Nayru A prima de Kagome
by Carolzinha Otaku
Summary: Nayru é a prima que todos gostariam de ter..incluindo eu! Ela é prima mais velha de Kagome... e Ela acaba fazendo a vida de todos uma bagunça. É uma fic meio engraçada, e poderá dar ideias de vingança...
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos! Estou postando minhas fanfics novamente, pra tristeza ou felicidade geral. Hehe! Eu não sei como, mas alguém as apagou daqui. E por sorte eu tinha as salvo, e estou tentando "concertar" elas um pouco. Tentando tirar os erros de digitação, o que é meio complicado já que segundo estudos dizem q se a primeira letra a e ultima estiverem certas o cérebro lê no automático... Mas no meu caso ambas as pontas da palavra podem estar erradas, então vamos tentar o poder de dedução. Hahahah! ^^

Eu vou reformar e postar a medida do possível, ok?! Bjus a tds e agradeço ao apoio pra postar novamente e a "Leo", por ter avisado que a fics haviam sumido. ^^

Cap. 1 Bem Vinda Nayru

Olá para todos... meu nome é Kagome Higurashi tenho 18 anos e estou terminando o colegial e pretendo entrar pra faculdade de história. Vivo com minha família que consiste em mamãe, vovô e meu irmãozinho Souta no templo Higurashi.

Estou terminando o colegial com meus amigos junto comigo... nós combinamos de ir na mesma universidade, aqui em Tóquio. Eu quase ia me esquecendo de apresentar os meus amigos, tem a Sango é a minha melhor amiga e está sempre ao meu lado, para o que der e vier... Ela é quase como uma irmã e tem a mesma idade que eu e tem um irmão mais novo que se chama Koraku e são herdeiros de uma das maiores fábricas de armas do mundo. Ela é umas das garotas mais bonitas e inteligentes da escola, tendo nas mãos metade dos garotos do colégio, sabe lutar kendo e é especialista em armas antigas e sabe usar o bomerang (algo q eu nunca vou entender como se usa aquilo). Tem também o Miroku que é um garoto muito bonito e com uma cara de anjo e sorriso meio encantador e inocente... mas só aparência mesmo, de anjo e inocente ele não tem nada! Ele é um cara muito pervertido, vive passando a mão na bunda de todas as garotas que ele conhece, apesar de estar apaixonado pela Sango e pela metade das garotas do planeta (afinal ele vive falando que seria injusto escolhe apenas uma se tantas o desejam.) Miroku vêm de uma família tradicional de Monges... mas na minha opinião, as mãos dele devem ser controla das por um yokai ou algum espírito maligno e ele tem 20 anos. E por ultimo tem o Inuyasha que é um meio yokai cachorro, é o meu melhor amigo, e as vezes a gente é bem mais que isso, ele tem 19 anos e é um cara meio complicado mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim. Digamos que a gente não está namorando, pois seria uma palavra muito forte, mas estamos ficando, com uma freqüência muito maior, acho que em breve isso pode mudar, se ele deixar de ser ainda meio "emo" por causa da sua ultima namorada... ele ainda está muito sentido por causa de sua "ex" , chamada Kykio que o trocou por um cara muito esquisito na escola, chamado de Origumo. Não que eu tenha algo contra o novo namorado dela, pois prefiro ela com esse cara do que com o Inuyasha... Mas digamos assim, entre namorar com Origumo e "o boneco assassino", eu escolheria o boneco assassino, que é mais simpático e até mais bonito. Vai por mim, se você visse Origumo pessoalmente entenderia do que estou falando.

Bom, voltando a Inuyasha se seus familiares, Inuzinho tem um irmão mais velho que é também um meio irmão dele, e se chama Sesshoumaru. Não o conheço direito, mas ele é um cara muito fechado e me dá arrepio o olhar sério dele o tempo todo, e também não conversa muito, inu disse que ele não gosta muito de humanos mas não me explicou o motivo, ele fala mais com yokais... Sesshoumaru controla a empresa do pai de carros, a BMW e a Ferrari são sócios da empresa deles e também outros negócios de criação de Haras e etc... ele é um cara bem sucedido no mundo dos negócios.

Bem, voltando para minha realidade... Esse semestre é o ultimo pra concluir o terceiro ano e finalmente nós livrarmos da escola. Sabe, isso é algo que todos nós desejamos quando entramos na escola. Tipo, quando a gente é pequeno, não vê a hora de entrar pra escola e estudar e aprender... E com o tempo a gente começa a entender a realidade da escola, e não vê a hora de se livrar daquilo. Sabe, eu e meus amigos estamos estudando muito juntos... mas não sabemos direito qual área escolher pra faculdade (eu sei) mas Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha não sabem muito bem o que vão escolher. Mas desde que continuemos juntos, não importa muito o resto... Sabe, nossa amizade é meio engraçada. Miroku vive falando que é provável que a gente acabe no mesmo asilo quando ficarmos velhos, o que se torna mais engraçado de imaginar ele velinho tentando cantar e correr atrás das enfermeiras... Mas nunca se sabe o que o futuro nos reserva, mas podemos sonhar não é?

Bom, deixe-me falar sobre minha família. Minha mãe é uma daquelas mães dedicadas mas é um pouco esquecida (um pouco não, é muito distraída!!!), ela normalmente faz muitas surpresas pra minha família, principalmente pra mim... Normalmente ela esquece de dar recados, chaves na geladeira, esquecer meu irmão na escola,... e atualmente esquece de contar se algum parente vai vir pra minha casa e tal. Bem, hoje é um desces dias que ela esquece, pois acabei de saber que minha prima Nayru, que acabava de se formar na faculdade de musica, estava voltando para o Japão e ia morar conosco por uns tempos. Sabe o pior, meu quarto está uma bagunça, a casa ta meio que uma zona e pra piorar eu nem lembro direito dessa prima...

- o Kagome, como é? Vai sair com a gente ou não? – pergunta Inuyasha na porta da minha casa com Miroku e Sango.

- Desculpa gente, mas não vai dar mais pra sair com vocês... minha prima ta chegando de viajem hoje e eu quero dar as boas vindas pra ela. Acho que vou ter que furar a saída com vocês...– respondeu Kagome tentado arrumar o cartas de boas vindas na entrada da casa.

- Se ela tava vindo pra cá... por que você não avisou a gente? – pergunta Sango

- Por que eu acabo de saber dessa novidade também... minha mãe acabou de me dizer que o barco de turismo que ela veio está atracando aqui em 2 horas. Eu tenho que correr! – disse Kagome - A casa tem que estar pronta e sou só eu e minha mãe, que ta na cozinha...

- Então não resta outra opção, vamos te ajudar! – disse Sango arregaçando as mangas da roupa. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam tentando sair de fininho mas Sango agarrou as orelhas de ambos - Todos nós teremos o prazer de lhe ajudar, não é rapazes?!

- Vocês fariam isso por mim?! – pergunta Kagome olhando para seus amigos com um olhar brilhante, fazendo Inuyasha e Miroku suspirarem e desistirem de fugir.

- É claro! Afinal pra que serve os amigos, não é? – declara Miroku se aproximando da escada, ficando mais perto de Kagome – Ei, Kagome... É melhor me contar agora isso antes que sua prima chegue... por acaso sua prima é gostosa?

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, Miroku levou um tapa tão forte que fez ele cair no chão. Com o impacto dele caindo no chão, a escada até tremeu...

- Isso não e jeito de falar Senhor Monge?! – disse Sango se recompondo do tapa que havia dado nele. A mão dela até ficou vermelha...

- hehe! ^^' bem... respondendo a pergunta Miroku. Eu não me lembro dela... faz mais de 12 anos que eu não vejo ela... ela deve ter mudado muito. – disse Kagome. E Miroku tentou se levantar apoiando na escada e fez Kagome se desequilibra e quase cair, mas antes disso ela é amparada por Inuyasha, que a ampara em seus braços, a pegando no colo

- Ei Miroku, tenha mais cuidado. Você está bem, Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha bem próximo ao rosto dela - Me machucou?

- Estou bem... – respondeu Kagome um pouco envergonhada

- Aham!!! – fizeram Sango e Miroku ao ver tal cena, fingindo limpar a garganta. Mas era obvio que estavam tentando não rir...

- Se quiser podemos voltar em uma outra hora, pra deixar o casal a sós e mais a vontade! – disse Miroku provocando. Ao escutar aquilo, eu e Inuyasha ficaram vermelhos e depois todos começaram a rir.

Todos ajudam Kagome a enfeitar a casa pra chegada de sua prima... Inuyasha e Miroku arrumaram a sala em quanto eu e Sango arrumamos o meu quarto e tentamos arranjar espaço para colocar um saco de dormir e as malas de minha prima. Acabamos tudo bem cima da hora, e nos sentamos na sala e esperar minha prima ligar para ir buscá-La.

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, obrigada a todos. Alias Kagome querida, sua prima estava vindo pra cá agora. Ela acabou de ligar pro meu celular e disse que já estava chegando daqui minutos. – disse a mãe de Kagome trazendo uma bandeja com copos e uma jarra de chá gelado para eles e em seguida volta para a cozinha pra arrumar a mesa para o lanche de boas vindas para a sobrinha.

- Mas mãe... como ela vai chegar aqui? Acho que ela nem sabe mais onde moramos... O taxista pode a levar para frente do tempo, achando que ela quer ser uma sacerdotisa ou algo de gênero. Acho melhor a gente...– falava Kagome quando começou a escutar buzinas que parecia ser de um táxi, que estava exatamente na porta da casa dela, em seguida o motorista começou a toca a campainha. E tanto meus amigos quando eu e minha mãe saímos para fora...

- desculpe-me, mas aqui é a casa da família Higurashi? – pergunta o taxista aparentando estar meio confuso

- sim senhor! – respondeu Kagome de imediato

- Que bom, achei que tinha errado o caminho. Eu vim aqui entregar as malas. – disse o homem tirando as malas do carro e colocando na calçada - Achei que devia ter ido por templo, mas a jovem tinha falado que era uma casa dentro no templo...

- Mas espere... onde está minha prima? – pergunta Kagome olhando para o carro e vê que não há ninguém dentro dele

- sim... ela já vai chegar. Ela estava me seguindo, mas acho que ficou presa no sinal, mas chegará logo. – disse o Motorista do Táxi fechando o porta malas do carro e se dirigiu para a direção do carro

- Mas não tem que pagar a corrida? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome pegando o dinheiro pra pagar a conta do táxi

- Não senhora, ela me pagou adiantado pelo serviço! A, eu aconselho a não ficarem na calçada quando ela chegar... – disse o Taxista sorrindo e entrou no carro, deu partida e foi indo embora.

Todos ficaram intrigados com o que estava acontecendo, as malas da prima haviam chegado... mas onde é que foi parar a prima de Kagome? E porque o taxista deu aquele conselho tão estranho? Eles ficaram se perguntando quando começaram a escutar um ronco de moto, de repente aparece uma pessoa, montada em uma moto "Spirit" preta com detalhes prateados. Vestida de calça preta e jaqueta de couro marrom... e faz uma manobra, cantando pneu e para em frente da porta da casa de Kagome, fazendo um cavalo de pau que causou muita fumaça e parou na frente de Kagome que estava assustada e de certa forma maravilhada demais pra conseguir se mexer. Todos os outros ficaram meio intrigados e pasmos com aquilo, pois nunca tinham visto alguém fazer manobras assim tão próximos deles. E principalmente ter o controle da moto de tal forma (pois aquela moto é pesada) e ainda parar tão próxima de uma pessoa.

- Anoo...é... é você Nayru? – pergunta Kagome meio receosa com a resposta

- hello! É lógico que sou eu... quem mais seria? Papai Noel sempre vem de trenó... A quanto tempo em? – disse ela saindo da moto e tirando o capacete, agitando os cabelos de deslizaram na prisão do capacete. Em seguida abriu um pouco a jaqueta e se pode ver blusa decotada dela escrito "my Word, my rules".

- Uau! Ela é uma gata! – disse Miroku alto sem perceber, olhando atentamente para o corpo da prima de Kagome.

- Valeu pelo elogio bonitinho... e ai, beleza? Nossa Kagome, você cresceu um bocado... ta mais bonita que a ultima vez que eu te vi! Nem as fotos que sua mãe me enviou podem se comprar ao te ver ao vivo – disse a prima abraçando Kagome - Está cada vez mais linda.

- E você... está bem diferente do que eu achei que era. Que eu me lembre, e pelo que mamãe falou... você era uma menina tão calma, séria, comportada... e agora, parece estar tão radical! – fala Kagome

- Não esperava isso, não é? Só mudei um pouco... esses ai são seus amigo? – pergunta Nayru olhando para os desconhecidos por ela que estavam perto delas

- Desculpe... eu esqueci de apresentá-los. Esse aqui é o Inuyasha, essa é a Sango e esse... – antes de Kagome apresenta-se, Miroku se aproxima de Nayru e pegou na mão dela e beijado.

- E eu sou o Miroku, seu humilde servo. – declara ele

- Prazer em conhecer todos vocês! Incluindo você "Casanova"– disse ela tirando a jaqueta por completo, mostrando todo o perfil de seu rosto escultural fazendo mirou ficar doidinha, mas Sango ficou ao lado dele fazendo ele se comportar e não "tocar" em nada.

- Desculpe os maus modos... quer entrar sobrinha? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome - Deve estar cansada, quer guardar a moto na garagem primeiro?

- Sim senhora...

- Eu levo as malas! - falou Miroku agarrando as malas de Nayru

- Obrigada Miroku... mas cadê o baixinho? – pergunta Nayru intrigada

- O Souta?! Ele está no colégio ainda, deve estar no clube de futebol... mas daqui a pouco ele chega! – disse Kagome sorrindo

Bem, chega de conversa. Guarde a moto e entre logo... Antes que a comida que fiz especialmente pra sua chegada esfrie.

- Obrigado tia. – disse Nayru, pegando a moto e a empurrando até a garagem acompanhada de Kagome e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo que mirou levava as malas pra dentro com ajuda de Sango que estava desconfada que ele iria abrir a mala e olhar as roupas... Em seguida, após guardar a moto, eles entraram na casa e começaram a meio que festejar a chagada de Nayru.

Todos eles ficaram conversando durante horas, incluindo a avô de Kagome que começou a tomar Sake com Nayru e Mirou o acompanhando. E fora até engraçado pois tanto o avô quando Miroku começaram a dançar musicas típica que se tornou cada vez mais engraçado... Souta não parou de rir. Houve de tudo um pouco ali, o que fez todos se divertirem muito. Ficaram conversando e cada ficou contando de sua vida, incluindo Nayru que contou suas aventuras nos E.U.A e também na América do sul. Todos ficaram fascinados com o que ela falava, prestando atenção em tudo que ela dizia. Souta chega e fica meio espantado com a prima e entra na roda da conversa, quando contou que viu um jogo do Brasil contra o Uruguai. Eles ficam conversando até as 8 da noite...

- O papo ta ótimo, mas a gente tem que ir agora. – disse Sango cutucando Inuyasha e Miroku, percebendo a cara de sono de Nayru. O avô de Kagome já estava com o rosto com dor avermelhada e roncava alto, dormindo na poltrona.

- Tão cedo?! – insiste Kagome, pois estavam se divertindo muito

- Sua prima deve estar cansada da viajem... amanhã a gente se fala no colégio. – disse Sango se levantando do sofá, junto com Inuyasha - A gente tem muito tempo pra se conhecer agora que ela vai morar com vocês.

- Podem ir... eu vou ficar e ajudar a arrumar as malas, a cama, trocar de roupa e... – as antes que ele continuasse a frase, Sango o arranca Miroku do sofá pela orelha quase a arrancando - Você também senhor Monge! – disse Sango irritada pelo comentário dele.

- Até a próxima, foi muito legal conhecer os amigos de Kagome. – disse Nayru acompanhando eles até a porta

- Igualmente, até mais Kagome. A gente se vê amanhã no colégio! – disse Sango saindo e arrastando Miroku pela orelha

- bom, foi muito bom passar o tempo com vocês...e... Kagome, bem.... Eu... até mais Kagome. – disse Inuyasha meio sem jeito e se próximo de Kagome. Mas Nayru percebe o clima entre eles e dá um empurrãozinho na prima, literalmente falando ela a empurra do degrau, a fazendo cair e abraçar Inuyasha num abraço apertado para se apoiar.

- Eh... até amanhã Inuyasha. – disse Kagome quase sussurrando... o fazendo ele sentir um arrepio e suar frio. Inuyasha sai dali meio tonto pelo que aconteceu, numa mistura de alegria e encabulado... Kagome por sua vez ficou com raiva e ao mesmo tempo feliz pela prima ter feito aquilo. Quando viram que seus amigos já estavam distantes, Kagome guia Nayru até o seu quarto, já que iriam dormir no mesmo. Kagome ia dormir na cama e Nayru ia dormir num saco de dormir no chão do quarto... Depois de tomar um banho, e ajudar a arrumar a cozinha, ambas voltam para o quarto para dormir. Mas no meio da noite Kagome tenta criar coragem pra conversar com a prima. Estava intrigada....

- Nayru... Você tá dormindo?

- Ainda não... O que foi kagome? - indagou ela se revirando no saco de dormir, ficando de lado e olhando para a cama de Kagome, que estava observando a prima agarrada ao travesseiro.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – pergunta Kagome vermelha, tentando ocultar o rosto

- Aquilo o que? – se faz de desentendida, mas contendo o sorriso

- Me empurra no ultimo degrau pra cima do Inuyasha... A gente e amigo e acho que não foi...

- Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham... achei q devia dar uma mãozinha. E do jeito que ele ficou vermelho... acho que era exatamente que ele queria fazer ou que acontecesse. Está brava comigo? Acha q não devia interferir?

- Bom... eu... Eu... Acho que não foi tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, a gente é amigo e as vezes ficamos um com o outro, mas não é algo sério assim. Mas acho que..

- Hehe! Você complica demais coisas tão simples... – falou feliz Nayru, deitando de barriga pra cima, colocando os braços por trás da cabeça, olhando para o teto

- Me diz uma coisa... por que você veio pra Japão? – pergunta Kagome se virando para ver o rosto da prima - Pelo que falou da America, achei que ela muito feliz lá.

- Sinceramente, eu estava com saudades de vocês, de minha terra e também... eu tinha que ir embora de lá. – disse Nayru e pela primeira vez Kagome via tristeza no olhar da prima, apesar do sorriso que lhe deu.

- Por que? – insiste Kagome

- Eu não tinha mais motivos para ficar lá... sabe, um dos grandes motivos pra eu voltar pra Japão era especialmente pra escapar dele... sair da vida dele e da família dele. Só há duas escolhas que se pode fazer na vida, Lutar ou desistir. Você ainda pode lutar pelo que quer...

- E você desistiu ou apenas fugiu dele, quem é? Se namorado?

- Não... Ela era meu melhor amigo. Ele esta noivo e a noiva dele teve um sério desentendimento comigo. Ela achou que eu estava dando em cima do noivo dela, tentando o roubar e tal, e de certa forma talvez ela tivesse razão pois eu e ele éramos muito apegados... e ai, rolou uma briga e eu decidi ir embora. Sair do caminho dele, pra ele ser feliz com a pessoa que ele escolheu. Quero que seja feliz... Aconteceu tanta coisa que me fazia ficar unida a família dele, os irmãos dele gostavam muito de mim, éramos quase uma grande família... mas eu não podia ficar mais lá. Não quero atrapalhar a felicidade de ninguém... Mas isso é uma longa história, um dia eu lhe conto por completo... eu prometo – disse Nayru s sentando e olhando pela janela

- Nossa... que coisa horrível. Desculpa... eu não queria a fazer lembrar dessas coisas... Se está sofrendo, e é uma dor recente, eu não...

- Tudo bem Kagome, isso não me machuca nem um pouco. Saudades existem, mas arrependimentos pela minha escolha não. Agora vamos dormir por que você tem aula amanhã cedo e eu tenho que recomeçar minha vida. – disse Nayru dando um sorriso forçado. Se deita,vira e tenta dormir, mas Kagome havia percebido a tristeza das palavras dela, percebeu que a tristeza estava mais profunda do que ela tinha falado realmente... mas decidiu deixar a prima em paz. Um dia a prima contaria tudo por conta própria... como ela mesma havia dito. Se a prima precisava de tempo para a cicatrizar sua feridas, era melhor esperar.

- Boa noite! – disse Kagome - Durma bem.

- Boa noite, priminha! Sonhe com Inuyasha... Digo, com os anjos. –disse Nayru a provocando, mas a voz saiu rouca... como se estivesse a ponto de chorar.

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome se levanta e vê que a prima já tinha acordado e saído do quarto. Como de costume, Kagome vai pro banheiro tomar banho para ir pra escola, se veste e desce pra tomar o café da manhã, e encontra a prima arrumando a moto que estava na frente da casa, muito feliz. Do jeito que ela arrumava a moto parecia que a moto tinha a importância equivalente a um filho ou animal de estimação. O que de certa forma era engraçado... Pois estava assobiando e passando um pano úmido na moto, a limpando.

- bom dia K! – disse ela sorrindo para a prima, ao percebeu ela parada a observando.

- bom dia, acordou cedo hoje. – disse Kagome soridente

- é... eu queria te levar pra escola... posso? – pede Nayru

- claro... a gente vai a pé ou vamos de bicicleta? Acho que vovô pode emprestar a bicicleta dele...– falou Kagome com receio da resposta, pois a prima estava sorrindo de uma maneira meio sinistra.

- Nenhuma das sua opções... eu vou te levar de moto! – disse Nayru sorrindo, e Kagome fica branca com a notícia

- eh... bem, eu tenho um pouco de medo de moto... – disse Kagome já ficando azul de medo - Elas são feitas pra cair...

- Bicicletas também. Mas não se preocupe, alguma vez eu fiz você se machucar? – indaga a prima mostrando o capacete pra Kagome - Não tenha medo.

- bom... eu não me lembro direito... – fala Kagome - Moto e bicicleta são diferentes, pelo peso e a velocidade que alcançam...

- Nayru nunca deixou você se machucar quando seu tio, irmão de seu pai morava perto da gente. – disse a mãe de Kagome se aproximando delas – Ela sempre te protegeu, desde que era pequena Kagome. Ela te tratava como uma bonequinha, pareciam até irmãs. Uma vez você ia caindo de uma árvore e sua prima a salvou de cair e se machucar... você caiu em cima dela.

- Bom... eu nem me lembrava disso... se é assim mãe. Então eu topo. – disse Kagome com peso de consciência imaginando a cena de infância

- Tome seu café logo... eu te levo! – disse Nayru entrando em casa e trocando de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans, uma camiseta justa preta sem mangas com um tigre de cor dourada na frente.

- Mamãe, eu também quero que Nayru me leve de moto! – pede Souta admirando a moto e imaginando como seria a escola daquela maneira

- Bom meu filho... você tem que pedir a ela...

- Claro que levo você baixinho... será um prazer, posso até ensinar quando ficar mais velho. Ei Kagome, eu quero conhecer a seu colégio, beleza?! – disse ela sorrindo descendo as escadas.

- Legal!!! – grita Souta feliz - Então fica pra amanhã me levar.

- Combinado! - falou Nayru batendo de leve no ombro de Souta

- Eu lhe mostro a escola, não mudou muito desde que você foi embora... – responde Kagome entrando em casa acompanhada da prima e ambas foram tomar o café da manhã. Quando terminaram, foram para fora e Nayru sobe na moto, a ambas colocam os capacetes e vão para a escola. No meio do caminho, Nayru pede pra Kagome se segurar bem nela, pois ela faria uma entrada marcante no colégio. Quando chegam no colégio, Nayru some a calçada, acelera e vai correndo até a porta, gira a moto, fazendo um cavalo de pau e para exatamente no primeiro degrau da porta, como fizera na casa de Kagome. Todos que estavam indo e dentro da escola pararam e voltaram pra ver quem era que tinha feito aquilo. Então Kagome e Nayru descem da moto com a maior moral... Kagome se sentiu "A Poderosa" ao descer da moto e tirar o capacete. Parecia até cena de filme...

- Nossa Kagome! – veio Sango correndo em direção da amiga, desviando a multidão que as estava ao redor as olhando. Sango se aproximou de Kagome e sussurrou ao seu ouvido – Essa realmente foi uma entrada marcante! Me empresta sua prima amanhã?!

- Feh! Eu reconheço que foi boa... mas não é melhor que eu! – disse Inuyasha se aproximando delas

- Sério Inuyasha, você também tem moto?! Então quero que experimente a minha moto... – disse Nayru deixando Inuyasha montar...

- Nossa... ela é meio pesada, para uma humana. – declara Inuyasha

- É mais difícil fazer umas manobras com ela... mas são bem mais radicais. Depois eu te ensino umas manobras maneiras que aprendi lá nas América. – disse Nayru sorrindo - Caso acha que consegue aprender com uma simples humana.

- Nossa... realmente você é mais bonita na luz da manhã! – disse Miroku tentando passar a mão em Nayru

- Você não vai fazer isso nela Miroku! – disse Sango puxando-o pela orelha para longe dela

- O sinal já vai tocar... – declara Kagome olhando para o relógio

- Sério?! Então me mostra a sua sala Kagome! – pede Nayru, entregando a pasta com o material de Kagome, mas continuava montada na moto

- Por que? Vai querer entrar com a moto nela? – pergunta Inuyasha brincando - Tem que descer da moto pra entrar...

- Quem sabe eu não mudo as regras um pouco? – responde Nayru deixando o Inuyasha meio desconcertado


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 **

**Nayru entra no colégio de Kagome acompanhada de Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango... Todos ficaram olhando para a prima de Kagome. Pois sua beleza e aparência física chamavam bastante atenção e talvez por estar vestida de uma forma distinta a todos. Praticamente se sentia um ponto preto numa tela completamente branca... De repente se lembrou de sua infância no Japão e começou a reconhecer o lugar. Sua babá era estudante daquele colégio e a levava lá as vezes, principalmente das vezes que fugia do bloco do fundamental e se aventurava pelo bloco do colegial a procura de sua babá... Com essas recordações ela começou a ficar distraída e subiu as escadas com a prima e os amigos, quando eles vêm à cena meio inusitada de Kykio e Origumo praticamente dando um "amasso" nas escadas... No mesmo instante o clima descontraído e animado de rever a escola desapareceu. Sentiu tenção e tristeza de Kagome e os outros. Percebeu que ao ver aquilo Inuyasha ficou com raiva meio contida. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e viu que apesar de tudo que a sua ex tinha feito pra ele, continuava gostando dela. Isso entristeceu o coração de Kagome, fechando seu rosto, parecia que havia levado uma facada no coração... Sango e Miroku começaram a suspirar numa mistura de raiva e melancolia. Nayru percebeu que havia muito do que estavam realmente demonstrando, mas não interferiu, pois isso ela e Inuyasha teriam de resolver sozinhos. E era melhor deixar Kagome falar para ela quando realmente tivesse disposta a falar... Se forçasse poderia piorar a situação. **

**Contudo, Kykio percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha e o de Kagome e começa a armar um plano pra fazer Kagome sofrer mais ainda. Apesar de ela estar namorando Origumo, ela não queria que Inuyasha a esquecesse ou tivesse outra namorada. Realmente ela via Inuyasha como um cachorrinho de estimação. E sabia muito bem que Kagome poderia fazer Inuyasha se esquecer dela... Sentia muito ciúmes da amizade entre eles, e sabia dos sentimentos de proteção que ele tinha sobre a "frágil Kagome". Ele sempre atuava como o guerreiro que resgatava e defendia a donzela em apuros... E Kagome despertava muito esse lado nele. Era questão de tempo para ele perceber e acabar se apaixonando pela amiga. Mas isso Kykio jamais deixaria que acontecesse...**

**Nayru fez um pequeno esforço com ajuda de Miroku e Sango e conseguiu tirar Kagome e Inuyasha daquela estado de choque e paralisia, os levando para a sala de aula.**

**Kagome convida a prima pra ficar no colégio aquele dia, para ela apresentar a seus professores e amigos... E principalmente para ter o apoio da prima. Nayru conseguiu ver através dos olhos da prima que estava se sentindo acuada e aceita o convite. Depois que a aula começou, Nayru resolveu ficar vagando pela escola. Quando ela encontra o antigo professor que lhe dava biscoitos quando era pequena e que agora era diretor daquele colégio... isso fez ela passar horas relembrando os bons tempos de aulas naquele lugar. Se lembrava inclusive que ela havia sido "mascote" da sala de aula daquele professor... Viveu mais na escola com a babá do que em sua própria casa, pois seus pais viverem trabalhando muito. Boas e divertidas lembranças invadiram a conversa entre Nayru e o diretor do colégio.**

**Quando chegou o intervalo, Kagome chama Nayru para lanchar com ela e seus amigos. Contudo percebeu Inuyasha não estava presente... Kagome sente a falta dele e vai procurá-lo deixando seus amigos e sua prima debaixo de uma arvore de cerejeira. **

**- ei, Kagome aonde você vai?! – pergunta Nayru**

**- eu vou procurar o... quer dizer vou comprar um refrigerante na cantina! - disse Kagome saindo correndo**

**Nayru suspeitava que não fosse aquilo realmente que Kagome ia fazer, mas não a segue, pois os amigos dela impediam dela sair dali. Principalmente Miroku que estava sentado ao lado dela e tenta explicar um pouco o que estava havendo.**

**Quando Kagome finalmente acha Inuyasha, ela o encontra com Kykio perto das escadas de emergência da escola. Era um lugar meio isolado, e havia a sombra do colégio para encontros as escondidas. Kagome se esconde, mas fica assistindo tudo... Kykio colocava as mãos nas "orelhas de cachorro" de Inuyasha e o beija... Inuyasha aceita o carinho dela e a abraça.**

**- Como eu sinto sua falta Kykio. – disse Inuyasha a beijando, meio embriagado pelos seus sentimentos e acaba não percebendo o cheiro de Kagome por perto.**

**- Mas enquanto aquela menina, a Kagome? – pergunta Kykio vendo que Kagome estava assistindo - Você está e trocando por ela, não é? Ela é mais importante do que eu...**

**- Nunca Kykio! Ela não é nada... só é minha amiga. Você é a minha garota... A única que eu... – Inuyasha ia continuar a se declarar, quando sente o cheiro de Kagome e principalmente das lágrimas dela. Ele de imediato para de beijar Kykio, se afasta dela e olha pra Kagome... que apenas o olha nos olhos e vai embora correndo.**

**Inuyasha não a segue... ele fica parado olhando Kagome fugir dele. Kykio sai rindo da situação, e Inuyasha fica mais triste por ter machucado a Kagome e principalmente por ter sido usado para machucá-la. Mais uma vez Kykio o havia feito de idiota, mas o pior que era o que ele estava sofrendo... Ele tinha noção que o que fez Kagome sentir era muito pior. Porque sempre se comportava como um cego perto de kykio? **

**Nayru vê a prima sair correndo sem uma direção certa com as mãos no rosto... ela sabia que ela estava chorando e sai correndo atrás dela, deixando Mirou e Sango para trás. A encontra sentada em um balanço, num playground perto do bloco do fundamental daquele colégio... chorando.**

**- O que foi Kagome? - pergunta Nayru ao se aproximar ela, se sentando no balanço ao seu lado - O que houve? Por quem chora?**

**- Não é nada... já vai passar. – disse Kagome enxugando as lágrimas**

**- Nada?! Você não me engana Kagome... me conte o que aconteceu. – pede Nayru calmamente. - Não me venha que um cisco caiu no seu olho...**

**- Eu vi o Inuyasha e a Kykio se beijando... foi horrível... ele nunca vai esquecê-la... nunca terei uma chance com ele... – disse Kagome e começa a chorar novamente - Eu sou apenas a válvula de escape para ele, consolo. Mas ele sempre ira pertencer a ela....**

**- Foi isso! Entendi tudo. Deixa estar... Agora deixa comigo, desta vez a briga é minha! – disse Nayru saindo e indo atrás de Inuyasha... o encontra ainda nas escadas de incêndio do colégio... Sentado e aparentemente desolado.**

**- Nayru?! – olha Inuyasha ao ver que ela estava na frente dele. Ele se levanta e fica na frente dela... Nayru fecha a mão e lhe dá um soco no estomago e um no rosto que o faz cair e se amparar no corrimão da escada para não cair.**

**- Seu idiota! Levanta!!! – disse Nayru se colocando em posição de luta - Agora você vai pagar pelo que fez!**

**- Eu mereço isso... Não, mereço algo pior. Eu não queria ferir mais a Kagome eu só...– disse ele se levantando – Me diga, onde está a Kagome, eu tenho que pedir desculpas pra ela. Não é que eu não goste dela mas eu... Eu não sei o que pensar, a quem escolher... Eu... Eu amo a Kagome, mas também amo a kykio. Mas é um amor diferente... Eu não sei qual escolher.**

**- Escuta aqui seu palerma metido a Casanova, eu não vou contar onde ela está até que essa sua cabeça crie inteligência... O que seria uma baita evolução. - falou Nayru agarrando o colarinho do uniforme dele - Agora presta atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer. Ou você esquece de vez essa sua ex-namorada ou eu nunca mais deixarei você chegar perto da minha prima, entendeu? – disse Nayru o ameaçando e o empurrando a encostando na parede – Se fizer minha prima chorar novamente, você pagará caro! Eu juro que o mato... Não me importa se é um yokai, meio yokai ou seja lá qualquer divindade religiosa... Kagome pode até não conseguir fazer nada contra você. Mas eu também sou descendente dos sacerdotes do templo e não tenho tanta misericórdia ou a mesma paciência que ela. Eu irei realmente te exterminar!**

**- Não é tão simples assim... Eu já expliquei, eu amo a Kykio. – disse Inuyasha - Minha morte só faria Kagome sofrer mais...**

**- Eu sei que teria uma fila de homens e yokais que gostaria de a consolar... Mas pelo que entendi já fez sua escolha... Nunca mais chegue perto de minha prima. – disse Nayru virando de costas **

**- Não... espera... eu também amo a Kagome... mas é que... é diferente. – fica meio envergonhado e confuso Inuyasha ao fala aquilo pra prima de Kagome. Afinal não era a ela que devia explicações... - As duas são importantes para mim.**

**- Inuyasha, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer... - respondeu Nayru ainda de costas para ele - Mas vira a página. Encare que aquilo que você teve com a sua ex acabou! Se você não virar a página e começar a escrever seu futuro... Ou você ira perder a Kagome para sempre. Kykio é seu passado, mas você deve decidir seu futuro... E o que vai ser dele. Vale a pena amar alguém assim? – disse Nayru se virando e o olhando nós olhos, e ele estava muito triste pelo que fez e fica mudo. Nayru vê a tristeza o atingiu – Não sei porque vou lhe dizer isso... Kagome está sentada perto dos balanços do playground, resolvam tudo agora! Eu não posso intervir em assuntos particulares assim... a única coisa que lhe peço Inuyasha é pra não fazer uma escolha que errada. Se você gosta da minha prima como diz que gosta... acabe com esse fantasma do passado e siga em frente. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu... Não sabe como é horrível viver com uma carga dessa. Existe apenas um amor verdadeiro, na qual é insubstituível. Qual das suas você morreria por dentro caso perdesse?**

**Ao escutar aquilo, Inuyasha sentiu a tristeza do coração de Nayru... ela estava o avisando para não cometer o erro dela. Ela não estava ali para proteger apenas Kagome, parecia estar ali para tirar a venda que Kykio havia posto em seus olhos. Ele fica uns minutos sentado ali, pensando em tudo que aconteceu sem perceber que Nayru o havia deixado sozinho. Começou a pensar que Kykio havia terminado com ele pra ficar com Origumo, ela havia o traído por várias vezes e fazia um teatro de arrependimento e ele sempre há perdoou e reconciliou. E quando finalmente seu namoro com Kykio acabou, era Kagome que estava ao lado dele, o animando e ajudando a superar... era a Kagome que havia cicatrizado as feridas que Kykio havia feito em seu coração. Foi Kagome que o tirou da escuridão que envolvia seu coração e o fez perceber que o mundo não havia acabado por Kykio ter terminado com ele... Kykio realmente gostava dele e o usava da forma que queria e sempre tentava mudar tentando afastar da família e amigos. Mas Kagome era diferente, era um balsamo para seu coração ferido e o aceitava da maneira que era, brigavam muito, mas se compreendiam, se completavam... Inuyasha toma sua decisão e vai correndo atrás de Kagome. Queria acabarem com aquilo de uma vez... e começar do zero com a Kagome. Agora ele havia colocado seus sentimentos no lugar e finalmente percebeu... sem Kykio ele viveria, mas sem a Kagome ele jamais sobreviveria. Kykio podia não sair de sua mente, mas Kagome era o único nome que mantinha em seu coração.**

**Inuyasha encontra Kagome chorando, sentada no balanço. Ao ver aquela imagem de desolação e fragilidade fez o coração dele fica apertado... pois ele sente o sofrimento dela... E o pior que ele era a causa. Seu pai o havia dito que nenhum homem ou yokai mereciam as lágrimas de sofrimento de uma mulher. Agora conseguia verdadeiramente entender o que ele queria dizer... Se sentia um canalha. Seria melhor se afastar dela para a fazer parar de se sentir assim. Ela merecia alguém melhor que ele... Mas ao pensar que ela poderia ser consolada, amada e protegida por outro o irava. Ciúme, inveja, ódio... Todos esses sentimentos circulavam sua mente e coração ao pensar que poderia a perde-la para sempre. Em sua mente via imagens de homens sem rosto a abraçar, beijar, acariciar seus cabelos longos e macios.... Era revoltante demais!**

**- Kagome?! **

**- Inuyasha?! O que... o que faz aqui? – pergunta Kagome limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto - Como me achou?**

**- Eu queria conversar com você... Posso em sentar aqui? – pede Inuyasha se sentando no balanço ao lado dela**

**- Não tenho poder de proibir o direito de escolha... E não a nada pra gente conversar Inuyasha... me deixe sozinha, por favor! – pede Kagome tentando engolir o choro que estava a sufocando - Eu estou bem, não preciso que venha aqui me consolar ou mentir...**

**- Por favor, me escuta Kagome, depois disso você decide se eu posso ficar aqui ou não... mas antes ouça o que eu tenho pra te dizer primeiro. – pede Inuyasha**

**- Se for realmente importante Inuyasha, então fale... - falou Kagome com os olhos olhando para o chão. Sabia que se o olhasse iria começar a chorar como um bebê... Como gostaria de ser forte como Nayru. **

**- Olha Kagome, o que aconteceu ali foi um mal estendido... Eu não sabia que...**

**- Mal estendido?! Você estava beijando a Kykio e.. e é me ignorou. Você jogou todo meus sentimento que tinha por você no chão e pisou! Mas essa é a ultima vez!!! Eu vou... eu vou – tenta falar Kagome com raiva, mas não consegue concluir o q ia dizer para ele, era uma mistura explosiva de raiva, ciúmes e talvez até amor. - Eu vou lhe esquecer! Eu vou encontrar um homem que me mereça, que respeite meus sentimentos e que me corresponda... Não preciso de suas palavras de consolo e mentiras ridículas sobre não saber o que decidir. Não precisa mais esforçar seu cérebro "tico e teco" nunca mais... Eu resolvi que já chega... Eu...**

**- Quer se acalmar! Eu ainda não disse o que eu tenho pra lhe dizer!!! – disse Inuyasha também se exaltando - Eu não vou aturar essa suas crises de raiva sem eu ter a chance de me explicar... Eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui e só vou de deixar em paz depois de dizer tudo que eu planejei.**

**- Então fala logo... eu não quero mais ficar te esperando. Mas já aviso que o que havia entre nós... Acabou! Fale logo o que tem pra dizer e suma da minha frente! – disse Kagome irritada. Inuyasha entende como uma promessa que ela realmente cumpriria, mas aquilo lhe dá coragem pra se declarar para Kagome. Não podia a perder...**

**- Olha Kagome... eu queria que você soubesse que a Kykio foi minha primeira paixão, e isso a gente nunca esquece... – disse Inuyasha, ao escutar aquilo, Kagome começa a chorar compulsivamente. - Kagome, por favor se controle. Eu ainda não terminei o que quero falar... Por favor, não chore.**

**- Seu idiota... por que tinha que jogar isso na minha cara!!! Idiota! idiota! Idiota! – disse Kagome se levantando do balanço e tenta correr para longe de Inuyasha, mas ele a impede segurando seu braço. E coloca as mãos ao redor dos ombros dela, a impedindo de escapar dele, lhe dando uma abraço de costas, que a fez entrar em pânico e começar a se rebater, tentando escapar dele – Me solta Inuyasha!**

**- Eu não acabei de falar ainda! – disse Inuyasha lutando para que ela ficasse ali e escutasse o que ele tinha pra dizer sem a machucar fisicamente.**

**- Me solta! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de você!!! – grita Kagome - Me solta ou vou gritar por socorro!**

**- Me escuta Kagome! – disse ele a envolvendo mais no abraço para que ela parasse de rebater, se acalmar e o escutar – Droga Kagome, me entende.... vocêéomeuprimeiroamor!!!!**

**Inuyasha fala tão rápido que quase ele mesmo não entendeu direito o que tinha dito, estava com vergonha por falar algo tão sentimental e aquela frase tão cafona quanto aquela, mas sabia que tinha que lhe dizer... Kagome havia escutado perfeitamente o que ele disse mesmo sendo rápido, e para de se debater nele. Não sabia se era tudo fruto de sua imaginação ou realmente havia acontecido de verdade. Não queria se iludir novamente... Estava cansada de seus sentimentos e ouvidos pregando peças com declarações que saiam de sua imaginação. Queria ter certeza....**

**- o que foi que você disse Inuyasha?! – pergunta ela se acalmando, tocando nos braços dele a fazendo a soltar e ficando frente a frente, o olhando **

**- Você escutou! Não tenho que repetir isso... – disse ele meio envergonhado, mas se lembra o que Nayru havia dito e tenta se acalmar e se declarar novamente para Kagome. Aquela sentimento de vergonha e desconforto não era nem perto do que a fizera sofrer, e por Kagome, valia a pena tal sacrifício. Na verdade gritariam para o mundo todo saber caso ela pedisse... Qualquer coisa faria para ela o aceitar e o perdoar – Realmente Kykio pode ter sido a minha primeira paixão, e talvez eu nunca a esqueça por completo... Mas você, Kagome é meu primeiro amor! Eu... eu... eu verdadeiramente te amo Kagome. Posso viver sem Kykio... mas não sobreviveria um dia sem você! Sei que não sou perfeito, que sou teimoso, ciumento, infantil... Tudo aquilo que você já me xingou e acusou desde que nos conhecemos até agora... Percebi que te amo porque não sei o que aconteceria comigo caso você me trocasse por outro. Eu sei que eu lhe machuquei e que precisa de tempo pra pensar numa resposta e... eu não posso viver sem você Kagome. Sei que isso é algo meio absurdo saindo de minha boca, mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu realmente te amo Kagome Higurashi. **

**- Inuyasha! – sussurra Kagome comovida com o que ele havia dito para ela e o abraça. Era muita emoção para ela... Mas para seu espanto Inuyasha retribui o carinho dela e abraça também... e começa a sentir o coração dele acelerar ao sentir que ela o abraçava. Percebeu que pela primeira vez na vida sabia o que era amar alguém e que seus sentimentos por ela eram muito maiores do que havia imaginado.**

**Nauru estava certa, ele devia escolher o que queria fazer da vida e ter coragem o suficiente para lutar pelo que decidira.**

**Inuyasha limpa as lágrimas do rosto de Kagome, a olha nos olhos... **

**- E pensar que por pouco eu quase lhe perdi... - falou ele ao segura seu rosto dela para cima e a beija. Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo que selava finalmente o namoro deles...o primeiro de muitos outros que iriam vir. Naquela tarde Inuyasha pede Kagome em namoro, e ela aceita. Naquele momento em diante eles ficaram juntos, um ao lado do outro, perto dos balanços... Finalmente o sofrimentos de ambos teve um fim. E agora tudo seria novo para ambos...**

**Não muito longe do jovem casal que finalmente se entendia. 3 pares de olhos viam tudo. Nayru ficou muito feliz ao ver que eles finalmente tinha dado certo e que Inuyasha finalmente havia usado a cérebro e coração juntos... Algo na sua opinião raro de acontecer. Ficaram um tempo os olhando, até que Nayru resolveu ir embora, levando consigo Mirou e Sango, apesar de seus protestos, dizendo que deviam tirar fotos do momento histórico. Voltaram para o mesmo lugar a qual estavam lanchando, antes de toda aquela novela ocorresse.**

**- Escuta, quem é essa tal de Kykio afinal? – pergunta Nayru - Eu sei que ela é a ex de Inuyasha, mas não a conheço.**

**- Você já a viu, era aquela garota que estava se beijando com um garoto nas escadas. – explica Mirou - Ela sempre teve raiva de Kagome...**

**- Beijando?! Tava mais uma tentativa de ressuscita mento de uma vitima de afogamento. - falou Sango sendo incrivelmente franca**

**- Certo, então era aquela... - disse Nayru com um brilho estranho no olhar - Ela armou pra cima de Kagome e o Inuyasha. Fez a Kagome sofrer e chorar que nem recém-nascido agora pouco... – explica Nayru **

**- Aquela idiota fez isso de novo?! E o Inuyasha caiu?! Ele não presta! – se zanga Sango - Se fosse comigo eu o mataria... Não, pior! Eu cortava o mal pela raiz, literalmente falando. eu iria castrá-lo!**

**- Bom Miroku, pode se considerar avisado. - falou Nayru rindo ao ver o estado de choque de Miroku. - Esqueça Sango, o importante é agora eles estão se resolvendo... Mas ainda falta uma coisinha e eu quero ajuda de vocês dois. Aquela garota fez um teatrinho pra humilhar Kagome... E eu duvido que ela se vingue. Mas agora sou eu que vou fazer justiça... Se essa kykio gosta tanto de ceninhas, eu vou dar a ela um espetáculo que não vai esquecer tão cedo. Mas preciso da ajuda, topam? – pergunta Nayru com um sorriso sinistro**

**- Claro, aquela garota precisa de uma lição! – disse Sango de imediato**

**- Contem comigo! – disse Miroku**

**- Muito bem, esse é o plano. Sango eu quero que você vá chamar o diretor do colégio E o traga o mais rápido possível. Miroku vá até a cantina e compre pra mim um refrigerante quente e terrivelmente doce... a gente vai fazer o seguinte... ... ... entenderam? – pergunta Nayru ao explicar o plano falando baixo**

**- Sim! – respondeu Sango já se levantando do chão**

**- Ah, Miroku, quero lhe pedir mais um favor. Pega meu celular, você ira filmar tudo que ira acontecer. Eu vou estar com o seu "Bluetooth" no ouvido, posso o esconder com o cabelo... Isso o ajudará a gravar tudo o que irei escutar enquanto você ira filmar tudo o que vê. Agora vamos! – manda Nayru**

**- É por isso que eu amo a tecnologia... - comentou Sango ao sair para executar o plano**

**Todos seguem de acordo com o plano. Quando Miroku trás o refrigerante quente para Nayru, Sango corria atrás do diretor. Nayru começa a agita o refrigerante freneticamente, até começar a escutar e sentir uma enorme pressão nele. Procura com os olhos onde estaria seu alvo, a encontra e então ela se aproxima de Kykio que estava sentada de costas para Nayru junto com outras duas garotas, perto de um lixo. Estava se vangloriando ter feito Kagome e Inuyasha ... que Inuyasha era ainda louco por ela, e que o tinha na palma da mão. Ficava falando que Inuyasha era seu bichinho de estimação e Kagome era uma "emo" covarde, que só sabia chorar. Nayru irritada se aproxima dela sem que elas a perceba. Fica perto do lixo, mas mira disfarçadamente o refrigerante em Kykio e o abre. A pressão que estava fez o refrigerante sair com tamanha força que molhou completamente os cabelos e roupas de Kykio, manchando-lhe a roupa.**

**- Olhe o que você fez!!! – grita Kykio assustada e toda molhada**

**- Me desculpa querida, eu não sei por que isso aconteceu. – disse Nayru fazendo aquele teatro - Eu estava apenas abrindo o refrigerante que me deram e...**

**- Você fez de propósito, sua besta! – grita Kykio**

**- não... isso foi realmente um acidente. – disse Nayru com uma cara de santa, e vendo que o diretor se aproximava a provoca, fingindo a tentar secar começa sussurar perto dela – Isso é por ter incomodado minha prima sua piranha desgraçada! Se você se intrometer mais uma vez com ela irá pagar caro... ouviu vadia?!**

**- Sua vagabunda ordinária, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? você vai me pagar... sua P**!!! – grita Kykio zangada, fazendo todos escutarem ao redor e fazerem um circulo ao redor delas.**

**- Senhorita Kykio, o que significa isso?! – pergunta o diretor já que estava atrás dela, driblando a pequena multidão de alunos que se formara ao redor. Ao escutar aquilo, Kykio congela... e não sabe o que fazer para escapar. Aquilo fora uma armadilha... E só agora ela percebia.**

**- Que coisa horrível... que tipo de ensinamento esse colégio dá que permite tal linguajar de uma aluna para uma *senpai?! É um absurdo!!! – reagiu Nayru interpretando estar zangada, envergonhada com que escutara. Não muito longe, Miroku filmava tudo escondido atrás de uma moita, morrendo de rir com Sango ao seu lado tentando se controlar para não gargalhar e estragar tudo.**

**- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dessa aluna! Ela será punida por tal linguajar na escola! Em quanto as suas amigas...**

**- Nós não fizemos nada! - respondeu ambas evasivamente - Foi Kykio que fez esse escândalo todo.**

**- Tem razão... Essas duas são completamente inocentes. Foi apenas essa garota que o fez! - falou Nayru fingindo se compadecer das outras.**

**- Kykio, peça desculpas para ela imediatamente!!! – ordena o diretor**

**- Mas... foi ela que começou! – disse Kykio - Ela armou pra cima de mim, é tudo um plano dela pra me...**

**- Eu mandei pedir desculpas! - falou o diretos vermelho de irritação**

**- Mas estou dizendo, ela armou tudo pra cima de mim. Eu que sou a vitima aqui... - relutou Kykio**

**- Diretor, você sabe muito em que eu não teria como fazer isso. Foi um acidente, me deram um refrigerante quente e eu não sabia que ele estava a ponto de estourar... quando eu abri refrigerante perto do lixo caso escorresse, mas não esperava que ele estourasse... Apenas aconteceu. Foi um acidente... eu não fiz por querer. Eu juro, juro pela vida de meu gato que não foi por querer! – disse Nayru expressando uma angustia e arrependimento que convenceria qualquer um acreditar. **

**- Eu sei... Acredito em você... Kykio estou esperando – disse o diretor - Ou as conseqüência de seus atos serão piores.**

**- Me desculpe! – disse Kykio com um olhar maligno e se consumindo de odio**

**- Muito bem, agora me acompanha senhorita, ira aprender a ter modos com os mais velhos e respeito com o *senpai. – disse o diretor levando Kykio para a detenção, pegando a pena máxima de castigo, 1 mês.**

**Nayru ficou esperando se distanciarem e olha para Miroku e pisca... ele para de filmar. Nayru ainda conversa um pouco com os outros alunos que assistiam tudo, e ate confirmavam o que tinham visto, de acordo com o que Nayru relatou. Depois de se livrar deles, foi em direção de Miroku e pega a gravação do celular e a manda uma cópia para o próprio e-mail, para depois mostrar para Kagome o que havia acontecido. Sango pediu para que enviasse para ela também o vídeo, ainda rindo do que vira acontecer.**

**- nossa... você realmente é cruel em?! – disse Miroku pegando o celular de volta - Até eu acreditei na sua cara inocente.**

**- Não sou cruel, só paguei na mesma moeda o que ela fez para minha prima. Ei disse que se ela gostava de ceninhas, ela teria um verdadeiro espetáculo. Agora peço um favor... Que fiquem quietos, não quero que falem nada para ela sobre isso que aconteceu... eu quero falar para ela. – pede Nayru - Ok?**

**- Eu só quero estar junto pra ver a reação dela com a notícia. - falou Sango**

**- Por mim, sem problemas... mas fico triste pelo seu gato, ele ira morrer. – disse Mirou - Mas será por uma boa causa eu acho... Mas não deixo de ter pena do bichano.**

**- E quem disse que eu tenho um gato?!– disse Nayru sorrindo diabolicamente e olhando para eles**

**- Não acredito nisso... - falou Sango meio espantada como não tinha pensado naquele obvio**

**- Nossa como você é cruel, mas esperta. Graças a kami-sama que somos seus amigos... – reconheceu Miroku.**

**- Eu vou me dar muito bem com ela... - falou Sango rindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Miroku. Começaram a ter uma conversa animada, na qual Sango e Nayru estavam vendo os pontos em comum, causando ainda mais susto a medida que falavam o que fariam caso fosse traídas pelo namorado. Para Nayru era muito divertido conversar e assustar Miroku, talvez ele começasse a criar juízo... Da mesma forma que porcos poderiam criar assas¬¬'. ok, talvez ele amadurecesse um dia, mas por hora a mudança de Inuyasha era o suficiente. Já era um milagre aquela mudança, era melhor não abusar em pedidos a kami-sama.**

**Depois de algum tempo, Kagome volta pra companhia de seus amigos de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha. Apesar dele estar meio constrangido por isso... ele queria recuperar o tempo perdido com ela, e não queria mais sentir vergonha de demonstrar carinho por Kagome. Ao ver aquilo Sango e Miroku ficaram pasmos, apesar de saberem o que aconteceu...**

**- Eu não acredito que vivi pra ver o que estou vendo... - comentou Sango sarcasticamente**

**- Inuyasha de mãos dadas com a Kagome na nossa frente, sem dar uma desculpa esfarrapada... é o fim do Mundo! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!!! – grita Miroku gritando e zombando de Inuyasha, que estava vermelho, na qual não poderia saber se era de raiva ou constrangimento. - Não, pode ser pior... É uma ilusão, feira por um yokai. Ou talvez a morte esteja chegando e nos mostra o que ira acontecer no futuro para nossas almas partam desde mundo sem arrependimento. Só pode ser isso!**

**- Ora seu... – fica furioso Inuyasha fechando a mão,tentando se controlar em não agredir os amigos**

**- Calma lá o Snoopy, ele só está brincando. Devia fazer tempo que vocês dois estavam adiando o inevitável... Fico feliz que finalmente você tomou juízo! – disse Nayru**

**- Obrigado pelo conselho... mas espera, do que você me chamou?! – fala Inuyasha quando nota do que ela havia o chamado**

**- De SNOOPY! – disse Nayru rindo e o provocando - Se bem que você ta mais para vira-lata que um Snoopy.**

**- Pensando bem... até que ela lembra mesmo o Snoopy! – disse Miroku entrando na brincadeira - É claro que o desenho do Snoopy ele é mais inteligente, simpático... Inuyasha seria uma versão paralela.**

**- Tem razão... – disse Sango – Será que são gêmeos separados na maternidade? Afinal, teoricamente o gêmeo é o oposto do irmão. É como uma versão do contra...**

**- Não, Snoop é inteligente e bonitinho. Inuyasha é um vira-lata, não resta duvidas. Acho que é por isso que dizem que o amor é cego... Se Kagome visse como você é realmente Inuyasha, você tava perdido. - comentou Nayru o provocando cada vez mais. **

**- Ora seus!!!! – grita Inuyasha e começa a correr atrás deles – Eu vou matar todos vocês!!!**

**- Como você pretende fazer isso em Snoopy falsificado?! – grita Nayru correndo junto com Miroku e Sango rindo... E Inuyasha atrás deles irritado**

**Kagome fica assistindo tudo aquilo e sorrindo pelo o que estava acontecendo, ainda estava nas nuvens.... Apesar do começo ser ruim o relacionamento de Inuyasha com ela, no final tudo tinha dado certo, afinal de contas. **

**Kagome pensou que sem a intervenção da prima, jamais tinha acontecido aquilo... Talvez aquela "novela" que eles faziam nunca acabaria, apenas repetiria. Ficou olhando todos os amigos correndo e provocando Inuyasha, que estava vermelho de raiva... ela ficou feliz. **

**Quando Inuyasha consegue pegar o Miroku, lhe dando uma chave de braço... Sango e Nayru se juntam e começam a tentar ajudar seu aliado, provocando ainda mais Inuyasha pra soltar Miroku e ir atrás delas. Aquilo dura quase o intervalo inteiro... E antes que percebessem o sinal indicando o termino soou, que imediatamente ficaram parados.**

**- Nayru... – fala Kagome correndo para perto deles, isso faz com que os quatro a olharem – Obrigado, por tudo.**

**- Sem problemas priminha! – disse ela sorrindo quando escuta o sinal tocar novamente – É melhor vocês voltarem pra aula! Eu não quero ser acusada por dar mal exemplo, os incentivando a matar aula.**

**- Jamais achariam isso de você, você é um anjo! É melhor a gente ir, vamos Inuyasha. – disse Kagome pegando na mão de Inuyasha e foram juntos para a sala**

**- Um anjo com assas de morcego. - comentou Miroku fazendo Sango e Nayru rirem. Mas Inuyasha os escutou e não entendeu. Esperaram uma distancia um pouco mais seguro e continuaram a conversa, andando para dentro do colegial.**

**- Nossa... se não fosse você ajudá-los isso nunca iria acontecer. – disse Sango**

**- Realmente você fez o que eu achava impossível! – disse Mirou - E olha que a gente tentou muito juntar esses dois antes de você chegar.**

**- Podem me chamar de Cupido! – disse Nayru orgulhosa, fazendo um gesto teatral.**

**Enquanto isso, Kykio pega o celular e liga para seu namorado Origumo pra falar o que aconteceu e inventou muito mais umas coisinhas na história. Ao escutar aquilo, Origumo ficou com ódio de Nayru e resolveu fazê-La pagar, atacando o seu ponto fraco, a moto. Tinha a visto com a moto, parecia realmente algo importante para ela... Afinal era uma moto muito cara. **

**Origumo sai da sala de aula, e espera o pátio estar vazio, pegando uma faca indo até a moto de Nayru. Começa a sua vingança, cortando os freios da moto, riscando toda a lataria da moto, entre ofensas e palavreados, escreve perto do tanque de combustível a seguinte frase em "aqui se faz, aqui se paga"...**

**No final da aula, Nayru sai e vai pegar sua moto no estacionamento da escola quando nota que algo havia acontecido com sua moto... Ficou olhando de perto tudo que haviam feito a moto. Não iria chorar, mas suas feições eram de puro ódio, começando a manifestar até mesmo os poderes de sacerdotisa de sua família, dando uma onda sinistra ao redor do lugar que causava de frio a arrepios por quem passava por perto.**

**- DESGRACADO!!!! – grita Nayru com todas as forças, fazendo todos que estavam no raio de 5 km a escutarem, liberando uma onda tão maligna quanto a de um yokai. Inuyasha e sua turma correm em direção de Nayru para saber o que acontecera... Afinal se havia um humano que poderia ter aquele pior de poder que emanava pela escola, era Nayru.**

**- Nayru, o que houve? – pergunta Kagome chegando no local correndo**

**- Algum desgraçado filho da P** desse colégio arranhou minha moto toda! Se eu descobrir eu vou... – fala Nayru quase soltando fogo pela boca, fazendo todos se assustarem com ela - Eu vou o mandar diretamente para o inferno!**

**- Realmente ela é sua prima Kagome! – disse Inuyasha se escondendo atrás de Kagome, assustado pela onda de poder na qual ela liberava.**

**- Aqui está escrito algo diferente nos demais riscos... - comentou Miroku analisando a mota de perto **

**- "aqui se faz, aqui se paga"... - leu Sango**

**- Não entendo, por que fariam isso com você? Você não fez nada... – fala Kagome inocente, pois não sabia o que a prima havia feito com Kykio**

**- bom... o que eu faço agora? – pergunta Nayru tentando ligar a moto, sem muito sucesso- Eu juro que mato esse desgraçado da pior maneira possível, além de mandar uma passagem só de ida para o inferno! Merda! O que eu faço agora?**

**- Espera Nayru! – pede Inuyasha – Olha, é melhor deixar a moto como está. Eu conheço um cara de uma oficina credenciada que pode dar um jeito na sua moto. Mas é melhor nem tentar dirigi-la agora. Pode aumentar os estragos...**

**- E ela nem ta dando partida, mas é engraçado... eu sinto que não devia dirigir-la – disse Nayru – Muito bem, Inuyasha ligue para seu amigo vir buscar minha moto agora mesmo. Sango, chame o diretor do colégio também, pois minha moto foi alvo de vândalos destro desse estabelecimento. De certa forma eles são responsáveis...**

**Sango obedece e trás o diretor em pouco tempo, que ficam conversando por horas e decidem que, de acordo com o preço que fosse a conserto, o colégio tentaria pagaria... O reboque que Inu chamara chega e leva a moto de Nayru para a oficina. Kagome vai com Inuyasha em sua moto, em quando Miroku levava Sango e Nayru em seu carro. A todo momento Miroku olhava para o retrovisor, sentindo arrepios pelo energia maligna de Nayru. Chegando finalmente a oficina...**

**- Vai custar uns 15 mil pra recuperar sua moto, no minimo. – disse o mecânico avaliando a moto**

**- O que?! Mas ela só foi riscada!!! – grita Nayru - 15 mil pra apenas recuperar a lataria, espelhos e vidros quebrados?**

**- Não é só isso não que foi danificado moça... olhe aqui nos freios, e o cano do tanque de gasolina... alguém cortou eles com uma faca... vê?! – disse o mecânico mostrando onde havia sido o cortado - Se você tentasse dirigi-La, não conseguiria parar, e se batesse iria provocar faísca e explodiria.**

**- Quem fez isso queria realmente que você se machuca-se. – disse Inuyasha**

**- Não só machucar, foi feita por alguém que tem conhecimento sobre motos. Ou não teria feito esse estrago no cano do tanque se passar quase despercebido.**

**- Que merda! – grita Nayru chutando o pneu da moto – Está certo, eu irei arranjar o dinheiro. Pode começar a concertar...**

**- Mas como, é muita grana. Você acaba de chegar no Japão, não deve ter todo esse dinheiro. Se quiser eu... – fala Inuyasha mostrando um cartão de crédito **

**- Não Inuyasha, eu vou conseguir arranjar tudo... vamos fazer um acordo. - falou Nayru se virando, ficando frente a frente com o mecânico - Pode ser financiado?**

**- Olha não poderia... mas você é amiga do meu melhor cliente, então podemos dar um jeito – disse o mecânico**

**- Certo! – disse Nayru fechando o acordo apertando a mão do mecânico. Nayru foi para o escritório da oficina e começou a assinar uns papeis. Inuyasha assinou, garantindo que se ela não conseguisse pagar, ele iria o fazer. Em pouco tempo tudo estava resolvido, pelo menos a papelada estava completa. Mas a moto teria de ficar lá por algum tempo até ser completamente concertada...**

**Nayru sai dali e liga para o colégio, informando ao colégio, que decidiram que só poderiam pagaria a metade do concerto... Nayru teria de arranjar a outra metade sozinha. O que ela já esperava que ocorresse.**

**- O colégio irá pagar a metade! – disse Nayru desligando o celular**

**- E como você pretende arrumar a outra metade... afinal ainda é muito dinheiro. – disse Kagome**

**- Do jeito de sempre... trabalhando! – disse Nayru – Já trabalhei até de babá... acho que consigo levantar o dinheiro, e claro que pode demorar um pouco. Mas irei conseguir.**

**- Sério... então não quer cuidar de mim? Eu sou um cada que precisa de muitos cuidados, cuidados especiais... – pergunta Miroku de joelhos na frente de Nayru - Eu lhe pagarei muito bem pelo serviço...**

**- ela é babá... não médica de loucos!!! – gritam Inuyasha, Sango e Kagome**

**- Não custa tentar... - comentou Miroku, fazendo Nayru rir.**

**[espaço da autora: Oi Gente ^^. Demorei muito?! (provável resposta; Claro! Ainda pergunta?). Bom, estou tentando me redimir pela demora, e estou postando 11 paginas agora. Acho q por hora é o suficiente. Estou reeditando, concertando e acrescentando na fic, pra ver seu melhora um pouco. Não sei se melhorou ou piorou, mas estou me esforçando. Já ia me esquecendo, valeu pelos comentários mandados pro meu msn! ^^ Bom, até o próximo cap (que deve sair ainda nesse mês... Eu espero.). Bjs e até]**


	3. Chapter 3

Se passa um mês desde o incidente da moto de Nayru, e desde então ela começa a lutar para conseguir levantar o dinheiro para consertar o seu bem precioso, que considerava o símbolo da liberdade e aventura. Toda manhã, ela pegava os classificados do jornal, marcava umas entrevista e fazia uns trabalhos temporários pra levantar a algum dinheiro. Como os trabalhos duravam pouco tempo, ela sempre estava procurando algum que desse uma certa estabilidade para si.

Estava se esforçando como podia, trabalhando desde dando aulas de reforço de inglês, babá de crianças a tocando musicas em seu violino em bares e em restaurantes, festas de 15 anos e até em casamentos, variando o instrumento de acordo com o que lhe era permitido. Se sentia as vezes cupido ao tocar musicas românticas para casais que tinham pedidos especiais. Houveram noites homens lhe pediam ajuda, para pedir suas amadas em casamento, e elas exigiam algo romântico. Era algo interessante de se ver a alegria de quando aceitavam, e a convidavam pra tocar no futuro casamento... Até de ser uma das madrinhas. A vida não podia deixar de ser divertida para Nayru, mesmo sem sua fiel companheira, a moto. Acontecia de tudo a sua volta, era só questão de prestar atenção, pelo menos assim não caia na rotina.

Podia-se acrescentar a sua lista de empregos o trabalho de ser tradutora, ajudando os guias turísticos que a procuravam. Finalmente anos estudando inglês, francês e espanhol na escola e cursinhos tiveram algo de util. Viver no exterior a ajudou a ser mais corajosa ou talvez mais dinâmica. Trabalhara lá por dinheiro, não interessava muito o tipo de trabalho, desde que tivesse carteira assinada.

Kagome já tinha entrado de férias, junto com seus amigos e seu irmão Souta. Da mesma forma que tentavam se divertir com sua liberdade da escola, eles estavam a ajudá-La a conseguir trabalho, preenchendo as fichas de emprego e as distribuindo em pequenas empresas. O problema que sempre a contratavam para serviços temporários.

Numa manha de segunda-feira...

- Bom dia, de que você vai trabalhar hoje, mulher maravilha? – pergunta Kagome ao se sentar na mesa pra tomar o café da manhã, vendo a prima escondida atrás dos classificados

- Bem, hoje estou livre. Não tenho alunos pra ensinar, nem crianças pra cuidar nessas férias... No ramo de entretenimento; os bares só trabalho nas sextas, sábados nos restaurantes. Nenhum pedido de ajuda como interprete nem nada. Estou a procurar, antes que acabe morrendo de tédio. - respondeu Nayru sem abaixar o jornal - Hum... Aqui no jornal estão oferecendo emprego pra professor de musica de uma escola de renome, pelo nome pomposo é de riquinhos. Eu sou formada na faculdade de música no E.U.A e estou pensando em me candidatar... mas ainda não sei... O que você acha Kagome? – pergunta Nayru - Acha que sobrevivo a uma classe de crianças mimadas?

- Não sei... você quem sabe, afinal é ótima em todos os empregos que arranjou até agora. – disse Kagome animando a prima - Se consegue agüentar Miroku e sua mão amaldiçoada sem o bater, as crianças vão ser moleza.

- É... mas em todos eles me contrataram por 1 dia ou 1 semana, na qual recebia na hora. Se eu conseguir esse emprego, eu paro de procurar outros... aqui diz que o salário é alto. Juntando ele, com mais o que eu tenho pra receber, adiantaria uma boa parte do conserto da minha moto. – explica Nayru - Nunca dei aula pra crianças desse tipo, posso ter problemas.

- Sei que consegue. - comentou Kagome.

- É... Talvez... - comentou Nayru pensativa. Kagome percebeu a tonalidade estranha da voz de Nayru, como se estivesse sentindo falta de algo ou alguém. O silencio dela a deixava mais curiosa sobre o passado da prima.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? por que você não compra uma moto nova? Seria mais barato e lógico que consertar essa moto... – disse Kagome

- Foram duas pergunta... - respondeu Nayru abaixando o jornal para olhar para Kagome - Vou tentar explicar de uma forma que entenda. Aquela moto é como se fosse de estimação, entende? Eu mesmo fiz essa moto...

- Como assim fez? – indaga Kagome cada vez mais curiosa

- É uma moto personalizada. Tem muito disso nos EUA, e eu tive ajuda pra comprar essa moto. Trabalhava deito uma condenada para pagar as prestações dela... Quando eu tava chegando na metade de completar o pagamento dela... e meu amigo pagou a outra metade como presente de aniversário. Ele juntou meus colegas e os irmãos dele, fizeram uma vaquinha e me deram a moto. Diziam que eu merecia por tudo que fazia por eles. Foi o melhor presente que me deram. – explica Nayru - Foi uma emoção estranha quando me entregaram uma caixa enorme no meu aniversário. Eles fizeram uma festa surpresa. Quando eu fui abrir o presente eu estava com medo que saísse um estriper. Era bem a cara dele me assustar com uma brincadeira dessas...

- Nossa, isso deve ter sido incrível... Eu imagino a sua cara ao abrir a caixa e sair de dentro dela um homem de tanguinha. - comentou Kagome tentando controlar o riso

- Sua Hentai! Não devia ter esses tipos de pensamento logo de manhã... - censurou Nayru

- Gostei desse seu amigo... Parece ser muito legal! Quem é ele? - comentou Kagome sorridente, adorando finalmente conversar sobre a vida da prima do exterior

- Era ele mesmo muito legal, vivemos grandes aventuras juntos... bom, acho que vou ligar pra esse anuncio. Não vou conseguir recuperar meu "bebê" se continuar a ficar sentada aqui conversando. – disse Nayru saindo da cozinha e indo ligar pra proposta de emprego. Kagome sabia que a prima havia esquivado da conversa, mas era melhor não a pressionar a contar sobre esse amigo. Poucos minutos depois ela voltara com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Bom, minha entrevista é às 3 da tarde. Tenho que levar meu instrumento... acho que levo o violino, é mais fácil de carregar. Me deseje sorte!

- Que bom... prima me diz uma coisa. Em que emprego você tinha nós EUA? - indagou Kagome mudando o assunto

- Eu fui uma babá quase governanta. Cuidava de três meninos, um de 14 outro 13 e o menor tinha 10 anos. Esse foi meu emprego durante toda o período de faculdade... era muito legal. O único problema que eu trabalhava quase 24h por dia.

- Nossa! E como você conseguiu? Eu mesma não consigo tomar conta do Souta direito... – brinca Kagome com a prima

- É preciso ter metade da mente de uma criança pra poder ficar com elas. Como eu tenho as 2 mentes na minha cabeça... era fácil. Eu jogava vídeo game com eles, corria, brincava, estudava... colocava eles pra dormir... praticamente eu era a irmã mais velha deles. – explica Nayru - Você sabe que a profissão "irmã mais velha" é puxada.

- Parece ser divertido com você falando assim. – disse Kagome rindo a imaginando. - Eu queria saber mais...

- Você tem tempo pra isso? - Indagou Nayru depois de um tempo encarando Kagome. Sabia que ela estava curiosa, na verdade toda a família estava. Se tinha que contar algo, era melhor que contasse para Kagome primeiro. O resto da família não a compreenderia. Estava na hora de contar a verdade. - Posso lhe contar tudo que quiser saber agora. Mas vou avisando que a história vai ser longa...

- Eu gosto de histórias compridas, temos todo o tempo do mundo. - respondeu Kagome - Sei de um lugar que poderá falar tudo. Vamos para o jardim que tem aqui perto do templo. Não há ninguém lá há essa hora, e ninguém pra atrapalhar ou querer escutar a conversa. – disse Kagome se levantando e levando Nayru para o jardim.

Chegando lá, se sentam a sombra de uma arvore e Nayru começa a conta sua história, sem omitir-lhe nada.

- Bom, tudo começou quando....

---xxx---

Nayru ainda só tinha 18 anos quando passou pra a faculdade de música de New Jersey., e com isso teve de se mudar do lugar que morava (Texas), onde vivia com sua família desde que saíra do Japão. Era uma aventura inédita, já que ela nunca tinha ido tão longe de casa nem por tanto tempo.

Chegando na faculdade de musica, ela foi alojada em uma república. Lá conheceu Kouga, veterano e aluno de direito já no 2 ano e mais velho que ela uns 2 anos, e que estava morando sozinho ali desde que as férias haviam sido dadas pela faculdade. Ele recepcionara quando chegara e ajudara nas acomodações, e sempre estava por perto para a ajudar. Ele foi uma espécie de guia para ela, pois a ajudou a conhecer o campus da faculdade, a apresentou para os amigos. Como fora a primeira caloura a chegar naquela republica por uma semana, acabara ficando muito tempo com ele fazendo comida ou passeando por ai. Nisso nasceu uma amizade entre Kouga e Nayru... descobriram que gostavam das mesmas coisas, curtiam a mesma paixão por motos, velocidade, esportes radicais, pizza... e por causa disso, não se separavam. Era comum o ver passeando pelo campus ou lanchando juntos, até quando as aulas começaram eles continuavam essa mesma rotina. Para facilitar ainda mais a convivência de ambos, o bloco de direito se situava próximo ao de musica, deixando ainda mais fácil deles se encontrarem. Se tornaram melhores amigos rapidamente.

Nas férias da faculdade, Kouga propôs que ela passasse as férias com ele e sua família, já que na época seus pais estavam visitando os parentes no Japão. Ela aceitou e acabaram indo parar uma estação de esqui. Kouga lhe ensinou muitos esportes radicais no gelo, desde esquiar no gelo, patinar, "surfa sob o gelo" entre outros esportes. Como professor ele era muito dedicado, o que a fez ficar craque nos esportes no gelo e competia com ele. Mas o que mais faziam ali era rolar na neve, já que um estava ganhando, outro tentava ultrapassar e muitas vezes se trombavam, rolando pela neve. Era intrigante ver que quando estavam juntos, se comportavam feito duas crianças...

Contudo não estavam sozinhos na estação de esqui, os pais e os irmãos de Kouga estavam lá. A família de Kouga constituía em pai e mãe muito ocupados, e três irmãos... Ragaku (o segundo mais velho com 14 anos), Ginta (com 13 anos) e caçula Shipou, que era adotado (com 10 anos). Nayru se sentia meio estranha, já que era a única humana com eles, mas para sua surpresa os todos se comportavam bem, a tratavam como seu fosse uma deles. A família dele se apaixonou por Nayru, pois ela tinha jeito com as crianças. Quando os pais de Kouga eram chamados pela empresa para resolver problemas quase impossíveis, e seus irmão quase criavam uma terceira guerra mundial era sempre Nayru que conseguia acalmá-los, brincar com eles, os fazia aproveitar as férias naquela estação de esqui com ela. Ela era a única pessoa que não era da família que eles obedeciam, já que a ultima babá que eles tiveram saiu correndo e foi internada com crise nervosa com os problemas e brincadeiras que faziam.

Como eles passaram muito tempo juntos naquela estação de esqui, Kouga e Nayru acabaram tento "um clima" entre eles... ajudado pelos irmãos de Kouga que tentavam bancar de cupido. Mas nenhum dos dois botava o braço a torcer, pra não estragar a amizade deles... Kouga a via como parte da família, mas no papel de irmã, a segunda no comando dos irmão caso ele não estivesse... Não devia, não podia ter um relacionamento com ela.

Então Kouga começou a se afastar de Nayru... Mas fora algo difícil. Ele acabou começando a ser distante, frio e principalmente sarcástico com ela. Ele começou a ter encontros com as garotas que conhecia ao esquiar, voltando tarde, deixando todos preocupados, o que fazia os irmão dele ficassem ainda mais irritados e rebeldes, a ponto de lutarem fisicamente. Quando Nayru tentava amenizar a situação, kouga a repreendia dizendo que não fazia parte da família ou que ela parecia uma solteirona que não deixava se divertir. Mas para surpresa dele ela não chorou ou se que demonstrou tristeza... Apenas rio dele e concordou. Os irmão de Kouga que a vingaram, transformando as férias de Kouga num inferno.

Antes de partirem Kouga lhe pedira perdão pelo que a acusou, mas a amizade deles já estava abalada com isso. Podia perceber que ele estava dividido entre continuar ser seu melhor amigo ou evoluir na sua relação. Podia ficar perto dela e ser amigo, mas não confiava mais em si mesmo. Gostava da companhia, de ver ela sorrir, de sair com ele pra conversar... Mas estava a monopolizando, era melhor que se afastassem um pouco. Conhecessem pessoas e talvez aquele sentimento de querer para si passasse. Foi exatamente esse plano que ele traçou ao ir embora da estação de esqui.

Quando voltaram para casa, a família de Kouga espalhou aos quatro ventos a eficiência de Nayru como babá de crianças. Até então nenhuma babá resistiu ficar com seus filhos por 1 dia. Isso fez Nayru ser contratada pra cuidar de crianças por quase toda a faculdade, desde irmãozinhos a filhos de universitários. Com o dinheiro que ganhava, Nayru começou a comprar coisas meio supérfluas e até lanches e doces... Mas isso também começou a criar tumulto na republica ao ponto de Nayru e Kouga saírem da república... pois estava tento muitos problemas de "pegar emprestado sem pedir ou intenção de devolver", fora as brigas que Nayru tinha com as fãs de Kouga que estavam passando dos limites a descobrirem que Kouga havia passado as férias com ela.

No aniversário de casamento dos pais de Kouga, Nayru tinha sido convidada pra tocar na festa do casal, que comemorava as bodas de prata. Fora uma festa linda, cheia de convidados peculiares para Nayru. Nunca vira tantos yokais de diferentes raças e famílias... Ela ficava imaginando se algum antepassado dela imaginaria a cena que estava vivendo ali. Uma descendente de sacerdotisas guerreiras numa festa tocando musicas para uma platéia só de yokais.

No auge da festa, a cerimônia foi interrompida com a entrega do presente que Kouga e seus irmãos lhe reservara. Eles deram uma viajem romântica de 3 anos em volta ao mundo. Os pais ficaram meio relutantes em aceitar o presente, mas depois de muito argumentar, aceitaram de bom grado. Desde que Kouga voltasse a morar na mansão para cuidar dos irmão e contrataram Nayru para o ajudar e ser babá... dos quatro filhos.

Duas semanas após a festa, os pais de Kouga embarcaram na viajem, se despedindo dos filhos e de Nayru. Para surpresa dela, antes de irem eles disseram que estavam torcendo pelo relacionamento de Kouga e ela desse certo. Sem saber o que responder, Nayru apenas sorriu e lhe desejou boa viagem.

Mas o que era pra ajudar a juntar Kouga e Nayru... fizeram eles se afastarem cada vez mais. Logo no primeiro mês que ela morava com eles, Kouga se tornara um mulherengo, do tipo saia sozinho e voltava sempre acompanhado... e fazia de Nayru uma garota de recados e usava a amiga pra chegar nas garotas. Ignorando seus irmãos e sua amiga. Quanto mais tentava conversar com ele para o fazer entender que não tinha intenção de um relacionamento daquele tipo com ele...mais ele piorava as atitudes.

Depois de um tempo, Nayru deixou de se importar, pois já tinha desistido de tentar se aproximar dele, apesar de continuarem morando na mesma casa, se tornaram estranhos. O único elo que os unia eram os irmãos de Kouga...

No final do faculdade de direito de Kouga ficou noivo. Dizia que havia encontrado a mulher perfeita para ele... Nayru apoio o amigo, e continuou a cuidar dos irmãos dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os irmãos de Kouga não gostaram do que estava acontecendo, mas sabiam que se Nayru fosse embora, eles iriam querer ir com ela. Seu irmão mudara muito,a era o irmão que nenhum deles queria ter... e kouga a via como uma babá dos irmão. mal o reconheciam, mas toleravam porque Nayru não mudava nada em relação a eles. Nayru virou a irmã que eles não tinham, kouga o que ninguém queria como parente.

Kouga sempre brigava com os outros, era como estar numa guerra, na qual o cessar fogo era controlado quando Nayru intrometia ou, na maioria das vezes, defendia os meninos. Havia um clima de cordialidade na casa... Kouga sabia que era uma batalha perdida ter que a ter que enfrentá-La.

Por um tempo a paz voltou a reinar, até Kouga trazer a noiva para casa e apresentá-La a família. Os meninos não gostaram dela no mesmo momento que a viram, era o famoso instinto yokai, que eles alegavam ter, era uma "fêmea" muito falas, olhar maldoso e sorriso frio. Era bonita, disso não podiam discutir, tinha cabelos longos e pretos, olhos que aparentavam ser uma tonalidade de marrom com vermelho, além de ser muito bonita de corpo. No entanto não era o bastante para ocultar a personalidade sombria... De imediato eles a evitavam, se refugiando nos quartos, ou iam procurar Nayru como uma apoio, que evitava sair do segunda andar da mansão quando a noiva de Kouga estava por perto...

Mas quando a noiva de Kouga viu Nayru morando na casa de Kouga, ficou com ciúmes doentio e começou a persegui-la e ameaçá-La... mas Nayru não se importou, pois sabia se defender muito bem. No entanto a noiva dele vivia fofocando a seu ouvido mentiras fantásticas sobre o que Nayru estava fazendo, entre suas especulações, dissera que ela estava manipulando os meninos para os separar. Então Kouga propôs que caso a noiva dele se desse bem com os seus irmãos, ele iria mandar Nayru embora... Ele estava dividido, parte dele acreditava no que a noiva dizia. Mas havia também parte de si que dizia que Nayru jamais faria algo do tipo. Seus irmão eram espertos, e ele não era cego a ponto de ver que eles a adoravam e não deixavam ninguém tentar os passar pra trás. Mas devia haver alguma explicação para tudo aquilo... Talvez a noiva tenha exagerado sobre os meninos, mas as ameaças de agredir talvez fossem verdade... Tinha que haver alguma verdade no que a noiva lhe falava, pois via um olhar de angustia, o choro, a boca tremula... Devia ser verdade. Não podia estar mentindo pra ele daquela maneira.

A noiva de Kouga resolveu tentar se aproximar dos meninos e traçou um plano de os fazer odiarem Nayru, mas não conseguiu... e quando ela tentava uma aproximação forçada deles, mais eles faziam travessuras com ela... do tipo colocar minhocas no sanduíches dela, amargar o sucos que ela fazia salgar a comida, colocar gelo dentro da roupa dela, colocar gelo nos sapatos. Mas a travessura maior de todas foi quando a esperaram dormir no sofá da sala, e eles passaram um produto químico que fez com que os cabelos dela ficassem verde-musgo...quando ela acordou e viu o que fizeram, resolveu "disciplinar as crianças" e bater nelas, indo no quarto onde eles estavam jogando vídeo games. Ragaku e Ginta haviam conseguido escapar dela pulando da janela, mas Shipou usou uma técnica de camuflagem, se transformando em um abajur, mas não agüentou por muito tempo, e foi descoberto. Quando ela bateu em Shipou (que era o caçula da família) e ele começou a espernear, Nayru arrombou aporta do quarto e correu em defendeu as crianças...

- "você tem muita coragem em bater em crianças, não é baranga?! Agora o assunto é comigo!!!" – disse Nayru, e deu a oportunidade da noiva dele de bater nela primeiro, o que fez com que soltassem Shipou e fugiu do quarto pra buscar ajuda. A noiva de Kouga deu um tapas, arranhões, mas não teve muito efeito. Quando tentou agredir novamente o rosto de Nayru, ela desviou e se defendeu rapidamente, retribuindo dando um soco no estomago e depois 2 socos no rosto da adversária que caiu e ficou com hematomas no rosto, com a boca sangrando. Ao percebeu o que ocorreu no seu lindo rosto que sangrava, a mulher se descontrolou e começou a gritar, ameaçar e tentar destruir o quarto, jogando coisas de Nayru, que se esquivava, mas quando ela ousou tocar no vídeo game, Nayru reagiu... e a expulsou de dentro da casa de Kouga a pontapés.

Logo após os meninos apareceram ainda meio assustados com o que houvera, a preocupados com os arranhões que Nayru tinha nos braços e rostos. Ela assegurava que não estava lhe doendo, e que tudo aquilo podia ser escondido com maquiagem. limpou os machucados, tomara um banho e vestiu a mesma roupa. Se maquiou de uma forma que seus machucados ficaram praticamente ocultos, e arrumou as malas. Sabia que o fizera não teria mais como retornar, agredira por estar farta de ser ameaçada, incomodada, perseguida e a gota d'água fora ela escutar os gritos de Shippou. Não se arredia, na verdade, lamentava por não o ter feito mais cedo. Mas era adulta, iria arcar com as responsabilidades de seus atos... E algo lhe dizia que aquele inferno só estava começando. Foi para o quarto dos meninos e os mandou ficassem lá acontecesse o que tinha de acontecer, os fazendo jurar, em seguida fora para o quarto onde o "campo de batalha".

A noiva Kouga correra para o escritório que ele estava estagiando, lhe contando uma "história fantástica" denegrindo a imagem de Nayru, falando praticamente o oposto que realmente ocorrera... Kouga foi cego de ira e foi tirar satisfação. Foi para casa, e a encontrou no quarto onde aparentava que uma furação havia passado. Viu Nayru em pé, tentado arrumar a sala, ou seria do crime?

Kouga praticamente gritara as acusações relatadas pela noiva, extravasou toda a sua raiva e frustração nela, a xingando, acusando pelo tratamento que os irmão estavam tendi com ele e principalmente culpando por ter estragado tudo. Nayru teve a impressão que ele culparia até pela morte de Caesar* (imperador romano). Nayru admitiu a história toda que a noiva de Kouga contara pra proteger as crianças, pediu demissão e foi embora... Sumindo da vida de todos da família dele.

Kouga se arrependeu e ainda pediu desculpas e implorou que ela voltasse, mas ela negou. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo, não no intuito que acreditava nela ou estava arrependido do que ocorreu, mas porque não estava agüentado o clima de guerra e ódio que os irmão declararam contra ele. Mas não tinha como voltar atrás... Nayru trocou de celular, se refugiou na casa de Jakotsu, um amigo de longa data. Danto tempo o suficiente para arrumar suas coisas e voltou pra casa de seus pais no Texas. Mas Kouga vivia ligando para casa dos pais dela, perguntando por ela e pedindo para falar, mas Nayru se negava a responder, mandando inventar desculpas sobre ela. Era claro nos olhos dela a reações que tinha ao ver os recados que ele insistia em deixar, viam raiva, ódio e amargura... Ver a filha daquela maneira os fazia sofrer também... E seus pais acharam melhor mandá-la de volta para o Japão, já que os EUA não era mais o lugar dela. Tirar umas férias bem longe dali, e principalmente para ela esquecer o que havia vivido e tentar continuar a vida... bem longe da família de Kouga.

Mas apesar da distância que ela se encontrava agora, não conseguia esquecer o passado... Nada no mundo poderia fazer isso. Mas a dor era menor agora, seus machucados físicos já haviam se curado a muito tempo, mas seu coração ainda demorava pra cicatrizar... Mas pelo menos agora estava conseguindo voltar a viver como antes. No Japão, com o resto da família, era uma nova pagina, uma vida nova... Não iria desperdiçar mais nada se lamentando. Isso era que jurara ao colocar os pés no seu novo lar...

---xxx---

- Bem Kagome... e foi isso que aconteceu. – disse Nayru acabando de narrar toda a história, sentava na sobre a grama, olhando o vento balançar as folhas das arvores.

- nossa... que barra. Acho que até entendo sua dor... – fala Kagome imaginando tudo que a prima falou – Mas você se arrepende? Sabe... De tudo... Se arrepende?

- Não... não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz! Nunca me arrependi... Não seria o que sou agora se não fosse tudo que vivi naquele lugar. – disse Nayru com um espírito de luta no olhar, que lhe lembrava um velho sábio - É o que dizem "_o que não causa minha morte me torna mais forte_". Arrisque, cresça com seus erros, viva intensamente... E acima de tudo, não permita que seus erros aconteçam novamente. - Confesse... você adorou bater na noiva dele, mestra. – disse Kagome rindo, após um longo silencio. Nayru era uma boa prima, tinha bons conselhos... Mas a cara de séria, sabia e sofrida não combinavam com ela.

Pra dizer a verdade... – disse Nayru com uma cara muito séria, depois sorriu – Eu adorei! Não sabe como eu me senti em paz depois daquilo...

Naquela manhã, Kagome e Nayru ficaram conversando por horas, rindo de suas histórias de vida, relembrando o passado, conversaram de tudo... e quase pegaram uma insolação de tanto tempo ficarem no sol até o meio-dia. Mas valia apena, pois as aproximou mais... Não se viam como primas, se viam agora como melhores amigas.

Nayru almoçou, descansou da longa conversa que teve com a prima daquela manhã... Às 2 horas da tarde, Nayru se preparou e foi para a entrevista... Sabia que se adiantara muito, mas não gostava de chegar atrasada.

Como ela já estava se familiarizando com o lugar, ela pegou um atalho, indo por dentro de uma parque... Era como voltar no tempo, começando a se lembrar de como fora feliz ali, relembrando dos lugares que ia e onde brincava com Kagome.

Na mesma hora na qual Nayru estava vagando por ali, Rin estava voltando da escola para casa a pé, no seu caminho costumeiro, quando foi surpreendida por um bando de pivetes que queriam dinheiro e todos os pertences dela. Isso a assustou e a fez tenta fugir, saindo correndo sem prestar atenção no caminho que ia, jogando o que tinha nas mãos para trás, incluindo sua mochila. Mas não consegue escapar deles, ficando encurralada... e fez a única coisa racional que podia fazer ao se sentir em perigo, grita por socorro. Entre seus gritos pedindo ajuda, gritou o nome de Sesshoumaru...

Nayru escuta os gritos de Rin, podia sentir o medo naqueles gritos por socorro... Sem pensar duas vezes, Nayru correu para a direção que vinham. Chegando lá, encontra um bando de pivetes, armados de faca e estilete, assaltando Rin. Ao ver a cena, Nayru corre pra ajudar a menina e entra na briga. Seus pensamentos foram que, a violência estava realmente em todo o lugar... Era irônico os pais falarem tanto da terra natal como se fosse perfeita. Se vissem o que essa estava vendo agora...

- Escuta tia, é melhor você sair daqui antes que se machuque. – disse um pivete mostrando a faca para ela - A não ser que queria ficar picotada.

- Vamos ver quem é que vai sair mais machucado aqui! – disse Nayru segurando firme a maleta que continha seu violino, pensando numa estratégia de como lutar com eles sem por em risco a sua vida ou a da menina que estava muito assustada.

- O que vai fazer tocar violino a gente ficar surdo?! – disse o pivete mais velho apontando para o instrumento de Nayru. Com isso Nayru percebeu, aquele pivete devia ser o líder deles, e devia ser o primeiro a ser neutralizado. Ela olhou novamente para a menina assustada de relance... Sorriu e pegou a maleta no violino e jogou pra cima dele. O reflexo do menino foi algo previsível, ele segurou a maleta, o que deu tempo de Nayru se aproximar dele e bater com a mão aberta no pescoço dele, o fazendo cair no chão. Não batera forte para o matar, mas o deixara atordoado... Pegou a maleta e correu até a menina que a olhava com enormes olhos, demonstrando seu espanto, e se colocou entre a menina indefesa e os pivetes armados de faças.

Começa a luta, Nayru estava enfrentando 5 pivetes de uma vez para proteger a menina, não era uma luta muito fácil, pois eles estavam armados e ela só tinha o violino pra se defender. Seu pensamento se voltou aos filme, talvez Jack Chan conseguisse lutar tranquilamente com aqueles meninos... Mas Chuck Norris os venceria num piscar de olhos... Porque nas horas criticas ela pensava naquilo?!

Nayru luta e conseguiu desarmar 4 deles e os pôr pra correr... Mas o quinto pivete, o líder daquela gangue havia se recuperado do golpe anterior, se levantando no chão e correndo da direção dela, tentando cortá-La, mas ela conseguiu se defender usando a maleta do violino como escudo cravando a fala nele. Mas na segunda vez ela não chegou a tempo, e nem tinha previsto que ele tinha outra faca nas mãos, e ele cravou a faca no braço esquerdo de Nayru e puxou, fazendo um corte enorme em seu braços, causando uma dor terrível. Mas Nayru ignorou e deu um soco no rosto do pivete com toda a força... e caiu no chão, meio ensangüentado mas não sabia se era o sangue dela ou do machucado que fez nele, ele ficou meio atordoado mas depois saiu correndo, largando as faças para trás junto com os pertences de Rin no chão... que ficaram machados com o sangue de Nayru que estava escorrendo pelo braço. No entanto ignorou a dor, tinha que saber se a menina estava bem em primeiro lugar...

- você está bem menina? – pergunta Nayru tentando agüentar a dor, mas parecia piorar a cada vez que ele se mexia... A sensação que estava queimando e se rasgado.

- Estou sim... seu braço... – disse Rin tentando a ajudar. Mas Nayru balançou a cabeça, negando-lhe ajuda. Sabia que estava sangrando, sentia seu sangue morno escorrendo pelo braço, sabia que tinha de ir a um pronto-socorro imediatamente, mas não era bom alarmar ainda mais aquela menina. Ela parecia estar mais assustada em ver Nayru sangrar do que quando estava sendo assaltada por um bando de irônico... Se não lhe doesse tanto o se mexer, ela riria da situação.

- tudo bem... eu agüento e sobrevivo a esse corte. – disse Nayru, entregando os pertences de Rin, lhe sorrindo. Quando aparece repentinamente Kagura correndo na direção delas, puxando Rin para longe de sua salvadora.

- Te salvei daquela bandida! – disse Kagura já longe de Nayru, da, você olhando para Rin e a abraçou - Minha querida, você está bem? Se assustou? Não se preocupe, estou aqui agora...

- Me solta sua estupida! Ela que me salvou e você me tira justo na hora de perguntar o nome dela... – grita Rin com raiva e tenta voltar para onde sua heroína estava... mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Nayru tinha saído dali rapidamente, precisava ir procurar socorro para seu ferimento rapidamente, antes de acabar piorando a situação... chegando no hospital, o médico teve de limpar o ferimentos e depois costurar-lo, pois o corte tinha sido grande e profundo... e ela teve de receber sangue, pois tinha perdido muito correndo a procura de ajuda, algumas injeções para prevenir desde tétano a anti-inflamatório. Após a costura, o médico envolveu o ferimento dela com bandagens, para proteger de um possível sangramento ou forçar dos pontos e... Principalmente para esconder o ferimento dela.

Quando e Nayru foi se dar conta do horário já era 3:30 da tarde. E não tinha mais nada pra fazer a não ser voltar pra casa. Com o braço ferido daquele jeito, ela não poderia tocar o violino, nem mesmo o segura-lo sem lhe atormentar. No caminho de volta pra casa, Nayru para numa loja e compra uma jaqueta jeans de manga longa... pra esconder o ferimento. Não queria preocupar ninguém,e não conseguiria inventar uma desculpa convincente agora, e estava muito cansada. Suspeitava que o medico aplicara um sedativo... apesar de tudo, ela tinha que chegar em casa, e poderia dormir como seu corpo desejava. Só mais um pouco e poderia dormir...

Chegando em casa...

- Nayru, como foi a entrevista? – pergunta a tia, mão de Kagome

- Eu não fui contratada, queriam alguém mais... Não sei ao certo, mas falara que eu não eram o que procuravam. Eu quero ficar sozinha. – disse ela indo para escadas, as subiu e se tranca no quarto na qual dormia.

- O que você quer lanchar? – pergunta a tia nas escadas - Quer conversar dobre o assunto?

- To sem fome! – responde ela do quarto, já caindo na cama, indo para o mundo dos sonhos rapidamente.

A mãe de Kagome não entende direito por que sua sobrinha estava agindo daquele jeito, afinal era apenas um emprego, haveriam outros.. e decide pedir pra Kagome mais tarde, quando chegasse do passeio com o namorado, pra tentar ajudar a prima... Ao lhe dizia que havia acontecido algo.

- Nayru abre a porta. Eu quero conversar com você. – disse Kagome batendo na porta do quarto - Mamãe disse que você está um pouco chateada por não ter conseguido o emprego.

- Não, obrigado... quero ficar sozinha. – respondia ela - Não se preocupem tanto, eu vou ficar bem. Apenas tenho que ficar sozinha... Me deixa quieta aqui Kagome,

- Pode até ser isso... Mas esse quarto também é meu... eu quero entrar. Não vou ficar com a mesma roupa o dia todo. Me deixa entrar Nayru... AGORA! – grita Kagome, e Nayru abre a porta e puxa a prima para dentro do quarto. Se tinha que contar alguém o que aconteceu, preferia contar no quarto discretamente em vez no corredor, aos berros de Kagome.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – pergunta Kagome - Deu uma de 007 agora?

- Promete que não vai contar nada pra tia? – pede Nayru tirando a jaqueta jeans devagar.

- Claro... mas o que aconteceu? O que de tem tão secreto assim? Porque está tirando a roupa...

- Olha... – disse Nayru mostrando o braço, que estava todo enfaixado. Kagome parou de falar mo mesmo instante olhando diretamente para o braço esquerdo de Nayru. – Levei 15 pontos no braço. Um corte e tanto, não é?

- MAS O QUE ACONTECEU?! – grita Kagome assustada com o ferimento. Seu pensamento foi em ligar para o hospital... Chamar um médico... Ou quem sabe a policia. Sua mente entrou em uma grande turbilhão de hipótese do que podia fazer.

- O que foi Kagome? – pergunta a mãe, preocupada com o grito da filha ao pé da escada - Algum problema ai?

- Não! Nada não tia!!! Ela é escandalosa assim mesmo... só por que eu não passei na entrevista e estava pensando em desistir de tocar que ela falou isso... se preocupa não! - fala Nayru se desculpando, mas estava quase a ponto de bater na própria prima, mas apenas colocou a mão sobre a boca dela rapidamente. – Cala a boca! Ela não sabe que aconteceu, e não quero que ninguém mais saiba disso. Entendeu?

- Perdão, mas me assustei. Meu Deus... o que aconteceu? Está doendo? Quer algum remédio ou...

- Não preciso de nada agora, já fui medicada no hospital. - respondeu Nayru calmamente, tentado não assustar Kagome - Aconteceu hoje de tarde para a entrevista, peguei um atalho no parque e tinha uns pivetes que estavam assaltando um menina e eu entrei na briga e fui ferida. Não é algo tão grave assim...

- Mas por que você fez isso? ta doendo? – pergunta Kagome tentando ver o machucado - Você não devia se meter na briga dos outros sozinha, devia ter pedido ajuda.

- Não deu tempo... Mas não se preocupe, não está doendo tanto assim. E na hora eu não pensei nas conseqüências, eu tinha de ajudar a menina. Eram 5 contra uma, além disso, não podia ignorar os gritos de socorro dela. Foi meio instintivo eu acho... Olha, eu não vou descer hoje pra lanchar ou jantar hoje, ok? Diga pra tia que eu to chateada por não conseguir o emprego. – inventa Nayru - Ou que estou cansada. Apenas não diga a verdade pra ela, nem vovô e Souta.

- Certo... – disse Kagome e sai do quarto - Por favor, descanse e não se esforce tanto. Virei mais tarde lhe trazer algo pra comer... Até lá procure dormir. Pode usar minha cama se quiser.

- Acho que invertemos os papeis aqui. - comentou Nayru e trancou a porta do quarto, foi para cama e tentou relaxar. O braço lhe doía, mas os remédios que lhe aplicaram ainda estavam tendo efeito, a deixando com sono. Acabou adormecendo e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estava pensando em nada.

Enquanto isso, Kagura leva Rin para casa, onde Sesshoumaru há aguardava um pouco preocupado, afinal Rin sempre estava em casa quando ele chegava do trabalho. Seu instinto dizia que algo havia acontecido... Ao ver Rin entrar na sala, com a roupa manchada de sangue, andou rapidamente na direção dela, se ajoelhando no chão para ver se ela estava ferida. Mas o cheiro de sangue não era dela, isso o fez ficar mais apreensivo.

- O que aconteceu? Está ferida? – pergunta ele olhando para ela pra ver se tinha algum ferimento

- Não... eu estou bem Sr. Sesshoumaru. – responde Rin

- Eu a salvei de uns bandidos que estavam tentando a asaltar... – disse Kagura, mas Rin negou o que ela havia dito acenando com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru decide escutar Rin primeiro... Era obvio que a menina iria contar a verdade, sem o toque heróico de Kagura.

- Obrigado Kagura por trazer ela de volta pra casa. A partir de agora eu assumo o comando... pode se retirar e eu a vejo amanhã no trabalho. Não se preocupe que irei tomar as devidas providencias com minha enteada a partir de agora.– disse Sesshoumaru friamente mostrando a porta para ela - Até amanhã.

- Sim... claro. Até amanhã Sr. Sesshoumaru. – responde Kagura meio desconsertada com o tratamento frio. Ele esperou ela pegar o elevador e descer e trancou a porta, fez com que Rin sentasse no sofá e ele se sentou a sua frente, na mesinha de centro da sala.

- Agora me diga Rin, o que aconteceu? Quero que fale a verdade. – diz Sesshoumaru, e ela conta tudo que havia acontecido, desde os pivetes a bordarem até a Kagura se intrometer e nem deixar sabe o nome de quem a salvou. Contou com detalhes o ferimento da moça que a defendeu. – Não se preocupe Rin, eu irei mandar que procurem essa mulher que a salvou. Amanhã bem cedo eu irei investigar... E ela será devidamente recompensada. Agora tome um banho e troque de roupa, o jantar estará pronto daqui a uns 30 minutos.

Mais tarde, quando Rin dormia, Sesshoumaru foi até o banheiro e pegou a camisa manchada de Rin. O cheiro daquele sangue o faria encontrar a mulher que ajudara Rin. Pelo cheiro, era uma humana com menos de 30 anos. Era uma pena que o sangue não poderia lhe fornecer mais pistas sobre aquela mulher, mais quando a encontrasse saberia graças a essa pista. Era melhor ir dormir e resolver o problema na manhã seguinte, no trabalho. Ele foi até a cozinha e colocou a camisa de Rin numa sacola. Iria mandar a um especialista yokai para a encontrar... Não gostava de sentir que estava devendo a alguém. Seu orgulho Yokai jamais permitiria isso.

Na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru liga pra seu assistente Jaken para encontrar a mulher que havia salvado Rin dos ladrões, lhe dando a camisa que Rin usava na hora do incidente. Após algumas horas, Jaken retorna ao escritório de Sesshoumaru... Kagura tentar atrapalhar Jaken e fazer com que apareça que ela fora a defensora de Rin, para que Sesshoumaru janta-se com ela como gratidão. Mas seu plano falhara categoricamente, sendo repreendida por Sesshoumaru que lhe mandou ir trabalhar, ou pelo menos fingir isso, para não atrapalhar os outros que tinham responsabilidade ali. Ele era um yokai cachorro e conseguiria farejar o cheiro do sangue da mulher, e definitivamente, não era o sangue de Kagura. Isso era uma ofensa ela tentar o enganar daquela maneira. Mas depois a repreenderia como deveria, sua meta agora era encontrar a mulher responsável pelo ocorrido.

Jaken começa sua investigação, indo procurar desde a cena do crime até os hospitais colhendo pistas sobre alguém que tivesse um ferimento no braço. Encontrará várias mulheres possíveis, demoraria um pouco até ele ter uma resposta definitiva. Nos hospitais que havia arredores no parque, havia encontrado 15 mulheres que tinham ferido o braço esquerdo e levaram pontos. Pegou as fichas, as analisando uma por vez para ver a compatibilidade sanguínea. Não seria possível teste de DNA, pois aquele tipo de material já havia sido descartado... Iria demorar mais que ele havia planejado.

Se passa uma semana desde a procura pela mulher misteriosa começara. Na casa de Kagome, Nayru teve que contar e mostrou o braço ferido para a tia e os amigos e namorado de Kagome, que quase tiveram um ataque do coração ao ver o tamanho do ferimento. Mas ela conseguiu tranqüilizá-los. Ela só havia mostrado aquilo agora, pois não tinha mais como explicar as manchas de sangue nos lençóis ou quando Souta achara as bandagens ensangüentadas de Nayru. Apesar de sangrar as vezes na hora de trocar as bandagens, a cicatrização estava indo muito bem.

Agora ela tinha que tirar os pontos do braço, e isso deixaria o ferimento um pouco a amostra, para respirar e melhorar a cicatrização.

Na mesma manhã, Nayru foi para o hospital tirar os pontos, sendo acompanhada por kagome... enquanto isso, Inuyasha ia visitar seu "irmão" em seu no trabalho, que estava com Rin e Jaken na sala. Ela estava tentando fazer um retrato falado da mulher que a salvara, para Jaken a identificar nas fixas de mulheres que havia encontrado compatíveis.

- Tio Inuyasha! – disse Rin correndo e o abraça, ignorando Jaken

- Olá Rin, nossa menina, você não vai parar de crescer?! Daqui a pouco vai estar do meu tamanho! – disse ele brincando com a menina

- Bom, isso até que não seria difícil. – disse Sesshoumaru o provocando

Ora seu... – ia responder Inuyasha quando começa a sentir o cheiro de sangue – Ei, Sesshoumaru que cheiro de sangue é esse? Me parece familiar...

- Bom corno manco, isso não é da sua conta.

- Do que me chamou?! - bracejou Inuyasha

- Você ainda está com aquela aproveitadora e sínica de Kykio cachorrinho, então não vejo qualificação melhor para sua afeição por ela do que corno manso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru analisando a papelada em sua mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vejo que anda seu assistente, duende verde aqui esteja velho demais para me espionar. - comentou Inuyasha se sentando na cadeira a frente da mesa de Sesshoumaru - Eu acabei meu namoro com Kykio a muito tempo. Agora estou namorando com Kagome, você a conhece. Ela era minha melhor amiga...

- O amor realmente é cego. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- O que o duende verde está aqui? Aconteceu algo? E porque esse cheiro de sangue humano na sala? Andou matando alguém Sesshoumaru? - indagou Inuyasha tentando identificar o sangue.

- Tio Inuyasha, cheire isso. - falou Rin pegando a camisa manchada de sangue para Inuyasha - Estamos procurando a pessoa que tem esse sangue. Pode ajudar?

- Onde conseguiu isso Rin? - indagou Inuyasha

- Rin estava sendo assaltada por um bando de ladrões é uma mulher a salvou. Ela foi ferida no braço esquerdo e o sangue dela parou nas roupas e em alguns pertences de Rin. Estou procurando ela pra agradecer... contatei Jaken para achar a mulher. Mas até agora ele não conseguiu muito até agora. – explica Sesshoumaru

- Braço esquerdo?... que coincidência. A prima da minha namorada teve um ferimento nesse braço também. ,Ela teve uma briga de rua com uns pivetes e o braço dela foi ferido. Hoje ela vai tirar os pontos no hospital hoje. – disse Inuyasha – O cheiro de sangue aqui é muito parecido com o cheiro do braço dela. Tenho quase certeza, se não fosse o mal cheiro desse elo perdido entre anão e sapo, eu teria certeza.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru. - falou Jaken tentando agüentar as provocações de Inuyasha. Apesar de o odiar, ele era meio irmão de seu chefe, e não devia o desrespeitar, por mais que quisesse.

- Quieto Jaken. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando diretamente para Inuyasha - Você sabe onde posso encontrá-la? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Ela foi tirar os pontos hoje com Kagome. Posso ligar e perguntar onde estão. - comentou Inuyasha

- Faça isso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando para o relógio. - Jaken, pode ir voltar a seus afazeres.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru. - respondeu jaken pegando sua pasta, saindo da sala

- Acha que é ela Sr. Sesshoumaru? - indagou Rin ao lado da cadeira de Sesshoumaru

- Talvez, veremos daqui a pouco. - comentou Sesshoumaru prestando atenção na conversa do meio-irmão

- Certo, obrigado Kagome. - falou Inuyasha ao desligar o telefone. - Kagome não está mais com ela agora. Mas conhecendo ela como ela é, deu o palpite... Talvez ela está nas proximidades daquele parque perto do templo Higurashi, perto da fonte. É um local que ela sempre vai, pra pensar. – explica Inuyasha

- Certo, Rin pegue sua jaqueta . Vamos sair agora. – disse Sesshoumaru saindo de trás de sua escrivaninha, indo até o cabideiro, pegando seu palito. – Até logo Inuyasha, você sabe onde é a porta da saída. Apague a luz quando sair.

- Sei senhor educação. Até mais Rin. – disse Inuyasha vendo Sesshoumaru saindo do escritório com Rin o seguindo rapidamente. Em seguida foi embora, indo se encontrar com Kagome e contar a novidade.

Nayru havia acabara de tirar os pontos do braço naquela manhã, e resolveu ir tomar um sorvete no parque. Queria relaxar um pouco, sem que Kagome ficasse ao seu ouvido perguntado pela milésima vez se estava doendo. Ela havia escolhido uma arvore, e sempre ia para lá, pra tentar organizar as idéias e relaxar. Ela compra seu sorvete, se senta debaixo da arvore e fica olhando pro movimento do parque, as nuvens... Pesando no que deveria fazer. Seu braço estava melhor, mas não podia o movimentar muito, pois lhe causava dor muscular, fora sorte não atingir nenhum nervo, mas o músculo ainda lhe doía. O medico mandará não fazer esforço com aquele braço esquerdo, era melhor fazer pequenos exercícios leves. Era um pouco complicado para ela, já que não gostava de ficar parada... Além disso tinha que arranjar trabalho logo, a parcela do concerto da moto estava chegando, e não desejava pedir dinheiro emprestado a ninguém...

Sesshoumaru chega no parque, no local exato que Inuyasha descrevera, e decide ir procurar a mulher que havia salvado Rin. A procura por todo o lugar, mas por algum motivo não conseguia a encontra, havia muito humanos no parque, causando uma mistura de cheiros naquela área, que o fazia perder a pista da mulher. Suor, perfumes, polem... Tudo atrapalhava na hora de a procurar. Rin saíra correndo pelo parque com ele a vigiando, mas ela também não viu ninguém parecido com a mulher...

Cansando de procurar, Rin pede dinheiro pra tomar sorvete, Sesshoumaru se senta em um banco e dá o dinheiro para ela. Quando Rin barraquinha do sorvete e compra, ela nota uma mulher sentada debaixo da arvore. Que lhe parecia familiar. Se aproxima da mulher, que estava distraída tomando o sorvete, sentada com a perna esquerda dobrada, com o braço esquerdo encostado. Nesse momento ela e vê a cicatriz no braço ela reconhece imediatamente o rosto, o cabelo agora estava solto, as roupas estavam menos formais, mas reconhecia a mulher.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru!!!! – grita Rin, ao escutar-la Sesshoumaru sai praticamente voando em direção de Rin, que estava parada olhando diretamente para a mulher, que a olhava assustada pelo grito que dera.

- O que foi Rin? – disse ele se aproximando dela atordoado

- É essa a mulher, debaixo da árvore! Foi ela que me salvou!!! – falou Rin entusiasmadíssima apontando pra Nayru... Que não estava entendendo nada. não havia percebido quem era a menina, apenas ficou intrigada por ela ficar a encarando e apontando para si. Ao ver o yokai ao lado dela ficou ainda mais espantada ainda, porque estavam a encarando. O que tinha feito?

Sesshoumaru se aproxima da mulher com Rin ao seu lado, e ficam parados na frente dela. Nayru não entende por que aquele yokai a encarava com aquela criança... Porque a menina sorria para ela em quanto o outro ficava sério a olhando friamente?

- Eh... Posso ajudá-los? – pergunta Nayru sem entender direito

- Oi... eu não sei se você se lembra direito dessa menina. Mas você a salvou de uns ladrões a mais ou menos uma semana. – fala Sesshoumaru fazendo Rin ficar na frente da mulher, a fazendo a olhar o rosto de Rin

- A... então você é aquela menina, como você está? Tudo bem? Desculpa, mas acho que manchei os teus pertences com o meu sangue, não foi?! – disse Nayru entendendo a mão e cumprimentando Rin - Espero que não tenha ficado traumatizada.

- Eu fiquei assustada na hora e não percebi... – disse Rin meio tímida

- Não mais que eu ao ver aquela yokai aparecer repentinamente a levando embora. Mas pelo que vejo não era pra me preocupar, não é? Fico feliz que esteja bem menina. - comentou Nayru sorrindo para a menina, tentando a tranqüilizar

- Qual é seu nome? – pergunta Sesshoumaru, olhando-a nos olhos

- Nayru, Nayru Higurashi... e o de vocês? – pergunta ela se levantando do chão

- Meu... meu nome é Rin. E o dele é...

- Sesshoumaru. – respondeu ele olhando para o braço de Nayru

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – disse Nayru

- Posso ver seu braço? – pede Sesshoumaru

- É melhor não... eu acabei de tirar os pontos dele. E está um pouco sensível ainda... mas eu sobrevivo. Se Goku que teve ferimentos piores que o meu sobreviveu, porque eu não sobreviveria? – disse Nayru brincando. Rin sorriu, mas Sesshoumaru continuava sério

- Isso é apenas um anime. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- É isso que querem que você pense. - comentou Nayru, piscando o olho para Rin, dando um sinal claro de brincadeira

- Voltemos a realidade... Quantos pontos no braço? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Uns 15 pontos, um Recorde pessoal! – fala Nayru se sentindo mal pelo olhar que aquele yokai lhe dava. – Bom, é melhor eu ir andando. foi muito bom conhecê-los e até a próxima.

- Espere... você deve ser recompensada pelo que fez. Quanto você quer? – pergunta Sesshoumaru tirando o cheque do bolso

- Não quero seu dinheiro... eu salvei a menina por que queria, e sabia do risco. Não quero pagamento algum! – responde Nayru irritada. Aquele yokai de olhar dourado a irritava, sentia arrepio com a frieza no olhar. E não gostava da insinuação que ele estava fazendo ao propor pagamento. Queria ir embora logo...

- Entendo, mas mesmo assim... quanto quer? - indagou Sesshoumaru ignorando o argumento dela

- Acho que você não entendeu, não quero dinheiro algum! - respondeu Nayru se irritando cada vez mais.

- Por que não? Um humano em seu perfeito juízo aceitaria um pagamento como premio pela sua conduta altruísta. – responde Sesshoumaru - Não seja tímida. Diga seu preço e lhe pagarei sem pestanejar. Talvez 5 mil, 10 mil?

- Você está me ofendendo! - respondeu Nayru, começando a alterar sua respiração, tentando controlar a raiva - Não é questão de juízo, é questão de caráter... A vida tem preço pra você?

- Que eu saiba a vida de um humano não! – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente

- Então não poderá me pagar nunca! Rin estava em perigo, eu reagi por instinto, arrisquei a vida porque quis a proteger. Nem que me desse todo seu dinheiro eu aceitaria, eu escolhi a socorrer sem pensar em lucro ou recompensa. Se quer realmente distribuir dinheiro, sugiro uma instituição de caridade. Já vou indo... até mais Rin. Adeus Sesshoumaru, espero nunca mais o ver na minha vida! – respondeu Nayru, dando um sorriso frio e foi indo embora apreçada, antes que se descontrolasse iria liberar seu poder espiritual para o machucar. Aquele yokai era forte, mas ela poderia o machucar um pouco. Seu sangue, por descender de uma família de sacerdotisas, a fazia poder ter poderes, apesar da lei proibir qualquer manifestação de poderes nos últimos 200 anos... Como ela gostaria de contravir a lei naquele momento e machucar aquele yokai arrogante.

- Espera... - gritou Rin, saindo correndo atrás de Nayru - Aonde você vai?

- Eh.... - falou Nayru tentando arranjar uma desculpa para se afastar deles - Está na hora do almoço, e eu estou pensando em ir comer um hambúrguer...

- Posso ir com você?! - indagou Rin com um olhar que partiria o coração de qualquer adulto, deixando Nayru indecisa na resposta. Sesshumaru estava as seguindo, ficando poucos metros atrás - Podemos ir senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Não iremos incomodá-La com nossa presença? – pergunta Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente

- Você é o único que está se empenhando a incomodar... - comentou Nayru num sussurro. Mas pelo olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, ele devia ter entendido o que dissera. Mas para sua surpresa, ele continuou seguindo as duas. Parecia determinado a continuar a seguir, não valia a pena brigar. Não com aquela menina por perto... - Se não se importar em comer acompanhado com uma reles humana interesseira... podem vir comigo! – respondeu Nayru indo na frente.

Sesshoumaru ficou seguindo as duas a poucos metros atrás, mas tinha de admitir que aquela humana era ótima pessoa para irritar. Era mais divertido do que incomodar seu meio-irmão, pois ela tentava se controlar, mas era possível ver claramente a luta interna dela para lhe responder ofensivamente. A respiração alterada, o coração acelerado, a cara ganhava a tonalidade vermelha, os olhos brilhavam de raiva e a boca se contraia... Realmente a companhia dela seria muito interessante.

[Palavras da autora; Yo minna! Nossa, fiquei cansada. Estou postando 15 paginas agora... Eu fiquei na duvida que ficava mais irritada com Sesshoumaru ou com Kouga. São dois metidos! ò.ó Mas, entre Kouga e Sesshy, prefiro Sesshy! *¬* Ok, vou voltar pra dura realidade. Espero que tenham gostado do post. ^^

(Não vou explicar novamente porque eu estou postando agora, afinal todo mundo já sabe que eu tenho a mania de escrever e apagar até ficar contente com o que escrevi. TT~TT Estou tentando mudar isso!!!)

Otome-chan e Namy, valeu pelos comentários. Fico feliz que por lerem minha fic. Infelizmente devo dizer que não encontrei ninguém que pareça 100% com Nayru. Triste realidade... T~T

Mas eu também sofro com o destino de ter parentes chatos... Mas juro que quando encontrar uma "nayru", irei a clonar e mandarei as copias pra vocês. ^^ hahaha! Até mais e continuem comentando. Sayonara minna!]


	4. Chapter 4

Nayru, Rin e Sesshoumaru chegam a pé até a lanchonete do Mc Donald's, o santuário de qualquer criança e o inferno dos adultos. Nayru escolhera aquele lugar principalmente para atormentar o seu acompanhante adulto irritante. Aquele lugar era uma selva, com crianças incontroláveis correndo, fazendo cenas de pirraça, chorando e com pais irritados e desesperados tentando os controlar... Um prato e tanto pra um yokai cachorro metido. Certamente não agüentaria ficar ali por mais de 15 minutos, provavelmente iria pedir para levar para viagem. Pelo menos era isso que Nayru pensava ao olhar a cara dele de reprovação pela bagunça que estava tendo ali.

Mas se enganara, ele apenas olhou as crianças bagunceiras seriamente e elas começaram a se acalmar. Aquele olhar de gelo a fez sentir arrepios, e talvez fosse pior ainda na perspectiva de uma criança. Parecia que os pais daqueles arruaceiros mirins também estavam assustados com o olhar dele, pois tentavam controlar os filhos e os deixar perto, evitando de se aproximarem daquele yokai de cabelos longo e prateados. Não seria um trabalho fácil se livrar dele...

Escolheram uma mesa perto dos janelões de vidro do local e se sentam esperando a garçonete vir atende-los. Apesar de Nayru querer ir para fila no caixa e fazer como qualquer pessoa normal faria, não o pode. Antes que desse conta, Sesshoumaru e olhou para os atendentes com cara seria, intimidador. Em questão de segundos uma atendente apareceu ao lado da mesa com um sorriso amarelo, e Nayru não pode dizer se era de medo dele ou apenas um sorriso artificial daquele tipo de trabalho. Mas antes que pudessem pedir, uma outra atendente apareceu e mandou a outra voltar para o balcão de atendimento e a deixar ela aquele cliente. Nayru não precisou menos de alguns segundos para perceber que aquela atendente era uma yokai, certamente um ser humano não poderia o encarar daquela maneira sem sentir a vida ameaçada. Ao ver que aquela atendente yokai a olhou de relance, percebeu que ele aquela yokai estava interessada em algo mais além de os atender... O plano de incomodar Sesshoumaru falhara antes mesmo de começar.

- O que o Sr. deseja? – pergunta a yokai dando em cima de Sesshoumaru com uma voz que fazia entender que estava a oferecer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Mas sesshoumaru pareceu ignorá-La, pois voltou o rosto para Nayru, num sinal claro que ela devia o fazer o pedido. Percebeu a cara da yokai ficar a encarando irritada por ser repudiada tão rapidamente por ele... Realmente fora uma péssima escolha o trazer ali. Ele tinha o controle de toda a situação ali. Tanto humanos quanto yokais...

- Bem, acho que a menina vai querer um Mc lanche feliz, eu vou querer um Big Tasty com batatas fritas e refrigerante grandes e você Sesshoumaru? Agüenta um big Tasty igual ao meu? – pergunta Nayru tentando não aparentar chateada.

- Se você agüenta eu agüento! – responde Sesshoumaru a encarando. Aquele olhar frio e arrogante a irritava, o que a fazia repetir várias vezes a lei que proibia tanto yokais como sacerdotisas usarem seus poderes contra o outro sem ser por legitima defesa ou perto de humanos comuns. Como adoraria usar umas das técnicas de exorcismo de yokais nele... Melhor ainda, lacrá-lo em alguma arvore local. Essa idéia a fez melhorar um pouco o humor.

- Certo... daqui a uns 15 minutos o pedido estará pronto. Não preocupe que trarei o pedido aqui. – disse a garçonete indo embora. Mas o desconforto que havia se instalado ali com ele a encarando e Nayru nem podia usar Rin como escudo daquele olhar de gelo, a menina estava distraída e não percebia nada o que ocorria na mesa. Porque Sesshoumaru a encarava como se fosse um cientista analisando uma espécie rara de inseto? Rin estava entretida olhando para os brinquedos radicais que tinham se instalado na área de recreação lá de fora, no estacionamento da lanchonete... Nayru reconhecia aquele olhar brilhante de querer se aventurar naqueles brinquedos. Seria inútil a fazer ficar ali se não tinha como a ajudar a sair daquela situação. Era melhor conversar com aquele yokai sozinha.

- Se quiser ir nos brinquedos, tudo bem. Eu te chamo quando estiver pronto. – disse Nayru tocando a no ombro, tirando do transe de olhar as outras crianças estarem se aventurando ali fora.

- Sério? Obrigado... posso ir Sesshoumaru? – pede Rin já em pé, pronta pra sair dali

- Vá! – responde ele

Rin sai correndo, queria conseguir ir a máximo de brinquedos possíveis antes do lanche ficar pronto, 15 minutos era muito pouco tempo para brincar, mas não queria desperdiçar seu tempo. Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru continuava encarando, parecia estar sendo julgada por um crime na qual ele era o juiz e o promotor. Nayru decide quebrar o gelo e tentaria puxar conversa, afinal não faria sentindo ficar se olhando sem fazer nada... E talvez desse a impressão errada para os outros que os observavam, principalmente a aquela yokai atendente que ainda os vigiava. Realmente hoje não era seu dia, dois yokai a encarando daquela forma... Provavelmente seu avô diria que sua vida havia perdido alguns anos.

- Em que está pensando, ficar me encarando desse jeito até a comida chegar? - indagou Nayru - Acabe logo com isso e fale de uma vez o que foi? Odeio que fiquem me encarando...

- Me responda uma coisa sinceramente humana, não acha que foi muita coincidência você passar na mesma hora que Rin foi abordada pelos ladrões? – indaga Sesshoumaru a provocando deliberadamente. Mas como yokai prestaria atenção nas manifestações físicas dela, iria saber se ela realmente era inocente ou aquilo tudo fora premeditado.

- É, minha vida é cheia de coincidências... sabe, eu e meu irmão somos filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe, não é estranho?! – disse ela com ironia - Sabe como são os humanos, não podem ver uma faca e se jogam na frente pra mutilar o próprio braço... Eu sou uma masoquista nata, e não resisti a tentação quando vi aqueles pivetes armados e me joguei, ah... E como eu não sou egoísta, pedi para esfaquearem meu violino também. Não sabe como foi prazeroso sentir o braço sendo perfurado...

- isso não foi engraçado. – disse Sesshoumaru sério

- A desculpa, lhe passei a impressão errada. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom dele, mas com certa ironia - Eu estou dizendo que adoro me machucar.

- Certo, irei reconsiderar o fato que seja realmente foi uma coincidência bizarra a tentativa de assalto. Não vou lhe acusar novamente... Agora me responda, o que estava fazendo aquela hora no parque com um violino? – pergunta Sesshoumaru se recostando na cadeira

- Eu não devia lhe responder, mas acho que não tenho outra opção. Eu ia pra uma entrevista de emprego as 3 horas da tarde, e resolvi sair cedo pra não me atrasar e peguei um atalho pelo parque... Talvez pudesse praticar com meu violino ali. Mas quando escutei essa menina gritando, pedindo ajudo, e esqueci de tudo e sai correndo a procurar... e você sabe o resto da história pela Rin ou talvez por outra fonte. – responde Nayru relembrando da estranha que se aproximou delas e arrastou Rin consigo. - Fiquei no prejuízo...

- Entrevista de emprego? Está desempregada? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Tecnicamente sim, meu emprego anterior me dispensou e já contratou outro, já que eu não posso mais tocar o violino agora com essa braço desse jeito. Eu estava procurando um emprego no ramo da musica... sabe, a oferta de emprego era pra ser professora de musica e eu ia tentar, mas com tudo que aconteceu acabei não indo e perdi a oportunidade. – respondeu ela olhando para o braço que acabara de tirar os pontos - Agora nem consigo segurar o violino por causa da dor. O medico disse que eu não devia me esforçar, o braço deveria se recuperar normalmente... Sabe, não dá pra tocar um instrumento sem poder usar uma mão, principalmente os instrumentos de corda, que necessita das duas para o manejar com perfeição. Mesmo que o incidente tivesse sido planejado por mim, eu iria ter aranhões e escoriações, não um braço rasgado.

- Eu desconfio de todos por causa da minha profissão e pela minha estabilidade financeira, mas está certa, eu não devia lhe acusar assim... Então, você é musicista, isso é uma novidade... É formada? - indagou Sesshoumaru meio curioso, aquela mulher estava usando a lógica e sarcasmo, uma mistura interessante. Mas ela não tinha aparência de uma violinista ou musicista delicada com um instrumento clássico por causa de sua personalidade. Na verdade, ela dava mais a impressão de estar ligava a movimento dos rock ou punk do que a musica clássica.

- Claro, na universidade de New Jersey, EUA. – respondeu Nayru com uma pontada de orgulho, e feliz por terem mudado de assunto. Pelo menos agora não era mais acusada de nada.

- Há quanto tempo é formada?

- Acabei de me formar, mais ou menos há um ano com louvor e fui oradora de minha turma. Não que isso seja de grande ajuda ou importância para minha vida profissional... - falou ela divagando sobre sua vida acadêmica.

- Que instrumentos você toca? – pergunta Sesshoumaru a interrompendo - Ou é apenas o violino?

- Não se limita a um instrumento com um mercado competitivo como atual, sei tocar violão, violino, guitarra, piano entre outros instrumentos clássicos de corda e técnicas vocais. - comentou ela calmamente, mas logo voltou a se irritar. Ele estava fazendo perguntas demais sobre sua vida pessoal. - Ei, isso é um entrevista ou um interrogatório policial? Pra que tantas perguntas?

- Rin queria ter umas aulas de musica há um tempo. E já que você é formada... estava pensando se gostaria dar aulas para ela. – pergunta Sesshoumaru - Seria contratada, receberia um bom salário. Seria uma forma de agradecer-lhe pelo que fez. Não seria uma recompensa pelos atos, ou esmola... Você estaria trabalhando e eu lhe agradecendo pela sua conduta. Estaríamos quites. O que acha?

- Sério, foi a primeira proposta que fez até agora... eu adoraria a ensinar. Gostei dela... – respondeu Nayru dando um sorriso sinceramente, que o fez pensar num comercial de pasta de dente. Ela poderia ganhar dinheiro com um sorriso daqueles...

- Quantas vezes na semana seria bom pra você? – pergunta Sesshoumaru - Quanto por aula?

- Ei?! Você que está me contratando, escolha é toda sua "patrão" . – responde Nayru evasivamente.

- Acha que esta bom lhe pagar $25.00 por aula, é uma preço razoável? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- É um preço justo. Negócio fechado! – disse Nayru selando o acordo com o Sesshoumaru com um aperto de mão, o olhando nos olhos. Iria propor a ela que deixasse que um medico da família dele examinasse seu braço antes de começar a aula para dar um parecer quando foram interrompidos pela atendente yokai que os olhava intensamente. A energia sinistra que aquela yokai liberava dava a entender que ela não gostara dele apertar a mão daquela humana na sua frente.

- Desculpe pela intromissão, mas seu pedido está pronto. – disse a garçonete, colocando a bandejas dos pedidos na mesa, fazendo Nayru soltar a mão de Sesshoumaru rapidamente. Aquela humana a sua frente percebeu a hostilidade daquela yokai que estava os atendendo... Ele a iria colocar no seu devido lugar imediatamente. Não suportava interferência de terceiros quando estava a negociar... Tanto de humanos quanto yokais.

- Eu pagar agora, mulher pode chamar a Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru dando o cartão de crédito para a garçonete. Nayru se levanta da mesa e vai até Rin, e Sesshoumaru fica olhando Nayru se levantar e sair, ela era bonita, seu corpo eram bem delineados, a roupa que usava permitia visualizar muito bem suas curvas. Era uma humana atraente, ele o percebeu quando ela chamou a atenção uns 10 caras estudantes, talvez universitários, que estavam na lanchonete, fazendo seus pedidos. Pode escutar os comentários deles quando ela passou, e isso acabou irritando. Aqueles moleques precisavam de uma lição, assim como aquela atendente yokai que parecia estar interessada nele.

Quando ela finalmente volta com Rin, Sesshoumaru ainda aguardava a atendente voltasse com seu cartão de crédito. Ela se sentaram em seus respectivos bancos quando a atendente voltou com a maquina com o leitor digital, onde ele teria de assinar. No entanto ela parecia fazer questão de ficar incarando Nayru, tentando a intimidar. Era comum as yokai o importunarem daquela maneira, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites. Assinou rapidamente, pegou o cartão de crédito e entregou a maquina para a atendente. Que ficou o olhando com um sorriso sedutor, no entanto ele respondeu com um sorriso completamente oposto. Era um sorriso ameaçador, liberando sua energia sinistra, era uma ameaça entre yokais... Não iria suportar mais aquela atendente o que fez aquela yokai se assustar e sair rapidamente a procura de refugio do outro lado do balcão. Sabia que havia a ameaçado, intimidado, mas aquele tipo de yokai não desistia fácil. Vivera o suficiente para saber que todas as yokais se aproximavam dele com interesse no seu estilo de vida, ou sua estrutura corporal e pelo poder que emanava de sua energia sinistra.

- Quer contar a novidade para ela? - indagou Nayru pacientemente, percebendo o que ocorrera

– Rin eu contratei essa mulher para lhe ensinar aulas de musica. Ainda quer aprender? Quantos dias na semana ?

- Sério?! - indagou Rin quase gritando de entusiasmo - Pode ser os sete dias da semana?

- O que você acha humana? - indagou Sesshoumaru abrindo a embalagem do hambúrguer que pedira, o analisando com seu olfato apurado.

- Nayru, meu nome é Nayru. - falou ela tentando o relembrar que tinha um nome, e não pretendia atender como "humana" ou "mulher" dele por mais tempo - Bom, por mim não tem problema, afinal não sou que estou pagando pelas aulas mesmo.

- Se não ficar enjoada de tantas aulas... pode ser Rin. - responde Sesshoumaru levando a sério a brincadeira

- Colisensa, e mandaram entregar a nota fiscal. - falou uma atendente humana que viera os atender tremia, talvez medo dele ou... Nayru percebeu que ao entregar a nota fiscal para Sesshoumaru, havia um telefone escrito por trais da nota. Provavelmente tinha sido a yokai que os olhava de longe. ,aquela situação era cômica, e a fez começar a rir sem parar... Realmente esse era o dia mais estranho de sua vida no Japão.

- Por que está rindo? Não vejo nada engraçado por aqui! – responde Sesshoumaru imaginando que ela estava rindo dele por ele ficar analisando (praticamente cheirando) o hambúrguer.

- Vai por mim, aconteceu algo muito engraçado aqui... Esse dia ta sendo cada vez mais maluco. Pode me dar a nota fiscal? Quero lhe mostrar uma coisinha interessante... – pede Nayru tentando controlar o riso, e ele tira do bolso a nota fiscal, e ela a vira na sua frente e mostra no numero do telefone que havia por trás. Nele estava escrito "Me liga tigrão" com o numero do telefone. A cara que sesshoumaru fez ao ver aquilo fez com que Nayru começasse a chorar, ainda lutando pra controlar o riso.

- Isso sempre acontece comigo... Por isso eu detesto lanchonetes. Parecem que não entendem a diferença de classes que existe entre todas elas para comigo. – disse ele um pouco irritado, mas Nayru para de rir repentinamente e o encara - E antes que me ache esnobe, há regras de hierarquia yokai no Japão. No EUA podem ser "todos iguais", mas aqui no Japão há regras yokai que seguimos a mais de 200 anos.

- Calma, eu não falei nada. - comentou Nayru levantando os braços, num sinal de rendição, mas se divertiu com a irritação dele e voltou a sorrir. Talvez o plano de o incomodar não falhara totalmente assim... - Você fala no ângulo de vista de um yokai, é melhor tentar entender a visão de uma mulher, ou fêmea... Seja lá como você defina. Não culpe aquela yokai por tentar... Vale a pena se arriscar por alguém como você. É perfeito em sua aparência física, sua frieza pode ser considerada uma atração e tanto, quase um convite deliberado... "tigrão" é uma palavra que chega mais aproxima de definir o efeito que você causa nas... Fêmeas. - comentou Nayru devorando o hambúrguer sem se importar muito com que dizia na hora, ela estava interpretando ou até justificando a atitudes da yokai para ele. Mas sesshoumaru ficou intrigado com a declaração dela, se ela estaria falando no modo geral que todas as outras mulheres achavam ou estava se incluindo naquela lista.

- Você também pensa assim? - indagou Sesshuomaru, o que fez Nayru se engasgar e começar a tossir. Não pode distinguir se ela estava apenas rindo ou acertara em sua dedução. - Eu só perguntei, não precisa ficar nervosa.

- Você não faz meu tipo... - respondeu ela sorrindo ironicamente, mas um olhar de orgulho ferido. - Além disso, assédio sexual no trabalho é crime, ou pelo menos eu acho que é por aqui. Eu teria outras definições a seu respeito, mas nenhuma é no rumo que fascinação ou atração.

- Já imaginava que responderia assim humana Nayru. - respondeu Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso e voltaram a lanchar. Em quanto ambas estavam distraídas conversando, Sesshoumaru olhou para o balcão de atendimento procurando a yokai. Quando a viu, amassou a nota fiscal e a arremessou no lixo.

- Não vai comer seu hamburguês? - indagou Nayru ao ver que ele apenas comia a batata frita

- Não... - respondeu ele simplesmente

- Engraçado... - comentou Nayru - Eu achava que cães não recusavam comida.

- Sou um yokai, humana. Não esqueça disso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Você devia o experimentar, vai gostar. Uma extravagância de vez em quando não ira o matar... - comentou Nayru comendo sua batata frita

- Não costume comer qualquer coisa. - respondeu ele sério, dando sentido duplo a sua resposta

- Entendo, você come só uma comida balanceada... - falou nayru, e voltou os olhos para sua outra companhia - Rin, que tipo de ração ele come? Aposto que seria Pedigree...

- Nunca vi ele comer ração...- respondeu Rin inocentemente

- Eu não como ração Rin. - respondeu ele ficando cada vez mais sério.

- Não com gente o assistindo... - comentou Nayru no ouvido de Rin e sorriu. Pela sobrancelhas contraídas, ele devia ter lhe ouvido.

- Se eu comer essa porcaria de origem duvidosa, vai parar de implicar por eu ser um yokai canino? - indagou ele - Se eu passar mal a culpa ser sua.

- Se você passar mal eu pago o veterinário... - comentou ela rindo. Sesshoumaru não reagiu aquela provocação, era melhor comer logo aquele hambúrguer. Se aquela humana podia comer aquele tipo de comida sem lhe fazer mal, ele que ela um yokai não sentiria absolutamente nada. Era meio irônico, pois insistia pra Rin comer toda a comida que tinha no seu prato em casa, mas ele estava receoso com um hambúrguer, na qual Rin comera sem ao menos hesitar. Tinha que ser um exemplo de conduta para ela, afinal era seu responsável. Mas aquela mulher que o estava o provocando pagaria mais tarde pela insolência...

Para surpresa de Sesshoumaru, a comida não fora tão ruim. Na verdade, gostara. O cheiro não podia agradar muito, como yokai canino seu olfato era quase sensível. Mas o gosto do hambúrguer compensava... Gostaria de experimentar outros cardápios algum dia. Talvez de outras lanchonetes e convidaria Rin para ir com ele... Poucos minuto depois os três acabaram de comer e foram embora atrás de uma boa sobremesa. Acabaram indo para uma confeitaria. Rin e Nayru pegaram um pedaço de torta de chocolate em quanto ele as observava comer e tomava um chá, isso o fez duvidar qual das duas era mais infantil.

Apesar de estarem comendo, elas estavam conversando animadamente sobre as aulas. Nayru informou que talvez fosse melhor aprender as notas musicas ou aulas de canto, pois não poderia lhe ensinar com o braço ainda machucado. E depois, Rin aprenderia mais rápido de já tivesse conhecimento de como ler uma partitura.

- Sesshoumaru, onde posso dar as aulas para Rin? - indagou Nayru

- No meu apartamento, ele tem estrutura para isso, não se preocupe. - respondeu ele

- Ok... E onde fica isso? Pode me dar o endereço... -falou Nayru pegando um guardanapo na mesa e o entregando a ele - Ano te o endereço ai que eu me viro ao o achar.

- Não será necessário endereço. Está vendo o prédio mais alto daqui? - Ele falou olhando para fora da confeitaria - Nós moramos naquele lá, na cobertura... quando chegar lá, basta dizer que é uma contratada de Sesshoumaru que os seguranças não irão a incomodar e poderá entrar sem problemas. – explica Sesshoumaru - acha que ainda precisa do endereço especifico?

- Não Sr, é só me lembra de que o primeiro prédio que eu tiver um torcicolo de olhar pra cima será seu! – disse Nayru, fazendo Rin soltar gargalhadas e Sesshoumaru até ta um leve sorriso

- Não tem erro ou como se perder... é aquele prédio que tem uma entrada bem bonita feita de mármore. Que lembra até um aeroporto e... – começa a explica Rin

- não... eu sei qual é. Tudo bem, sério! – disse Nayru sorrindo – Bem, olhe só a hora... é melhor eu ir andando. Provavelmente vocês devem ter um monte de coisas pra fazer... Enquanto a mim, terei de fazer basicamente um plano de aula para minha pupila aqui. Agradeço o almoço, a sobremesa. Até breve Rin, Sesshoumaru.

- Para direção vai? Posso lhe dar uma carona... – argumenta Sesshoumaru

- Não, tudo bem. Posso ir andando até minha casa. - respondeu Nayru

- Humana...

- Nayru!

- Nayru... Não seja teimosa. Você tirou pontos hoje e não deve se esforçar até que seu braço melhore totalmente. Vai querer arriscar abrir os pontos novamente?

- Mas minha casa é realmente perto daqui...

- lhe daremos uma carona. Não discuta. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da mesa da confeitaria. Se aproximou de Nayru e pegou-lhe o braço ferido com cuidado e olhou a cicatriz - Você sabe que vai ficar uma cicatriz, não e?

- Sei... Mas eu tenho o hábito terrível de não me importar. Meu corpo se recupera desse ferimento... só vai demorar um pouco de tempo. Além disso, se não melhorar completamente, eu vou poder contar histórias das minhas façanhas pra meus filhos e netos e tendo como provar! – disse Nayru – Ou faço uma plástica no braço... Ou ainda manifeste o poder de meus ancestrais nesse tipo de ferida e me recupere. Bem... Isso depende se meu avô não quiser tentar me curar... Eu acabaria no hospital...

- Sua família é estranha, são todos iguais a você?

- Não, eu sou a ovelha negra da família. O resto é praticamente normal... Tirando meu avô, minha tia... - comentou ela fingindo pensar no assunto. Nayru seguiu Sesshoumaru e Rin para pegarem o carro e ele pudesse dar uma carona, em quanto isso Rin fazia seu pequeno interrogatório com Nayru, na qual Sesshoumaru prestava atenção.

- Você tem uma família muito grande? - indagou Rin

- Não muito, na família são meus pais e um irmão. Agora os parentes eu só tenho de parte de mãe, uma tia, 2 primos, um avô maluco.. - respondeu nayru

- Então você não é casada, né? – pergunta Rin

- Não! Claro que não!

- Noiva?

- Não.

- Namorando?

- Não.

- Ficando com alguém?

- Que eu saiba não! - meio intimidada com tantas perguntas pessoais que Rin estava fazendo no momento.

- Rin pare de fazer tantas perguntas que não é de nosso interesse. Ela não sabe da nossa vida pessoal, porque você quer saber a dela?! – fala Sesshoumaru, mas de certa forma aliviado com as resposta de Nayru. Pelo menos não teria que se preocupar com algum namorado ciumento dela ou pior, um que gostasse de visitar o local de trabalho dela. Realmente Rin podia ser útil para obter informações

- Porque sim. Além disso, ela é igual ao você, Sesshoumaru-sama! – disse Rin sorrindo, começando a arquitetar um plano de bancar uma de cupido.

- Acho que á grandes diferenças entre eu e ele, Rin... – disse Nayru olhando para Sesshoumaru – Além da física...

- Disso eu tenho certeza. - comentou Sesshoumaru acionando as portas de sua BMW, as abrindo.

Em menos de 5 minutos eles chegaram as escadas do templo Higurashi, e Nayru desceu do carro.

- Obrigado pela carona. E vejo você amanhã Rin. - falou Nayru sorrindo acenando para a menina que estava no banco de trás do carro.

- Até amanhã! – grita Rin.

Nayru começa a subir as escadas da entrada do templo sem olhar para trás. Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda estavam com o carro ali parado, a vendo subir. No entando Rin estava prestando mais atenção no olhar de Sesshoumaru pela sua nova professora, ele estava muito sério ao olhar para ela. E Rin torcia que ele não estivesse pensando em reconsiderar a oferta dela ser sua professora de musica. Seria mais complicado para ela conseguir juntar aqueles dois se tivessem muito longe um do outro... Não iria desistir de bancar o cupido. Preferia Nayru por perto do que aquela yokai clamada Kagura. Não confiava nela...

No entanto Sesshoumaru estava analisando aquela mulher que subia as escadas. Ela era rebelde, irritante, respondona... Mas de certa forma ela era realmente engraçada e muito bem humorada. Mesmo ele a provocando, ela podia lhe dar uma resposta quase a altura e sem ter medo. O melhor de tudo era ela não estar dando em cima dele, pelo menos não deliberadamente, isso era intrigante... de certa forma atraiu Sesshoumaru. Ninguém ousava tratá-lo daquela maneira, nem ele permitia... Mas Nayru parecia interessante dar esse crédito. Pelo menos tinha uma fonte de entretenimento aos seus dias irritantes no trabalho.

Quanto Nayru finalmente chega em casa, contou as novidades para sua família e amigos sobre o novo emprego, que ficaram felizes com a notícia. Contudo, Nayru não falou o nome de quem a contratou, apenas disse que tinha arranjado um emprego e daria aulas particulares. Preferia guardar segredo... Pois se contasse para tia que trabalharia para um yokai solteiro, ela falaria para os pais de Nayru, que por sua vez iriam ficar terrivelmente preocupados e seu irmão poderia ir para o Japão bancar o super-protetor.

Inuyasha que estava a escutar junto com os outros já suspeitava que seu meio irmão Sesshoumaru era o contratante de nayru, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Se ela queria dar mais informações, devia ter seus motivos. Não interferiu na conversa, mas Miroku; ...

- eu não sabia que davas aulas particulares, se eu soubesse, eu iria lhe contratar pra me ensinar a tocar em todo os instrumentos.... Eu seria seu melhor aluno, me dedicaria muito a aprender e a gente poderia fazer... – antes de terminar sua proposta de duplo sentido (que tinha mais sentido malicioso do que qualquer outra coisa), Miroku ficou inconsciente, caído no chão da sala da casa de Kagome. Por causa dos 3 socos fortes que levou na cabeça ao mesmo tempo, um de Sango, outro de Kagome e mais um de Inuyasha. Mas o mais sinistro que eles continuaram a conversar normalmente, sem se importar com Miroku com o rosto cravado no chão. Inuyasha até pisou nele quando foram de despedir de Kagome, e Inuyasha arrastou Miroku quando fora embora, indo pelas escadas na entrada principal do tempo.

Nayru ficava numa mistura de assustada e riso. Já vira Miroku ser repreendido diversas vezes por sua fala e conduta, mas aquele dia fora o recorde. Como Miroku podia ser assim? Apanhava dos amigos tanto, como ele conseguia sobreviver a tantas pancadas na cabeça? Será que sobreviveria as escadas do templo Higurashi? Provavelmente sim, pois Sango dizia que "ele e possuído por um yokai pervertido que não o deixava morrer... Infelizmente".

Mas apesar dele ser um cara bastante hentai, era engraçado... Talvez Sango não tivesse percebido que sua irritação pelas atitudes de Miroku eram mais por ciúmes. Mas era melhor Nayru não falar isso, afinal queria viver ainda... Elas foram até a cozinha sesentaram a mesa e estavam tomando um chá gelado.

- Então... o que aconteceu hoje enquanto eu estava fora meninas? – pergunta Nayru quebrando o silencio de ambas

- bem... Kagome e eu fomos ao cinema com o Miroku e o Inuyasha. – falava sango calmamente

- serio?! - indagou Nayru olhando pra Sango e piscou um olho. Indicando que iria zoar com Kagome - Então quer dizer que Inuyasha ficou com Kagome no cinema vendo filme normalmente como um casal idoso fazem ou aproveitaram o escurinho do cinema?

- Que... Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você me conhece... Ele nunca... Eu nunca faria algo assim. – fala Kagome vermelha

- Kagome, eu te conheço desde que você nasceu. E é por isso que eu desconfio, mas não é só de você, Inuyasha também.... Mas eu achei que vocês iriam tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. Mas pelo visto vocês são duas crianças inocentes a namorar... Ou Inuyasha broxou. - falou Nayru provocando risos em Sango

- Não é verdade. Ele não é fácil de acalmar no escurinho quando a gente tava se be... – começou a falar Kagome, mas se calou rapidamente. Mas estava tão vermelha que chegava a parecer escarlate. - Nós... Nós só vimos o filme... Foi só isso.

- Certo... Eu não vou mais insinuar nada. desculpe, eu só estava brincando. Não precisava ficar nervosa assim. Ok, vamos mudar de assunto, me diga como era o filme? – pergunta Nayru

- Que filme? - indagou Kagome por reflexo, sem perceber que acabara de confessar inconscientemente sobre o que ocorreu no cinema.

- O filme que você foram ver hoje?

- Bem é... o filme era... bem... pra que você quer saber?– Kagome

- É normal querer saber. Queria sua sugestão sobre o filme pra saber se vale a pena eu ver. Então me digam, como era o filme? Ação? Humor? Romance talvez?– Nayru indaga e Kagome ficaram cada vez mais vermelha

- Ela te pegou Kagome. Olha que eu achei que estávamos brincando... Nunca achei que vocês dois poderiam... - comentou Sango

- Nem você poderia ver, tava beijando Miroku! - se defendeu Kagome

- Eu não o beijei, foi ele que o fez! - respondeu Sango - Tenho inclusive testemunhas do que aconteceu... E se não fosse o segurança do cinema eu teria matado Miroku ali mesmo!

- Chega! Vamos acalmando os ânimos. Somos apenas nós três aqui, somos mulheres e ninguém aqui de nós totalmente santa. - falou nayru batendo na mesa, dando fim aquela discussão. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, Nayru começou a rir e foi seguida pelas outras duas.

- Do que estão rindo? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome entrando na cozinha

- Nada não tia... Elas estavam falando do filme de humor que viram hoje.– explica Nayru, então a tia sai da sala sem entender nada, e as três voltaram a gargalhar sem mais nem menos.

- Bom, eu tenho que descansa meu braço... ate mais Sango. E só uma dica pra vocês, se forem ao cinema, lembrem-se de tentar ver o filme antes, ou ler o resumo dele em um jornal, para não serem pegos de surpresa na próxima vez que perguntarem. – disse Nayru se levantando e indo para a escada

- Você fala isso por experiência própria? - indagou Sango com Kagome ainda rindo

- Aprenda com o mestre... - respondeu Nayru antes de subir as escadas e desaparecer da vista daquelas duas. Estava achando que estava começando a ser uma má influencia para elas, devia tomar cuidado com eles. Jovens apaixonados não viam conseqüências do seus atos... Apesar de odiar pensar em si no cargo de "segurando vela", teria que resolver alguns probleminhas em relação a Inuyasha e Kagome. Não queria que Kagome saísse machucada com um relacionamento mais intimo com Inuyasha, caso ele decidisse terminar. Se bem que se ele fizesse isso, ele morreria da pior maneira possível... E Nayru iria averiguar isso pessoalmente. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia fazer os casais ficaram com uma amizade sólida e mais que simplesmente apaixonados... Mas isso teria de ser bem planejado, sem levantar suspeitas de sua interferência.

_- Isso vai ser muito interessante. - pensara Nayru_

_[ Palavras da autora: Yo minna! Mais um cap com 10 paginas... Ufa, finalmente consegui acabar. ^^' Espero que gostem desse post e comentem. ^^ A, valeu pelas orações a kami-sama sobre meu vicio de escrever e apagar... Por mais estranho e sinistro que possa parecer, eu comecei a parar de fazer isso realmente. Antes eu escrevia e apagava mais de 15 vezes, nesse cap foram só 8. Um recorde! *-* Sayonara minna!_

_* Nami-chan; Adorar? Mãe? Ganondorf??? Meu cérebro quase entrou em curto aqui! Mas fico feliz em ver que você também é fã do linha "Legend Of Zelda". Eu amo esse jogo tmbm. Não precisa me adorar, basta comentar cada cap que ficamos quites, ok? ^^ Bjus!_

_* Otome-chan; Não fique louca... Já basta eu ser a louca por aqui. ^^ Prefiro que você continue a ser fã e comentar. Já é o suficiente pra mim. ^^ Bjus! ]_


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Inuyasha estava saindo da casa de Kagome, no ultimo degrau da escadaria ele foi surpreendido pelo telefonema de Sesshoumaru, que exigia a presença dele em seu apartamento imediatamente. Inuyasha chamou um taxi e o pagou para levar Miroku para casa, pedindo para que literalmente jogasse o amigo nos portões do casarão que alguém o encontraria. Em seguida foi a pé até o apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Era estranho seu meio-irmão o chamar assim, mas já suspeitava que o assunto iria girar em torno de da prima de sua namorada. Chegou no apartamento meia hora depois, com Sesshoumaru irritado o esperando.

- Pensei que tinha mandado vir imediatamente. - comentou Sesshoumaru com um copo de uísque em uma das mãos ao abrir a porta

- E desde quando eu lhe obedeço? - indagou Inuyasha entrando e se sentando no sofá - Eu vim a pé e tive que dar um jeito em Miroku ir pra casa, por isso demorei, ção. Mas o que é tão urgente que não pode ser falado pelo telefone ou me dizer amanhã?

- O que você sabe sobre essa tal de Nayru Higurashi? – pergunta Sesshoumaru sem rodeios

- Não a conheço muito bem... Mas o que soube é que ela é prima de minha namorada, a Kagome. Mas como pessoa, Nayru é uma mulher bem legal, aventureira, gosta de crianças, tem um bom humor, é bem esperta e tem interesse por motos e musica. Ela também é bem divertida e respondona quando irritada...- falou Inuyasha dando um pequeno sorriso - Só isso que sei. Por que quer saber assuntos particulares assim Sesshoumaru? Por acaso ficou interessado nela?

- Se você insinuar isso de novo, você morre! – disse Sesshoumaru mostrando suas garras

- Estou morrendo de medo... - comentou Inuyasha sorrindo. Nunca se dera bem com seu meio-irmão mais velho, sempre brigavam. Não seria agora que teria medo dele...

- Tem mais alguma coisa sobre ela? – pergunta Sesshoumaru tomando num gole seu uísque

- Profissionalmente, o currículo de emprego dela é excepcional se não tivesse urgência pra conseguir dinheiro, ela poderia arranjar um emprego melhor dos que tem conseguido até agora. - respondeu Inuyasha se perguntando porque toda aquela curiosidade e porque não mandara Jaken a investigar ao invés de perguntar para ele.

- Ela tem dividas? - indagou Sesshoumaru cogitando a possibilidade dela ser viciada em jogos de azar ou talvez em compras. Isso poderia ser a resposta pela urgência de arrecadar dinheiro.

- Não, ela está trabalhando assim para arrumar dinheiro pra recuperar o seu tesouro. – explica Inuyasha sorrindo - Acho que é quase um filho pra ela...

- Tesouro? Filho?

- Sim... É uma moto personalizada dela. Muito boa e potente. É uma "Spirit" preta, cromada com um pouco de prata, detalhes era incríveis... Aquela moto faria até um piloto de corridas babar pela maquina. Realmente Nayru tem um bom gosto por motos envenenadas e sabe as pilotar muito bem, inclusive faz manobra incríveis apesar do peso da moto...- falava Inuyasha animado

- Onde está a moto? – indaga Sesshoumaru o interrompendo

- Está na oficina, aquela a gente coloca pra revisar os nossos carros. Já a concertaram, mas como ela ainda não pagou o concerto todo está guardada num galpão. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Como ela a quebrou? Houve algum acidente? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Não, parecia mais uma represaria, aconteceu no colégio. Riscaram toda a lataria, furaram o tanque, o cano do combustível e ainda cortaram os freios. Mas isso aconteceu antes de ela conhecer Rin, não há nada que ligue os dois.

- Ela devia ter chamado um advogado. Se esse atentado foi feito nas mediações da escola, eles lhe devem uma indenização. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Mas fizeram um acordo, o colégio ira pagar a metade do custo pra concertar da moto e a outra metade fica por conta de Nayru. - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas mesmo assim o preço do concerto continua muito alto.

- Devo entender que se eu não intervir, ela nunca ira recuperar esse bem tão precioso? - indagou Sesshoumaru mais como uma afirmação de fatos que uma indagação

- Se engana, ela sabe negociar Ela conseguiu levantar uma boa quantia rapidamente, ela já conseguiu em torno de $ 2.500 pra o concerto. Ela devia trabalhar em administração ou economia, ela manja bem desse tipo de coisas. Pelos cálculos dela, ela terá a moto de volta no final desse ano. - comentou Inuyasha estranhando seu meio-irmão

- Pode ir embora agora, já sei o que queria. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Espero que a Rin não tenha como modelo de educação você. - respondeu Inuyasha se levantando do sofá - Sesshoumaru, o que vai fazer com a informações que lhe dei?

- Não é obvio? Amanhã eu vou passar lá na oficina e pagar o concerto da moto dela. - lhe respondeu Sesshoumaru descansando o copo sobre a mesinha de centro

- Um conselho, não faça isso. Nayru não deixou eu fazer isso por ela, muito menos deixará você. Não aceita favores de ninguém... – aconselha Inuyasha

- Ela não terá escolha de aceitar ou não, fique de bico calado até amanhã e não conte nada sobre essa conversa que tivemos. Agora pode sair de meu apartamento e voltar pra sua casa!

- Feh... como sempre você é muito sutil e educado ao se despedir. – disse Inuyasha se dirigindo a porta

- Sutileza não funcionam com você, é algo muito complexo para você compreender. - comentou Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso

- Vai ver que isso é algo de família... Não esqueça irmão que temos o mesmo tipo de sangue nas veias... Toda vez que ofender ira ofender-se também. - comentou Inuyasha saindo contente por ter conseguido forjar aquela resposta - Até mais Rin. Por favor, não cresça como esse rabugento mal educado como esse daí.

- Pode deixar tio Inu, Até mais! – responde Rin do seu quarto, fazendo a lição de casa

- Fedelho... - comentou Sesshoumaru fechando a porta após a saída de Inuyasha de seu apartamento. Ficou pensando nas informações que ele lhe dera sobre Nayru e pelo que entendera é que ela era o tipo de mulher muito orgulhosa e que nunca deixava barato a provocação dos outros... Teimosa, mas justa e muito corajosa. Talvez não aceitasse a ajuda dele para o concerto da moto, mas ele não aceitaria os protestos dela contra isso. Querendo ou não ela teria a moto concertada e a divida dele estaria paga, podendo fazer com o que o relacionamento deles fosse apenas formal.

Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru levou Rin para a escola, e na volta passou na oficina acertando o concerto imediato da moto, e assinou um acordo pagando o restante que faltava do concerto e em troca o dinheiro que Nayru estivesse pagando ainda a oficina seria usado para o aprimoramento da moto... Mas esse acordo com a oficina fora em sigilo, Nayru não poderia saber o que tinha feito.

Depois de resolver o problema da moto, Sesshoumaru foi para seu escritório trabalhar. Como era o filho mais velho, ele era responsável por tudo ocorria na empresa, já que Inuyasha não tinha competência para o fazer... E sesshoumaru duvidava que algum momento na vida seu irmão poderia ter essa responsabilidade.

Algumas horas depois Sesshoumaru fechou seu expediente, Rin estava saindo cedo da escola, e Sesshoumaru resolveu levar a papelada do escritório para casa. não queria que Rin ficasse em casa sozinha e nem voltasse a pé. Quando estava de saída encontrou Kagura, a assessora na empresa no ramo da administração, que queria ajudar na organização burocrática, na qual Sesshoumaru odiava fazer. Era melhor irem buscar Rin e aquela reunião "extraordinária" fosse feita em seu apartamento, onde poderia cuidar de Rin, e poderia chamar um taxi para Kagura quando terminassem a reunião.

No entanto Sesshoumaru sabia que todas as propostas de ajuda de Kagura implicava num sentindo muito mais amplo da palavra, ele sabia que provavelmente ela flertaria e tentaria ser uma yokai de instintos maternos com Rin. Era obvio que aquela dedicação e carinho eram falsos, mas ele já era imune aos "encantos" de Kagura, e a única razão que a permitia por perto era para o poupar de preencher e ler relatórios enfadonhos da empresa. Mas Rin detestava aquela yokai, pois sempre a travava como um bichinho de estimação ou uma como uma criança de 3 anos, falando numa linguagem infantil que lhe dava nuns nervos. Kagura não a enxergava como uma criança normal... Não era a toa que Rin preferia voltar a pé pra casa a ter que dividir o carro com aquela yokai.

Chegando em casa, Rin foi direto se trancar no quarto e fazer sua lição e levantar as barreiras que impediam kagura de se aproximar dela, alegando que ela precisava de uma amiga ou mãe... Ou coisa pior, um papo de garotas. Sabia que uma porta trancada não poderia impedir um yokai, mas com Sesshuomaru por perto, Kagura não a incomodaria. Sesshoumaru entra no escritório do apartamento acompanhado de Kagura e começa a se dedicar a ler os relatórios da empresa e faz com que Kagura se limite apenas ao trabalho.

O tempo passou rápido, pois antes que qualquer um percebesse, já eram 15:00 horas, hora das aulas de musica de Rin. Nayru havia chegado ao prédio as 14:50h, mas devido a segurança que havia no prédio, ela demorou algum tempo para ter sua entrada liberada e pertences devolvidos.

- Isso é um prédio residencial ou alguma representação do governo? - indagou Nayru passando por um detector de metais pela quinta vez, com os seguranças encarando sua bolsa - Não se preocupem, deixei minha bazuca na minha outra bolsa. Essa só tem explosivos!

- Teremos que revistar sua bolsa... - falou o segurança que parecia um gorila

- Chega! Pode ficar com ela... - respondeu Nayru entregando-lhe a bolsa - Eu que não vou esperar aqui ou Sesshoumaru vai me demitir por chegar atrasada.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru? Veio a mando de Sesshoumaru-sama? - indagou o segurança que estava com a bolsa dela

- Não gênio, eu vim ver a rainha da Inglaterra. - respondeu Nayru irritada - Eu já tinha dito para quem vim na recepção e vocês ainda continuam me enrolando aqui.

- Perdão, mas somos pagos para desconfiar de tudo e todos que tentem entrar no prédio. - se desculpou o segurança lhe entregando a bolsa

- Me diz que arma mortal eu poderia fabricar numa bolsa que tem um celular, uma pasta com partituras, um estojo com canetas, chicletes, espelho e um batom? - indagou Nayru contando até 10 para não surtar

- Nenhuma que eu saiba. - respondeu o segurança - Siga em frente e pegue o elevador a direita que é privativo.

- Obrigado, pelo menos não me indicou a escadas. - comentou nayru se tranqüilizando ao entrar no elevador, na qual só havia 3 botões, térreo, recepção e do apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

- Nem poderia, as escadas não chegam até aquele andar. - respondeu o segurança no fechar das portas do elevador. Nayru ficou tentando se acalmar escutando as musicas de elevador que tocavam no fundo, a medida que o elevador subia. Era melhor relaxar e tentar parecer o máximo tranqüila para dar aulas a Rin. Quando finalmente as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, Nayru já estava calma ao sair dele, tocando a campainha do apartamento, que soava um trecho de uma sinfonia de Bethoven.

_- exibido... - _pensou Nayru ao escutar a campainha

- Deixe que eu atendo Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagura se levantando da mesa, saiu do escritório e abriu a porta. O sorriso de Kagura morreu ao abrir a porta e ver Nayru, a mulher que salvara Rin na porta – Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu esse endereço? Você está nos seguindo? Saia daqui antes que eu chame os seguranças. – fala Kagura batendo a porta na cara de Nayru

- Hoje é um daqueles dias que só um palavrão conseguiria o definir...– disse Nayru num suspiro

- Quem era na porta Kagura? – pergunta Sesshoumaru ao ouvir Kagura entrar no escritório, mas ele estava mais concentrado na papelada da empresa

- Não era ninguém... foi um engano de apartamento. Já mandei embora. – respondeu Kagura, quando mais uma vez, Nayru aperta a campainha do apartamento mas continuamente

- Parece que o "ninguém" está tocando de novo a campainha. – disse Sesshoumaru

- Eu mandei ela ir embora! – disse Kagura saindo do escritório as presas

- Ela?! – indaga Sesshoumaru começando a se concentrar no presente

- Olha aqui, ou você sai desse prédio pacificamente ou chamo a polícia, desta vez é sério! Não conseguir nenhum dinheiro dele... Vá embora e tente chantagear outro! – disse Kagura, mas antes que conseguisse fechar a porta, Nayru coloca o pé impedindo que ela fechasse a porta. Kagura tenta usar seus poderes sobre o vento para expulsar Nayru, mas fora inútil contra os poderes da mesma, que fazia a porta repelir e queimar as mãos de Kagura. Ao ver tal atitude, Kagura grita – Sesshoumaru estão tentando invadir o apartamento!

Sesshoumaru estranha o que Kagura havia tido e sai do escritório pra ver o que estava acontecendo e encontram Kagura discutindo e usando seus poderes para fazer Nayru sair. Mas Nayru resistiu e começou a empurrar a porta com seu corpo.

- Sesshoumaru... Segure-a, eu vou chamar a segurança imediatamente! – disse Kagura. Ao escutar aquilo todo autocontrole de Nayru fora para e espaço, irada, Nayru usou seus poderes e toda sua força chutando a porta, kagura fora empurrada violentamente para frente e caiu no chão de quatro. - Sesshoumaru?!

- Pare com esse escândalo, Kagura! – disse Sesshoumaru se controlando pra não rir da cena cômica que acabara de presenciar. Pelas feições de Nayru, ela estava revoltada.

- Mas essa mulher está invadindo seu apartamento... - comentou Kagura confusa

- Não, não está. Eu a convidei para vir aqui. - respondeu Sesshoumaru – Está e Nayru, será a professora de musica para Rin. Foi ela que salvou Rin daqueles bandidos que tentaram a assaltar. Ela trabalha pra mim agora e por isso tem a permissão de vir a meu apartamento.

- A sim... eu não havia a reconhecido. – disse Kagura se levantando, fingindo inocência

- Vai ver que é por que eu não estou fuja de sangue... - comentou Nayru respirando fundo - É por isso que eu não gosto de yokai e gente rica. Escuta Sesshoumaru, se eu tiver que enfrentar essa cena todo o santo dia em que eu trabalha, eu vou me demitir desde já!

- Que insolência! - falou kagura tomando partido

- Perdoe Kagura, ela não sabia que eu tinha contratado uma professora para Rin. – tentou explicar sesshoumaru

- Pelo jeito ela não usa o cérebro também... - comentou Nayru entrando no apartamento - Acha mesmo que eu viria ao apartamento dele se não tivesse a permissão dele? Ou de como passaria pela segurança? Eu já vi gente burra... Mas essa daí é uma completa tapada!

- Não se preocupe, isso tudo não votará a acontecer. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem se importar com as ofensas que Nayru falava - Certo Kagura?

- Claro que não! É verdade querida, eu não sabia de nada. me perdoe. – falou Kagura com um sorriso falso

- Natuurlijk niet ... zijn hoofd is niet alleen om oorbellen zetten.* - respondeu Naury sorrindo amigavelmente. No entanto Sesshoumaru sorrira, ele entendera o que ela falara em holandês.

- Ik begrijp.... **- falou Sesshoumaru

(tradução do holandês : *Claro que não, sua cabeça só serve para colocar brincos! / Eu entendi **)

- Ótimo, traduza pra ela depois! – respondeu ela sorrindo sarcasticamente

- É melhor esperar Rin na sala do piano, eu lhe mostro onde é. – disse Sesshoumaru conduzindo Nayru, deixando Kagura paras trás sem entender exatamente o que havia acontecido no corredor. Na verdade, Kagura parecia não existir mais, pois Sesshoumaru estava prestando mais atenção na mulher furiosa que seguia a poucos centímetros dele.

Ficaram andando até a sala do piano calados, a raiva de Nayru já estava começando a passar e ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer para remediar a cena que fizera ao chegar.

- Desculpa pela cena que eu fiz sua namorada cair no chão... mas ela mereceu. – falou Nayru

- Não foi uma cena... Foi um espetáculo da Broadway. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Mas foi cômico, disso não há duvidas.

- É melhor ver sua namorada, eu devo ter queimado as mãos dela com meus poderes. Mande-a mergulhas as mãos em água corrente que ficará melhor mais rápido. - respondeu Nayru

- Ela deve estar fazendo isso agora mesmo. - comentou Sesshoumaru escutando o barulho da torneira da cozinha sendo ligada. - Ela não é minha namorada, é uma assessora da empresa e se disponibilizou me ajudar numa papelada que eu trouxe. – respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Aham, a nobreza do ato dela pode ser comparada a da Madre Tereza... A propósito, de agora em diante sou Cleópatra! – disse Nayru sarcasticamente. Ao escutar aquilo Sesshoumaru parou de andar e antes que percebesse ele a encostou na parede, com os braços apoiados na parede, a impedindo de sair e ficou a encarando por algum tempo em silencio.

- Se é assim, serei Julio César! – disse Sesshoumaru a olhando nos olhos

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada em meu rosto? – pergunta Nayru meio irritada pela aproximação repentina

- Não... É só você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru inquieto

- Sugiro que se afaste ou vai ter o mesmos machucados que a Madre Tereza versão yokai. - respondeu Nayru se afastando da parede e se aproximou dele, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dele

- Tente... - falou Sesshoumaru sem ceder espaço para ela. Teria a provocado mais se a sombra de Kagura não tivesse aparecido perto deles

- Sesshoumaru devemos continuar nosso trabalho, temos muitas coisas pra resolver ainda! – disse Kagura visivelmente irritada pela proximidade deles no corredor

- Me espere no escritório, já estou indo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se afastando de Nayru, abrindo a porta que até então Nayru não sabia que estava perto - Eis a sala do piano, Rin virá daqui a pouco. Espere aqui.

- Obrigado... e boa sorte! - falou Nayru ao entrar na sala do piano, mas ao lhe desejar sorte cruzou os dedos nas costas. Queria lhe desejar exatamente o oposto, mas era melhor ficar quieta e se acalmar. Pelas próximas horas iria dar aulas a uma menina humana comum, sem ter que ver yokai ou seguranças por um tempo... O paraíso comparado ao dia de cão que estava tendo.

---xxx---

Nayru começa a dar aulas básica de musica para Rin. Como o braço direito de Nayru não estava machucado, era muito mais fácil ela tocar as notas no piano e pedir pra Rin tentar acompanhar com a voz, tentando se aproximar o máximo possível do tom. Assim começaria a ter uma boa base na hora de aprender a tocar algum instrumento e identificar as musicas de ouvido. No entanto Nayru teve cuidado de ensinar Rin a não forçar a voz em uma tonalidade difícil de se alcançar para iniciantes, afinal não queria que a menina ficasse muda no primeiro dia de aula. No entanto Rin se esforçar pra acompanhar a melodia do piano e a entonação da voz que Nayru cantava como exemplo para ela... Mas Rin não aprendera muito, pois se distraia toda a vez que Nayru começava a cantar para ela, acompanhada pelo piano, que era tocado apenas por uma mão de Nayru, em acordes. Rin estava admirada pela versatilidade que Nayru tinha em sua voz, cantava as musicas na própria tonalidade, sem tentar imitar qualquer cantor, mas respeitando a tonalidade que a musica exigia. Escutava com atenção as musicas cantadas por Nayru, que era em sua maioria em inglês. Não entendia nem a metade do que as canções diziam, mas não fazia falta, como Nayru lhe disse _"A linguagem da musica é universal, não é necessário entender as palavras quando se pode sentir os sentimentos que ela despertam"._

Enquanto isso no escritório, Sesshoumaru tentava se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas não conseguia, pois estava se distraindo com a voz da Kagura o importunando e o canto de Nayru, sendo a musica o principal motivo de sua distração... para Sesshoumaruo cantar de Nayru era um mistério, como uma mulher tão radical e cabeça dura, podia ter uma voz tão linda e angelical? Ela poderia colocar todas as crianças de uma lanchonete infantil lotada para dormir com o poder da sua voz... Talvez até mesmo acalmar uma fera selvagem. O canto dela não lhe irritava, na verdade era muito agradável. Sendo um yokai cachorro era mais sensível a sons, era difícil agradar os ouvidos de yokai como ele. Preferia ficar escutando aquele canto do que a impertinente Kagura o incomodar lhe fazendo perguntas sem sentido. Ela mais atrapalhava seu trabalho que ajudava...

Depois de duas horas de aula, Nayru resolveu começar a parar de cantar e tentar resolver o problema de Rin. Já estava começando a ficar com a garganta doendo de tanto cantar para Rin... E jurava que se continuasse a cantar ela provavelmente iria dormir.

- Vamos trocar, agora você vai ser a cantora e eu vou ser a acompanhante do piano e a platéia. - falou Nayru

- Não, continue a cantar por favor. - pediu Rin sorrindo

- Sou paga pra lhe ensinar Rin, não para a fazer dormir. - respondeu Nayru

- Mas minha voz não é tão boa quanto a sua... -choramingou Rin

- Acha que a minha foi sempre assim?! Eu ralei muito pra conseguir cantar assim, e com treino você poderá cantar igual ou melhor que eu. - respondeu Nayru - Você tem que tentar Rin, se não nunca vai saber do que é capaz. Mas como sou uma pessoa legal, vou te dar uma dica de como cantar. Quando eu tinha sua idade me deram essa dica; você fecha os olhos e pensa algo especial, pode ser uma pessoa ou um lugar, não importa onde, desde que desperte seu coração na musica. – disse Nayru – Acho melhor explicar de uma linguagem normal. Quero que imagine que sua voz, é como um presente para essa pessoa que você gosta muito. Quando estiver cantando, imagine como se sua canção estivesse abraçando essa pessoa... É isso que você dele lembrar toda a vez que for cantar que seu canto ira melhorar cada vez mais.

- Pode ser qualquer pessoa? – pergunta Rin - Yokai ou humano?

- Claro... Se a musica que você quer cantar lembre essa pessoa, seus sentimentos serão transmitidos na canção. - respondeu Nayru

- Sério? Então eu vou escolher...

- Não precisa contar pra quem é... Pode ser um segredo só seu. – disse Nayru sorrindo. Com a explicação Rin se anima a tentar cantar e continua a praticar com a ajuda do piano ... mas desta vez ela conseguiu cantar um pouco melhor do que a vez anterior. Aquela tarde estava sendo a mais agradável que tivera em muito tempo..

Em quanto isso, no escritório, Sesshoumaru já estava farto de ficar olhando para aquela papelada com letras minúsculas que era os relatórios. E tinha que admitir que se não fosse a "ajuda" de Kagura, ela já teria terminado aquele trabalho a muito mais tempo.

- Já chega por hoje Kagura, continuarei isso no meu escritório amanhã. – fala Sesshoumaru guardando os papeis - Obrigado pela ajuda, mas já está ficando tarde e é melhor você voltar para sua casa. Nos vemos amanhã no trabalho. Pedirei um taxi para levá-La.

- Sim, claro... Mas eu pensei que... – falou kagura meios decepcionada pois achava que ganharia uma carona dele, seu plano falhou.

- Pensou no que? - indagou Sesshoumaru a encarando

– Não era nada... Até amanhã, Sesshy. - falou Kagura se levantando da cadeira, pegando a bolsa

- Espere um momento Kagura. - falou Sesshoumaru sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Não dava para saber se isso era um bom sinal ou não...

- Pois não Sesshoumaru? - indagou ela esperançosa

- Eu não lhe dei liberdade pra me chamar de "Sesshy"... exijo respeito de todos meus empregados, isso inclui você. Nunca mais me chame por apelidos, fui claro? – disse ele irritado

- Sim. Me desculpe, isso não vai se repetir. – disse Kagura envergonhada pela repreenda

- Não aconselho misturar profissional com pessoal Kagura. - falou Sesshoumaru a acompanhando a porta - O passado que tivemos em comum está morto e pretendo o deixar como está. Agora somos apenas colegas de trabalho, e isso é tudo.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas poderíamos ser amigos... – disse Kagura já na porta. Quando sesshoumaru abre a porta, Kagura aproveita a chance e lhe dá um beijo no rosto e sai do apartamento. – Até amanhã.

- Até. – disse ele fechando a porta. Estava ligeiramente irritado com as atitudes de Kagura agora, na verdade desde que Nayru chagara no seu apartamento ele começou a se irritar. Kagura estava tomando atitudes estranhas, estava muito pegajosa em relação a ele, e estava tentando interferir em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.... Não mais. Era ridículo ver o surto de ciúme que ela tivera ao ver Nayru, ela era uma humana afinal, nunca teria um relacionamento romântico com um humano. Aquele tipo de mulher era bom só para ter amigo, nunca ter relacionamentos íntimos...

Enquanto Sesshoumaru se indagava os acontecimentos que tivera aquela tarde, Rin estava aprendendo a cantar. Ela era uma aluna muito dedicada, estava começando a ficar com a voz afetada de tanto que cantara aquela tarde.

- É melhor parar por aqui hoje Rin, ou você vai ficar sem voz amanhã. -comentou Nayru

- Certo... - respondeu Rin aliviada por ter que parar de cantar

- Está muito quieto aqui... - falou Nayru estranhando silencio do apartamento

- Eu escutei a porta se fechar, acho que Sesshoumaru e Kagura saíram. Deve a ter levado pra casa... - comentou Rin

- Não deixariam você aqui sozinha. - respondeu Nayru - Talvez apenas tenha a levado para o térreo.

- Talvez, mas como temos tempo, você poderia me fazer uma favor? – pede Rin

- Claro... O que quer? – pergunta Nayru

- Poderia cantar pra mim mais uma vez? Sua voz é linda e eu queria a escutar novamente antes de você ir...– argumenta Rin

- Muito bem.... Que tal a musica "My Will"? - propôs Nayru - É uma musica recente, linda e ainda posso fazer o acompanhamento com uma mão no piano. Pode ser essa?

- Sim! Desde que cante… - respondeu Rin se sentando ao lado de Nayru,no banquinho do piano.

Nayru canta a musica "My Will" (_pra quem não sabe essa é a canção de encerramento da primeira temporada de Inuyasha_). A melodia que Nayru cantava era com tamanha harmonia e perfeição que Rin sentiu o coração de Nayru naquela musica, dava a impressão que ela estava cantando para alguém em especial... Mas sabia que ela cantava pra quem quisesse a ouvir, mas a musica devia estar sendo dedicada a alguém ou não faria se sentir tão bem a escutar. Mas quem seria?

Sesshoumaru estava ainda na sala quando começou a escutar a canção de Nayru, e foi até a sala do piano para escutar melhor. Estava meio que hipnotizado com a voz dela, Nayru poderia disputar canto com as yokais sereias quase de igual para igual. A musica era muito bonita, mas algo no cantar de Nayru o irritava, não tinha motivos para essa reação, ... Não parecia ser uma simples canção, parecia que ela estava fazendo uma declaração na canção. Quando ela acabou de cantar, Sesshoumaru entrou na sala devagar, sem que as duas o percebessem e ficou olhando-as.

- Foi linda. - falou Rin com o olhar brilhando

- É assim que eu quero que você cante. - comentou Nayru

- Não poderia cantar assim como você... - Respondeu Rin

- Porque não?

- Porque você cantou pensando em alguém, não foi?

- Sim, percebeu a diferença de uma canção que apenas se canta por cantar daquela que se canta com o coração?

- Sim, e eu vou encontrar minha inspiração para cantar como você. - respondeu Rin - Mas em quem pensava ao cantar?

- É um segredo. - respondeu Nayru com um sorriso radiante. Mas aquele sorriso indicava muito coisas a Sesshoumaru do que a qualquer outro. Nayru cantava a musica para um homem na qual estaria apaixonada, devia continuar a estar... Ele viu algo naquele sorriso que não queria ter visto, não no dela.

- Sua voz é muito bonita humana, – disse Sesshoumaru interferindo na conversa das duas

- Obrigado yokai. - respondeu Nayru num meio sorriso - Não sabia que tinha uma platéia.

- Eu podia escutar vocês cantando do meu escritório. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Perdão, não tinha a intenção de interferir no seu trabalho. Tomarei mais cuidado na próxima vez ou quem sabe eu levo Rin pra treinar em outro lugar... - respondeu Nayru

- Eu não estava reclamando. - respondeu Sesshuomaru -Não interferiu no trabalho pois já terminei o que era importante e Kagura já foi embora. Qualquer coisa pendente irei resolver amanhã no trabalho. Acho que já chega de aulas por hoje, deixem o resto pra amanhã.

- Ok! - respondeu Nayru se levantando do banquinho - Essa é minha deixa...

- A gente te leva pra casa. – disse Rin animada, pulando do banquinho

- Não precisa, eu posso ir andando até lá.– disse Nayru indo até a porta - Não quero dar trabalho...

- E não dá... - falou Sesshoumaru pegando no braço dela antes que ela alcançasse a maçaneta - Rin troque de roupa que a gente te espera na sala.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru! - gritou Rin saindo como um raio da sala do piano em direção ao ser quarto.

Nayru e Sesshoumaru ficam esperando na sala por Rin, contudo Nayru não dirige a palavra para Sesshoumaru, fica apenas olhando para ele de relance e pra sala de seu apartamento, e começa a andar pelo cômodo. Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado com aquele comportamento, normalmente ela ficava falando, mas agora ela estava calada, não parecia ser ela mesma. Talvez ela estivesse pensando no homem que lhe servia de inspiração para cantar...

Após Rin chegar, Nayru e Sesshoumaru saíram com Rin pelo elevador privado de Sesshoumaru, que era panorâmico. Nayru ficou vendo a vista ao descer, para se distrair. Como já estava escurecendo, as luzes da cidade pareciam pequenas estrelas, surgiam devagar, mas em diversas cores.

- A visão daqui é maravilhosa! – disse Nayru olhando para a paisagem - Dá a impressão que estamos pousando com um foguete nas estrelas

- Visão demasiadamente romântica a sua. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. - respondeu Nayru com os olhos na paisagem

- Eu não tenho coragem pra olhar, eu sempre fico com medo. – disse Rin - Tenho a impressão que vou cair...

- Sério?! – indaga Nayru - Quando tinha a sua idade adorava elevadores panorâmicos porque fingia ser um anjo voando.

- Desde que Rin está sobre minha tutela, ela nunca ousou olhar para a vista daqui. Ela tem medo de altura. – explica Sesshoumaru

- Altura é relativa... Você sabe que pra uma formiga você é o ser mais , alto que existe, não é?! – disse Nayru brincando

- É, eu sei... mas isso não me tira o medo. –disse Rin olhando para os botões do elevador, evitando olhar para as paredes de vidro

- Entendo... Me diz, quem é seu herói? Ou pessoa quem mais confia no mundo todo?

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - respondeu Rin de imediato

- Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte, segure na mão do Sesshoumaru. – sugere Nayru e espera Rin dar a mão para ele – E agora, ainda sente medo?

- Um pouco, mas me sinto mais segura. – responde Rin

- Perfeito... Então agora você pode olhar para as paredes de vidro. - respondeu Nayru se agachando, ficando na altura de Rin - Parece até brincadeira, mas dar a mão para alguém que se confia ajuda a superar o medo. Você sente que essa pessoa está contigo e não tem nada a temer. – lhe explica Nayru - Sempre tenha isso em mente quando entrar num elevador panorâmico.

- Vai funcionar sempre? - indagou Rin olhando para a paisagem

- Comigo deu certo! - respondeu Nayru rindo.

Sesshoumaru ficou meio admirado, ela parecia hipnotizar Rin a superar seus medos sem usar violência. Aquela era a primeira vez que via Rin olhar sem medo para a paisagem sem tremer ou chorar. Kagura uma vez tentou fazer algo parecido, mas foi mais enérgica e tentou obrigar Rin ao olhar a vista, mas a menina gritou no ouvido dela, chorou e a chutou tentando se livrar dela. Pensou que Nayru tinha poderia até convencer alguém a pular de uma ponte...

Chegando ao estacionamento, Nayru e Rin entraram no carro, Sesshoumaru se sentou atrás do volante. Rin insistiu que Nayru ficasse ao lado de Sesshoumaru no banco da frente, pois os bancos de trás eram reservados para crianças. Nayru resolveu não insistir que preferia ir no banco de trás, pois sabia que iria demorar para convencer Rin, se sentou na frente e foram embora. Uns 15 minutos depois eles estavam no templo Higurashi, mas desta vez Sesshoumaru não deixou Nayru as escadas do tempo. Eles foram pelo outro lado, que era acesso a casa da Família de Kagome. Quando Nayru já descia do carro e estava agradecendo a carona, quando Souta, Kagome e seus amigos estavam saindo da casa da família Higurashi, e acabaram todos se encontrando. Ao ver seu tio Inuyasha, Rin desce do carro e vai correndo até ele...

- Tio Inuyasha, eu não sabia que estava aqui! – disse ela o abraçando

- Tio? – indaga Nayru – Quer dizer que vocês é parentes do Snoopy falsificado?

- Sou, infelizmente... - comentou Sesshoumaru saindo do carro - Não sabia desse novo apelido Inuyasha, não preciso mais lhe chamar de corno manso.

- Do que você me chamou? – pergunta Inuyasha irritado

- Inuyasha fica calmo, você sabe que ele só está brincando. – fala Kagome segurando Inuyasha pelo braço – Não é verdade Sesshoumaru?

- Claro que deve ser... - falou Nayru antes de Sesshoumaru pudesse responder - Mas você sabe que toda a brincadeira tem um pingo de verdade...

Todos começaram a rir, no entanto Inuyasha não entendeu a piada. Enquanto riam, Miroku se aproximou de Nayru e pegou sua mão e beija, parecendo um conquistador barato.

- Como senti falta da beleza deslumbrante minha bela dama. Nunca me senti tanto frio e sozinho... - disse Miroku.

- Certamente querido sabes onde podes me encontrar quando se sentir assim... - falou Nayru entrando na brincadeira. Miroku era um "casanova" por natureza, e não se poderia obrigar a ver o mundo normalmente como as outras pessoas, tinha que falar na linguagem dele. Mas os outros não perceberam que eles estavam zoando um com o outro, pois Sango e Sesshoumaru ficaram os olhando com tanta raiva que Nayru e Miroku sentiram arrepios, prelúdio que indicava que suas vidas estavam sendo ameaçadas, ao mesmo tempo que Rin ria da situação.

- Acho melhor a gente parar com essa brincadeira Miroku, ou se quer você poderá chegar a viver tempo suficiente para ver seus filhos crescerem... Ou nem os ter. – disse Nayru olhando para Sango, dando uma piscadela indicando a brincadeira - Qual é o motivo da reunião de vocês aqui?

- Bom, estamos pensando em dar uma volta, lanchar ou tomar sorvete numas das barraquinhas do parque. Já que todos estamos aqui, que tal ir com a gente?- indagou Kagome - Estávamos esperando Nayru para ir com a gente... Mas quer ir Também Sesshoumaru e Rin, nos acompanhar?

- Não sei... Tenho trabalho amanhã bem cedo. – disse Sesshoumaru

- Ele é um yokai muito responsável para perder tempo com uma excursão humana a um parque e lanchar uma comida de origem duvidosa. - respondeu Nayru o provocando - Ele só come comida balanceada e...

- Eu vou desde que não demore. - respondeu Sesshoumaru interrompendo Nayru. Rin começou a rir, enquanto Nayru apenas sorriu. A turma de Kagome não entendeu o que Nayru queria dizer ao falar aquilo, mas não ousaram perguntar, pois a cara irritada de Sesshoumaru indicava que o assunto era particular. Apesar da curiosidade não arriscariam a vida para a descobrir.

---xxx---

Todos saem juntos caminhando em direção ao parque que Kagome e os amigos haviam planejado. Mas ao chegarem, Sesshoumaru nota que, Nayru começa a se comportar de uma forma estranha e sai de perto de todos e pede para Rin ficar perto dos outros. Ele consegue a seguir com o olhar, mas ela some entre as barraquinhas,e seu cheiro e disfarçado pelas comidas. Ele fica intrigado com aquilo;

_- O que ela vai fazer? Será que está procurando alguém?- _pensa Sesshoumaru, mas continuou a seguir o grupo de seu meio irmão e a namorada.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku vão até o meio no parque pra ver um pequeno show pirotécnico na águas de do lago que estava montado naquele lugar. Rin e Souta também está com eles, e de certa forma, um fazia companhia para outro, já que os outros 2 casais estavam distraídos. Mas a diferença era que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam se comportando como casal de filme romântico enquanto Miroku e Sango pareciam numa exibição de "Street Fight" . Mas Sesshoumaru continuava intrigado e saiu a procura Nayru, pois estava demorando para voltar.

Mas apesar disso, Rin e Souta foram os únicos a perceberem a ausência de Sesshoumaru e Nayru, mas juraram guardar silencio sobre isso, e voltaram sua atenção ao show de luta entre Sango e Miroku.

Sesshoumaru só consegue encontrar Nayru um pouco mais tarde, ela estava numa pequena colina do parque, escalando a árvore mais alta do parque.. Ou pelo menos tentando, mas os ganhos estavam longe dela conseguir alcançá-los. Ficou a olhando escondido ela fazer inúmeras tentativas de escalar aquela arvore. Quando achava que devia interferir, Nayru se afastou da arvore, tirou os calçados e saiu correndo em direção a arvore, colocou o pé no tronco, pegando impulso e pulou num dos galhos que conseguiu alcançar. Para ficar mais espantado, viu ela mostrar sua agilidade se pendurando no galho e balançando os pés para trás... Em pouco tempo ela já estava sentada no galho, tentando ficar em pé.

- O que pensa está fazendo? – pergunta Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar dela. Ao escutar aquilo, Nayru se assusta e se desequilibra, caindo da árvore e é amparada por Sesshoumaru, que pega nos braços

- Credo, você me assustou! – fala Nayru

- Adultos não foram feitos para ficarem brincando de subir ou se balançar em arvores... - comentou Sesshoumaru a colocando no chão - É perigoso.

- Então é melhor você levar um papo com o Tarzan. Ninguém deve ter avisado ele sobre isso. - respondeu Nayru

- Sempre com essa ironia... - comentou Sesshoumaru - Não vai me agradecer?

- Pelo que, me assustar e fazer eu cair da arvore e quase quebrar o pescoço?! - indagou ela tomando distancia novamente - Claro, obrigado. Quando eu quiser me suicidar eu lhe chamo...

- Eu lhe segurei antes que caísse humana. - respondeu ele

- Considere que estamos quites yokai. Se você não tivesse me assustado eu não teria me desequilibrado... - respondeu Nayru e saiu correndo em direção a arvore novamente, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou antes que conseguisse pegar impulso no tronco da arvore, agarrando com um braço sua cintura

- Você não me disse o que está fazendo. – fala Sesshoumaru

- Achei que era obvia minha intenção. - respondeu Nayru

- Imitar a Chita?

- Não, o homem-aranha. - respondeu ela - Eu quero ver a vista lá de cima novamente, e terei cuidado ao subir a arvore, essa arvore é ainda nova e lá na copa tem uns galhos são fortes para me agüentar...

- Como assim novamente? - indagou Sesshoumaru a soltando

- Eu subia nessa arvore quando morava aqui no Japão. Adorava a vista dela, queria ver o que mudou em quanto estive fora. - respondeu Nayru

- Eu lhe levo até lá. Segure-se em mim. - falou Sesshoumaru a puxando contra se e deu um pulo. Em segundos eles chegaram a copa da arvore, em um galho forte o suficiente para agüentar ambos.

- Nossa, obrigada. – disse ela ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele, olhando para baixo - Nossa, é uma queda e tanto daqui de cima... Mas a vista compensa esse sacrifício. Não quer se sentar e olhar a paisagem?

- Assim que você se desgrudar de mim e se sentar eu o faço. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Em questão de segundos Nayru se afastou dele e se sentou no galho, olhando exclusivamente para a paisagem. Sesshoumaru se sentou logo em seguida, mas tinha um palmo de distancia de Nayru, e ficou olhando a vista que tinha dalí... Realmente valia qualquer sacrifício aquela vista.

- Olhe lá. – disse Nayru apontando para o show pirotécnico do lago, era muito mais bonito visto de longe. As luzes a cidade não atrapalhavam muito, o céu estava estrelado, a lua minguante... de onde eles estavam, dava pra ver quase o parque por inteiro. A parte escura do parque se podia ver vaga-lumes, em quanto na parte iluminada estava alegre e cheia de pessoas indo para as barraquinhas comer ou indo ver o show. – Esse era meu lugar favorito, daqui você podia ver tudo, não é lindo? Parece estar vendo um quadro de um renomado artista em movimento...

- Tem toda a razão. – responde Sesshoumaru. Ficou olhando para ela, percebendo que os olhos dela brilhavam, era como se ela tivesse voltado a infância... parecia encantada por estar ali novamente – Era isso que você ia fazer ao se afastar dos seus amigos? Porque veio aqui sozinha, eles iriam gostar da vista daqui também...

- Eu sei que gostariam... aqui é como minha base secreta, foi meu esconderijo pelos poucos anos que vivia aqui com minha família. Subia aqui quando pra me esconder ou para pensar o que iria acontecer comigo quando fosse embora e morasse no outro lado do mundo. Estaria longe de tudo que amava... Parece besteira, não é? Mas ficar aqui em cima sempre me deu forças para encarar minha partida. - comentou Nayru

- Parece ter sido uma criança insegura. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Prefiro o termo cautelosa. - respondeu Nayru dando um leve sorriso - Que estranho...

- O que é estranho? Você ou algo lá embaixo?

- Aqui mesmo... Você é a primeira pessoa... ou yokai que mostro esse lugar aqui. - comentou Nayru - Nunca pensei na possibilidade de mostrar a alguém este lugar, e agora estou sentada na minha base secreta com um yokai ao meu lado.

- Isso lhe incomoda?

- Nem um pouco... Afinal sem você demoraria muito tempo até subir até aqui. - respondeu Nayru rindo da cara séria dele - Calminha, estou brincando.

- Se continuar assim eu a deixo descer sozinha daqui. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Não tem problema, consigo descer sozinha. - respondeu Nayru de imediato

- Não tem medo de cair dessa altura?

- Não, eu sempre gostei de alturas. Achava que ficando mais perto do céu Kami-sama escutaria minhas preces. - comentou Nayru

- Isso é ridículo...

- Ei, não zombe de minha mente infantil inocente!

- O que pedia tanto a kami-sama para arriscar sua vida subindo nessa arvore?

- Assas. - respondeu Nayru simplesmente

- Os humanos tem sonhos muito tolos. – fala Sesshoumaru – O que faria se tivesse assas?

- Voar é lógico. - respondeu Nayru - Voar pelo céu azul, entre as nuvens, esquecer tudo e todos...

- Então você não subiu aqui apenas olhar a paisagem, dá a entender que quer fugir de alguém agora também. – fala Sesshoumaru - Do que ou de quem foges agora?

- De alguém... – disse Nayru simplesmente mas com um olhar meio triste - Mas nem o oceano que existe para nos separar conseguiu mudar algo. Vim pra o Japão para que as feridas se curem com o tempo...

- Dizem que a melhor maneira de esquecer alguém é ter outra pessoa em seu lugar, ao seu lado – disse Sesshoumaru

- Os únicos que estão a meu lado agora é a arvore e você. - respondeu Nayru tentando disfarçar o ressentimento - Sabe, você é estranho.

- Eu? Você é uma adulta que tem pensamentos infantis de querer subir numa arvore extremamente alta para ver a paisagem e tentar ganhar assas e eu que sou estranho?

- Não estava falando nesse sentido... - comentou Nayru - Eu acho estranho conversar dessa maneira contigo, você seria o ultimo ser no universo que eu desejava falar sobre mim.

- Então porque falou?

- Não sei... - respondeu Nayru - Talvez não tivesse escolha... Ou por saber que você seria franco e não teria pena em falar a verdade.

- Pensou isso mesmo?

- Não... Mas é uma boa desculpa. - respondeu ela rindo - Me diz qual é sua opinião. O que acha que devo fazer?

- Subir numa arvore não é uma coisa sensata a se fazer, a não ser que queira cometer suicídio. Devia tentar esquecer esse alguém de uma forma mais segura, arranje outra pessoa que o substitua.

- Não seria fácil substituir ele... não por falta de candidatos, mas ele não é igual a todo mundo. – declara Nayru

- O que tem de tão especial nele? Humanos não são...

- Ele é yokai. - respondeu Nayru o interrompendo - Não tem como substituir um yokai por um humano. Teria que ser outro yokai...

- Alguém em mente?

- Não... - respondeu Nayru - Mas tudo bem, não quero me envolver com ninguém agora. Cicatrizes no coração são as mais complicadas de se curar... Não seria tola a ponto de arriscar me ferir novamente, não fraca como estou.

- Você não parece fraca, pelo menos nunca demonstrou o ser. - comentou Sesshoumaru olhando para ele - Ele te machucou tanto assim?

- Digamos que o nível do ferimento causou uma reação protetora, ou seja, acho que todos, tanto yokai como homens, só servem para ferir os do sexo feminino. E quero uma distancia segura deles. - respondeu Nayru falando quase cientificamente

- você não confia mais nem em homens? - indagou ele meio cético, afinal ela deixava aquele amigo hentai de Inuyasha dar em cima dela.

- Não no nível de relacionamento intimo. Posso ser amiga, posso conversar normalmente... Mas não confio neles completamente. existe uma barreira entre nós que impede aproximação demasiada.

- Não deveria nivelar todos os machos a seu amigo canalha. – falou Sesshoumaru - Não posso falar por todos eles, mas eu jamais lhe machucaria da mesma maneira que seu amigo fez.

- Vai ver que é por isso que eu conversei com você... Não me sinto ameaçada. Seu temperamento frio e desconfiado de mim deve ter me dado segurança. - falou Nayru sorrindo

- Você é uma das poucas que não sucumbiu a mim. - comentou Sesshoumaru olhando de volta para a paisagem

- Eu não ousaria fazer isso, afinal sou uma humana. Pior ainda, sou uma humana com poderes de sacerdotisa. Além disso não quero entrar na fila, nem na disputa... - comentou Nayru

- Disputa?

- Kagura... - respondeu Nayru - Aquela lá me odeia, caso contrário não teria me tratado daquela maneira. Tenho a impressão que todas que estão ao seu redor irão me tratar assim, se me virem contigo.

- Irei mandar que ela não a incomode. - falou Sesshoumaru

- Não precisa, eu entendo os motivos dela. Não sou cega a ponto não ver as qualidades que tem Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Nayru - Ela deve estar muito apaixonada para ficar ciumenta de uma humana.

- Kagura não tem motivos para isso, ela não é nada mais do que uma funcionária da empresa. – fala Sesshoumaru

- Deu a impressão que significou algo, Sesshoumaru.

- É muita perspectiva para uma humana. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Mas tem razão, há muito tempo ela significou algo. Foi no colegial...

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui tolo de acreditar nas palavras dela, e ela tentou se aproveitar da minha ingenuidade para com ela... eu cheguei até a pensar em me casar com ela, fui um idiota. Ela sempre quis casar com um yokai poderoso e rico...

- Mas você é ambos?

- Naquela época eu não revelei que era rico, usei um nome falso ao entrar no colegial, passei um ano com esse nome falso e usei um colar que inibia meus poderes. No ano seguinte eu decidi me matricular com meu nome verdadeiro, mas ninguém sabia como eu era e ficaram apenas espalhando o boato que um yokai rico iria para lá. Kagura logo se interessou e disse que poderíamos continuar nosso relacionamento sendo amantes, mas ela tentaria fisgar o yokai rico, foi hilário quando ela descobriu que o yokai rico era na verdade eu... Kagura era muito interesseira desde aquela época, acho que não mudou muito desde então. – explica Sesshoumaru

- Que interessante, aqui sobre está arvore a dois seres que não confiam em yokai por completo. - comentou Nayru - Bizarro o que aconteceu com você. Mas acho que Kagura foi muito idiota, trocar um yokai esperto, forte, lindo e muito sexy por dinheiro e fama. Se fosse por amor ela poderia ter a desculpa de ser romântica ou cega de amor, mas como foi dinheiro, deu tudo a perder.

- Acha que sou isso de mim humana?

- Se você perguntasse isso na frente dos outros eu negaria até a morte. Mas, ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui pra escutar admitir que sim. - respondeu Nayru rindo e se desequilibrou, mas Sesshoumaru agarrou ela pela cintura a tempo - Além disso é cavalheiro e protetor. Eu vou matar Kagura por desperdiçar isso tudo...

- Não devia falar isso, poderia encarar que está me tentando. - comentou Sesshoumaru tentando a fazer falar mais

- Falo a verdade, e nenhum de nós corre risco. Apesar de você provocar as vezes, eu sou imune a você yokai. E duvido que você possa se interessar por humanas, yokai.

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru.

- E o meu é Nayru. Me chame pelo nome que eu lhe chamarei pelo seu... - respondeu Nayru

- Farei o possível...

- Ok Sesshoumaru, já que ainda estamos meio que abraçados, poderia me dar uma carona lá pra baixo? Temos muitas responsabilidades amanhã, pelo menos a maioria da excursão humana mais você tem, eu sou a única que posso ficar dormindo até tarde.

- Eu devia te deixar descer sozinha... - comentou Sesshumaru ficando em pé na arvore, ajudando Nayru a ficar também

- E deixar alguém que tem um braço se recuperando fazer tanto esforço como esse? - indagou ela se fazendo de vitima

- Você está na profissão errada, devia tentar ser atriz. - comentou Sesshoumaru, pegando-a no colo - Se segure firme em fim, irei saltar.

- Ok! - falou Nayru colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, afinal era a única parte dele que ela poderia se segurar agora. Ele realmente fez o que falara, saltou bem alto da arvore, dando a impressão que estavam voando. No entanto Nayru apenas ficou olhando tudo e rindo, e ele esperava que ela reagisse de outra maneira. Ela parecia estar tão feliz e segura em seus braços... Fora impossível não prestar atenção nas reações dela. O coração dela disparara, os olhos estavam brilhando de alegria e o sorriso era encantador... Parecia que ela não era mais a mesma adulta que o enfrentou e incomodou quando se conheceram, agora parecia ser uma jovem sonhadora, talvez até frágil. Aquilo fez com que Sesshoumaru se sentisse estranho, era como se quisesse proteger aquela jovem em seus braços de se machucar novamente... Porque estava tendo um instinto protetor por alguém que nem conhecia direito? O mais estranho ainda era que ele queria que aquele momento durasse um pouco mais. Era ilógico, mas sitiasse bem em a ter nos braços da mesma forma que sentia os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço, podia sentir as mãos dela encostando em seus cabelos e nuca, tinhas as mãos muito macias para alguém que sabia lutar. Quando finalmente eles tocam o chão, demora um tempo para que Sesshoumaru a coloque no chão. Mas quando ele a coloca no chão, Inuyasha aparece acompanhado por todos que ficam extasiados com o que vêem.

- O que é isso Sesshoumaru? – indaga Inuyasha ao ver que eles estavam se abraçados

- Não lhe devo explicações Inuyasha. - falou Sesshoumaru olhando irritado em quanto Nayru se afastava de Sesshoumaru, tirando os braços que estavam em volta do pescoço dele

- Mas você estavam quase se beijando... - comentou Inuyasha

- Que isso Snoopy, está com ciúmes? – indagou Nayru o fazendo se calar

- Não é isso, é que a gente não esperava ver isso... - respondeu Kagome em defesa de Inuyasha

- Porque? Sesshoumaru é bem atraente... - respondeu Nayru rindo da cara de espanto de Kagome - Calma, eu apenas pedi a Sesshoumaru me ajudar a encontrar vocês, e ele me levou lá pra cima para ver se conseguia achar vocês. Vocês são muito pervertidos e ficam imaginando coisas sem sentido...

- Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa Nayru, chega de emoções pra mim por hoje. – disse Kagome - Além disso prometemos voltar pra casa antes da 22:00h porque temos aula amanhã cedo.

- É mesmo, tinha me esquecido disso. - comentou Miroku com o rosto com curativos e um pouco inchado

- Eu também tenho aula. - falou Rin

- Acho que todos nos temos. - comentou Souta ainda com um olhar intrigado para Nayru e Sesshoumaru

- Bom, então vão se despedindo. - disse Nayru -Boa noite a todos e até amanhã aos que vão embora.

Todos começaram a se despedir, Kagome se despediu de Inuyasha lhe dando um beijo, e dos outros com um abraço. Nayru abraçou Rin e deu um simples aperto de mãos com Sesshoumaru. Miroku se despediu de Sango e acabou descontrolando sua mão boba, o que fez levar um forte soco dela e ficou inconsciente. Apesar do protestos de Kagome e a preocupação de Nayru, Inuyasha decidiu deixar Miroku num dos bancos da praça, ao relento. Se ele acordasse iria voltar pra casa sozinho... Era uma punição pelo que fizera.

Apesar de tudo, aquele dia terminara bem para Nayru. Talvez a vida no Japão a fizesse esquecer o EUA e tudo que houvera mais rápido. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, Sesshoumaru era um bom ouvinte, e talvez pudessem ser amigos algum dia. - _É talvez algum dia poderemos ser amigos_... - pensou Nayru antes de dormir

---xxx---

Já passou um mês desde que Nayru começou a dar aulas de música pra Rin, apesar de seu braço ainda não ter se recuperado completamente, já conseguia tocar o piano quase normalmente. Apesar de ainda estar com dificuldades, isso não prejudicou o desenvolvimento de Rin, pois já estava começando a ler as partituras e conseguindo tocá-las no piano, aos poucos.

Agora ela estava com a moto de volta, apesar de não entender ao certo porque a oficina que concertou sua moto já havia a liberado sendo que ainda faltava algumas prestações para quitar o concerto da moto. No entanto preferiu não se manifestar contra, desde que estivesse com sua moto, estava tudo bem. Agora Nayru estava mais independente e podia ir dirigir até o apartamento de Sesshoumaru e voltar sem ter que ele a levasse até em casa. Ele havia dado um crachá de aceso ao apartamento dele, e instruído a equipe de segurança sobre Nayru, com isso evitava dela perder tempo na portaria sendo revistada pelos seguranças.

Nayru sempre ficava dando aulas para Rin até Sesshoumaru voltasse para casa. Não gostava da idéia de a deixar sozinha naquele apartamento, nem mesmo com a segurança da ONU no prédio. As vezes Nayru e Rin se distraiam a ponto de não perceber o tempo passar ou ver que Sesshoumaru já havia chegado em casa, mas isso não o impedia de entrar na sala e ficar vendo as aulas. As vezes quando as aulas acabavam, Sesshoumaru e Nayru conversavam... Mas isso acontecia raramente, pois Nayru estava sempre com pressa de ir embora. Isso o fazia sentir uma certa raiva por ter pago o concertar a moto dela, pois haviam perdido o tempo de conversa que tinham quando a levava para casa em seu carro. Ate das implicâncias e desentendimentos que eles tinham lhe fazia falta...

Rin gostava muito das suas aulas de musica, pois gostava de ficar cantando... Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin aparentava estar muito mais feliz agora do que nunca. Nayru tinha um estranho poder de mudar as pessoas, pois Rin parecia uma criança normal agora. Não parecia ser a mesma menina que vira seus pais e irmãos serem assassinados por um bando de assaltantes. Isso Sesshoumaru seria grato a Nayru pela transformação, gostava da presença dela em seu apartamento.

Kagura percebeu a mudança de Sesshoumaru, antes ele ficava no trabalho e até aceitava sua "ajuda" mas agora saia pontualmente como todos os outros empregados, arruinando com as chances de Kagura de tentar o seduzir.

Com isso ela começa então acumular trabalho pra ele, atrasando relatórios e fichas sobre a situação econômica da empresa, a fim de ficasse mais tempo na empresa e conseqüentemente com ela as sala de reuniões o ajudando. Mas ela mais o atrapalhava do que o ajudava... Como conseqüência, Sesshoumaru tinha que avisar Rin que chegaria um pouco tarde e que Rin não o esperasse acordada, que deveria fazer a lição de casa, pedir algo para comer e ir dormir. Até um dia, no meio da aula de musica o telefone tocou e Rin saiu correndo para o atender...

- Alô?! – falou Rin ao atender o telefone

- Rin, eu to ligando pra lhe avisar que vou demorar hoje. Acho que vou ter que ficar até tarde na empresa pra resolver uns problemas que surgiram. Então acho que você vai ficar sozinha hoje, não abra a porta pra ningué terminar esse trabalho o mais rápido que puder... Fique longe do fogão, ok? – Falou Sesshoumaru

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Rin fingindo não estar triste, afinal não gostava de ficar sozinha. Voltou pra sala de musica em silencio...

- Olha só a hora, acho que já chega de aulas por hoje. Quero que descanse sua garganta um pouco, ok? Se comporte e te vejo amanhã...– falou Nayru pegando o capacete e sua bolsa quando olha pra Rin, que estava com uma cara de choro – O que foi Rin? Ele vai se atrasar um pouco de novo? O que houve?

- Hoje o senhor Sesshoumaru ia sair comigo pra me levar pro parque de diversões, mas devido a uns problemas ele vai ficar até tarde na empresa e até esqueceu da promessa. -respondeu Rin suspirando pesadamente - E eu não queria ficar sozinha aqui em casa... Ma esse disse que ia demorar muito dessa vez...

- Então eu fico aqui com você até ele chegar... vou ser sua babá hoje. O que acha? - indagou Nayru se sentindo culpada se fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha

- Pode fazer isso? - indagou Rin sorrindo e a olhando de uma forma que seria impossível lhe dizer não

- Claro, não tenho nada na minha agenda hoje. - respondeu Nayru pensado no que poderia fazer para se distraírem e dar aula não era uma opção - Olha vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou sair, pego uns DVDs de filmes legais, talvez uns animes, e volto. Em quanto isso você faz sua lição. Quando eu voltar, peço umas 2 pizzas gigantes pra gente comer aqui assistindo filmes, que tal?

- Seria ótimo! - respondeu Rin aos pulos

- Certo, então eu vou agora e já volto. – falou Nayru - Não esqueça de ir fazer sua lição em quanto eu estiver fora. Quando eu voltar posso te ajudar se tiver alguma duvidas. Até daqui a pouco...

Nayru saiu com a moto do prédio, e foi até uma locadora perto do templo e alugou "Shrek" 1 ao 3, a série completa de Naruto (quando ele ainda é criança), Ranma ½ edição de colecionador, Sakura Card Captor, School Rumble e Ouran Hight School Hust Club. Era melhor ter uma boa variedade de animes e depois elas escolheriam o que assistir. Depois de pegar os DVDs ela voltou para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru e ajudou Rin a terminar a lição, a terminando em pouco tempo. Ligam do telefone do apartamento e pedem as duas pizzas, sendo cada metade de um sabor, na qual uma era de calabresa, outra mista, mussarela e frango com cogumelos. Nayru fica no térreo para pegar as pizzas e as pagar, e elas chegaram em cerca de 25 minutos.

Quando subiu ao apartamento, Nayru e Rin arrumaram tudo na sala para poderes ficar comendo pizza e assistindo os DVDs sem problemas, empurrando o sofá para trás colocando as pizzas em cima da mesinha de centro na frete da teve com pratos de guardanapos para não sujarem as mãos. Depois de Nayru conseguiu colocar os DVDs no aparelho (que tinha espaço para 5 DVDs) e os acionar o "play" se sentaram no chão. Abriram as pizzas, cortaram elas e ficam comendo e vendo os DVDs. Passaram boa parte do anoitecer e noite vendo os animes, até que o relógio começou a tocar, alertando que eram 23:00h

- Eu acho que o Ranma é muito bonito. – falou Rin meio sonolenta - O Harima é bem legal, mas é azarado. Eu gostei mais anime do Naruto e do Ouran...

- Eu gosto do Harima, me fez rir muito. Acho que os caras do anime Ouran e o Ranma são muito bonitos, pena que só existem em animes...– falou Nayru brincando – Bem, já está tarde, sobrou pizza. Então vou guardar-las e deixar tudo em ordem antes que Sesshoumaru chegue. Se ele vir o que transformamos a sala ele vai me matar...

Rin começou a rir e ajudou a levar as pizzas que sobraram nas caixas para a cozinha, junto com os pratos e guardanapos sujos. Nayru colocou os moveis no lugar

Nayru arruma a sala. Colocou Rin para dormir e depois foi dar um jeito na cozinha. Já era meia noite quando acabou de limpar tudo. Como era muito tarde para ir embora, Nayru resolveu escreveu um bilhete pra Sesshoumaru explicando porque ainda estava ali e o pendurou na frente da geladeira. Quando nayru voltou pra sala viu Rin ligando o aparelho DVD novamente...

- Pensei que eu tinha mandado dormir... - comentou Nayru entrando na sala

- Eu estava, mas acordei e fui escovar os dentes, daí perdi o sono. - respondeu Rin - Tava pensando em ver os filmes do Shrek...

- Boa idéia! - respondeu Nayru desistindo da idéia de insistir que Rin voltasse pra cama e contasse carneirinhos. Nunca funcionaram quando Nayru era criança, talvez não funcionassem com Rin também.

Depois voltaram assistir a maratona de Shrek, acabaram adormecendo na sala, com Rin descansando a cabeça num travesseiro posto que estava sobre o colo de Nayru, que acabou dormindo sentada para não acordar a menina... E deixaram o aparelho DVD tocando.

Eram 2 da madrugada Sesshoumaru chegou em casa, e achou estranha e cena que estava presenciando. Havia duas humanas em sua sala, na qual uma dormia sentada... Mas ele mandará Rin não abrir a porta para ninguém. O cheiro que havia na sala não lhe restava duvida de quem era a mulher que dormia sentada, mas ele ficou se perguntando o por que Nayru havia ficado, já que avisara a Rin que chegaria muito tarde, e que Nayru deveria ir embora e não o esperar. Ele tirou o palito e foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa e depois se preocuparia em colocar Rin no quarto. Quando foi abrir a geladeira, ele viu o recado de Nayru havia deixado para ele.

"_Caro yokai Sesshoumaru, eu resolvi ficar aqui na sua casa pra fazer companhia pra Rin. Não seria legal ela ficar sozinha, e ela estava com uma cara tão triste que foi impossível a deixar. Mas acho que ela não ficou triste por ter de ficar sozinha, e sim porque não deu pra você cumprir sua promessa de ir ao parque com ela. Vê se consegue cumprir a promessa amanhã, ok? Bem fiquei cuidando dela, aluguei uns DVDs e comprei umas pizzas. Há um prato com umas fatias de pizza, é pra você, se tiver coragem para comer. Ah, pizza se deve comer com as mãos, não ouse as comer com garfo e faca!_

_É bem provável que quando você voltar eu deva estar dormido no seu sofá da sala, desculpa por isso... Mas uma coisa, Isso é horas de chegar?! Não tem idéia de quanto é assustador pra uma criança ficar em casa sozinha? Ela em menos de 10 anos, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez. Se você se atrasar no trabalho de novo, me avise, pois assim eu posso sair com a menina e a levar para dormir na minha casa, certo? A propósito, compre um sofá mais confortável! Esse da sua sala tem designe, mas não é confortável para dormir... Quase ia me esquecendo, você está me devendo o dinheiro das pizzas e dos DVDs. Vê se chega mais cedo seu irresponsável e não esqueça de me pagar. _

_Então boa noite ou madrugada. _

_HUMANA Nayru"_

- Essa Mulher não tem juízo algum. – falou Sesshoumaru e pegou o prato que continha as pizzas. O cheiro era bem agradável e experimentou as pizzas, depois lavou as mãos e foi até a sala. As duas continuavam a dormir do mesmo jeito que as viu quando chegou.

Sesshoumaru então desligou o aparelho DVD e a televisão. Pegou a Rin no colo e a levou para o quarto dela, a colocou na cama, a cobriu com seu cobertor e ficou olhando o rosto dela por um tempo. Ela estava visivelmente feliz, ela não teria pesadelos naquela noite, disso ele tinha certeza. Depois ele abriu a porta do quarto de hospedes e foi até a sala e carregou Nayru até lá. Ao a deitar no colchão ela se encolheu numa posição fetal. Como uma mulher poderia parecer tão infantil ao dormir?

Sesshoumaru tocou-lhe no rosto e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso de leve, apesar de estar dormindo. Saiu do quarto em silencio e foi para seu próprio aposento e foi dormir, estava cansado demais para ficar se indagando pelas atitudes que tomara aquele dia. Mas se permitiu pensar em uma coisa em quanto adormecia, que talvez pudesse contar com Nayru para cuidar de Rin... Seria bom poder contar com alguém com quem Rin confiasse e não ficasse bajulando-os para tentar o seduzir.

Na manhã seguinte, Nayru acordou e ficou olhando para o teto sem entender onde estava. Deu quase um pulo da cama e ficou olhando ao seu redor, tentando se lembrar como foi parar naquele quarto ou de quem era. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e tentou abaixar a "juba" que estava seu cabelo, começando a se lembrar vagamente da noite anterior. Ainda meio sonolenta saiu do quarto foi para a sala, e encontrou Rin e Sesshoumaru tomando café. Agora lhe fazia sentindo onde estava...

- Bom dia. – falou Sesshoumaru ao a ver entrar na cozinha – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia Nayru! – gritou Rin animadamente

- Bom dia... Eu estou um pouco quebrada ainda por causa daquele sofá horroroso, mas a cama aliviou um pouco. Obrigado por ter me colocado no quarto de hospedes Sesshoumaru... bem, acho melhor eu ir pra casa, antes que meu avô chame a CIA ou FBI porque não ter voltado pra casa ontem. Alguém viu minha bolsa e meu capacete? - indagou Nayru se esticando - Eu não lembro onde deixei...

- Eu sei, estão no closet que fica ao lado da entrada. - respondeu Rin

- Valeu... - respondeu Nayru indo para a porta da cozinha quando Sesshuomaru a chamou

- Nayru, pelo menos tome o café da manhã conosco antes de ir. – falou Sesshoumaru lendo o jornal - Isso lhe manterá alerta até chegar em sua casa.

- Taí uma boa idéia! –respondeu Nayru se sentando ao lado de Rin. Na mesa havia café, suco, cereal, ovos fritos, manteiga, torradas, presunto e presunto sendo que o cheiro era muito convidativo e lhe abriu o apetite. Fora um café da manhã bem animado tanto para Rin quanto para Sesshoumaru. Após terminarem todos saíram, Sesshoumaru levou Rin para a escola ao mesmo tempo que Nayru voltava para casa. Quando chegou lá Kagome e Solta já tinham ido para a escola, deixando apenas os adultos em casa para a recepcionar. Quando entrou em casa, Nayru já foi surpreendida pela tia que estava muito preocupada.

- Onde você estava, eu fiquei muito preocupada. Isso são horas de chegar? – falou a mãe de Kagome - Eu já ia ligar pra polícia.

- Desculpa tia, mas eu tinha mandado uma mensagem pro teu celular falando que eu não ia voltar era provável que eu não voltasse ontem. Eu tive que dormir na casa do Sesshoumaru... – falou Nayru sonolenta colocando o capacete na mesinha, junto com sua chaves e bolsa

- Você dormiu com seu chefe Sesshoumaru?! – gritou a tia assustada

- Tia, eu falei que dormi na casa dele... não com ele. Dividimos o apartamento, mas não a mesma cama, por Kami-sama. Eu fiquei no quarto de hospedes... É melhor fazer uma revisão nos ouvidos, está ficando que nem o vovô.

- Desculpa, mas eu fiquei assustada. Eu menti para sua mãe quando ligou e disse que estava dormindo já, mas fiquei angustiada por isso, não sabia onde estava ou se estava bem... Coisas de mãe. - comentou a mãe de Kagome abraçando a sobrinha - Você parece cansada...

- Estou morrendo de sono, vou subir pro meu quarto e dormir... boa noite tia e obrigada.– falou Nayru

- Por tem mentindo para minha irmã? - indagou a mãe de Kagome

- Não só por isso, mas por não ter ligado ou permitido que o vovô ligasse pra FBI ou a CIA para relatar meu "desaparecimento". - falou Nayru sorrindo e subindo as escadas, entrou no quarto de Kagome, foi até sua cama e entrou em estado de "coma", ou como seu irmão sempre falava "hibernação". Nem um terremoto acordava Nayru quando estava dormindo assim... O celular de Nayru tocou durante toda a manhã, mas ela não atendeu. Quando Kagome chegou do colégio e subiu ao quarto para trocar de roupa, escutou o celular tocar novamente e o atendeu. Mas a pessoa que falava no telefone falava em inglês, e Kagome não a entendia. Apenas o nome "Nayru" ela compreendia... Resolveu chamar Nayru e lhe passar a ligação.

- Nayru, telefone pra você... disse que é um amigo. Ele falou alguma coisa de "friend" e "nayru" e foram as únicas coisas que eu entendi. – falou Kagome quase agredindo Nayru ela acordar

- Diz que eu morri... – falou ela resmungando tentando voltar a dormir

- Não posso falar uma coisa dessas! - respondeu Kagome - Nem sei como se fala isso em inglês...

- Certo, me dá o telefone e eu mesmo digo que morri – falou ela

- Esquece, eu vou anotar o nome e o número e depois você liga de volta. – falou Kagome decidida indo até a porta e parou - Eh... Como se diz "deixe seu numero que ela liga depois" Nayru?

- She's death now. But please, leave your name and telefhone number. I try tell her you called. - respondeu Nayru querendo que Kagome fosse embora do quarto e a deixasse dormindo em paz e que levasse o celular junto. Caso contrario jogaria ambos pela janela... Nayru quase riu ao ver que Kagome falou exatamente o que ela disse, mas estava cansada demais pra isso e voltou a dormir.

( tradução do inglês: Ela morreu. Mas por favor, deixe seu nome e numero. Eu tentarei fizer a ela que você ligou)

---xxx---

Nayru acabou dormindo até as 14:00h, quando finalmente acordou, seu instinto de urso ao despertar do sono, lhe indicava fome... e atraída pelo maravilhoso cheiro da comida que a mãe de Kagome havia feito, desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- "_minha tia não pode ser uma cabeça de vento... mas de cozinha ninguém a supera"!_ – pensou Nayru ao entrar na cozinha.

Na cozinha, Kagome e Souta estavam lavando a louça e Vovô a mãe de Kagome estavam tomando um chá e conversando... só faltava Nayru para completar a reunião familiar.

- Boa Tarde Nayru, quer almoçar? - indagou a mãe de Kagome ao vê-La na porta

- Sim, por favor. Estou morrendo de fome. - falou Nayru com bom humor, se sentando a mesa

- Souta, pegue o prato com o almoço que guardei para Nayru, por favor. - pediu ela

- Sim mamãe. - respondeu Souta animado, indo até a bancada, tirando o pano que cobria o almoço de Nayru - Tá frio, quer que esquente?

- Querido priminho, no estado de fome que estou eu poderia comer até congelado que eu nem notaria. - respondeu Nayru. Todos riram com a resposta, e Souta colocou a comida sobre a mesa

- Onde você passou a noite Nayru? Foi com algum homem? - indagou o vovô no momento que Nayru começava a comer. Ela engasgou e Souta foi começou a bater nas costas dela para desengasgar

- Papai! - repreendeu a mãe de Kagome

- Tecnicamente foi isso vovô... - comentou Nayru

- O que?! - indagou o vovô se levantando rapidamente da cadeira

- Eu passei a noite na casa de UM yokai. - respondeu Nayu - Foi na casa de Sesshoumaru, eu estava cuidando de Rin. Ele ia chegar tarde em casa e eu resolvi fazer companhia para ela. Ele voltou muito tarde e eu acabei dormindo lá mesmo, mas foi só isso.

- Hum... - respondeu o vovô quase com um resmungo - Menos mal, ou então eu usaria os poderes espirituais e o lacraria em uma das arvores do templo.

- Hai! Hai! - respondeu Nayru desistindo de argumentar com o avô. Quando criança ele podia até enganar a eles que tinha poderes espirituais, mas agora... Se ele conseguisse mandar um espírito maligno embora seria um milagre. Seu nível de poder era tão fraco que perdia para sua filha e de seu neto Souta.

Depois dessa conversa tudo voltou a assuntos banais da família, notas e estudos de Kagome e Souta, o aumento no preço dos vegetais e no peixe, as previsões errôneas de vovô, e os casais que iam até o templo para "amarrar suas linhas vermelhas" ... era um pouco estranho para Nayru acreditar em linhas vermelhas do amor novamente. Mas sua sorte que esse tipo de trabalho era feito pela mãe de Kagome, ela era praticamente o cupido da família. Isso deixava Nayru fora dos trabalhos relacionados ao templo, podendo se dedicar o que lhe interessava.

- Ei Kagome, quem foi que telefonou? – indagou Nayru quando acabou de almoçar

- Foram duas ligações. A primeira ligação foi de um tal de Jakotsu. Disse que era seu amigo na faculdade e queria te encontrar hoje mesmo. A segunda ligação foi de Sesshoumaru, dizendo que a aula de hoje foi cancelada, pois ele tem um compromisso a noite e Rin vai dormir na casa de uma amiga da escola. – e explicou Kagome

- Como conseguiu falar com Jakotsu, Kagome? - indagou Nayru curiosa

- Ele deu o telefone para outra cara que falava japonês e conseguimos nos entender. - comentou Kagome se sentando a mesa - Mas ambos tinham a voz muito sexy, todos os americanos tem a voz assim?

- Kagome! – gritou a mão dela

- Tudo bem tia, isso é coisa da idade... - respondeu nayru com um meio sorriso. Realmente agora entendia porque seus pais falaram que os filhos nunca deixavam de ser crianças aos olho dos pais. - Nem todos, infelizmente... Como ele soube que eu estava no Japão?

- Ele não me disse como, e nem perguntei. - respondeu Kagome - Fiz mal?

- Não, tudo bem, acho que eles de ter pagado uma nota pra alguém conseguir me encontrar. Ele disse onde está hospedado ou algo do tipo?

- Ele está no hotel, aquele internacional de 5 estrelas. Ele te pediu pra ir para lá que ele iria estar esperando. - respondeu Kagome - Deve ser o sonho de toda a adolescente o que você vai fazer, se encontrar com um cara rico e bonito num hotel 5 estrelas...

- Na verdade isso soa estranho... -comentou Nayru - Com você falando desse jeito dá uma conotação muito sinistra, ou pervertida...

- É melhor que ele respeita a minha neta. – falou o vovô irritado com o que Kagome disse, e começou a imaginar coisas

- Se ele fizer algo de ruim eu acabo com ele. – falou Souta fechando os punhos

- Hooooooo! Meus heróis! –falou Nayru fazendo cara de donzela indefesa... e todos começam a rir. Era melhor não explicar para eles que Jakotsu não era o tipo de homem que eles pensavam... Mas iria os chocar muito se falasse a verdade. Além disso não devia dar explicações sobre isso a eles, já fora difícil falar para seus pais sobre Jakotsu, imagina se falasse a família de Kagome... Iriam surtar muito, principalmente o vovô que era um pouco conservador.

Logo depois de terminar o almoço, Nayru telefonou para seu amigo que estava indo vê-lo. Se arrumou como habitual calça de couro, uma camisa preta escrito "bad girl" e sua habitual jaqueta de couro, e foi de moto a encontro de seu amigo. Chegando no hotel, ele pediu para que ela saísse com ele e mostrasse a cidade... Fizessem o mesmo itinerário que faziam quando se encontravam. Nayru o levou de moto pela cidade, pararam num pequeno restaurante e lancharam.

Jakotsu e Nayru estavam chamando muito atenção, pois tinham colegiais que estavam tirando fotos de Jakotsu indiscretamente. Após terminarem de lanchar, Nayru resolveu o levar o parque, debaixo da arvore onde estivera com Sesshoumaru. Era um lugar discreto e poderiam conversar sem intromissões.

- Muito bem, fale como me encontrou e porque. - pediu Nayru se sentando no chão, encostando as costas na arvore - Não adianta olhar com essa carinha de "não sei do que está falando" porque não vai colar.

- Que isso Nayru, porque acha que estou escondendo algo? - Indagou jakotsu voltando a falar com a voz meio feminina habitual

- Deixa eu ver, porque você ficou com sua voz "de macho" o tempo todo, não conseguiu falar com minha prima em japonês, e fingiu ser hetero desde que nos encontramos no hotel. - respondeu Nayru - Te conheço muito bem pra saber que tem algo escondendo de mim. Fale logo!

- Não é a toa que somos melhores amigas – comentou Jakotsu sorrindo. - Estou tendo problemas em fechar um negócio no Japão. Minha opção sexual não devia prejudicar a empresa, mas...

- achei que estava saindo da empresa.- comentou nayru

- E estou, essa é minha ultima obrigação para com meu irmão, depois poderei finalmente me dedicar a fazer o que eu gosto. Mas tem um problema, hoje tem um evento que eu tenho que participar, e devo impressionar a todos - falou Jakotsu - Eu devo fingir ser hetero e tenho que ter uma companhia a altura da minha interpretação.

- Ok, boa sorte. - falou Nayru zoando com Jakotsu, que a encarou com um olhar sério - Já entendi onde quer chegar, mas tem certeza que quer que eu faça isso?

- Absoluta, eu não suportaria ficar perto e fingindo ser hetero se não for você. Me recuso a ficar perto delas! - respondeu ele se sentando ao lado dela - Diga que vai me ajudar.

- Sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas eu vou lhe ajudar. Qual é exatamente seu plano Jack?

- Eu sabia que podia contar com minha melhor amiga! - falou jakotsu a abraçando - Tenho já tudo preparado, mas promete que vai fazer tudo que eu dizer. Não vai contestar nem nada?

- juro!

- Obrigada, agora se levante que temos que de ajeitar e te deixar deslumbrante em menos de 4 horas. E tenho muito que ajeitar em você...

- Tô começando a me arrepender de te ajudar... - comentou Nayru ao se levantar do chão

- Não se preocupe, está tudo a nossa espera no hotel, maquiadora, cabeleireira, jóias que farão mulheres lhe notar, e decotes que farão os homens virar o rosto ao você passar. Escolhi um perfume divino também... Mandei fazer uma roupa sobre medida pra você, a propósito, fui eu que a desenhei. Podemos dar um jeitinho caso seu manequim tenha diminuído ou...

- Acho que é uma boa hora pra você ficar calado. - comentou Nayru se chateando, ao ver seu amigo olhando-a com aquele olhar critico de estilista.

Nayru e Jakotsu voltam para onde Nayru havia deixado a moto, e em 15 minutos já estavam as portas do hotel. Quando ambos estavam saindo da moto, um carro preto passou perto deles devagar, o passageiro tinha cabelos muito claros e olhava para eles. Nayru podia jurar que lhe era familiar aquele rosto, lhe lembrava Sesshoumaru, mas era impossível, afinal aquela era uma Ferrari e o único carro que ele dirigia eram BMW.

Antes que Nayru pudesse ter certeza, Jakotsu puxou a mão dela a fazendo esbarrar nele, depois passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou consigo para subir as escadas rapidamente, com ele rindo excitadamente.

Mas sua suspeitas de quem dirigia a Ferrari estavam certas, era realmente Sesshoumaru que estava dirigindo e quando identificou a moto sendo de Nayru, e a viu acompanhada, começou a seguir devagar, por curiosidade. Quando a viu parar na frente da porta do hotel com aquele homem tomando algumas liberdades com ela e a levando rapidamente para dentro do hotel, ele se irritou. Parecia que ela não fora totalmente honesta na conversa que eles tiveram na arvore... Estava envolvida com alguém e vinha o ver no hotel. Uma relação bem moderna, e pelo padrão do hotel, seu amante devia ser rico. Isso fez ter duas suposições, ou aquele cara era o tão mal falado "amigo" que ela deixara no EUA, ou ela estaria se envolvendo com outro... Aumentando a renda talvez. Não, ele não tinha o direito de insinuar algo tão grave assim, ela devia ter seus motivos e explicações. E principalmente, eles não deviam explicações para com o outro... Mas isso não diminuiu a raiva que ele sentia por a ver ali acompanhada com aquele homem. Não, tinha mais coisas importantes para se preocupar do que o relacionamentos da professora de musica de sua pupila. Pouco importava que ela fazia com aquele homem no hotel... Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, principalmente naquela noite.

Nayru não havia voltado até as 19:00h, e a família Higurashi estava começando a ficar preocupada com seu paradeiro. Kagome estava mais preocupada com ela e tentou ligar para o celular de prima pela vigésima vez, e desta vez sua prima atendeu.

- Alo?

- Nayru, onde você está? Estamos preocupados... A gente ligou tantas vezes pra você e dava como fora de área ou desligado. -falou Kagome - Está tudo bem?

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupem. Alguém aqui desligou meu celular pra não atrapalhar os outros aqui, mas já acabou. Queria avisar que talvez eu chegue um pouco tarde hoje... - comentou Nayru beliscando Jakotsu, que estava ao seu lado escutando a ligação - Como estão as coisas por ai?

- mamãe está fazendo o jantar e mandou tentar ligar pra você novamente, Souta dando uma volta no templo procurando o vovô. - respondeu Kagome num suspiro

- O que o vovô fez?

- Ele quer fazer, você quer dizer... - respondeu Kagome - Ele disse que vai invocar o poder nas chamas para mostrarem onde você está e que tipo de yokai está tentando te aprisionar.

- Então é melhor o encontrar logo e dizer que estou bem. A ultima vez que ele tentou fazer esse ritual ele quase incendiou o templo Higurashi... - respondeu Nayru rindo - É melhor alguém ficar de olho nele hoje.

- Eu não vou poder, tenho uma festa a fantasia para ir. Inuyasha me convidou para fazer par com ele na festa, é uma confraternização de empresários e suas famílias e tudo mais. Miroku e Sango vão também.

- Quem vai mais?

- Inuyasha falou que Sesshoumaru vai com a Kagura, ambos irão representar a empresa. - falou Kagome meio irritada - Rin me disse que não gosta dessa tal de Kagura, é uma yokai muito fingida que...

- Kagome, não fale em coisas desagradáveis quando se tem pouco tempo pra se arrumar para essa sua festa. - pediu Nayru - Prometo que quando a gente se encontrar nós duas podemos falar mal dela.

- hahahaha! Só você mesmo pra pensar assim, mas tem razão em relação ao tempo. Tenho que ir me arrumar, Inuyasha até comprou o vestido pra mim usar hoje na festa a fantasia. - respondeu Kagome excitada - O vestido é tão lindo e realça minha beleza e tem uns adornos da fantasia dão lindos e...

- Garanto que Snoopy está mais interessado no conteúdo do que no pacote que o envolve... - comentou Nayru

- Que quer dizer com isso?!

- Nada não... Divirta-se na festa, ok?

- Queria que você pudesse ir com a gente, vai ser meio estranho apesar de ter meus amigos lá. - comentou Kagome

- Eu também queria... Até Kagome, juízo e divirta-se. - falou Nayru ao se despedir, se controlando para não rir, era irônico todos iriam para a mesma festa naquela noite. Talvez pudesse se divertir um pouco as custas deles.

Kagome avisar a família que Nayru estava bem, só que voltaria mais tarde. Depois foi se arrumar e depois de pronta ficou esperando seus amigos na sala, pois iriam juntos para a festa. Primeiro a chegar foi Miroku com Sango, depois Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kagura.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que não havia o cheiro de Nayru na casa de Kagome, isso levava a crer que ela não voltara do encontro com aquele homem que vira nas portas do hotel. Talvez ainda estivessem juntos... Rapidamente ele excluiu esse pensamento da cabeça, pois a limusine que os iria levar a festa havia chegado.

Meia hora depois eles chegaram ao casarão que estava havendo a festa, estavam chegando muito convidados ainda, a musica estava já tocando, mas todos ainda estavam conversando e alguns dançando no salão principal. Podia-se escutar o barulho das conversas, tilintar de taças e risos. Típico ambiente de festas de executivos... A algumas de centenas de anos era impossível imaginar tal cena, humanos e yokai festejando amigavelmente no mesmo salão na qual não haveria nenhum sacrifício humano.

Após serem apresentados e entrarem no salão, Sesshoumaru e Kagura se afastaram dos outros para poderem conversar sobre negócios e dar uma melhor impressão da sua empresa. Kagome e os outros ficaram num canto do salão bebendo um ponche sem álcool* (eles são menores de idade). Ficaram conversando e esperando o tempo passar para poderem ir até a sala de jantar e se sentarem em suas respectivas mesas...

Jakotsu e Nayru estavam chegando atrasados para a festa, mas isso fora intencional por Jakotsu que queria uma entrada triunfal naquela festa. Estava com a de smoking branco, com uma rosa preta pendurada na lapela, e seu pescoço estava maquiado dando o efeito especial de uma mordida de vampiro. Qualquer pessoa que o visse vestido daquela foram lhe diria que era hetero, estava muito bonito e elegante. Sua acompanhante estava mais que deslumbrante, Nayru estava vestindo um comprido vestido vermelho sangue com um decote em "v" na frente e atrás do vestido, exibindo as costas nuas, sem mangas. Apesar de ser um vestido longo, era aberto nas laterais um palmo abaixo da cintura, sua maquiagem era incrivelmente sedutora e usava um batom vermelho, Jakotsu tinha pensado em todos os detalhes. Pois escolheu um colar de diamante, com um pingente que escorregava até perto do decote do busto, e ele havia mandado colocar uma espécie de "jaqueta de vampiro" nos dentes de Nayru.

Ele estava orgulhoso de sua criação, mas Nayru estava meio constrangida, afinal até o motorista da limusine que os trouxe não parava de a olhar pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Já estou me arrependendo de ter abdicado o meu direito de protestar quando você me fez vestir essa roupa. - comentou Nayru

- Que isso querida, todos estarão ao seus pés no momento que entrar no salão. Todos irão desejar ter a minha sorte. - comentou Jakotsu a ajudando a sair da limusine, estendendo a mão - Por favor, continue atuando por mim.

- Porque eu sempre sou fraca quando me pede assim... - comentou Nayru saindo do carro.

- Pronta? - indagou Jakotsu a portas com ela

- Sim! - respondeu Nayru após respirar fundo.

Quando entraram no salão, Nayru sentiu o impacto terrível de ser o centro nas atenções. Todos estavam a olhando, até os músicos haviam parado de tocar... Era constrangedor, assustador. Todos aqueles rostos desconhecidos estavam a olhando, homens e os yokais a olhavam com um olhar que lembrava luxuria, em quanto as mulheres e as yokais pareciam querer a matar. Isso de certa forma lhe deu mais coragem para continuar com o plano de Jakotsu. A medida que desciam as escadas do salão sorrindo, a musica começou a tocar e as pessoas começaram a se comportar normalmente, mas agora lhe era claro que era o centro das conversas. Jakotsu a levou até os seus conhecidos e a apresentou a todos, incluindo aos seus concorrentes que haviam espalhado os rumores de sua sexualidade. A simples presença dela ao lado de Jakotsu fez os rumores de "gay" evaporarem, e agora surgia outro rumor, que Jakotsu era um especialista em mulheres, entre outros rumores mais másculos.

- Então era por isso que estava demorando em Jakotsu? Com uma acompanhante dessas, eu mesmo não conseguiria chegar nessa festa. - comentou um empresário cumprimentando Jakotsu e sorrindo para Nayru

- Na verdade, eu demorei um pouco para me arrumar. Mas meu Jack é tão paciente comigo... - respondeu Nayru aproximando mais de Jakotsu

- Mas valeu cada segundo minha querida mestra. - respondeu Jakotsu olhando para ela com um sorriso sedutor. Eles haviam ensaiado isso várias vezes em quanto estavam arrumando Nayru para aquela festa, e valera a pena, pois estavam acreditando na encenação deles.

- Se continuar a falar assim eu irei te levar pra um canto e lhe dar uma mordida. - falou nayru mostrando os dentes de vampiro

- Não vejo a hora para isso acontecer. - respondeu Jakotsu

- Nossa, certo homens tem muita sorte. - comentou outro empresário dando um sorriso meio amarelado.

Não muito longe da Nayru e Jakotsu, estavam o grupo de Kagome que estavam os olhando atentamente desde que chegaram.

---xxx---

- Por kami-sama, o que é aquilo? - indagou Miroku respirando fundo - Eu nunca vi mulher tão sexy como ela. Adoraria ser mordido por ela...

- Acho que ela não iria morder alguém tão infantil como você. - respondeu Sango irritada, mas por alguma razão desconfiava daquele casal

- Meu sangue é jovem e pode agradar muito mais o paladar dela. - respondeu Miroku parecendo esquecer que aquilo era uma festa a fantasia

- E como pretende fazer isso? - comentou Inuyasha intrigado pelo cheiro daquela mulher, lhe era familiar, mas não podia ser de Nayru... De jeito nenhum.... Mas quem era então?

- Espero ela sair de perto do amigo dela e falo "por favor, me faça seu escravo, morda meu pescoço!" – falou Miroku

- Miroku, eu não sei se você notou mas estamos numa festa a fantasia. -falou Sango o puxando pela orelha - Se levarmos as fantasias a sério, você é o ultimo ser desse salão que ela deixaria chegar perto, você está vestido de monge exorcista.

- Que azar... - comentou Mirou - Inuyasha, troque de fantasia comigo, por favor.

- Eu não, eu faço par com a Kagome. - respondeu Inuyasha vestido de faraó

- Aquela vampiro me é familiar... - falou Kagome, que estava vestida de Cleópatra

- Eu também achei, mas não sei de onde a conheço. - comentou Sango

- Idem. - falou Inuyasha

- Parece que eu não sou o único interessado na musa desta noite. - comentou Miroku cutucando os outros - Sesshoumaru não parou de olhar pra ela desde que ela chegou.

- Também notei, e Kagura está super irritada. - comento Sango - Acho que um vestido preto decotado com um leque de marfim pra esconder o rosto não pode ser concorrente para a uma sexy vampira.

- Nayru iria gostar de ver isso... - comentou Kagome

- Gente, é impressão minha ou parece que Sesshoumaru está irritado? - indagou Miroku

- Só impressão! - responderam Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango ao mesmo tempo

- E a festa só está começando. - comentou Sango. Algo lhe dizia que aquela festa ia ser mais emocionante que nunca, e tudo isso devido aquela mulher fantasiada de vampiro. Realmente alguma coisa iria acontecer aquela noite....

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Não acredito que escrevi 27 paginas nesse capitulo... É um recorde! Como ficou o cap? Bom? Melhor? Piorei? T~T? Nem sei mais... Eu gostei, mas sou suspeita em falar isso ¬¬'. de qualquer forma tai! Espero que gostem e deixem comentários. A propósito, Namy-chan e Otome-chan, eu sou sempre a primeira a comentar as minhas fics (no final de cada post ^^)! Filinha, seja bem-vinda! Espero que goste desse cap tmbm e das mudanças gerais da fic.

Arigato por lerem essa fic e sayonara! ]


	6. Chapter 6

**Na festa a fantasia, Nayru e Jakotsu não se desgrudavam desde que entraram no salão. Estavam o tempo todo juntos e conversando, rindo, desfrutando a companhia um do outro e principalmente causando uma ótima impressão naquela festa. Não podia se encontrar naquele salão uma pessoa ou yokai que não estivesse os olhando ou falando sobre a vampiro de vermelho e seu escravo. **

**Jakotsu adorou ter o poder nas mãos, pois com Nayru por perto, os homens se comportavam diferente para com ele. Antes se exibiam e davam uma de nobres o desprezando, mas agora estavam todos humildes e sendo e certa forma ridículos. Jakotsu jurava pra si mesmo que se os mandasse se ajoelhar na sua frente, eles o fariam para poder tirar Nayru para dançar ou simplesmente ter a atenção dela. Realmente fora uma ótima escolha ter lhe pedido ajuda. Sua criação virou a musa daquela noite em poucos minutos, sentia orgulho por deixar os homens loucos e as mulheres ciumentas. **

**Em quanto os homens conversavam com Nayru tentando a agradar, Jakotsu olhava em volta, procurando algum conhecido, quando notou um homem estranho que o encarava... Não, estava enganado, não era um homem, era um yokai. Tinha os cabelos brancos e longos, olhos pareciam dourados, não podia ter certeza naquela distancia. A acompanhante daquele yokai também estava os olhando, mas podia notar o ar de furiosa dela para com Nayru, que conversando animadamente com aqueles homens e yokais e nem os notou... Mas havia algo mais no olhar daquele yokai de cabelos longos. Talvez fosse só impressão sua, mas Jakotsu queria averiguar. Porque aquele yokai os olhava assim? Desejava Nayru ou estava interessado nele? Estava ficando curioso com a resposta, e como estava meio monótono ficar assistindo aquele bando de idiotas interesseiros sobre sua acompanhante... Seria muito mais excitante descobrir o que aquele yokai se comportava daquela maneira do que continuar ali. **

**- Querida, que tal me dar aquela mordida que você me prometeu? - indagou Jakotsu puxando Nayru pela cintura para perto dele, afastando daqueles homens que estavam disputando sua atenção. Ao falar isso, olhou para os homens que estavam por perto, notou a inveja deles, mas também a fúria daquele yokai que ficava os vendo de longe. Bem, agora tinha certeza absoluta que era um yokai que os observava e que os ouvia. Caso contrário não aparentaria estar mais irritado do que antes**

**- Claro... - falou Nayru sorrindo, mostrando os dentes de vampiro, fazendo um som de fera felina. Jakotsu adorou ver o olhar deles sobra a boca de Nayru, ficaram olhando cada movimento que Nayru fazia, mas ficara de costas para o yokai de cabelos brancos que os observava. Ela ficou de frente de jakotsu e levantou as mãos para o colarinho do smoking dele, desabotoando os três primeiros botões, exibindo o pescoço dele e aproximou seu rosto do seu pescoço, mostrando os dentes e aproximou sua boca... Nayru usou o cabelo para ocultar parte de seu rosto e falou ao ouvido dele. - O que houve?**

**- Vamos dançar e eu te explico. - respondeu Jakotsu em um sussurro, passou a mão ao redor da cintura dela - Queiram me desculpar senhores, mas eu quero a atenção exclusiva de minha mestra agora. **

**Jakotsu a puxou para o meio daquele salão, onde haviam alguns casais dançando. Chegando ali, Jakotsu tomou posição e começaram a dançar com Nayru, mas conversavam em sussurros um com o outro. Mas Jakotsu teve o cuidado de dançar perto da banda, para que ninguém conseguisse escutar a conversa deles**

**- O que foi? Algo errado? - indagou Nayru voltando a sua personalidade normal**

**- Já consegui o que queria com aqueles caras. Olhe em volta, todos olham e falam da gente. - respondeu Jakotsu - E tive a impressão que estava se sentindo sufocada ali. Queria sua ajuda, não seu sacrifício...**

**- Tem razão, estava cansando de ficar perto deles... Mas minha interpretação parece os ter convencido. Valeu a pena o esforço... - respondeu Nayru sorrindo com naturalmente desta vez. No final da daquela musica, o salão do jantar fora aberto. Isso significava que podiam ir as mesas e se sentar para conversar que o jantar seria servido. Em quanto Nayru e Jakotsu iam para sua mesa, ela percebeu Inuyasha se sentando numa mesa relativamente próxima a deles. Esperou ver Kagome, Miroku e Sango a mesa para então puxar Jakotsu para mesa que eles estavam sentados. Pode notar o olhar curioso de todos ao a ver se aproximar, e o olhar pervertido de Miroku para si, mas devido a produção que Jakotsu havia feito nela, provavelmente ainda não tinham percebido que era ela.**

**- Olá, estão se divertindo? - indagou Nayru ao se aproximar, disfarçando a voz**

**- Sim. - respondeu Kagome sorridente - Adorei sua fantasia.**

**- Acho que é a única que gostou por aqui. - comentou Nayru rindo - Eu também gostei da sua, Cleópatra. **

**- Eu também gostei da sua de Vampiro! - falou Miroku rapidamente - Nunca vi mulher mais sexy!**

**- Se continuar a falar assim, sua acompanhante vai ficar com ciúmes querido. - respondeu Nayru passando a mão no rosto de Miroku, aparentando escolher uma nova vitima para ser seu servo, para o morder.**

**- Eu não sentiria isso por desse depravado ambulante. - disse Sango irritada por seu comportamento - Parece até um cachorro correndo atrás de outras mulheres.**

**- Assim vai ofender o Snoopy falsificado. - falou Nayru rindo da cara de espanto deles **

**- Como você sabe disso?**

**- Nayru? - indagou Kagome surpresa**

**- Quem mais chamaria Inuyasha assim? - indagou ela rindo - Enganei vocês direitinho, não foi?**

**- Bem que eu te achei familiar... - comentou Sango**

**- Quem é esse seu acompanhante nayru? Indagou Kagome curiosa**

**- Esse é Jakotsu, o homem que falou contigo por telefone.**

**- Hello. - falou Kagome meio receosa**

**- Prazer em conhecê-La Kagome. Você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que eu podia imaginar. - respondeu Jakotsu em perfeito japonês - Beleza deve ser um mal de família dos Hirurashis. **

**- Deixe eu lhes apresentar. O faraó ali é Inuyasha, namorado de minha prima Kagome. A exterminadora de yokai da era feudal é Sango, o monge tarado é o Miroku.**

**- É uma prazer conhecer todos vocês. - respondeu Jakotsu sorrido**

**- Não querem se sentar com a gente? - indagou Kagome**

**- Adoraríamos, mas temos nossa mesa e como pode ver, estão nos esperando. - falou Jakotsu apontando para a mesa deles, já havia gente sentada, em sua maioria homens que olhavam em sua direção. Quando viu Sesshoumaru se aproximando, resolveu sair rapidamente dali... - Aproveitem a noite e divirtam-se. Vamos querida?**

**- Claro. - respondeu Nayru sorridente, percebendo a energia sinistra que se aproximavam e sem mais delongas saíram para sua mesa, deixando Inuyasha e os outros para trás. Em quanto isso se sentava a mesa de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kagura que olhavam para aquele casal que acabara de sair.**

**- Não sabia que conheciam aquele casal. - comentou kagura demonstrando sua irritação**

**- Nem nós sabíamos... - comentou Inuyasha**

**- Como? - indagou kagura sem entender - Se não conhecem, porque conversaram?**

**- Aquela Vampiro nos conhece. - respondeu Sango - Mas o acompanhante dela nos acabamos de conhecer, o nome dele é Jakotsu.**

**- Agora entendi, mas quem é ela exatamente? - indagou Kagura**

**- Nayru. - respondeu Sesshoumaru tomando um taça de champanhe que pegara de um garçom que passara com um banjera cheia de taças servidas de champanhe**

**- O que?! - indagou Kagura incrédula **

**- Aquela vampiro é Nayru. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando kagura sério**

**- Como descobriu Sesshoumaru? - indagou Kagome agora curiosa - Eu mesma, que sou prima dela, não a reconheci.**

**- Sempre soube que era ela. - comentou ele a olhando irritado, dando um ponto final naquela conversa. **

**O jantar começou a ser servido, e tudo parecia transcorrer normalmente. Pelo menos na maioria das mesas, menos na de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava prestando mais atenção em Nayru e Jakotsu do que no que ocorria a sua frente. Por mais que Kagura tentasse chamar sua atenção, ele continuava atento a outra mesa. Conseguia escutar alguns fragmentos de conversa dela, notava os sorrisos que ela dava, principalmente ao seu acompanhante que ficava colocando a mão sobre a dela e a beijava, as vezes nos ombros ou na perna dela. Escutava Nayru rir, ruborizar e até o repreender, batendo na mão dele mandando ele se comportar. Aquela ceninhas estavam deixando Sesshoumaru furioso, pois as pessoas que estavam ao redor de sua mesa sentiam sua energia sinistra... Principalmente Kagome, que resolveu atiçá-lo um pouco mais. Irritando Sesshuomaru, iria atingir o ego de Kagura. Valia a pela tentar...**

**- Eles não são um lindo casal, não é Sango? – falou Kagome dando uma piscadela para Sango, que entendeu a mensagem. As duas prestaram atenção na reação de Sesshoumaru, que apenas levantou sua sobrancelha e bebeu seu uísque duplo, que pedira quando o jantar chegou. Seus olhos ainda acompanhavam cada movimento da outra mesa.**

**- Ele é muito atencioso com ela. - comentou Sango - Ele é tão carinhoso com ela, é extremamente maduro e sempre está a protegendo daqueles caras. Ele só tem olhos para ela... Não é toda garota que tem a sorte de ter um cara desses por perto. **

**- Eu tenho essa sorte. - falou Kagome agarrando o braço do Inuaysha**

**- Eu não tenho... - comentou Sango evitando olhar para Miroku**

**- Tem alguma coisa naquele cara que me irrita. - comentou Miroku olhando atentamente para Jakotsu **

**Após o jantar, a pista de dança é oficialmente aberta. De imediato alguns casais saem e vão para pista dançar. Antes que algum homem pedisse, Jakotsu se levantou levou Nayru para dançar com ele, e a monopolizou durante toda a noite. Sabia que com aquela roupa que ela usava, alguns homens ou yokai não a respeitariam e tentaria tirar vantagem, e como era sua melhor amiga, ele impediria. Além disso gostava de dançar com ela, já que ela fora sua companheira quando estavam na escola de dança. Suas melhores lembranças eram as das aulas... Ficavam conversando em quanto dançavam. No entanto Jakotsu prestava atenção na mesa onde estava os amigos de Nayru, e percebia o olhar irritado de Sesshoumaru. De cara ele descobriu que aquele yokai era um da família dos canino, mas isso não explicava o fato de ficar olhando continuamente para eles dançando, se tinha a companhia ao seu lado. Se bem que aquela mulher ao lado dele era uma mocreia, e a maquiagem e roupas dela não era o que se podia definir por fantasia... Ela devia ser presa por atentado a moda.**

**- Jack?**

**- Sim?! - indagou Jakotsu**

**- Está distraído, o que houve?**

**- Aquele yokai de cabelos longos na mesa da sua prima... - comentou Jakotsu - Aquele que tem aquela yokai como companhia, não lembro do nome dele...**

**- Sesshoumaru?**

**- Isso... Desde que a gente chegou ele não para de olhar pra gente. - comentou ele - Ele é um deus grego, mas creio que não é do meu tipo. Como ele é?**

**- Muito sério, mas legal. Sou professora da pupila dele, e ele é irmão do Inuyasha. -respondeu Nayru **

**- Querida, você sabe muito bem o sentido que eu perguntei.**

**- Ok... Ele é hetero sexual, solteiro e cético. - respondeu Nayru - Jack, você devia se comportar.**

**- Eu estou, mas aqueles olhos dourados não me deixam concentrar no meu papel dessa noite. Eu sinto arrepios só de olhar pra ele... - respondeu Jakotsu - Minha imaginação está a mil. Estou imaginando ele sem aquela roupa, tirando peça por peça, dando um sorriso sexy e ai... Ele deve ser uma delicia na cama. **

**- Seu nariz vai sangrar se continuar a ter pensamentos hentais, principalmente "****Yaoi****". - Falou Nayru beliscando seu braço - Já imaginou se ele por acaso escutasse o que você ta falando? ele iria te matar de pancadas aqui mesmo...**

**- Seria ótimo. - falou ele sorrindo**

**- Legal, além de gay você virou masoquista. - comentou Nayru mostrando dentes - É melhor continuar a se comportar Jack, pois eu não vou ficar fazendo o papel de "gostosa e burra" sem você pó perto. **

**- Você faz bem esse papel. - comentou Jakotsu mordas**

**- E, e você faz um potipo papel de homem. Imagine como coe seria um ótimo marido, casado com uma modelo e tendo um monte de...**

**- Para! - repreendeu Jakotsu puxando-a, fazendo colar em seu corpo - Você pegou pesado agora. Casado com uma modelo? Nem morta eu faria isso!**

**- Empatamos, agora comporte-se!**

**- É difícil fazer quando se tem aqueles olhos dourados sobre si. Acho que ele esta com ciúmes. - comentou Jakotsu**

**- É só impressão sua, ele nunca sentiria ciúmes de um humano. **

**- Então porque olha com tanta raiva pra mim?**

**- Acho que é minha culpa. Eu falei que não queria relacionamentos com nenhum homem ou yokai, e devido a nosso comportamento, ele deve achar que menti pra ele.**

**- Vocês são amigos?**

**- Acho que agora eu estou mais para "próxima vitima" do que amiga para ele. comentou Nayru - Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras. Pela liberdade que te dei essa noite, ele vai querer minha cabeça numa **

**- Não contou pra ninguém que eu sou...**

**- Nunca faria isso... Não tenho esse direito. Se você quiser pode contar, mas eu não falo. é algo seu, entende? **

**- Quem dera que toda mulher tivesse uma amiga como você! - falou Jakotsu a abraçando, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela - Sempre foi minha melhor amiga, tenho muita sorte.**

**- hai! Hai! Eu sei que sou incrível... Mas lembre-se onde estamos e hoje você é espada, ok? - comentou ela passando a mão pelas costas dele**

**- Querida, eu sempre fui espada. - comentou ele rindo - Corto pros dois lados... Se bem que eu prefiro mais um corte que...**

**- Jack! - Nayru o repreendeu, dando um leve tapa em seu braço**

**- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto. - propôs Jakotsu voltando a ficar ereto, afastando sua cabeça do pescoço dela - Qual é seu relacionamento com seu chefe?**

**- Até hoje de manhã era amizade. - respondeu Nayru**

**- Creio que não é a amizade que o faz olhar com tanta raiva pra gente. Desde que chegamos ele não para de olhar pra gente... - disse Jakotsu dando um leve sorriso sínico. - Não acha que ele pode estar interessado em...**

**- Ele e metade dos machos nessa festa se comportam da mesma maneira, não percebeu que roupa que me fez usar não? - comentou Nayru, mas ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Jakotsu ela acabou se dando por vencida. Era melhor mudar de assunto - Vamos falar de outra coisa... Como anda sua família?**

**- Todos os sete estão muito bem, todos meus irmão estão bem de saúde... Falando profissionalmente; 2 estão no ramo da robótica, um virou budista, um trabalha em perfumaria e cosméticos, um virou médico, um ta jogando basquete NBA, e o outro trabalha comigo na empresa. Foi ele que me mandou fazer essa ultima missão no meu atual emprego antes de ser independente... Você se lembra dele, é o Bakotsu é o presidente da empresa e eu represento relações publicas da empresa até hoje. Tudo depende como eu me sair...**

**- Interessante, mas por que o Bakotsu não veio também? - indago Nayu começando a desconfiar - Normalmente é ele quem viria negociar ou pelo menos lhe acompanharia.**

**- Ele tinha um compromisso de ultima hora e me mandou no lugar dele. – explicou Jakotsu - Acho que só me mandou porque não tinha outra opção, fora que se eu falhasse eu não poderia deixar a empresa. Ele não sabia que podia ter sua ajuda aqui. Nem sabe que está aqui. Aposto que ele não vai nem acreditar que eu consegui...**

**- Ninguém deve saber que estou no Japão Jack. - Respondeu Nayru séria o interrompendo. Isso fez com que Jakotsu adiasse o tema sobre Kouga. Ele queria remediar a situação que Nayru e Kouga se encontravam, mas era melhor deixar para uma oportunidade que estivessem em privacidade. Pelo que parecia, havia muito mais coisas por trás daquela separação deles.**

**- Vamos nos sentar? Estou com meus pés doendo, odeio sapatos masculinos.. São tão desconfortáveis. - falou Jakotsu dando um suspiro**

**- Se acha os seus desconfortáveis, não tente imaginar como os meus estão. - comentou Nayru o seguindo até sua mesa, que estavam decoradas e cobertas por um lindo e bonito tecido que chegava até o chão. Ela podia discretamente tirar os sapados e os ocultar por debaixo da mesa e tentar relaxar os pés, tirando aquela tortura que eram os sapatos que ela usava. Chique e sexy não eram sinônimos de conforto. Sua sorte que todos os outros convidados da sua mesa estavam dançando, deixando-os de uma certa forma mais reservados e com a liberdade de poderem conversar.**

**Jakotsu ficou falando com Nayru por mais algum tempo, colocando alguns assuntos de família em dia, quando notou que novamente o olhar de sesshoumaru sobre si. Ela podia achar o que quiser sobre o relacionamento de patrão e professora, mas Jakotsu não acreditava que era simples amizade ou instinto protetor para com ela. Ninguém dava um olhar possessivo sem ter interesse muito além da amizade. Iria o tentar mais um pouco, queria ter certeza de seu palpite em relação a aquele yokai... Começou a planejar o que iria fazer e depois começou a o executar rapidamente. Primeiro colocou um como de champanhe perto de Nayru. Ela estava distraída por causa da dor que sentia nos pés, isso lhe deu uma ótima idéia, pegou uma pedra de gelo do balde que descansava o champanhe e se ajoelhou no chão, ao lado dela. Com o gelo na mão, ele pegou o pé de Nayru com sua outra mão e passou o gelo nela. Tinha o pretexto de ajudar a relaxar um pouco o pé, e de certa forma uma brincadeira. Ao sentir o gelo, ela deu um pequeno grito e começou a rir, lutando para tirar seus pés de perto da mão com o gelo, mas Jakotsu não os largava.**

**- Jack... Não! Me solta... Para! - falava Nayru em meio aos risos, em quanto ele ainda segurava um pé, ele subiu a pedra de gelo até a metade da perna dela, por trás do joelho. Nayru reagiu meio que involuntariamente, dando um pulo. Com isso bateu o cotovelo na mesa, e derramou o champanhe em si. - Merda!**

**- Que descuidada você é querida... - falou Jakotsu rindo em quanto ela pegava um guardanapo e tentava se secar. Mas tanto o vestido quando a busto de Nayru estavam molhados pelo champanhe. Jakotsu fez o mesmo tentando a secar, mas o fez de uma forma de mostrar onde tocava para Sesshoumaru, que ainda olhava tudo atentamente. Com o arrepio que sentia, podia jurar que ele estava o jurando de morte...**

**- Foi golpe baixo usar gelo... - comentou Nayru séria tentando secar o vestido - O vestido vai ficar manchado. **

**- Tudo bem se manchar. - respondeu Jakotsu sorrindo e olhou pra Sesshoumaru, e esse tomava uísque e os olhava. Provavelmente percebeu que tudo fora de propósito. - Eu posso te ajudar a secar de uma outra forma...**

**- Hã? - indagou Nayru distraída passando o guardanapo no vestido que não percebeu Jakotsu estava olhando para Sesshoumaru ao propor aquilo.**

**- Vá pra o toalete antes que outros homens queiram me ajudar a te secar. - falou Jakotsu ajudando a se levantar da cadeira**

**- Meus sapatos... - comentou Nayru**

**- Eu os levo, vá logo. - falou Jakotsu olhando mais uma vez de relance para sesshouamru. Podia ver a onda sinistra que ele manifestava, podia sentir até arrepios... Sabia que sua vida estava mais do que ameaçada por aquele yokai. Percebeu que outros homens também o olhavam quase da mesma maneira, mas a intensidade era diferente. Isso o deixava de certa forma excitado, afinal era masoquista...**

**Voltou a se sentar a mesa, e pegou o copo que havia derramado champanhe em no vestido de Nayru, se serviu novamente e o levantou, dando um brinde silencioso e sorrindo para os outros que estavam o olhando. Deu seu melhor sorrido e bebeu o champanhe bem devagar.**

**Sesshoumaru teve uma vontade enorme de matar aquele humano que acompanhava Nayru, sabia que tudo fora de propósito, mas Nayru não devia tee percebido. Se Kagura não estivesse ao seu lado e agarrado seu braço, ele jurava que teria o matado no momento em que pegou aquele guardanapo e passou pelo decote de Nayru, fingindo a tentar secar. Ainda o olhava quando ele acabou de beber... O viu se agachar e pegar os sapatos de nayru, e voltou a pegar o copo vazio e brindou em sua direção. Aquilo era claramente uma provocação... Não, era um desafio. Jakotsu sorria ao fazer isso e ainda começou a mexer os lábios, dizenso algo;**

**- "Pare de ficar olhando para mulher dos outros cachorrinho, ela é minha agora. Assista de camarote o que irei fazer com ela... Se quiser. Mas não tente interferir. Talvez a devolvo mais tarde, se ela não me satisfazer. Adie!" – foram as palavras que Jakotsu falara, depois se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu ao toalete, para esperar por Nayru.**

**Sesshoumaru ficou extremamente irritado, estava literalmente uma pilha de nervos. Nem se lembrava da lei que proibia de yokai matarem humanos, ele iria matar aquele desgraçado. Não iria mais permitir que aquele patife tocasse num só fio de cabelos de nayru... Sesshoumaru já ia se levantar quando sentiu o braço Kagura sobre o seu, o segurando.**

**- Me solte Kagura. – falou ele sério, mas sua ira era claramente visível no seu olhar**

**- Não vou deixar ir, você até agora não me convidou pra dançar. – falou Kagura se fazendo de donzela ofendida - Pelo menos uma dança...**

**- Eu danço com você quando voltar, mas agora tenho algo mais importante para fazer. – falou Sesshoumaru livrando o braço da Kagura, e saiu na mesma direção que vira Jakotsu ir.**

**Jakotsu tinha ido procurar Nayru no banheiro feminino, esperando do lado de fora por ela. Ele sabia que em breve Sesshoumaru estaria ali para o matar, mas já havia planejado a cena que faria ali, e o deixaria observando... e ficou tentado com a idéia de o provocar mais com Nayru em seus braços. Realmente devia pensar na profissão que iria fazer após sair da empresa do irmão, se seria estilista ou escritor de romances. Talvez seu primeiro projeto poderia ser falar exatamente o que estava fazendo agora. Um amigo gay, ajudando a melhor amiga a causar ciúmes em um chefe muito territórialista. Ficou pensando no seu projeto literário quando ela finalmente saiu do banheiro;**

**- Não deu pra salvar muito do vestido, mas... - antes que nayru pudesse continuar a falar, Jakotsu a imprensou na parede e foi falando logo a seu ouvido**

**- Aconteça o que acontecer não reaja ou faça nada hostil contra mim... apenas me acompanhe no que irei fazer... Atue comigo. Entendeu? – . Apesar de não entender o que se passava, ela concordou acenando a cabeça, mas o olhou de uma forma meio duvidosa. Jakotsu se ajoelhou na frente de Nayru e lhe colocou os sapatos delicadamente e se levantou, a prensando entre a parede e ele.**

**Sesshoumaru chegou ali alguns segundos depois, se ocultou atrás de um arranjo de flores enorme e ficou olhando a cena, via o amigo de nayru a imprensando contra a parede. Jakotsu percebeu sua presença e começou a falar com uma voz rouca – Você está tão linda... mas eu não estou gostando desses bando de homens e yokais olhando e babando por você como se quisessem a despir. Esse trabalho é só meu... Desejo ver esse vestido deslizar pelo seu corpo e tê-La só para mim. Vamos embora daqui, ninguém vai perceber que saímos... Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado, que tal meu apartamento? Não vejo a hora de te livrar dessas roupas...**

**- O que desejar eu o farei, Jakotsu-sama. Qualquer coisa... – respondeu Nayru com certa sensualidade passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Mas nayru tinha dito aquilo porque estava achando que se tratava mais um "teste de macho" que Jakotsu tinha que passar para os outros empresários que iria fechar negócio. Em momento nenhum achou que era sesshoumaru estava por perto...**

**Mas ele estava, e ficou pasmo com a resposta dela... ela devia ter feito tudo, esperava uma reação mais enérgica na qual sempre reagiu a suas provocações, mas esperava ela ceder e aceitar o convite daquele cara tão rapidamente. Ela provavelmente mentiu para ele falando que não queria relação intima com qualquer "macho", pois havia aceitado o convite daquele humano. Não, foi ele que se equivocara, ela dissera que não estava preparada para se envolver com um yokai, mas não havia dito nada em relação a um humano. **

**Jakotsu pegou na mão de Nayru e a levou até a entrada, passando por Sesshoumaru lentamente, deu um piscada pra ele e um leve sorriso, o provocando uma vez mais, tendo cuidado que Nayru não percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Percebeu a energia sinistra estranha perto deles, mas não deu importância. Em pouco tempo Jakotsu e nayru já havia atravessado o grande salão e foram embora sem olhar para trás ou se despedir de seus conhecidos. No entanto foram notados quando saiam, tanto pela turma de Inuyasha quanto Sesshoumaru**

**- **_**miserável**_** - comentou Seshoumaru para si e voltou a se sentar a mesa sem comentar nada. Inuyasha trocou olhares com seus amigos os alertando para não comentarem nada sobre o que viram. Era perigoso incomodar Sesshoumaru naquele estado de humor.**

**- Sesshy, vamos dançar? – perguntou Kagura agarrando o braço dele, tentando chamar sua atenção.**

**- Já lhe disse pra não me chamar assim Kagura. - respondeu Sesshoumaru com um olhar frio para ela**

**- Vamos dançar um pouco, nos divertir... - falou kagura tentando o persuadir**

**- Se quer dançar, já em frente. Não sou o único yokai que não esta dançando por aqui, jogue seu charme para cima dele e se divirta. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da mesa - Mas eu vou embora, tenho que trabalhar amanhã, ao contrário de outras pessoas, eu tenho responsabilidades. Adeus e divirtam-se.**

**Depois de falar aquilo Sesshoumaru saiu sem dar mais explicações, deixando kagura pálida e de boca aberta com a sua hostilidade para com ela. No entanto na turma de Inuyasha havia um misto de vontade de rir com pena pelo que presenciaram. Mas antes que começassem a tentar a consolar, a energia sinistra de kagura aumentou, e Inuyasha resolveu sair da mesa e convidar Kagome para dançar ao mesmo tempo que Miroku e Sango faziam o mesmo, deixando Kagura a mesa para se acalmar. No entanto ela não ficou brava por muito tempo, pois um yokai foi fazer-lhe companhia após eles saírem. Já longe, dançando na pista, Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a conversar.**

**- Notou que Sesshoumaru ficou estranho depois de ver minha prima com Jakotsu? - indagou Kagome **

**- Se me dissesse isso a uns minutos atrás diria que era mais um instinto yokai de proteger a fêmea fraca. - comentou Inuyasha - Mas depois do que houve até ela for embora com aquele cara, tenho minhas duvidas.**

**- Você acha que ele estava com ciúmes? - indagou Kagome em quanto dançavam**

**- Não sei, apesar de ser meu meio-irmão não o conheço direito. - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas posso dizer que nunca o vi agir dessa maneira, estava muito irritado. **

**- Talvez os sentimentos dele não sejam tão fraternos assim. - comentou Sango que dançava com Miroku ao lado de Inuyasha**

**- É até compreensivo... - comentou Miroku - Quem não teria ciúmes de outro cara que tivesse uma mulher daquelas nos braços?**

**- Puxa, valeu Monge pela brilhante análise. - respondeu Sango irritada pelo comentário**

**- Não tenha ciúmes querida, gosto muito mais de suas curvas. - comentou Miroku escorregando as mãos para o traseiro de Sango**

**- Tire suas mãos daí antes que eu...**

**- Hai! Hai! - respondeu Miroku rindo voltando as mãos a cintura dela, adorava provocar Sango. Ela ficava linda quando irritada, sua face ficava corada e seus olhos brilhavam e pareciam sair faíscas. Um dia conseguiria a conquistar...**

**---xxx---**

**Sesshoumaru voltou pra casa de taxi, deixou a entrou em casa que estava vazia, em total silencio. Era bom que Rin estivesse dormindo na casa de uma amiga da escola e não visse o estado que ele se encontrava, pois iria se assustar. Ele foi para seu quarto e num acesso de raiva quase o desmontou com tanta ódio que estava sentindo. Começou a imagina que a mulher que conhecera a alguns dias atrás era completamente diferente da que vira na festa, era muito volúvel para seu a mesma mulher, dando tanta liberdade para as mãos daquele Jakotsu. Seus pensamentos foram os piores possíveis se eles estivessem juntos... Imaginou eles estavam no hotel, na cama, ou tomando banho pra limpar nayru do champanhe que aquele idiota derramara ou talvez ele estivesse a limpando com "banho de gato"... estava odiando cada possibilidade que passava pela mente.**

**Contudo parte do raciocínio de Sesshoumaru estava nayru estava no hotel com Jakotsu, mas não estavam fazendo nada pervertido como ele pensara. Nayru estava tomando banho sozinha no banheiro ao mesmo tempo que Jakotsu trocava de roupa de "homem" e colocava um lindo quimono meio floral que havia comprado, era um quimono feminino, mas ele se apaixonou a primeira vista naquela roupa tão linda e delicada. Nayru saiu do banho com um dos vestidos caseiros que Jakotsu trouxera na mala. De banho tomado e cara limpa, agora poderiam conversar e por os assuntos em dia em total privacidade, onde Jakotsu poderia voltar a sua personalidade normal. Começaram a conversar desde lembranças da faculdade até os acontecimentos daquela noite, mas Jakotsu teve a delicadeza de não falar nada relacionado a Kouga até agora...**

**- Acho melhor secar seu cabelo ou ficará doente. - comentou Jakotsu indo até uma penteadeira que havia no quarto, batendo no banquinho que tinha em frente a ela - Sente-se aqui e eu seco seu cabelo.**

**- Como nos velhos tempos? - indagou Nayru rindo ao se sentar no banquinho**

**- Como nos velhos tempos... - repediu Jakotsu sorrindo para amiga, olhando-a no espelho e sorriu. Ela não parecia estar deprimida ou frustrada pela briga e a separação que houve dela de Kouga e sua família, estava feliz. No entanto ele sabia que na família de Kouga estavam um horror, uma guerra de yokais da mesma família, pois os irmãozinhos de Kouga o culpavam pelo desaparecimento de Nayru e o infernizavam, e Kouga estava cada vez pior, quase deprimido pelo que ocorrera. Tinha que tentar fazer eles fazerem as pazes...**

**- Jakotsu, porque saímos da festa? - indagou Nayru - Foi por causa do banho de champanhe ou teve algo que não percebi?**

**- Foi muito além do banho de champanhe querida. - respondeu Jakotsu secando os cabelos dela - Ele está te procurando...**

**- Ele quem? - indagou Nayru ficando séria**

**- Kouga, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas digo que ele está pagando caro por tudo que aconteceu. - comentou Jakotsu escovando o cabelo de Nayru - Quando fui na casa dele, parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali. Os meninos viraram a vida de Kouga um inferno.**

**- Ele bem que merece isso... - comentou Nayru dando um meio sorriso, pois já imaginava que os irmãozinhos de Kouga iriam fazer - Quando foi que os viu?**

**- Acho que foi a duas semanas antes de vir para o Japão. - respondeu ele - Eles sentem muito sua falta, tem feito até greve de fome por sua causa.**

**- Também sinto saudades deles, mas não posso voltar pra casa agora. - respondeu Nayru - Se eu vir Kouga na minha frente eu provavelmente tentarei o matar com meu poder que herdei de minha família. Ele pisou na bola... **

**- Eu sei querida, homens não prestam pra nada! - comentou Jakotsu, e Nayru riu daquele comentário - O que vai fazer?**

**- Se você tiver uma câmera digital, quero que grave um vídeo meu aqui e quando voltar para o EUA, que dê para os irmãozinhos de Kouga. Quero que os tranqüilize um pouco e tire da cabeça esse negócio de greve de fome... - respondeu Nayru**

**- Certo! - respondeu Jakotsu mais animado - Confesso que estou preocupado com a família de Kouga...**

**- Kouga pode ir pra o inferno que não estarei preocupada, mas as crianças são outra história. - respondeu Nayru - Ninguém deve saber onde eu estou, não fale pra ninguém.**

**- Sorte que sou sua amiga...bem, vou pegar a câmera, escolha um lugar gravar no quarto e mande sua mensagem para eles. - respondeu Jakotsu indo pegar sua câmera digital em uma frasqueira de viagem. **

**Após terem gravado a mensagem, Jakotsu não tocou mais no assunto da família de Kouga, pois sabia que só chatearia Nayru com isso. Mas isso não tirava a preocupação de seus ombros. Tinha que ter uma maneira de ajeitar as coisas sem que Nayru matasse Kouga, ou que os irmão dele o fizessem... Tinha que pensar daquela solução.**

**Pelo resto da noite, Nayru ficou conversando com Jakotsu e acabou dormindo no hotel com ele, pois estava muita tarde para voltar para casa de moto. Não que ela fosse ingênua ou inocente para confiar num homem, mas Jakotsu não representava ameaça alguma para uma mulher, ele era gay convicto.**

**Quando amanheceu, Nayru tomou café da manha com Jakotsu antes de voltar para o templo Higurashi. Ao chegar lá, seu avô ainda dormia, mas sua tia já acordara e estava fazendo o café da manhã, e Nayru explicou porque chegara em casa só agora. Como castigo, Nayru teria que trabalhar no templo aquela manhã com seu avô. Mas não foi exatamente um castigo para ela trabalhar no templo aquela manhã, pois só teve que ajudar a limpar o interior do tempo, já que aquela manhã estava chuvosa e era pouco probabilidade que tivessem visitas no templo. Jakotsu já estava voltando para EUA naquela tarde, e mandaria o vídeo mensagem para os irmãozinhos de Kouga assim que chegasse. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Kouga a encontraria e teria que estar preparada para isso, e principalmente se controlar para não tentar o matar... **

**---xxx---**

**No manhã estava chovendo muito, e pelo canal do tempo informara, pelos próximos dois dias seria assim. Sesshoumaru estava muito irritado pra ir trabalhar na empresa, não gostava dos dias chuvosos. Resolveu ligar para empresa e mandou um office-boy trouxesse tudo que era urgente daquele dia para ele. Mas ao atender a porta mais tarde, viu Kagura em vez do office-boy e tinha um envelopes pardos nas mãos com todos os assuntos urgentes daquele dia para Sesshoumaru.**

**- Aqui está o que pediu. – falou Kagura um pouco rude, tentando fazer Sesshoumaru se arrepender do que tinha feito na noite anterior.**

**- Certo... - falou ele normalmente pegando os papeis – Pode voltar pra empresa e continuar o seu trabalho.**

**- Eh... você não quer que eu fique? – indagou Kagura vendo que o seu plano não iria funcionar. E tentou rapidamente remediar a situação**

**- Para que? Vai só me atrapalhar e atrasar meu trabalho quando o seu também. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, encostando no batente da porta a observando**

**- Você podia ser mais gentil comigo, afinal me deixou sozinha naquela festa sem dançar comigo. - comentou Kagura, usando seus poderes e não sentiu a presença da pupila de Sesshoumaru, ele estava sozinho. Perfeito! - Vejo que está sozinho, que tal eu lhe fazer companhia? Poderíamos continuar onde a noite de ontem parou...**

**- Kagura, a noite de ontem foi uma mera aparência, pela empresa, não confunda as coisas. Mas não tenho intenção alguma de te deixar entrar, muito menos aceitar sua companhia. Eu quero ficar só em meu apartamento. Volte logo pra empresa e tente trabalhar como uma profissional desta vez! Você sabe onde é a saída, não é? – falou Sesshoumaru seco e fechou a porta, deixando Kagura sem reação. Ele nunca a havia tratado daquela maneira... Saiu do prédio ainda chocada pela atitude dele, mas depois ficou furiosa. Como ele ousava falar assim com ela? Kagura entrou no seu carro e voltou para trabalho praticamente voando de tamanha velocidade com que dirigia.**

**Sesshoumaru ficou concentrado em seu trabalho, vendo toda a papelada que lhe mandaram, tentando esquecer o que aconteceu na noite anterior, mesmo que por pouco tempo... Tomando um uma dose de uísque puro em quanto trabalhava, isso ajudou a relaxar e se concentrar mais no trabalho. Nem percebeu o tempo passar, pois quando deu por si já era 11:30 da manhã. Rin teria uma festa do pijama da cama de sua amiga da escola, então não teria como ter aulas de musica aquele dia. E nem que ela tivesse em casa queria ver Nayru, estava muito irritado pelo comportamento dela e poderia ser uma má influencia para Rin. Teria que resolver esse problema mais tarde, mas por hora era melhor apenas cancelar as aulas de hoje. Pegou o telefone e discou para o celular dela, mas como estava fora de área, ele ligou para a residência dela.**

**- Alô, residência dos Rigurashi. – falou uma voz feminina ao atender o telefone**

**- Alô, aqui é o Sesshoumaru. Gostaria de falar com Nayru. – falou Sesshoumaru - Ela está?**

**- Oi Sesshoumaru, aqui é a tia dela- respondeu a voz do outro lado do telefone alegremente - Ela não está em casa agora, saiu.**

**- Ela está com o celular? – indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Não, ela saiu apreçada e esqueceu do celular. Era o amigo Jakotsu que lhe ligou, não sei o que falaram, Mas Nayru saiu correndo depois disso. Cai entre nós acho que eles são muito mais que amigos, são muito íntimos. – comentou a tia, mal sabendo da reação de Sesshoumaru do outro lado da linha – Bem, de qualquer forma espero que ele a faça muito feliz. Sempre desejei o melhor para ela... Perdão, eu não devia estar falando esse tipo de coisas com você. Quer deixar recado? Alô? Alô? Sesshoumaru? Acho que caiu a ligação...**

**Sesshoumaru já havia desligado na cara da tia ao saber que Nayru tinha saído com seu "amiguinho" , seus olhos brilharam de raiva... provavelmente se alguém aparecesse na frente dele e o provocasse ele mataria sem piedade. Teria que tomar algumas atitudes referentes a isso, pois não queria que ela desce mal exemplo para Rin, muito menos falasse sobre seus assuntos particulares. Tinha que pensar numa solução para aquele dilema. Não conseguiu mais se concentrar no trabalho, estava muito irritado para pensar em algo plausível se sua única vontade era matar o "amiguinho" folgado de Nayru, e a enforcar com as próprias mão.**

**---xxx---**

**As 2 horas da tarde, Nayru voltou para casa.... a chuva estava cada vez pior. Felizmente a chuva havia dado uma pequena trégua, permitindo que os aviões decolassem, e em um deles estava Jakotsu, que voltava para os EUA. Se sentiu estranha ao se despedir do amigo, era como se algo ruim fosse acontecer em breve... Mas ignorou o sentimento, afinal nem toda vez que tinha esse pressentimento algo acontecia. A volta para casa demorou muito mais que o previsto, pois a chuva voltou a cair com força total, deixando o trânsito lento, estava uma loucura e as ruas estavam ficando alagadas e difícil de trafegar. Muitas pessoas estavam pegando taxis, ônibus para evitar a chuva, causando um enorme congestionamento. Não importa onde morasse, pois quando chovia forte sempre existiria um congestionamento.**

**- Credo, foi difícil voltar hoje. – falou Nayru tirando a capa de chuva, a agitando tirando o exerço de água e a deixou pendurada na porta - Parece um teremos um dilúvio. Sorte que o tempo está situado numa parte alta...**

**- Que bom que chegou, estava ficando preocupada. Sesshoumaru ligou pra você pouco depois que você saiu. – falou a tia - você também não levou o celular, então eu ia anotar recado... Mas não deu tempo, a ligação caiu de repente. Acho que é culpa da chuva lá fora.**

**- Droga, eu tinha até esquecido dos compromissos de hoje. – falou ela indo na sala e pega o telefone – Vou tentar falar com Sesshoumaru para ver o que queria...Ué? O telefone ta mudo. **

**- As linhas telefônicas foram afetadas, parece que foi um raio que caiu no poste telefônico e deu pane nas linhas telefônicas dessa área. Na televisão pediram para evitarmos usar o telefone, por causa dos raios.**

**- Acho que o celular também não deve funcionar muito bem nessa tempestade. - comentou Nayru desanimada - Bom, vou dar o palpite em relação a Sesshoumaru, ele deve ter ligado mandando eu não me atrasar.**

**- Mas vai sair nessa tempestade? - indagou a tia preocupada**

**- Vou esperar a próxima. - respondeu Nayru, fazendo a tia rir. Era uma velha piada da família aquela respostas.**

**- E melhor você se arrumar logo. Tome um banho e tire toda essa roupa molhada, eu vou fazer um lanche e você ira tomar um remédio anti-gripal. Depois pode ir ao trabalho. - comentou a mãe de Kagome indo para a cozinha**

**- Mãe é tudo igual, só muda de endereço... - comentou nayru sorrindo e subiu as escadas, indo tomar seu banho.**

**Após um banho quentinho, seguido por um lanche e o remédio, mais um pequeno cochilo de meia hora, ela estava com toda sua energia de volta. Poderia ir para sair e encarar a tempestade lá fora e ao apartamento de Sesshoumaru para dar aulas a Rin. As 15:10h ela saiu com sua moto, pra o apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Normalmente o trajeto duraria no máximo 20 minutos... mas por causa da tempestade durou muito mais. Havia ruas interditadas por estarem muito alagadas, outras arvores haviam caído interditando outras ruas, forçando Nayru a fazer vários desvios. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar no apartamento do Sesshoumaru eram provavelmente umas 16:00h. Após perder alguns minutos estacionando a moto, tirar a capa de chuva e se identificando na portaria, subiu pelo elevador. **

**Quando finalmente chegou até o apartamento, tocou a campainha e aguardou. Estava cansada com aquela "viagem" para chegar até ali. **

**- Quem será a uma horas dessas? – indagou Sesshoumaru, pensando na possibilidade de ser alguém de sua empresa. Não quis olhar pela sistema de segurança, ele foi logo abrindo a porta e deu de cara com a ultima pessoa que desejava encontrar naquele dia. – O que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Eu sei. Desculpe o atraso, mas ta muito difícil dirigir por essas ruas até de moto. O transito está um caos até para quem ta a pé. – falou abrindo a jaqueta, tentando se secar. Afinal a capa não tinha como a proteger da chuva por completo e acabara se molhando um pouco. – Onde está a Rin?**

**- Eu liguei pra sua casa, pra dizer que não era necessário dar aulas pra ela hoje. Ela está dormindo na casa de uma colega da escola, festa do pijama ou algo parecido. – falou Sesshoumaru friamente**

**- Droga, enfrentei aquele dilúvio pra nada. – falou ela dando um leve sorriso pela situação – Sem criança, sem aula. Acho melhor eu ir embora, até mais Sesshoumaru.**

**- Adeus! – falou Sesshoumaru, mas não fechou a porta, ficou olhando ela esperar o elevador. Como ela podia se comportar assim na sua frente se naquela maldita festa a fantasia ela parecia ser alguém completamente diferente? Dupla personalidade? Ou a mulher que via sempre a sua frente era apenas uma encenação que escondia a verdadeira personalidade? Não saber a resposta o irritava... **

**Ela apertava varias vezes o botão do elevador, que continuava parado no primeiro andar do prédio. De repente a luz começou a oscilar, e em seguida houve uma queda de energia. Um raio caiu na rede de luz, causando um blecaute naquele quarteirão. Era impossível ela ir embora, sem que a luz voltasse... Mas mesmo assim ela apertou o botão do elevador, numa vã esperança que a luz voltasse logo.**

**- O elevador não funciona sem eletricidade. - comentou Sesshoumaru a olhando.**

**- Os dos Flintones funcionava sem luz. - comentou ela **

**- Isso é apenas um desenho... - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Não custa tentar. - respondeu ela dando um suspiro desanimado - Bom, ainda existe as escadas**

**- Elas não chegam até esse andar. - respondeu ele se irritando com a lógica da situação. Ela estava presa ali com ele.**

**- Tem um pára-quedas? - indagou ela o olhando**

**- Não, me se tivesse não o emprestaria. Use o bom senso, está numa área cheia de prédios, redes elétricas e está caindo uma terrível tempestade lá fora. Seria um tentativa de suicídio pular de traquinas numa circunstâncias dessas humana. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se desencostando do batente de sua porta - Entre.**

**- Uma humana jamais deve entrar numa toca de yokai. - respondeu Nayru irritada por ele a chamar de "humana" ao invés de seu nome**

**- Prefere ficar molhada ai fora, num corredor até a eletricidade voltar e ainda ter o risco de pegar um resfriado ou coisa pior? - indagou Sesshoumaru indo até onde ela estava, pegando-a pelo braço - Deixa de dizer bobagens e entre.**

**Sesshoumaru a levou diretamente para o banheiro, a deixando lá em quanto ia para um armário para pegar uma toalha e em seguida pegou uma calça e uma camisa sua e a levou para ela usar. Encontrou toda a roupa molhava dela por cima da porta do chuveiro, em quanto ela estava tomando um banho quente**

**- Sesshoumaru? - indagou ela ao escutar a posta do banheiro se abrindo - É você?**

**- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Eu sei que é você, me responde, porque seu apartamento tem eletricidade e o prédio em si não? - indagou ela **

**- Há um gerador por andar, mas é uso particular, cada morador tem seu gerador e os elevadores deles funcionam. Mas o meu gerador é exclusivo para meu apartamento, não há ligação com o elevador. - respondeu ele pegando as roupas molhadas**

**- Nunca pensou na possibilidade que ocorreu hoje? Alguém ficar preso aqui como eu? - indagou Nayru**

**- Não, nunca. - respondeu ele - Além disso, sou um yokai, e qualquer emergência eu posso sair daqui sem problema algum.**

**- Então vou interpretar como destino a gente ficar sozinhos trancados no seu apartamento ou posso pensar que você planejou tudo? - indagou nayru o provocando**

**- Pense o que quiser, problema é seu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru pegando as roupas molhadas dela e as levando para a maquina de lavar, era mais fácil e até higiênico as lavar para depois colocar na secadora. Quando voltou para a sala, Nayru estava saindo do banheiro, tentando secar os cabelos. o cheiro dela lhe era familiar, ela devia ter usado o xampu dele em seus cabelos... apesar disso ser irritante, seu instinto yokai se agradou. A mais de 500 anos atrás, as mulheres ou escravas particulares de yokais deviam se banhar na mesma água que seu mestre yokai usara para demonstrar que tinha dono ou que era propriedade dele. Nayru talvez não se lembrasse ou talvez não tivesse aprendido nada sobre o assunto, mas estava inocentemente se declarando ser propriedade dele. **

**- Não quer secar seus cabelos com um secador? - indagou Sesshoumaru a vendo enrolar a toalha na cabeça**

**- Não, o barulho me incomoda e dá dor de cabeça. - respondeu ela se aproximando dele - Suas roupas não um pouco grandes pra mim, mas pelo menos são quentes.**

**- Minhas roupas caíram melhor em você do que em mim. - comentou Sesshoumaru a olhando deliberadamente. Por causa daquela roupa, ela exalava levemente o cheiro dele misturado com o dela, e era algo estranhamente erótico para qualquer yokai que tivesse na sua situação. O seios dela preenchiam tentadoramente sua camisa e suas pernas... No que diabos estava pensando? Ele tinha muito mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar ali tendo pensamentos eróticos daquela humana. Porque estava perdendo tempo com isso?**

**- Sesshoumaru? Algum problema? - indagou nayru vendo que ele a olhava de uma maneira muito estranha. Hora parecia quente, e de repente se tornou muito frio.**

**- Não. - respondeu ele simplesmente a olhando nos olhos com o velho olhar frio de sempre - Suas roupas estão sendo lavadas, depois poderá colocar na secadora. Tenho trabalho a fazer, mas pode ficar esperando onde quiser. Quando a eletricidade voltar ao normal, pode ir para casa**

**- Do jeito que a chuva está, vou ir pra casa de Jet-esqui. - comentou ela baixinho**

**- A chuva vai parar daqui a pouco. - respondeu ele ignorando o que ela dissera - Tem liberdade meu apartamento, mas não entre no meu escritório. **

**- certo. - respondeu Nayru e esperou Sesshoumaru sair e se trancar no escritório para se sentar na sala, olhando a tempestade cais daqueles janelões enormes. Era estranho mas a tempestade tinha suas belezas para Nayru, achava lindo as cores e formatos que o raio tinha, relâmpagos... Aquele tipo de manifestação da natureza era a única que a agradava. Depois de passar uns 20 minutos sentada olhando a tempestade, seu estomago roncou e ela foi até a cozinha para tentar tomar algo quente. Não gostava muito de chá, então procurou fazer um chocolate quente... Depois de uma longa busca na cozinha de Sesshoumaru, conseguiu achar todos os ingredientes para o chocolate quente. O cheiro estava ótimo e chegou ate o escritório, atraindo Sesshoumaru para a cozinha. Quando chegou, Nayru estava se servindo.**

**- O cheiro é muito bom. - falou Sesshoumaru no batente da porta, a olhando**

**- Gostou? Fiz o suficiente para dois, vai querer? -indagou Nayru calmamente**

**- Normalmente eu não tomo isso... - comentou Sesshoumaru pegando a xícara que Nayru servira para ela **

**- Que eu saiba o perigo de dar chocolate é apenas para cachorros comuns, yokais não tem o problema de queda de pêlo, dor de barriga ou...**

**- Já entendi onde quer chegar. - respondeu ele roubando a xícara dela para si - mas não estava me referindo a problemas caninos e sim ao fato de não gostar de doces. **

**- Nos EUA é normal você tomar algo quente depois de tomar um banho de chuva. Entre uma ganja, sopa e chocolate quente... O chocolate é mais prazeroso. - comentou ela servindo outra xícara de chocolate quente para si**

**- Em que sentido se refere esse prazer por chocolate? -indagou ele tomando um gole do chocolate**

**- Sexual! - respondeu ela rapidamente vendo Sesshoumaru meio que se engasgar e a olhar serio - Estou brincando. Nossa, você leva a sério tudo que eu falo, em?! - comentou ela se sentando numa banqueta pegando sua xícara - Eu só queria tomar algo quente que me alimentasse e pudesse me aquecer. Com isso meu corpo poderia relaxar, minha defesas imunológicas talvez se estimulassem e se eu der um cochilo, ao acordar não me sinta doente ou algo do tipo.**

**- Você devia para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, algum dia alguém vai levar a sério o que você fala. - comentou ele mais calmo tomando mais gole do chocolate quente**

**- Estou torcendo para isso acontecer. - comentou ela e novamente viu o olhar sério de Sesshoumaru**

**- Não cansa de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira sem graça?**

**- Não era brincadeira, estava falando sério agora. - respondeu ela tomando o chocolate inocentemente. **

**- Porque as luzes da sala estavam desligadas? - indagou Sesshoumaru, mudando de assunto**

**- Eu gosto de ver as cores dos raios ao cair. A luz interfere... - respondeu ela**

**- A chuva está piorando, talvez você tenha que dormir no quarto de hospedes hoje - comentou Sesshoumaru prestando atenção no barulho que a chuva fazia ao cair na janela**

**- Não posso dormir na sua cama com você? - indagou ela o provocando**

**Sesshoumaru a encarou, seus olhos brilhavam muito, mas Nayru não conseguia interpretar o que se passava com ele. De repente um raio caiu, parecia que fora no prédio, Nayru deu um grito por causa do estrondo, depois houve varias explosões seguidas e tudo ficou numa escuridão total.**

**- O que foi isso? Sesshoumaru? -indagou nayru assustada**

**- Calma, estou aqui na sua frente ainda. - respondeu Sesshoumaru **

**- O que houve? - indagou ela preocupada**

**- O geradores devem ter explodido, o raio deve ter atingido o prédio. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Vou procurar as velas, fique aqui na cozinha e não saia da cadeira.**

**- Eu posso ajudar a procurar... - propôs nayru**

**- Que acha de procurar na minha cama? - falou Sesshoumaru. Os raios e relâmpagos iluminavam a cozinha por poucos segundos, mas ele pode ver a cara de espanto de Nayru - Posso lhe aquecer e lhe dar mais prazer que um chocolate.**

**- Feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. - comentou nayru rindo, mas sua voz tinha uma entonação nervosa - Não sabia que você podia fazer brincadeiras desse tipo.**

**- E não estava, apenas pensei em fazer algo útil para fazer no escuro. - comentou ele saindo da cozinha para procurar as velas. Ele podia escutar as batidas descontroladas do coração de nayru, seguida por gargalhadas.**

**Quando Sesshoumaru achou as velas, as acendeu e voltou para a cozinha, Nayru não estava mais lá. Quando ia para o quarto de hospedes a procurar, a encontrou no sofá da sala, deitada... Estava dormindo. Sesshoumaru resolve a deixar dormindo ali em quanto ia arrumar a papelada que o esperava no escritório, mas antes colocou um cobertor sobre Nayru. Eram 20:00h quando acabou seu trabalho, foi até a sala e tentou acordar Nayru. **

**- Sesshoumaru, que horas são? – indagou ela sonolenta**

**- Já são oito da noite. – falou ele – A chuva não passou e a eletricidade não voltou. É mais confortável dormir no quarto de hospedes, quer que eu vele até lá?**

**- Preferia ir pro seu e lhe fazer companhia. - comentou ela e sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru no braço - Desculpa, eu devia parar de fazer essas brincadeiras com você.**

**- Talvez eu aceite seu convite... - comentou Sesshoumaru na mesma moeda**

**- Sabe, eu tive um sonhos estranho. - comentou Nayru**

**- Dormindo nesse sofá, só poderia ter esse tipo de sonho. - comentou Sesshoumaru - O que era?**

**- Sonhei com uma yokai, era parecida com você. Tinha cabelos prateados, num belo penteado tipo era Feudal eu acho. Mas ela estava tocando piano numa num teatro. Era uma musica tão linda.**

**- Era só um sonho. - comentou Sesshoumaru, mas ficou intrigado. Sua mãe fora uma espécie de musicista e tocava piano onde quer que encontrasse um. **

**- Não... Não era um sonho. Eu já vi essa mulher quando era pequena, antes de ir embora no Japão. - comentou nayru passando a mão na cabeça - Tenho certeza disso.**

**- Consegue tocar a musica que escutou dela? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Sim, acho que sim. - respondeu nayru prontamente **

**- Vamos para sala de piano e toque-a para mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a ajudando a se levantar e foi em direção a sala do piano - Você precisa de vela para tocar o piano?**

**- Não. - respondeu Nayru de imediato.**

**Chegando na sala de musica, Nayru se sentou no banquinho e depois de encontrar o "dó" central, começou a tocar a musica que escutara no seu sonho. Sesshoumaru ficou a escutando atentamente. A musica que ela estava tocando realmente lhe era conhecida, sua mãe a fizera quando ainda morava com ele e seu pai, antes do divorcio. Era uma musica linda, e ela a tocava para ele dormir quando era menor... Não esperava que ninguém além deles conhecessem aquela musica. Mas como Nayru a conhecia? Como sabia? O sonho não podia ter lhe mostrado toda aquela melodia, poderia?**

**Após acabar de tocar, nayru olhou para trás e procurou encontrar Sesshoumaru naquela escuridão. Mas sua visão humana era limitada, não saberia se ele estaria ali ou não...**

**- sabe o nome dessa musica? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Não lembro, eu sabia... - respondeu Nayru - Você a conhece?**

**- Sim, essa musica foi feita pela minha mãe. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente**

**- Sua mãe?! Sério? - indagou ela assustada**

**- Sim. - respondeu ele indo se sentar ao lado dela no banquinho do piano - Ela tocava muito essa musica para eu dormir quando era menor. Uma vez ela disse que tinha uma garotinha que vivia indo até o teatro que ela tocava, burlando a segurança do teatro e consegui entrar e a ficava escutando. Era você, não era?**

**- Nossa, eu tinha me esquecido disso. - comentou Nayru - Me lembro do teatro, lógico. Meus pais ficavam bravos quando eu fugia da escola e ia para o teatro a escutar.**

**- Você foi a única humana que minha mãe gostou. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Era uma criancinha que não parava de olhar para ela e parecia poder sentir e interpretar a musica.**

**- Onde ela esta agora?- indagou nayru**

**- Depois do divorciou de meu pai, ela parou de tocar. Essa é a primeira vez em muito tempo que escuto essa musica. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Triste destino para uma musica tão linda como essa. - comentou Nayru**

**- Fiquei feliz por te-La escutado novamente. - comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- Sério? Feliz o suficiente para me dar uma grande recompensa? - indagou Nayru - Talvez uma gratificação...**

**- Interesseira... - provocou Sesshoumaru - Muito bem, o que quer ganhar?**

**- Um enorme lanche no Mc Donald's, férias adiantadas, UMA CAIXA DE CHOCOLATE, um colar de diamantes, uma Ferrari, um jatinho, uma ilha... Passar a noite na cama com você, um passagem para Itália... - falou Nayru zoando com ele, deixando claro que preferia em sua entonação de sua voz - Pode escolher qualquer um para me dar.**

**- Eu avisei para parar de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. - falou Sesshoumaru colocando sua mão sobre o queixo dela, a fazendo olhar para ele. Ela parecia não entender o que falou, parecia assustada e intrigada por ele a tocar. O relâmpago apareceu e iluminou tudo, ele pode ver claramente o olhar duvidoso dela. Desta vez ele iria cumprir sua ameaça sobre o que ela falava. **

**Nayru não percebeu quando foi que Sesshoumaru se aproximou tanto dela, mas quando um raio deu mais um claro no céu novamente, ela pode ver que Sesshoumaru estava a centímetros dela. Depois a única coisas que conseguiu perceber foi a mão de Sesshoumaru puxando sua cintura para mais perto dele, ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão controlava sua cabeça, com o rosto totalmente virada para ele. Nayru sentiu a respiração quente dele no rosto, um pouco antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Podia sentir a energia yokai se manifestando ao seu redor, quase um instinto yokai primitivo, pois Sesshoumaru lambeu seus lábios antes de aprofundar mais aquele beijo. Ao entreabrir os lábios, Nayru sentiu que o beijo ficava cada vez mais erótico... Sesshoumaru parecia possuir por completo a boca dela, estava totalmente submissa a ele, nunca tivera um beijo tão intenso e excitante como o que estava tendo. A língua dele ávida passando por cada canto de sua boca, dançando com a sua... Estava ficando cada vez mais intenso aquele beijo, da mesma forma que tudo ao redor deles parecia ter perdido a importância, apenas existia ali ela e Sesshoumaru e o que ele estava a fazendo sentir.**

**Ele era um yokai, e ela descendente de sacerdotisa, energias opostas, mas mesmo assim não queria nem podia parar aquilo. Queria mais... Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele da mesma forma que ele fazia o mesmo com sua cintura a puxando mais perto de si.**

**De repente energia voltou, e a sala na qual estava com Sesshoumaru. Isso fez com que ela realidade, estava mesmo querendo mais de Sesshoumaru? Sim queria, desejava muito mais... Seria uma tremenda mentirosa se não admitisse isso. Mas não devia, não podia se envolver com ele... Desejo não era um desculpa para ceder a ele. No que estava pensando? Sesshoumaru estava ali, fazendo a se sentir inteiramente viva e ela queria acabar por causa de uma crise de consciência? Que a conciencia fosse para o inferno... O mais importante ali era as delicias que estava vivendo. Mais tarde teria muito tempo para se arrepender, mas agora, cometeria suicídio se o tentasse parar.**

**- Vamos para meu quarto... - falou Sesshoumaru puxando, fazendo ficar em pé a levando até seu quarto. Chegando lá voltou a beijar vorazmente... Nayru só pode perceber que existia uma cama no quarto quando a sentiu nas costas, com Sesshoumaru sobre ela. Estava mesmo acontecendo o que estava acontecendo? Via claramente Sesshoumaru e cima dela, segurando os braços dela, deixando imobilizada em quanto a olhava com aquele olhar que ela não sabia dizer o que era.**

**- Sesshoumaru... As luzes... - pediu Nayru puxando oxigênio para os pulmões e tentando pensar com clareza. Nada daquilo podia estar acontecendo...**

**- Te incomodam? - indagou Sesshoumaru olhando-a nos olhos - Luzes, apaguem!**

**- Sesshoumaru... Não... Não acho que devíamos...- falava nayru dividida entre ir embora e aproveitar o que estava acontecendo. Sendo a segunda opção estava quase vencendo.**

**- Eu lhe avisei sobre suas brincadeiras. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se inclinando até seu pescoço - Sabe, posso escutar claramente a manifestações de seu corpo. Porque insisti em bancar a difícil se seu corpo praticamente está clamando por mais?**

**- Porque sou uma humana e você é um yokai? - respondeu ela, mas desta vez estava sorrindo. Gostava de o provocar...**

**- É um bom motivo, mas não o suficiente. - comentou Sesshoumaru desabotoando a camisa dela, e passando a mão sobre a pele que descobria - Me convença a parar humana.**

**- Quem disse que eu quero isso yokai? - indagou Nayru - Acho que nem consigo pensar o contrário agora... **

**- Não quero que pense. - falou Sesshoumaru desabotoando o ultimo botão da camisa - Apenas quero que sinta.**

**Sesshoumaru se inclinou para o caminho onde sua mão passara a pouco tempo quando sentiu o cheiro de champanhe abaixo do pescoço e no busto,e isso o fez recordar imediatamente aquela maldita festa fantasia onde aquele bastardo que acompanhava Nayru a levou embora, sobre promessas eróticas do que iriam fazer quando chegasse em seu hotel. Isso irritou de imediato Sesshoumaru, pois não podia negar a visão dela com aquele humano infeliz, dele a beijando ou possuindo... De imediato Sesshoumaru se afastou de Nayru e ficou em pé ao lado da cama.**

**- Sesshoumaru? - indagou Nayru sem entender ao certo que aconteceu para ele parar de repente.**

**- Luzes acendam! - falou Sesshoumaru com sua voz mais fria que o normal. Mas quando o quarto ficou iluminado e Nayru olhou para ele, pode perceber o olhar de ódio e desprezo que ele lhe lançava... Mas não conseguia imaginar o motivo para isso.**

**- O que foi, porque me olhar dessa maneira? - indagou Nayru percebendo que o clima que haviam tido a poucos instantes atrás desaparecera **

**- Quero que vá embora daqui imediatamente humana. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Poruqe está me tratando assim agora, foi você que me trouxe aqui. - respondeu Nayru começando a irritar com aquele olhar dele**

**- Ainda bem que recobrei o juízo rapidamente antes de fazer tamanha burrice. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Você ainda cheira a champanhe daquela festa...**

**- Champanhe? - indagou Nayru sem entender exatamente do que se tratava**

**- Aquele que seu amiguinho derrubou em você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Aquilo foi um acidente. - respondeu ela na defensiva - Jack nunca faria de...**

**- Não me interessa se foi de propósito ou um acidente, mas mal seu amiguinho foi embora e você corre para cama de outro para que a satisfaça. - respondeu Sesshoumaru com um toque na voz de ironia - Me poupe dessa sua personalidade fingida. Procure outro idiota que aceite ir para sua cama sem se importar que no dia anterior tenha pertencido a outro, ou pague alguém para que faça isso... Mas eu nunca irei fazer isso, nunca com uma humana como você. Saia daqui.**

**Nayru ficou um pouco chocada com o que ele falou. Mas isso foi seguido de uma esplossão de ódio. Ela se levantou na cama, e ficou em pé frente a frente com Sesshoumaru.**

**- Escute aqui seu cachorrinho sarnento e metido a besta, não vou permitir que me ofenda dessa maneira. Eu a Jakotsu nunca...**

**- Não tenho interesse na sua vida sexual com ele. Apenas saia de meu apartamento. - respondeu Sesshoumaru **

**- Tem razão, não devo nenhum tipo de explicação a você. - respondeu Nayru tentando controlar a raiva, ou iria usar seus poderes nele. Saiu do quarto de foi diretamente a lavanderia, para maquina de lavar, que estava centrifugando sua roupa. Parou o funcionamento da maquina e começou a trocar de roupa ali mesmo... Sesshoumaru estava logo atrás dela, a olhando tirar a roupa que ele lhe emprestara. Percebeu que a roupa dela ainda estava molhada, mas ela parecia não se importar. Depois de se vestir com sua roupa ainda molhada, Nayru jogo a roupa que ele lhe deu dentro da maquina.**

**- Não seja idiota, humana. Se usar essa roupa molhada vai ficar doente... - comentou ele**

**- Fod***! - respondeu ela, e Sesshoumaru pode ver toda a ira dela naquele olhar. Ela passou por ele, indo em direção a sala, pegando suas chaves e sua jaqueta de couro, a vestindo. Abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu rapidamente, apertando o botão do elevador, aguardando subir. **

**Sesshoumaru ainda a seguia, e ficou olhando para ela em quanto a mesma esperava o elevador. Não entendia porque mas o olhar dela o incomodava muito agora. Quando finalmente o elevador chegou, ela entrou e apertou o botão para descer. Mas antes que o elevador fechasse as portas por completo, ela colocou o pé para fora, o impedindo de sair.**

**- Sesshoumaru... - chamou ela com a voz ainda alterada - Antes que me esqueça... Tenho três coisinhas para lhe dizer.**

**- Não quero justificativas sobre seus atos... - falou Sesshoumaru**

**- Não se preocupe, não farei isso. - respondeu ela tirando a chave do apartamento que ele lhe dera por causa das aulas de Rin - Primeiro, Jakotsu é gay. Segundo, estou lhe devolvendo sua chave. Terceira, me demito! Adeus!**

**Sesshoumaru ficou parado olhando o elevador se fechar, levando Nayru embora. Não esperava que ela lhe falasse aquilo... Ficou analisando tudo o que ouvira e vira na festa. Realmente, Jakotsu não parava de olhar para alguns homens e para ele, mas achava que era por causa de Nayru... Não pensou na possibilidade dele ser...**

**Quando ele deu por si, ele escutou uma moto em alta velocidade saindo de seu prédio, era Nayru. Se ela não sofresse um acidente naquela velocidade que corria, ela provavelmente o odiaria para sempre. Das duas formas ela nunca mais ela desejaria o ver, muito menos falar com ele. E isso de certa forma lhe deixava um sentimento de culpa... **

**- Merda –falou Sesshoumaru batendo o punho contra a parede, irritado. Agora estava metido em um problema muito maior do que imaginara.**

**[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Desculpe por estar meio que atrasada no post desse capitulo. Mas sinceramente eu não estou nos meus melhores dias. Um parente morreu e pra completar descobri que minha cachorrinha (que eu adoro) parece estar com câncer na pata. Eu ainda estou em estado de choque... É muito azar repentino. TT~TT Mas eu espero que tudo se resolva e volte a normalidade logo. Bom, tirando esse momento EMO da minha vida... Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e comentem ou pelo menos rezem a kami-sama por mim. Acho que irei precisar disso¬¬'. valeu pela compreensão, pelos comentários e até. ]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Na manhã seguinte Rin volta para casa animada, contando um monte de novidades sobre a festa de pijama que participou, e parecia que aquela conversa nunca teria fim. Sesshoumaru teve paciência de a escutar e controlar seu humor alterado desde a noite anterior, ainda estava analisando o que havia acontecido e ou a possibilidade de contar a Rin que Nayru se demitira... Mas não podia, Rin havia se apegado rapidamente a professora de musica, certamente seria afetada quase drasticamente se soubesse que ela não teria mais aulas. Mesmo se ele prometesse encontrar uma professora melhor, ou comprar qualquer presente que Rin desejasse, não mudaria o estado de animo dela. Ela já sofrera demais... A culpa seria dele se Rin começasse a entrar em depressão e ficar muda novamente... Culpa sua? Não! A única culpada ali era Nayru! Fora ela que se exibia e se insinuava com aquele amiguinho pela festa para o provocar e depois ficava o evitando, tudo aquilo para lhe provocar ciúmes... Ciúmes? Porque sentiria ciúmes? Não, estava irritado com a conduta dela naquela festa, apenas isso. Esse era o motivo, pois ela agia como uma idiota exibindo seu corpo. Todos os homens e yokais machos a desejavam, e ele apenas ficou preocupado com a sua segurança, e pela sua conduta que daria mal exemplo para Rin... A quem queria enganar argumentando desse jeito? Sentira raiva ao vê-La acompanhada daquele outro cara, ficou a vigiando e se controlou para não ir até ela e levá-La embora dali, longe daqueles homens que a circulavam e babavam feito lobos famintos... Ela lhe lembrava uma yokai sereia, que hipnotizava todos os machos ao seu redor e os atraia para matar. Provavelmente nayru não faria isso, mas Sesshoumaru o faria com prazer se um deles ousasse encostar um dedo nela. Teria matado Jakotsu naquela noite mesmo, mas ele sempre estava acompanhado de Nayru, era melhor não ter testemunhas quando o matasse... **_

_**No entanto Nayru fora usada como escudo Jakotsu naquela festa, não como mera acompanhante ou sobremesa dele para depois daquela festa. Ela estava lá pra proteger o amigo de falatórios.**_

_**Fora um terrível golpe do destino Nayru ficar presa em seu apartamento numa tempestade, sozinha com ele. A falta de luz, os geradores entrarem em curto... Era muita coincidência, mas realmente aquilo aconteceu sem qualquer intervenção humana ou yokai. Passar aquele tempo com ela fora muito mais que podia suportar... Vê-La vestindo sua roupa, o cheiro de seu xampu nos cabelos e corpo era algo muito erótico para um yokai, pensando bem, qualquer macho estaria tentado a se aproveitar ao viver sua mesma situação que ele. Nayru se comportava normalmente, enquanto ele se sentia nervoso e irritado com a presença dela. Todas as coincidências daquele noite quase cinematográfica tivera um final infeliz. Não, não parecia filme... Parecia uma novela. Uma menina órfã, um tutor solteiro e uma linda professora... Isso era um absurdo. Não devia acontecer esse tipo de coisa no mundo real. Mas o impossível aconteceu, e era melhor que ele pensasse numa solução para esse problema logo.**_

_**- Ela está atrasada hoje. - comentou Rin sentada no sofá esperando Nayru a mais de uma hora**_

_**- O que disse? - indagou Sesshoumaru meio perdido em seus pensamentos**_

_**- Nayru, está atrasada. Ela sempre chega cedo, e até agora não chegou. - comentou a menina - Será que ela está tendo problemas com os seguranças? Ou aconteceu algo com ela? Será que se acidentou? Caiu da moto? Está internada no hospital? Inconsciente e...**_

_**- Não acha que está sendo muito pessimista? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Ela deve estar bem.**_

_**- Nayru disse que só deixaria de vir me dar aulas se ficasse doente ou acidentada. - respondeu a menina - Será que ela morreu?**_

_**- Não... Ele só não veio. - comentou Sesshoumaru calmamente**_

_**- Mas porque não telefonou? Deve ter acontecido algo com ela...**_

_**- Ela deve achar que você não voltou da sua festa do pijama. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Ela veio ontem, mas você não estava...**_

_**- É mesmo, eu não tinha nem me lembrado disso. - comentou Rin - Ela veio ontem aqui com aquela tempestade?**_

_**- Sim, talvez tenha ficado doente por causa da chuva que pegou. Humanos são frágeis Rin, ficam doentes a toa. - comentou Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Eu sou humana e não fiquei doente. - respondeu Rin fazendo birra**_

_**- Você estava segura dentro de uma casa quentinha com suas amigas, Nayru veio aqui de moto naquela tempestade e ficou toda molhada e pegou aquele vento frio. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - São ambas humanas, mas viveram situações diferentes.**_

_**- Vamos visitá-La? - propôs Rin - Se está doente, quero a visitar, cuidar dela, dar remédio. **_

_**- Ela tem os parentes e amigos dela para fazer isso Rin, além disso ela é adulta. Não precisa de tantos mimos infantis. - respondeu ele**_

_**- Mas podemos a visitar? - indagou Rin - Eu faço um cartão de melhoras para ela...**_

_**- Se ela está doente, precisa descansar e eu duvido que você consiga ficar quieta. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Então podemos ir para o apartamento do tio Inuyasha? - propôs mais uma vez rin**_

_**- Para que?**_

_**- Se não tenho aula, posso sair com tio Inuyasha e me divertir. - respondeu Rin**_

_**- Ele não é responsável o suficiente para cuidar de uma criança. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Mas ele não vai me cuidar sozinho, os amigos dele estão sempre com ele. Seriam 4 adultos cuidando de 1 criança, mais seguro que isso só seguranças profissionais do prédio. - respondeu Rin - Além disso a namorado de Tio Inuyasha é prima de Nayru, ela deve saber como ela está.**_

_**- Vou ligar para ele. - respondeu Sesshoumaru indo para a sala, ligando para Inuyasha pelo celular. Ainda era cedo para dizer a Rin que Nayru se demitira, e ele preferia tentar remediar a situação antes de contar a verdade para ela. **_

_**Inuyasha atendeu o telefone e, depois de uma briga com seu meio-irmão, informou que estavam num shopping próximo a seu apartamento, na casa de jogos eletrônicos junto com seus amigos. Sesshoumaru mandou Rin se arrumar e foram de carro para o shopping onde eles se encontravam.**_

_**Chegando na casa de jogos, Sesshoumaru se irritou com o tanto de barulho que havia naquele local. Eram risos, brigas, conversas altas e as musicas incessantes de cada jogo... Era um inferno para qualquer yokai da família dos caninos. Apesar disso, entrou na loja para os procurar, e os viu num numa maquina que provavelmente era nova atração devido a fila e a platéia que se encontrava atrás deles, assistindo o jogo por um telão. Era um jogo de corridas urbanas muito realista, na qual Inuyasha estava dirigindo um carro no jogo e seu desafiante dirigia uma moto. Tudo que aparecia na pista, quebra-molas ou buracos, os simuladores faziam sentir nos controles dos veículos. Rin ficava admirada com a corrida, torcendo por Inuyasha, mas Sesshoumaru olhou o placar. Tanto o desafiante quanto Inuyasha tinham o mesmo numero de vitórias... Aparentemente, Inuyasha havia encontrado um adversário a altura. Sem muita dificuldade, Sesshoumaru e Rin se aproximaram nos competidores, Kagome os viu e chamou para os ver mais de perto, praticamente ao lado das cabines de jogo. Quando se aproximaram começaram a escutar as conversas dos competidores.**_

_**- Desiste, é impossível que uma mulher ganhe de mim nesse jogo. – falou Inuyasha a provocando e tentando fazer seu concorrente se desconcentrar - É contra a natureza feminina dirigir, muito menos é ganhar uma corrida.**_

_**- Escutou essa Kagome?! - gritou Nayru - É esse tipo de cara que você quer namorar? Siga meu conselho e arranje outro!**_

_**- Isso é golpe baixo! - respondeu Inuyasha ficando nervoso, começando a se desconcentrar**_

_**- Não se preocupe cachorrinho, se você perder eu te dou um ossinho como prêmio de consolação. - respondeu Nayru começando a acelerar a moto**_

_**- Você não vai ganhar de mim não! - falou Inuyasha acelerando também. Nayru e Inuyasha estavam numa disputa cada vez mais acirrada, faltava pouco para vencer a corrida, faltavam apenas duas curvas. Como Nayru estava emparelhada com o carro de Inuyasha, ele fez uma curva muito aberta e Nayru teve que diminuir para não acabarem batendo, e conseqüentemente perdendo... Fora de propósito aquilo, mas Nayru conseguiu se recuperar , ficando atrás dele perto da ultima curva.**_

_**- Aquilo foi trapaça Inuyasha! - falou Nayru **_

_**- Se não agüenta, desista! - respondeu Inuyasha**_

_**- Acho que foi Kagome que desistiu de você... - respondeu Nayru olhando de relance Kagome, que tinha um yokai ao seu lado. Não prestou atenção no rosto dele, mas o usaria para desconcentrar Inuyasha, esperou ficar no ângulo mais perigoso da curva e falou - Quem é aquele ao lado de Kagome? Namorado novo?**_

_**- o que?! - gritou Inuyasha virando rapidamente o rosto para olhar Kagome, mas pisou no acelerador. Nesse desvio de atenção, Inuyasha não conseguiu manter o carro na curva e bateu o carro na cerca de segurança que havia no desfiladeiro, fazendo o carro sair da pista e cair ribanceira a baixo. Nayru por pouco não foi atingida por Inuyasha, mas conseguiu manter a moto na curva e venceu a corrida. Toda a turma saiu da aérea do jogo, sendo Nayru e Inuyasha foram alvo de palmas e parabéns, pois apesar da ultima corrida, eles haviam quebrado os recordes do jogo, mas com Nayru ficou em primeiro lugar, e Inuyasha em segundo colocado no ranking. No entanto aquele estranho que estava ao lado de Kagome quando estavam jogando havia sumido... Depois que conseguiram escapar para a praça de alimentação na casa de jogos, continuaram a conversar.**_

_**- Depois falam que é mulher que é um perigo no transito. - comentou Nayru rindo da Inuyasha que estava de cara fechada - Vamos Inuyasha, estou esperando você admitir. Quem é a melhor agora?**_

_**- Aquilo foi trapaça! - respondeu ele indignado - Exijo revanche!**_

_**- A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar Snoppy. Mas o resultado será o mesmo, eu vou lhe vencer. - respondeu Nayru rindo dele - Agora você tem que pagar a aposta, o lanche de nós 4 será por sua conta!**_

_**- È isso mesmo, estamos com fome! - concordaram Kagome, Sango e Miroku o provocando ainda mais e rindo.**_

_**- Feh! Aproveitadores... - se queixou Inuyasha, mas foi a lanchonete e pagou o lanche de todos. **_

_**Depois de acabarem de lanchar, o celular de Nayru começa a tocar. Ela se distanciou dos outros e começa a conversar, era Jakotsu, dizia que voltou para o Japão e que precisava a encontrar urgentemente. Quando voltou a mesa, nayru estava um pouco séria..**_

_**- O que houve, algum problema? - indagou Kagome preocupada**_

_**- Deve ser dor a consciência por ter trapaceado na corrida. - comentou Inuyasha**_

_**- Não, é outra coisa. - respondeu Nayru**_

_**- Vai ter que ir embora? - indagou Sango**_

_**- Não, agora não. Daqui a pouco... - respondeu Nayru se sentando a mesa**_

_**- Fugindo da revanche? - provocou Inuyasha**_

_**- Sou adulta Inuyasha, tenho coisas importantes para fazer. Não posso perder meu tempo jogando. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo **_

_**- Essa fala até fez parecer com o... - comentava Inuyasha, mas olhou para trás de Nayru viu Sesshoumaru e Rin em sua direção - Sesshoumaru?!**_

_**- Não me provoque Inuyasha. - respondeu Nayru ficando séria**_

_**- O que?! - indagou Inuyasha - Não, não estava falando de você mas é que...**_

_**- Nayru!!! - gritou Rin pulando em Nayru, a fazendo quase cair da cadeira**_

_**- Rin?! O que faz aqui? - indagou Nayru intrigada**_

_**- Vim ficar com meu tio Inuyasha, mas não sabia que estava aqui. Quando foi que saiu do hospital?**_

_**- Hospital?! E desde quando eu estive lá? - indagou nayru sem entender ao certo**_

_**- Quando ficou doente, pela chuva de ontem. - respondeu Rin a soltando do abraço - Fui pra uma festa do pijama e esqueci de te avisar, você pegou a chuva de ontem e ficou muito doente e acabou no hospital.**_

_**- Nossa, como eu não sabia disso? - questionou Nayru - Eu estava tão mal assim para parar no hospital?**_

_**- Não exagere Rin. - falou Sesshoumaru, que já estava atrás da cadeira de Nayru**_

_**- Mas acidente com a moto ou doença impediria Nayru de dar aula. Não foi isso que você dizia Nayru? - indagou Rin**_

_**- É verdade, esses são meus únicos motivos para não dar aula. - respondeu nayru séria - Mas há um terceiro motivo, independente de mim.**_

_**- E qual é? - indagou Rin**_

_**- Pergunte a Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Nayru dando um sorriso sínico**_

_**- Do que ela esta falando Sesshoumaru-sama? - indagou Rin**_

_**- Lhe dei férias. - respondeu ele simplesmente**_

_**- Deu é?! - comentou Nayru num tom sarcástico olhando para ele. Por alguns minutos ficaram se encarando, em quanto isso Inuyasha e os outros ficavam assistindo. Estava ficando constrangedor o silencio, e de certa forma até aterrorizador...**_

_**- Eh... Sesshoumaru, não gostaria de se juntar a nós? - Indagou Miroku**_

_**- Isso, pode ficar com minha cadeira, eu já estava indo embora mesmo... - comentou nayru se levantando da cadeira**_

_**- Mas já?! - indagou Rin triste - Você não gosta mais de mim?**_

_**- Rin, eu te adoro. - respondeu Nayru passando a mão sobre a cabeça dela - É de outro idiota aqui que não tolero. Alem disso tenho um compromisso, tenho mesmo que ir. **_

_**- O homem que ligou pra você agora pouco, não é? - indagou Inuyasha**_

_**- É feio escutar a conversa dos outros Snoppy. - falou Nayru dando uma piscadela - Foi ele mesmo, tenho que ir me encontrar com ele. Prometo arranjar um tempo para a gente sair juntas, ok Rin? Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir...**_

_**- Vou cobrar... - comentou Rin se dando por vencida**_

_**- Até logo para todos e divirtam-se. - respondeu Nayru ignorando Sesshoumaru que ainda a olhava em quando saiu dali. Os outros ainda estranhavam o comportamento de Nayru, da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru parecia diferente.**_

_**- É impressão minha ou Nayru estava irritada quando saiu? - indagou Miroku**_

_**- Não era impressão. - respondeu Sango - Ela estava irritada com algo, talvez o telefonema a tenha incomodado.**_

_**- Não, a raiva dela é direcionada a alguém. - respondeu Kagome olhando para Sesshoumaru. Quando nayru chegou em casa na noite anterior, ela não falou nada a respeito do que houve exatamente, apenas tinha dito que brigou com Sesshoumaru e se demitiu. Mas Kagome suspeitava de algo tinha acontecido entre eles...**_

_**- Eu também estou indo. - falou Sesshoumaru - Inuyasha comportasse, Rin tome conta dele.**_

_**- Pode deixar Sesshoumaru-sama! - falou animadamente Rin. Em seguida Sesshoumaru se foi, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Nayru ia ido.**_

_**- Ambos estão muito apressados... -comentou Miroku - Você não acha que eles...**_

_**- Não fale besteiras Miroku. - falou Inuyasha - Tal pensamento é impossível, deve ser só coincidência.**_

_**- Inuyasha, você é ingênuo. - comentou Kagome olhando abismada**_

_**- Muito ingênuo... - comentaram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo**_

_**- O que vamos fazer agora? - indagou Rin se sentando onde Nayru havia sentado e começou a conversar com os outros.**_

_**Em quanto os outros planejavam o que iriam fazer, Nayru havia chegado rapidamente no estacionamento e pego sua moto. Sesshoumaru chegou um pouco antes dela ir embora, rapidamente pegou o carro e foi atrás dela. Eles tinham que conversar... Sesshoumaru a alcançou num sinal de transito, ela estava na frente do sinal em quanto ele estava a alguns metros atrás. Pode ser um carro ao lado dela, que tinham alguns rapazes que olhavam para ele a aceleravam o carro. Nayru respondeu acelerando a sua moto, era claro que estavam se desafiando para uma corrida, um racha. Além de perigoso, era contra a lei fazer isso... Mas Nayru e o seu desafiador pareciam ignorar isso. Quando o sinal abriu, o desafiante acelerou e partiu correndo em quanto Nayru acelerou, mas virou a esquina os despistando. Talvez ela tivesse o percebido a seguido, pois começou a acelerar... Sesshoumaru ficou preso num sinal de transito em quanto Nayru fugia. Não tinha como a seguir, pois não sabia exatamente onde ela estava indo, então foi para seu escritório.**_

_**Nayru depois de despistar seu perseguidor, foi até a empresa na qual Jakotsu havia fechado contrato, e atualmente representava a sua empresa como filial. Depois de estacionar a moto e se identificar na portaria da empresa, foi até a sala da presidência como haviam combinado. O inconveniente era que ela estava adiantada uma hora, ela devia ter ficado mais na companhia de Kagome e os outros, mas não tinha como ficar ali com Sesshoumaru por perto... Naquela sala havia um enorme sofá de couro muito confortável, e Nayru resolveu esperar ali. Mas devido ao ar condicionado, o silencio da sala, Nayru acabou pegando no sono e da um cochilo no sofá.**_

_**Uma hora e meia mais tarde a porta do escritório se abre, Nayru acorda ao escutar passos, no entanto continua a fingir que dormia. Percebia que os recém-chegados estavam andando para perto do sofá, e pelo barulho que os sapatos faziam, um deles era Jakotsu com salto relativamente alto. O outro som também lhe parecia familiar...**_

_**- Ela está dormindo... - comentou Jakotsu**_

_**- Lógico! Você demorou muito naquele aeroporto. Viemos no nosso próprio jato para sermos mais rápidos e você consegue demorar. - comentou o outro**_

_**- Mas o novo piloto era um gato, eu tinha que ter o telefone dele para meus vôos particulares... - choramingou Jakotsu**_

_**- Você não tem solução... - comentou o outro - Como vamos acordá-La?**_

_**- Podemos acordar numa forma romântica ou infantil. - respondeu Jakotsu - Um beijo cinematográfico, ou com um susto.**_

_**- Ok, vamos ver qual dos dois funciona. - comentou o outro se aproximando do sofá, se agachando ao lado de Nayru**_

_**- Se você encostar um dedo em mim,eu lhe mato. - respondeu Nayru ainda de olhos fechados**_

_**- Eu ainda acho que ela tem sangue yokai nas veias... - comentou o outro se levantando**_

_**- Bakotsu que surpresa... -comentou Nayru se sentando no sofá, mas olhando ameaçadoramente para Jakotsu**_

_**- Eu não falei que estava aqui no Japão, juro! - se defendeu rapidamente Jakotsu**_

_**- Como descobriu que eu estava aqui? - indagou Nayru olhando para Bakotsu **_

_**- As fotos do evento que foram juntos. - comentou Bakotsu - Na foto especifica mostrava uma vampiro sexy e seu escravo. Apesar da fantasia eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Você é a única mulher na qual Jakotsu consegue tocar e dançar...**_

_**- Viu?! - respondeu Jakotsu mais calmo - Sou totalmente inocente.**_

_**- Porque acho que essa historia não cheiro bem... - comentou Nayru passando a mão nos cabelos**_

_**- É o novo perfume de Jakotsu, também não gosto. - respondeu Bakotsu sorrindo amigavelmente, fazendo Nayru gargalhar ao mesmo tempo que Jakotsu bufava irritado pelo comentário - Você está linda Nayru. Mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a vi...**_

_**- Você também não está nada mal Bakotsu... - comentou Nayru meio desconfiada - Parabéns atrasado pela sua mais nova conquista.**_

_**- Quer dizer que vai me dar uma nova chance? - indagou Bakotsu**_

_**- Eu estava falando em relação as empresas filiais na Europa. - respondeu Nayru.**_

_**- É era isso, que pena... - comentou Bakotsu dando um suspiro, fingindo decepção. Jakotsu e Bakotsu estavam vestindo ternos feitos sobre medida, que realçava mais seus portes físicos. No entanto Bakotsu usava um terno de cor cinza escuro, com uma camisa de linho azul, e Jakotsu um terno cinza claro e uma camisa de linho de cor roxa. Os vendo vestidos daquela maneira pareciam incrivelmente másculos, com certeza nenhuma mulher iria suspeitar que um deles era gay.**_

_**- Escuta, eu não vou ficar aqui segurando vela pra nenhum pra vocês dois não! - respondeu Jakotsu se aproximando do sofá**_

_**- Nos acertamos mais tarde. - comentou Bakotsu num sussurro **_

_**- Ok. - respondeu Nayru se levantando do sofá - Agora vamos aos negócios, o que querem comigo?**_

_**- Porque acha que quando a gente se encontra é sempre para lhe pedir algo? - se queixo Jakotsu**_

_**- E não é sempre assim Jack?! - indagou Nayru cética**_

_**- Eu não...**_

_**- Já chega Jakotsu, ela já percebeu. - respondeu Bakotsu olhando para seu "irmão" - Tem razão, o motivo que vim aqui é realmente para pedir um favor.**_

_**- Quem eu devo matar? - indagou Nayru séria**_

_**- Não é esse tipo de coisa que a gente vai pedir! - repreendeu Jakotsu **_

_**- Eu sei, mas sempre quis dizer isso. - respondeu Nayru rindo - Estava brincando, calma.**_

_**- Esqueçamos a piada... Nayru nos iremos para um almoço de negócios, mas precisamos de uma companhia que saiba falar e convencer. Iremos te passar os dados sobre a negociação para você se preparar. - falou Bakotsu sem rodeios**_

_**- Porque eu? - indagou Nayru**_

_**- Você é mulher. - respondeu Bakotsu - Esse negociante é difícil, mas seu ponto fraco é mulher. Nenhum de meus irmão, incluindo eu, conseguiu dobrar esse cara. Somente você pode o convencer... Você estudou direito, pode atuar como nossa advogada se preferir. Mas realmente precisamos de sua ajuda para a negociação.**_

_**- Vocês sabem muito bem que não gosto de advogar... - comentou Nayru**_

_**- O que é uma lastima, pois tem um dom natural para negociação. - comentou Bakotsu - Sua lógica é implacável nas negociações...**_

_**- Chega de me bajular, já aceitei o trabalho. - respondeu Nayru meio cética - Me dêem a papelada com tudo que tenho que saber. Farei o possível para fecharem negocio.**_

_**- Viu só, eu sempre soube que podia contar com ela. - falou Jakotsu abraçando Nayru**_

_**- Só uma pergunta Bakotsu... - falou Nayru - Jakotsu poderia muito bem se disfarçar e maquiar perfeitamente para pareceu uma mulher, mesmo assim me escolheram. Quem é esse cliente exatamente?**_

_**- Esse cliente é um yokai. - respondeu Bakotsu - Jack pode disfarçar sua aparecia, mas a voz e o cheiro não é possível. **_

_**- Interessante. - respondeu Nayru - Trabalho difícil merece uma gratificação a altura.**_

_**- Não se preocupe com isso, iremos lhe pagar devidamente. - respondeu Bakotsu - Pode ser em dinheiro ... Ou um jantar a luz de velas comigo, seguido de uma noite de champanhe e diversão em meu quarto.**_

_**- Nem em seus sonhos "Bakatsu" - respondeu Nayru, que arrancou os risos de ambos os "irmãos"**_

_**- Faz muito tempo que não escuto alguém o chamar assim. - comentou Jakotsu - Eu detesto esse apelido. - respondeu Bakotsu**_

_**- Eu sei, sua cara irritada é muito sensual. - respondeu Nayru zoando - Talvez eu aceite o jantar...**_

_**- Não me provoque Nayru. - respondeu Bakotsu**_

_**- Já chega! - repreendeu Jakotsu - Eu não vou ficar aqui segurando vela em quanto vocês ficam aqui flertando um com o outro. Caso contrario já teria ido ver meu piloto gostosão...**_

_**- É mesmo, carne fresca, como ele é? - indagou Nayru rindo, fingindo interesse**_

_**- Ele é uma mistura de deus grego com um pedaço de mal caminho. - respondeu Jakotsu dando ênfase em cada palavra - Te contarei tudo em quanto eu te arrumar. Já escolhi sua roupa, maquiagem, sapatos... Tudo para ir lá e arrasar.**_

_**Nayru estava sendo conduzida a outra sala, quando para repentinamente e olha para trás. Algo estava errado... Estava tudo sistemático demais, organizado demais. Algo não cheirava bem naquela estória toda.**_

_**- Falem a verdade, o que está acontecendo? - indagou ela séria para ambos**_

_**- Já lhe expliquei tudo que tinha de saber. - respondeu Bakotsu evasivamente**_

_**- Vamos logo ou não vai dar tempo... - falou Jakotsu a empurrando para a outra sala. No entanto a suspeita de Nayru estavam certas, estavam lhe escondendo algo...**_

_**Na outra sala, Jakotsu tinha imobilizado uma verdadeira equipe para ajudar a transformar Nayru em uma obra de arte. Eram manicures, cabeleireiras, maquiadoras... E tudo a comando de Jakotsu. Fizeram Nayru tomar um banho quente com essências de rosas, depois a perfumaram e lhe deram a lingerie preta. Era irônico, mas até isso Jakotsu escolhia... Nayru se sentia a boneca viva de Jakotsu, pois ele planejava tudo detalhadamente para lhe vestir. Depois de vestir as roupas intimas, Nayru foi abrigada com um roupão e começou o processo de transformação. Falto espaço para as profissionais e Jakotsu se movimentarem, pois todos estavam ao mesmo tempo perto de Nayru. Quando finalmente estava pronta, Jakotsu lhe ajudou a vestir a roupa que ele mesmo desenhara para ela. Era um lindo vestido de seda prateada, estilo chinês, com um decote em "v" e com um imenso e lindo dragão vermelho nas saias que chegava até a altura do busto. O rasgo das laterais do vestido ia até um pouco mais acima que o joelho, os sapatos eram sandálias de salto agulha prateado, e muito sexy. Jakotsu explicara uma vez que o dragão era um símbolo protetor de sua família, era para dar sorte a ela. **_

_**Quanto finalmente ficou pronta, Nayru saiu daquela sala que passou as ultimas horas e entrou novamente na sala na qual Bakotsu a esperava, parecia nervoso pois estava fumando e olhando para o teto.**_

_**- Como estou? - indagou Nayru andando até ele graciosamente. Apesar de se sentir incrivelmente desconfortável em salto agulha, poderia suportar o usar por algumas horas.**_

_**- Está maravilhosa. - respondeu Bakotsu se levantando no sofá, dando um volta ao redor de Nayru - Vamos esquecer essa negociação e sair nos dois e aproveitar o resto do dia.**_

_**- Você não vai encostar um dedo da minha criação! - respondeu Jakotsu entrando na sala apressadamente, se colocando na frente de Nayru - Eu juro que lhe mato se o fizer!**_

_**- As vezes eu penso que ele tem sorte de ser gay, qualquer homem adoraria a e ter vestida assim para si. - comentou Bakotsu indo até a mesa do escritório pegou algo e o entregou para Nayru - Isso é tudo que precisa saber, são todos os relatórios e explicam a situação atual de minha empresa e a do cliente.**_

_**- Isso não relatorias, é um livro! - respondeu Nayru folheando o "livro" que Bakotsu entregara - Não vou conseguir ler 150 paginas em tão pouco tempo. Precisaria no mínimo de 24 horas para decorar as partes relevantes disso.**_

_**- Não precisa, é para isso que estaremos lá junto com você para a apoiar. - respondeu Bakotsu - Não se preocupe, as partes que precisa saber estão sinalizadas. Você ajudara na negociação, qualquer pergunta que ele faça sobre a empresa serei eu que irei responder, confie em mim. **_

_**- Eu não quero estragar esse momento tão emocionante, mas temos que ir! - falou Jakotsu - Nayru, você fica ao meu lado. Não vou confiar nas mãos de ninguém a segurança de minha criação.**_

_**- Não sei porque me sinto um Poodle indo para uma exposição de cães. - comentou Nayru ao entrar no elevador com Jakotsu e Bakotsu.**_

_**Ao chegarem no térreo, Bakotsu chamou a limusine e foram para a restaurante combinado. O transito estava meio lento, mas deu tempo para Nayru ler rapidamente umas 60 paginas naquele relatório. Algo estava muito errado ali, pois os relatórios estavam desconexos. Ou os relatorias estavam errados ou alguém estava tentando a enganar grosseiramente. Sendo que suspeita mais da segunda opção...**_

_**Chegando ao restaurante, Nayru sentiu um arrepio. Seus poderes de sacerdotisa estavam atiçados, algo realmente estava acontecendo. Chegando a mesa na qual lhes era reservado, o cliente responsável pela negociação já estava a mesa, a sua espera. A mesa na qual estavam ficava perto de um quadro, na qual a pintura era de uma noite de lua cheia sobre, talvez, um precipício. Na frente da lua, sentado na beirada do precipício e de costas para a lua, havia lobo negro de olhos num tom dourado. Aquela pintura era estranha, pois não parecia pertencer aquele ambiente tão chique e elegante, apensar de ser uma pintura muito bonita. **_

_**Em quanto a reunião ocorria normalmente, nayru começou a perceber tudo aquilo ali não passava de uma farsa. O negociante estava muito estranho, parecia muito nervoso, não se comportava de acordo com que Nayru imaginava que seria. Não parecia um cliente difícil, parecia mais um coelho assustado quando ela o olhava. O que era muito estranho, pois era um yokai gato... Ou pelo menos aparentava ser.**_

_**Fizeram os pedidos no menu, e em questão de minutos chegaram. Tudo passou incrivelmente rápido... Estavam já na sobremesa, na qual Jakotsu e Bakotsu conversavam e negociavam com o cliente, quando Nayru sentiu novamente um arrepio, um yokai... De imediato Nayru olhou para os olhos daquela pintura perto de sua mesa, ela mudara. Antes os olhos do lobo eram dourados, agora eram azuis muito vivos, e pareciam a olhar. Nayru ficou encarando a pintura sem piscar, não restava mais duvidas... Aquilo era uma armadilha, Jakotsu e Bakotsu estavam ajudando alguém. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe eram muito familiares...**_

_**- Algum problema? - indagou o yokai negociante a mesa**_

_**- perdão, não o escutei. O que dizia? - indagou Nayru com um sorriso frio, olhando para ele**_

_**- Perguntei se estão tudo bem. - respondeu ele - Há algo de errado no quadro?**_

_**- Sim, há alguém atrás do quadro. - comentou Nayru simplesmente**_

_**- Como?! - indagou Jakotsu num tom agudo. Nayru percebeu seu nervosismo em relação ao quadro.**_

_**- Está falando do quadro do lobisomem? - indagou o yokai olhando também - Dizem que ele quadro representa o lobo ancestral que mordia a transformava humanos em lobisomens. O verdadeiro quadro tem mais de 1.000 anos, mas esse aqui não é o original. É apenas uma replica... demorou muito tempo até que os humanos e yokais começassem a viver em paz... Creio que o pintor queria homenagear o yokai lobo.**_

_**- Como sabe tanto desse quadro, se senhor é um yokai felino? - indagou Nayru**_

_**- Sou um apreciador da arte. - respondeu ele - Além disso esse quadro me intrigou tanto quanto a senhorita e perguntei ao gerente sobre esse quadro. Os olhos desse lobo são muito realistas, não é?**_

_**- Realistas demais... - comentou Nayru olhando novamente para o quadro**_

_**- Ao acho melhor voltarmos a negociação. - falou Bakotsu **_

_**- Tem razão.- respondeu o yokai - Mas até agora só nos homens falamos de negócios, não devíamos deixar a dama falar também sobre sua opinião?**_

_**- Certamente. - respondeu Jakotsu - Nayru, qual é sua opinião sobre tudo?**_

_**- Querem mesmo saber o que penso? -indagou Nayru sorrindo para ele friamente**_

_**- Claro... - respondeu o yokai - Fale sobre seu porto de vista e faça sua proposta.**_

_**- Muito bem, serei rápida e clara. - respondeu Nayru olhando diretamente para os olhos daquele negociante, ficando em silencio por um tempo. O olhando atentamente pode perceber que o colar que ele usava não era de redução de poderes, algo que todo yokai deve usar, por lei, e parecia mais com um colar ilusó ficando paranóica? Quando o yokai sorriu, Nayru matou sua charada. Aquele colar realmente era um colar ilusório, era para disfarçar ele num yokai gato, mas os arrepios que Nayru sentia não eram apenas por causa daquele colar. Aquele cara não era um yokai gato, sua energia sinistra era familiar... Sim, ela reconheceu a familiaridade da energia sinistra, ele um yokai lobo... Kouga?! Aquele yokai a sua frente era da família de Kouga, possivelmente primo... Isso fez com que ela se irritasse cada vez mais, estava numa armadilha, Jakotsu e Bakotsu estavam ajudando Kouga. Mas se eles podiam fingir estar negociando, ela também poderia. - Vou ser franca com o senhor, pelos relatórios que recebi de sua empresa, ela perdeu seus lucros e está quase a ponto de falir devido a empréstimos. Meu conselho é que feche o contrato com a empresa que estou representando. Iremos quitar sua divida e ainda manteremos o negocio aberto sem demitir seus funcionários... Iremos reerguer a empresa 1 ano, na qual nesse período 40% do lucro que tiverem será remetido para nós em quanto os outros 60% serão para o investimento na mão de obra e aprimoramento da empresa. Quando a empresa estiver em com a saúde estável nos reuniremos de novo e avaliaremos a situação. Ou faz isso e salva muitos empregos, incluindo o seu, ou não feche negócio e sua empresa ira falir em menos de um ano. Você decide o que vai fazer.**_

_**- Eu achava que daria para negociar um pouco mais os termos... - comentou o yokai meio surpreso**_

_**- Você não está com disposição de argumentar e nem exigir muito. -respondeu Nayru**_

_**- Nayru, não intimide assim. - comentou Bakotsu**_

_**- Sou realista. - respondeu Nayru séria - Quanto mais depressa fechar contrato conosco, mais rápido poderemos reerguer a empresa. Quanto mais adia, mais arrisca que seus problemas aumentem. Estamos propondo praticamente um empréstimo, pagaremos a divida, investiremos na empresa e depois vocês irão pagar gradualmente a divida. Que outra empresa fez tal propostas a vocês?**_

_**- Nenhuma devo confessar... - respondeu o negociante com um sorriso irônico -Muito bem, fecharemos o acordo. Me convenceram... Mas creio que não poderemos dar por finalizada a negociação.**_

_**- Porque não? - indagou Nayru já suspeitando da resposta**_

_**- Porque não sou o único dono da empresa, tenho um sócio, um familiar... - respondeu o yokai**_

_**- Seria ele o yokai da pintura? - indagou ela olhando para o quadro**_

_**- Cismou com esse quadro, não foi? - indagou o yokai "gato" rindo**_

_**- Acho que sim. - respondeu ela sorrindo**_

_**- Meu sócio ira procurar-La depois. - respondeu ele se levantando da mesa - Creio que a reunião está encerrada. Adorei a companhia dos cavalheiros e da ilustre companhia da senhorita. Tenho que ir falar com meu "sócio" sobre esse almoço empresarial. Depois entrarei em contato com vocês para mais detalhes.**_

_**- Claro, foi um prazer negociar com o senhor. - respondeu Bakotsu se levantando e cumprimentando o yokai, depois Jakotsu**_

_**- O prazer foi todo meu. - respondeu ele. Quando foi complementar Nayru, ele levou a mão dela até a boca e a beijou. Nessa hora ele sorriu e olhou para ela, ele percebeu que ela já havia entendido o que estava havendo ali. Ele deu um olhar de relance para o quadro e depois foi embora. Nayru ficou o olhando ir embora e depois olhou novamente para o quadro, os olhos do lobo haviam mudado novamente, agora voltaram a ser dourados. Quando voltou a se sentar a mesa, Nayru não sentia mais arrepios nem a presença yokai por perto, Kouga ou quem quer que fosse que a vigiava pelo quadro havia ido embora.**_

_**Eles ficaram ainda mais alguns minutos comemorando a façanha de Nayru, ou pelo menos ainda fingindo, depois Jakotsu foi pagara a conta em quando os outros saíram do restaurante. Estando do lado de fora, Bakotsu agarrou a cintura de Nayru a fazendo encostar em seu corpo.**_

_**- Você foi implacável, mas maravilhosa. - falou Bakotsu - Merece uma gratificação. Que tal um jantar a luz de velas e depois comemorar em meu apartamento?**_

_**- Prefiro o pagamento em dinheiro. - respondeu Nayru seria**_

_**- Porque está tão brava Nayru? - indagou Bakotsu**_

_**- Se eu descobrir que estavam me enganando e que Kouga está no meio dessa palhaçada, eu irei me vingar. - respondeu ela sorrindo friamente.**_

_**- Essa é a minha garota, corpo de humana mas um coração yokai. - comentou Bakotsu e encostou a cabeça na dela rindo e em seguida a beijou de uma forma quase cinematográfica. Jakotsu saiu e viu a cena, mas não se manifestou. Nayru e Bakotsu já haviam sido íntimos uma vez... Não convinha ele intrometer agora.**_

_**Naquele momento Sesshoumaru estava saindo de sua Ferrari, entregando a chave para o manobrista estacionar. Aparentemente ele também tinha negócios a tratar naquele lugar, ou não estaria ali. Quando olhou para cima e viu Nayru beijando outro, o enfureceu e subiu as escadas, se aproximando deles. Nayru sentiu a onda sinistra que se aproximava, sabia quem era mas não se importou. **_

_**- Aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de encenação. - comentou Sesshoumaru a olhando**_

_**- Tem razão, vamos para seu apartamento querido terminar o que começamos. - respondeu Nayru ao ouvido de Bakotsu, mas alto o suficiente para Sesshoumaru a escutar**_

_**- Mas um amigo gay Nayru? - indagou Sesshoumaru com uma sobrancelha levantada**_

_**- Quem é esse cara Nayru? - indagou Bakotsu se irritando colocando Nayru ao seu lado, num instinto protetor**_

_**- Esse é Sesshoumaru - falou Jakotsu se aproximando deles - Não sabia que estava nos seguindo. **_

_**- Não estou, tenho reunião de negócios no restaurante. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Então não se prenda a nós, vá cumprir sua obrigação. - respondeu Nayru sarcasticamente**_

_**- Temos que conversar Nayru... - falou Sesshoumaru ignorando o que ela dissera a pouco**_

_**- Não temos não. - respondeu ela rapidamente**_

_**- Queria dizer apenas que teve razão, não seria uma boa influencia para Rin uma mulher que tem tal envolvimento com homens dessa maneira. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Fez bem em se demitir.**_

_**- Eu sei que sim. - respondeu ela, Sesshoumaru foi até a porta, mas foi barrado por Jakotsu **_

_**- Sesshoumaru... Eu queria lhe explicar uma coisa. - falou Jakotsu - É verdade que sou gay, mas meu irmão Bakotsu não é. Não se intrometa a vida dos outros, principalmente com Nayru ou ira se arrepender.**_

_**- Você acha que está ameaçando quem humano inferior? - indagou Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Sou inferior o bastante para acabar com sua empresa. - respondeu **_

_**Jakotsu**_

_**- Já chega rapazes, vamos embora. -respondeu Nayru persistindo que se não fossem embora logo, eles iriam começar a lutar**_

_**- Isso, vá embora com seus amiguinhos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**_

_**- Não quer ir conosco? -indagou Jakotsu - Afinal quanto mais participarem melhor...**_

_**- O que está insinuando?!**_

_**- Não precisa disso Jack, você e Bakotsu são o suficiente para me satisfazer. - respondeu Nayru - Não tem porque convidar Sesshoumaru para esse tipo de festa particular.**_

_**- Como é?! - indagou ele se virando rapidamente, olhando com irado para ela**_

_**- Você me escutou. - respondeu Nayru rapidamente. Sabia que ele pensaria no intuito sexual, mas não se importava mais. Ele sempre a veria pior que ela realmente era, e não tinha mais motivos para se importar com isso.**_

_**Naquele momento a limusine chegou, e Nayru desceu as escadas do restaurante com Bakotsu colado a ela. No entanto Jakotsu continuou lá em cima, olhando para Sesshoumaru. Conseguia ver a raiva e ódio que aquele yokai estava sentindo, como masoquista que era, estava ficando animado com aquilo.**_

_**- Não se preocupe... - comentou Jakotsu se distanciando da porta, deixando passagem para Sesshoumaru entrar no restaurante - Iremos cuidar direitinho dela. Ela não terá do que reclamar do prazer que iremos lhe proporcionar na cama, fique com consciência tranqüila Sesshoumaru.**_

_**Em seguida Jakotsu desceu e entrou na limusine e foi embora com os outros. Sesshoumaru ficou ainda ali, controlando a raiva que sentia. Nunca desejou matar tanto um humano como agora, um não, dois... Ele sabia que aquilo era um blefe, Nayru não era capaz de fazer sexo em trio. Sabia que ela falara aquilo para o irritar, talvez até se vingar do modo que ele falara com ela naquela fatídica noite. Devia ter deixado ela se explicar, mas estava tão irado que não a permitiu se defender.**_

_**Mas o pior era o sentimento que se instalara dentro dele, se irritava com qualquer macho chegasse perto dela, não se importava se era humano ou yokai, a raiva que sentia era a mesma. Ficara possessivo em relação a ela, não devia, mas estava. Não consegui controlar nem esconder esse sentimento de irritação... Se dependesse dele a manteria trancada em sua casa, melhor... Amarrada em sua cama. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em seu quarto, em sua cama... A queria lá. E iria consegui, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela pertenceria a ele, somente a ele. Os dias de solteira de Nayru estavam contados, em breve ela pertenceria a ele...**_

_**[palavras da autora: Yo! Nossa gente, até eu estranhei o que eu escrevi. Eu mudei completamente o capitulo original dessa minha fic. Ficou legal?**_

_**Bom, eu quero agradecer as orações para kami-sama e a tolerância de vocês em relação a minha atual situação. Já me convenci que não trago os mortos a vida, mas posso cuidar dos vivos. Ou seja, minha cachorrinha fez a cirurgia e tirou o câncer da pata. Agora ela esta se recuperando e voltando ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em fim, minha vida está voltando ao normal... VIVA! Obrigadão a todos pela compreensão e por lerem a minha fic. ^^ Até na próxima. Sayonara!]**_

_**Observação, para quem acompanha minha outra fic OMS e está esperando eu postar o próximo capitulo, que é hentai, aviso... Talvez eu demore um pouco pra postar. ^^***_


	8. Chapter 8

Depois dos incidentes que ocorriam toda vez que Nayru e Sesshoumaru se encontravam, ela começou a fazer de tudo para o evitar. No entanto isso não foi muito difícil, pois com Jakotsu e Bakotsu no Japão sempre estavam a chamando para ajudar em algo para trabalhar e recebia pagamento deles pela ajuda.

Apesar daquela primeira reunião de negócios que eles a chamaram no restaurante fora uma farsa, as outras que se seguiram no escritório e salão de reuniões na empresa deles foram verdadeiras. Houve contratos, empréstimos, afiliações... Era um bom trabalho, pois evitava de se irritar e pensar em Sesshoumaru.

No entanto não era sempre que conseguia escapar dele pois o encontrava ao voltar para casa de Kagome. Apesar de seus amigos insistirem para ela morar com eles ou alugar um apartamento, ela não o fez, por respeito a sua tia e por que prometera a seus pais que não o faria. Ela não sabia como, mas Sesshoumaru sabia quando ela voltava para casa, pois o encontrava na casa ou no templo com Rin e Inuyasha. O mais estranho que Sesshoumaru agora acompanhava o grupo de Inuyasha sempre que possível... Sabia que era uma desculpa, mas não entendia o motivo para isso. Já não se odiavam, e brigavam sempre que se viam, porque ele não aparentava querer a evitar? Porque sempre parecia a vigiar? Porque ainda interferia? Porque vinha?

Após 2 semanas de trabalhos prestados a Jakotsu e Bakotsu, eles foram embora repentinamente para os EUA. Disseram que houve um imprevisto na matriz da empresa e por isso tinham que ir embora... Mas Nayru suspeitou. Sentia a presença yokai lobo por perto, sabia que Kouga estava envolvido nessa urgência deles de irem embora. Provavelmente eles estavam indo embora por que em breve Kouga iria aparecer "acidentalmente" para ela. Isso não restava duvidas... Teriam fugido ao ter que a enfrentar e a vingança e ódio dela. Ela os acompanhou de moto até o aeroporto e se despediu. Não tinha mais nada para fazer agora... Tivera dias muito agitados, mas a repentina calma era mais assustadora. Era como estar no "olho do furacão", uma pausa para voltar a estar na tormenta.

Finalmente a semana estava acabando, chegara a sexta-feira. O melhor dia da semana, na opinião de Nayru, pois os dias seguintes eram sábado de domingo. O pior era a segunda-feira... Jakotsu havia ligado para dizer que ela iria se encontrar com o outro "sócio" do yokai "gato" que encontrou no restaurante hoje e almoçar com ele. Nayru sabia o significado da conversa, e era melhor se preparar para enfrentar seus fantasmas e torcer para controlar seu humor e não matar Kouga com seus poderes. Havia tomado banho e posto sua roupa de motoqueira, ou seja, calça e jaqueta de couro, com um top que realçava mais seu busto, deixando o resto do físico a mostra. Essa seria sua armadura para enfrentar Kouga... Quando estava maquiada e pronta para a "batalha final", nayru desceu as escadas e ia pegar o capacete e as chaves da moto, foi chamada na sala;

- Nayru, onde vai? - indagou Kagome sentada no sofá, ao lado de Inuyasha - Não vai almoçar?

- Tenho um compromisso. - respondeu Nayru entrando na sala enquanto arrumava os cabelos para colocar o capacete. Toda a turma de Inuyasha, incluindo Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam ali... Não era novidade, pois sentiu a energia sinistra dele.

- Estou começando a sentir ciúmes de sua moto Nayru. - comentou Miroku depois de "babar" ao ver Nayru vestida daquela maneira. Sua mente pervertida havia sido ativada...

- Porque tem ciúmes da moto? - indagou Rin inocentemente

- Não ouse explicar seu pervertido, ela ainda é uma criança! - falou Sango, ao ver Miroku abrir a boca

- O que vocês vão fazer? - indagou Nayru rindo e fechou a jaqueta de couro, para tristeza de Miroku

- Nós temos uns ingressos para o parque de diversões. - respondeu Inuyasha - Vamos comer lá.

- Não quer ir com a gente? - indagou Rin de imediato - Podemos a levar conosco, não é?

- Sim, temos sete ingressos. - respondeu Inuyasha - Topa Nayru?

- Passo a vez, eu tenho realmente um compromisso agora. - respondeu Nayru

- Podemos deixar o convite com você, quando acabar o compromisso você vai pra lá. - falou Sesshoumaru persuasivo

- Creio que não vai dar tempo, duvido que ele me libere antes da meia-noite. - comentou Nayru dando um sorriso malicioso, enfurecendo Sesshoumaru - Mas obrigado pelo convite. Porque não convidam Souta para ir junto? Ele fica fazendo companhia para Rin... Que tal?

- Souta ira gostar de ir. - comentou Kagome

- Então está decidido. - comentou Inuyasha - Na próxima você vai com a gente.

- Não posso prometer nada... - comentou Nayru - Vai depender do que acontecer hoje.

- Ele é tão possessivo assim para não te deixar sair com seus amigos? - indagou Sango meio curiosa

- Nem imagina quanto... - respondeu Nayru - Divirtam-se e comportem-se.

- Você também! - respondeu Kagome rindo. - Vê se consegue chegar antes da meia noite.

- Sim mamãe... - respondeu Nayru provocando o riso de todos, exceto Sesshoumaru que a olhava sério, mas ela não se importava com isso.

Quando Nayru saiu de casa, se dirigindo para sua moto, Sesshoumaru já havia se levantou do sofá e ido atrás dela. Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de subir na moto ou colocar seu capacete, Sesshoumaru apareceu e agarrou-lhe o braço a fazendo se virar para o encarar.

- Você não sai mais com eles por minha causa? - perguntou ele irritado

- Queria que fosse isso não é? - respondeu ela, se livrando do braço dele, e colocou o capacete - Que presunção. Sinto muito em abalar seu orgulho Sesshoumaru, mas você não é a causa e nunca será nem o motivo para eu não sair com Kagome e os outros. Realmente tenho um encontro hoje, mas creio que isso não de sua conta.

- Com seu amiguinho gay ou com o irmão dele? - indagou ele sério

- Se continuar a me importunar dessa maneira, vou achar que está apaixonado por mim. - comentou ela rindo ao ver ele abrir mais os olhos. Seria espanto ou raiva pelo que ela dissera? Seja o que for, não lhe importava em nada. subiu na moto e baixou a viseira do capacete. - Até mais e divirta-se no parque, bancando a babá!

Em seguida Nayru ligou a moto e foi embora cantando pneu, deixando poeira e Sesshoumaru para trás. Não queria brigar com ele, queria distancia... Era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- Insolente... - comentou Sesshoumaru a vendo partir - Ainda vou fazer implorar por mim.

Em quanto Sesshoumaru voltava para a companhia dos outros, Nayru corria as ruas com sua moto. A pequenada briga com Sesshoumaru a fez se desconcentrar, como se não bastasse que hoje enfrentaria Kouga definitivamente ainda tinha que lutar para controlar as emoções conflitantes. Kouga e Sesshoumaru, ambos yokais presunçosos, muito possessivos... Tinham mais algo em comum, não confiavam no que ela falava. Caso se encontrassem, provavelmente virariam melhores amigos... Bom, havia um sentimento nela que compartilhava com ambos, o ódio. Porque ela atraia yokais desse tipo? Porque não podia encontrar um cara ou yokai mais amigável, aventureiro, compreensivo, humorado, paciente, romântico, sexy, que confiasse nela e não sentisse ciúmes? ... Pesando bem, exigia demais... Se existisse um cara assim, ou era casado ou gay, no mínimo.

Acelerou a moto, se dirigindo para fora da cidade em alta velocidade. Acabou sendo parada pela policia, pediram-lhe seus documentos e se sabia qual era o limite de velocidade e se tinha ingerido álcool. Por sorte quem lhe abortou fora UMA policial, que ao explicar que tudo era culpa dos homens serem idiotas arrogantes, a policial sorriu e a liberou, pedindo apenas para dirigir mais devagar. Nayru voltou a estrada, dirigindo com cuidado... Seu irmão tinha razão, mulheres eram iguais a máfia... Compreendiam os sentimentos das outras e ajudavam a se recuperar e até se vingar, não importava nacionalidade, religião, idioma... Uma verdadeira máfia!

Isso fez com que ela se acalmasse um pouco, começou a rir. Já estava ficando calma, era melhor voltar para a cidade e enfrentar o confronto que adiara ao fugir dos EUA. Olhou para o relógio, estava atrasada uns 10 minutos... Bem que podia o fazer esperar horas, só para o torturar, não tinha pressa e não estava com fome. Mas para que adiar?

Nayru estava presa no terceiro sinal de transito, as ruas estavam um pouco movimentadas, mas nada que atrapalhasse muito. Em quanto esperava pacientemente o sinal para seguir, Nayru sentiu um arrepio, e a fez olhar para os lados rapidamente. A sua direita, quase escondido pela van que estava emparelhada a ela, viu uma moto. O motoqueiro avançou um pouco e olhou para ela, acelerando a moto. Era um convite explicito para um "pega" (racha/siga-me), e ela percebeu a energia sinistra que recebia dele... Um yokai. Ele estava vestido com roupas de couro, capacete que ocultava seu rosto por completo com viseira espelhada que impedia de ver seu olhos. Tinha um colar típico de soldado, e luvas de couro nas mãos. Apesar de estar vestido a ponto de ocultar sua identidade, a energia sinistra que vinha dele era uma grande evidencia de quem era. Kouga não era muito inteligente...estava tão "disfarçado" que nem se preocupou em ocultar as coisas essenciais. A principal agora era a moto que dirigia, era a mesma que ele usava para sair com ela. Bom, dois podiam brincar disso.

Nayru respondeu o desafio da mesma forma que ele, acelerou a moto e balançou a cabeça, aceitando o desafio. Ficaram ambos acelerando e esperando o sinal liberar... Quando finalmente isso aconteceu, pode se ouvir o cantar de pneu das motos no asfalto. Ela foi na mesma velocidade que ele para frente, sendo os primeiros a sair daquele sinal. No entanto Kouga acelerou e foi reto, em quanto Nayru fazia uma virada meio brusca para a direita, acabou cantando pneu ao pegar o outro caminho. Ela pode ver o seu "desafiante misterioso" desacelerar e olhar para trás, Nayru jurava que podia ver a cara de espanto dele ao ver ela o enganar. Ela riu muito e começou a acelerar a moto, indo em direção ao litoral. Alguns minutos mais tarde, percebeu pelo retrovisor que ele voltara a seguir, acelerando para a alcançar. Ela fez o mesmo, acelerando cada vez mais... Fora uma perseguição e tanto. Apesar dos carros, bicicletas e alguns pedestres, ela conseguiu desviar sem causar acidentes com a graça de pilotos de corrida profissional, da mesma forma que ele fazia. Estavam perto do porto, na qual uma ponte suspensa (tipo elevadiça) se parava uma cidade da outra litorânea. Ao ver que a ponto começava a subir, Nayru acelerou ainda mais e desviou dos carros que estavam parados. O sinal de "pare" da ponte ainda não havia descido, isso era praticamente uma permissão para ela continuar e passar a ponte, por sua conta em risco. A ponte estava na metade plantada, quando ela acelerou ainda mais e conseguiu passar para o outro lado, voando alguns segundo no ar. Teve vontade de gritar de tão excitante aquilo fora, mas tinha que se concentrar para descer em segurança, sem se arriscar muito. Quando a moto pousou no chão, Nayru quase se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu se restabelecer o equilíbrio e desacelerou a moto e parou perto da calçada. Parecia que havia passado tanto tempo desde que fez a loucura, mas quando olhou para trás podia ver que a ponte ainda estava subindo. Kouga não a seguiria agora, era um suicídio tentar, estava ficando alto demais e seria perigoso, pois a ponte estava indo para o ângulo de 110o graus. Mas se assustou ao escutar ao escutar o moto se acelerar ao máximo... Ele não podia... Não devia... Para seu assombro, Nayru viu o seu desafiante voando pelo ar, passando a ponte. O pneu de trás da moto dele encostou na ponta da ponte inclinada quase a 90o graus, isso fez ele perder o equilíbrio.

- _Droga, esse idiota vai morrer_. - pensou Nayru angustiada - _E se sobreviver eu mesmo vou matar!_

Quando a moto dele tocou o chão, ele não conseguiu se manter. Caiu da moto, foi arrastado pelo asfalto pela moto que estava inclinada e caia em cima da perna dele. Quando a moto caiu nele e encostou a roda de trás no chão, começou a rodar,atingindo Kouga varias vezes antes de começar a se afastar dele, ainda ligada, o deixando estendido no chão. Se não tivesse com o capacete, teria morrido com as pancadas... Mas se sobrevivesse, ela o faria se arrepender disso. Ela escutou os gritos das pessoas ao redor, assustadas com a cena. Nayru saiu da moto rapidamente e foi o socorrer...

- E ai? Você morreu? - indagou Nayru se agachando, levantando a viseira dele - Acho que sim, vejo um anjo na minha frente. Estou no céu...? - comentou Kouga num meio sorriso, a provocando

- Não, na entrada para o inferno. - respondeu Nayru dando um soco em cima no meio do peito dele com toda a força. Ele gemeu de dor, e o publico ao redor deles reprovou sua atitude. - Tudo bem, pessoal. Circulando, ele vai sobreviver! É um yokai!

Ao escutar aquilo as pessoas começaram a se afastar, mas continuavam a cochichar e a encarar. Não era uma boa hora para brigar com ele... Relutante, Nayru começou a lhe aplicar os primeiros socorros.

- Está consciente plenamente? Ter dor em alguma parte do corpo? Acha que quebrou algo? Sente dor em algum lugar? - indagou Nayru passando as mãos pelo corpo dele, tentando ver se sentia alguma fratura

- Sim... - respondeu ele, tirando a fivela que prendia o capacete a cabeça e Nayru ajudou a tirar.

- Onde? - indagou ela colocando o capacete ao lado dele.

- Aqui... - respondeu ele pegando na mão dela, colocando em cima do peito - Meu coração dói muito.

- Isso é um bom sinal, significa que agora tem um coração. - respondeu ela afastando a mão do peito dele - Acha que pode se levantar?

- Estou bem, sou um yokai e me recupero rápido, não se preocupe. - respondeu Kouga tentando se levantar, e Nayru o ajudou a se sentar

- Acho melhor sairmos do meio rua, ou iremos atrapalhar o transito. - respondeu Nayru ajudando a se levantar - Se ficar mais tempo ai, irão chamar a ambulância ou o necrotério.

- Tem razão, como sempre... - respondeu Kouga e apoiado nela, foi a calçada e se sentou. Em seguida ela foi até a moto dele, que ainda estava no meio da rua, desligou o motor, a colocou de pé e a levou até perto da calçada.

- Eu entendo que queira se matar, mas podia poupar a moto dessa condenação. - comentou Nayru vendo a moto tão linda arranhada e amassada

- Valeu a pena o sacrifício... - comentou Kouga - Finalmente consegui falar com você por mais de 3 minutos. É um recorde.

- Porque está aqui Kouga? - indagou ela se sentando ao lado dele

- Queria falar com você. - respondeu Kouga vendo que seus machucados estavam se cicatrizando parcialmente

- Já pensou num objeto mágico e tecnológico como telefone ou celular? - indagou ela ainda irritada

- Tinha que ver você. - respondeu ele olhando-a no rosto

- Eu mandaria uma foto minha autografada com o numero do celular. Assim poderia falar e me ver ao mesmo tempo. - respondeu ela sarcasticamente

- Sabe que não seria a mesma coisa. - comentou ele tentando a acalmar

- É só usar a imaginação. - comentou ela e deu um grande suspiro de desanimo - O que passou pela sua cabeça em tentar cruzar aquela ponte quase chegando a 90o graus?

- Você sumiu do mapa, não queria me ver nem falar comigo. Problemas desesperadores pedem medidas desesperadas. - respondeu Kouga dando os ombros

- Poderia ter morrido seu animal! - brigou Nayru dando um soco no ombro dele - Não pensou o que aconteceria com seus irmão se você morresse?

- Eu já estou morto para eles. - respondeu Kouga desanimado - Transformaram minha vida no inferno desde que foi embora... Podemos conversar?

- Parece que todo mundo deseja conversar comigo. - reclamou Nayru - Ok, Kouga. Lhe darei uma hora para me convencer, entendeu?

- Convencer a o que? - indagou ele intrigado

- A lhe dar uma chance de voltar seu meu amigo. - respondeu Nayru se levantando da calçada - Quer ir algum lugar para conversarmos ou aqui ta bom?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. - respondeu kouga dando sorriso convencido, pegando o celular no discando para sua casa e falou em inglês - James, traga minha roupa e venha me buscar imediatamente.

Em pouco minutos um helicóptero H1H*, sobrevoando a ponte. Ficou de lado, mostrando sua entrada. E Nayru viu um homem uniformizado com a roupa típica de um mordomo britânico, com um megafone nas mãos.

- Sir. Kouga, are you ok?! - indagava o mordomo James. Em questão de minutos a ponte foi bloqueada para que o helicóptero pudesse pousar nela para pegar Kouga. Nayru ficou olhando a cena irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida. Quem diria que aquilo pudesse acontecer na vida real? Seu amigo estava ficando mais mimado e almofadinha que o normal...

O mordomo James desceu do helicóptero e saiu praticamente correndo, junto com 5 seguranças, ao encontro de seu patrão, que estava se levantando da calçada.

- Sir, Kouga?! - falou James ao ver de perto o patrão com a roupa toda esfolada e a moto muito danificada e manchado de sangue.

- Don't ask! - falou Kouga sério para James. Ele pegou as chaves e o capacete de Nayru e os entregou para James, fazendo o mesmo depois. Depois pegou na mão de Nayrue a puxou em direção ao helicóptero, sendo protegido pelos seguranças.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! - gritou Nayru ao se aproximar do helicóptero

- Considere isso um seqüestro! - gritou kouga sorrindo alegremente em quanto a fazia subir helicóptero, com dois seguranças junto. Os outros ficaram com James, o helicóptero começou a voar em seguida, liberando a ponte.

- Isso é um seqüestro! - gritou Nayru, sendo parte de sua voz abafada pelo helicóptero

- O que?! - gritou kouga sem entender

- Isso não pode ser considerado um seqüestro... É um seqüestro! - gritou ela novamente, mais alto.

- O que?! - gritou Kouga sem entender, fazendo gesto que não compreendera o que ela dissera. Nayru se irritou e olhou para a vista, viu o megafone ao lado perto dos seguranças e o pediu, numa linguagem representativa de sinais. O segurança entregou, o megafone e Nayru o ligou colocando no volume máximo.

- NÃO É PARA EU CONCIDERAR UM SEQUESTRO, É UM SEQUESTRO! - falou Nayru pelo megafone, e sua voz saiu tão alto que até afetou o piloto, que com o susto fez com que o helicóptero tivesse uma pequena queda de altitude.

Para a surpresa de Nayru, os dois seguranças ao lado de Kouga começaram a sorrir, ao mesmo tempo que Kouga tapava as orelhas, com dor. Chegaram na mansão de Kouga em 15 minutos, pousando o helicóptero e o desligando. Nayru e Kouga saíram em seguida, mas ela ainda mantinha o megafone nas mãos... E ele massageava as orelhas.

- Acho que fiquei surdo... - comentou Kouga meio irritado

- NÃO TEM PROBLEMA, POSSO USAR ESSE TRECO E FAZER VOCÊ ESCUTAR DIREITINHO! - falou Nayru com o megafone virado para Kouga. Ele irritado, tentou tira-lo das mãos dela, mas ela correu com o aparelho na mão, rindo da cara de Kouga. O mais estranho foi que ele começou a segui-La também, e chamou os dois seguranças para o ajudar a pegar. Pois toda vez que se aproximava, ela usava o megafone que o fazia recuar. Mas seus seguranças eram humanos, e não tinham esse problema de audição sensível, e porque ainda estava se recuperando do acidente da ponte ainda e impedia de correr normalmente. - EI, NÃO VALE USAR ESSES DOIS LEÕES DE CHÁCARRA!

Depois daquela demonstração de infantilidade em correr ao redor da mansão, Nayru e Kouga entraram se sentaram no sofá, exaustos de tanto correr. Em quanto Kouga massageava as orelhas, tentando fazer parar o zumbido ocasionado pelo megafone, Nayru pediu uma caixa de primeiros socorros e foi tentar amenizar alguns ferimentos de Kouga, que ainda estavam meio abertos, e precisavam sem desinfetados e enfaixados. Apesar do protestos de Kouga, dizendo que aquilo não era necessário, Nayru o fez sob a ameaça de usar o megafone nele ou deixar ele nas mãos dos empregados que o levaria para o hospital e o enxeriam de exames, caso não a deixasse limpar os ferimentos.

Nayru se sentou na mesinha de centro da sala de estar de Kouga, e ele sentou no sofá de frente para ela, que lhe pegou a perna e começou a tratar. Ele não podia parar de olhar para ela, apesar de tudo que ele fez e a acusou, ela estava ali cuidando dos ferimentos dele com cuidado, e talvez até carinho. Agora entendia porque seus irmão viviam se machucando e cheios de curativos...

- Nayru... - falou Kouga meio receosa - Lhe peço perdão.

- Pelo que pede perdão? Por ter me preocupado ao fazer aquela loucura da ponte? Por me seqüestrar? Por não respeitar a ordem de nunca mais aparecer na minha frente? Por chantagear Jakotsu e Bakotsu para me ver, mesmo que escondido atrás do quadro... - falava Nayru despreocupada chateada

- Por tudo eu não... Como sabia que eu estava no restaurante? - indagou Kouga

- Já lhe contei uma vez que sou descendente de sacerdotisas e exterminadores de yokais, tenho poderes e consigo sentir a energia sinistra dos yokais. - respondeu Nayru calmamente - Posso até saber seus sentimentos pela energia sinistra. Eu identifiquei a sua energia sinistra, o senti perto de mim... Sabia que vinha do quadro.

- Então foi burrice eu me esconder ali. - respondeu Kouga dando um leve sorriso

- Na verdade, eu saberia de qualquer maneira que estava ali. - respondeu ela sorrindo para ele - Senti sua energia sinistra antes ao entrar no restaurante. Como me achou Kouga? Foi Jakotsu ou Bakotsu?

- Não, ele foi muito leal a você e não me contou nada. - respondeu Kouga - O vídeo que mandou para meus irmão, eu mandei para um especialista que conseguiu e decifrar os sons que haviam no vídeo, além da sua voz. Paguei uma pequena fortuna para ele, mas valeu cada centavo.

- A fita não era pra você. - respondeu ela

- Eu sei, era de meus irmãos. Eles me deram para eu a achar. - respondeu Kouga - Depois foi fácil associar tudo. Jakotsu entregar a fita, as fotos dele na festa fantasia com uma mulher fantasiada de vampiro no Japão... A fita só reforçou minha teoria que estaria aqui.

- Me lembrarei disso na próxima vez que eu partir. - respondeu ela rindo, pois Kouga havia melhorado no raciocínio lógico desde a ultima vez que conversaram

- Se depender de mim, não vai haver próxima vez. - respondeu Kouga pegando na mão de Nayru - Eu sinto muito, e peço... Imploro seu perdão, fui injusto e a acusei de coisas terríveis sendo você completamente inocente. Bom, tecnicamente inocente...

- Porque acredita que só agora sou inocente? - indagou ela curiosa

- Eu vi o vídeo de segurança da casa, pude comprovar o que meus irmão me diziam a verdade. Terminei o noivado com ela no dia em que você sumiu... - comentou Kouga suspirando - Todos me culparam pelo que aconteceu, e eu fiquei me torturando revendo os vídeos da segurança da casa.

- Esse revelação eu não precisava saber. - respondeu nayru puxando a sua mão - Isso soou de uma forma sinistra. Rever vídeos que eu aparecia... Credo!

- Culpa sua... - respondeu Kouga rindo da análise - O vídeo que eu mais via era de você brigando com minha ex-noiva. Os meninos adoravam rever a cena de luta, a gente comia pipoca assistindo aquilo.

- Sério? - indagou ela sorrindo

- Era o único momento que meus irmão se comportavam normalmente. Eles fizeram minha vida virar um inferno, não imagina as torturas que me submeteram. - comentou Kouga - De comida estragada a riscar meu carro eles fizeram para lhe vingar. Fizeram até greve de fome e quase pararam no hospital...

- Como eles estão agora? - indagou nayru preocupada

- Melhores... Eu prometi a encontrar e implorar de joelhos seu perdão para eles voltarem a comer e pararem de me atormentar. - respondeu Kouga e ao ver a cara de raiva de Nayru, logo se adiantou - Não foi apenas por causa deles que eu vim lhe pedir perdão. Eu sei estava errado, muito errado...

- Onde eles estão? - indagou nayru

- Chegarão aqui amanhã, eu pedi um prazo de 24 horas para tentar me redimir contigo. - respondeu Kouga - Eles sentiram muitas saudades de você.

- E eu deles. - respondeu ela sorrindo

- E de mim?- indagou Kouga sério - Sentiu saudades de mim?

- Da mesma forma que se sente falta de um prego fincado no pé. - respondeu ela repentinamente séria

- Nayru, eu juro que eu nunca...

- Não jure! - ela o repreendeu - Vou sincera Kouga, você me magoou muito, cheguei a lhe odiar... Quase desejei sua morte, ou melhor, lhe matar.

- E agora?

- Você é praticamente um estranho para mim. - respondeu Nayru dando os ombros, e quando viu o semblante de Kouga mudar, continuou a falar - Não adianta persuasão, nem dar uma de "cachorrinho que caiu da mudança", emotivo ou ainda "casanova". conheço bem seus truques para fazer alguém voltar atrás, não vai funcionar comigo. Mude de estratégia... Me preocupei ao ver você machucado, mas faria isso com qualquer um que estivesse se acidentado. Mas isso não significa que o perdoei por completo nem que confio em você. Entendeu?

- Claro, mereço isso... - respondeu Kouga passando as mãos pelos cabelos - Quer saber como terminei com minha ex-noiva?

- Fale... - respondeu Nayru guardando o que acabara de usar na caixa de primeiros socorros

- Eu perguntei para ela o que havia acontecido, pedi a verdade. Ela inventou uma história mirabolante sobre você sentir ciúmes dela, que me amava em segredo e tudo mais... Depois falou que a briga que ocorreu foi porque você tentou fazer os meninos nos separassem e eles se negaram e você os ameaçou. E ela foi defende-los... - respondeu Kouga dando um sorriso meio triste - Depois mostrei o vídeo dela brigando com você, não só aquele... Mas todos. Ela ficou chocada, falando que se arrependia do que tinha feito mas me amava demais e tinha ciúmes. Quando falei que definitivamente acabou e a mandei sair de minha casa, meia hora depois apareceu o advogado dela alegando que eu me aproveitei da ingenuidade dela e exigia indenização.

- Que lindo, e o que você fez? - indagou Nayru

- Ameacei mandar os vídeos para mídia e para a justiça, pois ela e uma yokai e nunca devia ter manifestado daquela maneira com uma humana. - respondeu Kouga lhe brindando com um sorriso - Fizemos o acordo dela nunca mais se aproximar de mim ou minha família.

- Eu vou me sentir culpada da morte de um grande amor, vocês combinavam tão bem. - falou Nayru irônica - Ambos eram idiotas, exibidos, mimados, possessivos que não enxergam nada na frente do nariz e...

- Ok, eu já entendi onde quer chegar. - comentou Kouga segurando o riso

- Que isso, esses foram só os inicio dos adjetivos que completam sua personalidade doentia. - respondeu ela

- Não me arrependo de ter terminado, não sinto a falta dela. - respondeu Kouga - Mas senti a sua, não tinha percebido o quão importante era na minha vida até você sumir.

- Cuidado com suas palavras Dom Juan, eu não estou afim de brigar, muito menos ser presa por matar você com meus poderes por me irritar. - ameaçou Nayru, odiando o comportamento "sedutor/conquistador" dele.

- Essa é a Nayru que eu conheço, sempre humorada e violenta. - respondeu Kouga rindo - Vamos então para o plano B...

- Deixe de me enrolar e faça logo as perguntas. - falou nayru, cruzando os braços o encarando

- Podemos ser amigos novamente?

- Não sei, não confio em você. Estou sincera...

- É irreversível?

- Não... Mas vou fazer você pagar caro, comer o pão que o diabo ameaçou.

- Eu conto isso. - respondeu Kouga relaxando no sofá sorrindo malicionsamente - Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Sem contar essa que acaba de fazer?! - indagou ela dando um suspiro de cansada - Ok, faça.

- Posso alimentar a vã esperança de que tenha algo mais que sua amizade?

- Isso eu não sei. - respondeu nayru - Tem que me dar tempo para isso... E sinceramente, tem que me convencer que vale a pena arriscar novamente.

- Amigos? - indagou Kouga estendendo a mão

- Não, conhecidos. - respondeu ela apertando a mão dele

- Até o final da noite eu farei você mudar de idéia. - respondeu kouga sorrindo - Tenho dois ingressos para o parque de diversões e um deles tem seu nome escrito. Vamos, como nos velhos tempos... Almoçamos e depois iremos nos divertir. Que tal?

- Você não jeito. - falou Nayru gargalhando - Vamos nessa

* helicóptero H1H; usado na guerra do Vietnã, também conhecido pelo militares brasileiros como "sapão".

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Merry Christmas! Estou postando essa cap como presente de Natal. Espero que gostem. Próximo cap terá Sesshoumaru e Kouga se confrontando... OO. Não percam! Hahahaa! Até a próxima e Feliz Natal!]


	9. Chapter 9

**Depois de trocar de roupa e de um almoço num lugar mágico e tipicamente americano, ou seja um fast food, Nayru e Kouga foram para o parque. Apesar da insistência dos seguranças e do mordomo James, Nayru proibiu o uso do helicóptero e deles os seguirem. Afinal, se queriam se divertir como nos velhos tempos, pra que eles a seguindo? Chamariam muita mais atenção... E não teriam privacidade. **

**James teve quase um ataque de nervos com isso, mas Kouga acatou a decisão dela. Afinal quem iria incomodar uma mulher faixa preta em Kong fu e com poderes de sacerdotisa e um yokai lobo que tinha velocidade e força? Era muito mais provável que quem tentasse mexer com eles que precisaria de ajuda e proteção do que Kouga e nayru.**

**Depois de um almoço regado a carnes e comidas gostosas e gordurosas, Nayru e Kouga foram andando até o parque. No caminho ficaram conversando sem parar, lembrando os velhos tempos, evitando o período de noivado de Kouga. Eram desde a época que se conheceram, a feriados, férias... Tinham um grande repertório de lembranças, das mais engraçadas as mais constrangedoras que passaram juntos.**

**Quando finalmente chegaram no parque de diversões, Nayru sentiu um arrepio... De todos os parque que existiam naquela cidade, ela tinha que ir justamente onde Sesshoumaru e os outros estavam? Tinha uma porcentagem de 1% dela estar errada, no entanto só existia 2 yokais que tinham aquela energia sinistra, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, ambos se encontravam no mesmo parque... Então as chances de estar errada eram nulas.**

**- Algum problema? - indagou Kouga olhando para trás, vendo ela ficar série - Fiz algo de errado?**

**- Não. - respondeu nayru dando um sorriso meio forçado - Não foi nada.**

**- Porque está tensa? - indagou Kouga preocupado**

**- Porque acha isso? - questionou ela**

**- Seu semblante está sério e seu cheiro mudou. - respondeu Kouga **

**- Acredite apenas no que eu falei, ok? - falou Nayru - Não é você, é outra coisa. Não se preocupe...**

**- Achei que estava passando mal do tanto que comeu de batata frita. - comentou kouga a provocando - Onde é que toda aquela comida gordurosa vai, afinal você continua em forma.**

**- Para meus seios! - respondeu ela abrindo a jaqueta de couro, mostrando o top que ela usava. Ao ver a cara de desconcerto de Kouga, deixou a jaqueta de couro semi-aberta só para o intimidar e desconcentrar. Quanto menos fizesse perguntas, melhor.**

**- Uau! Me lembre de fazer comer batata frita todos os dias. - respondeu Kouga passando a mão pelos ombros dela, intimidando os outros caras que estavam olhando para ela. Nayru riu da situação, não se importava mais em ser olhada pelos outros, desde que não chegassem perto ou a tocassem. Era meio que inevitável não chamar atenção, no entanto era preferível apenas se defender do que hostilizar os outros. Quando namorara Bakotsu, ele lhe ensinara isso. "Seu corpo é uma obra de arte, é pra ser visto e admirado. Mas nunca tocado por mãos estranhas, apenas por mim..." dizia ele. Desde então não se importava com os outros a "comendo com os olhos"...**

**No entanto Kouga ficou muito possessivo e ciumento, parecia um cão de guarda a protegendo, praticamente iam para todos os lugares do parque juntos, principalmente os brinquedos mais radicais que haviam sido instalados recentemente. Por pouco eles não se topavam com Inuyasha e os outros, mas graças aos poderes de Nayru, ela conseguia evitar o encontro. No entanto isso não foi o suficiente para os despistar, pois Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro dela por perto.**

**- Sesshoumaru, o que foi? - indagou Kagome na entrada do brinquedo - Vamos, é nossa vez. **

**- É Sesshoumaru, não se preocupe que eu fico com as crianças. - falou Sango**

**- E eu fico com ela. -falou Miroku ficando ao lado de Sango**

**- Dispenso isso. - respondeu Sango irritada**

**- Vocês vão no brinquedo ou não? Tem fila... - falou o operador do brinquedo ranzinza **

**- Calado. - falou Sesshoumaru com um olhar demoníaco para o homem, que imediatamente se calou com medo. Em seguida olhou para Miroku e Sango - Vocês dois vão para o brinquedo, eu fico com as crianças.**

**- Ok... - responderam ambos percebendo a irritação de Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru levou Rin e Souta para as cercas co brinquedo, olhando os outros se divertirem. Afinal ambas as crianças não tinham altura o suficiente para serem permitidos entrar naquele brinquedo, tinham que ficar assistindo com alguém os vigiando. Era praticamente uma tortura, mas não podiam fazer nada a respeito.**

**- Não é justo! - se queixava Rin **

**- Eu sei, é um preconceito! - enfatizava Souta**

**- É a regra do parque. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Os cintos desse brinquedo não foram projetados para pessoas com tamanho inferior a mínimo permitido. Se tentassem ir iriam colocar a vida em risco, e ter uma morte terrivelmente trágica.**

**- Você tem muito jeito com crianças... - comentou Souta de pirraça**

**- Em vez de se torturarem assistindo os outros se divertirem, porque procuram um brinquedo bom que permitam vocês de irem nele? - indagou Sesshoumaru olhando para ambas as crianças**

**- O brinquedo mais radical feito pra crianças aqui é o carrossel. - respondeu Rin **

**- Que tal a roda gigante, dizem que dá pra ver a cidade inteira. - propôs Sesshoumaru diplomaticamente **

**- Vamos logo! - falou Rin pegando na mão de Souta e na de Sesshoumaru, os puxando para irem para a roda gigante quase correndo.**

**Esperaram alguns minutos na fila, quando chegou a vez dele e a cabine foi aberta para liberar os ocupantes anteriores e os acomodar, Sesshoumaru deu de cara com Nayru, que saia com Kouga com o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, falando algo ao ouvido e a fazendo rir. Quando o percebeu olhou para ele e ficou séria...**

**- O que foi Nayru? - indagou Kouga olhando para Sesshoumaru, e passou a mão ao redor da cintura dela a puxando para perto dele, num ar protetor mais ao mesmo tempo possessivo - Conhece ele?**

**- Não. - respondeu ela calmamente para Kouga**

**- Nayru!!! - falaram Souta e Rin que praticamente se jogaram e abraçaram Nayru**

**- Achei que não vinha para cá. - comentou Rin**

**- E esses, você conhece? - indagou Kouga meio confuso**

**- Esses sim, o rapazinho aqui se chama Souta e é meu primo. A menina é a Rin. - respondeu ela sorridente passando a mão na cabeça de ambos - Onde estão os outros?**

**- Nos brinquedos divertidos. - respondeu Rin meio revoltada - Não é justo a gente não poder ir porque não tem a altura que eles pedem.**

**- Deve haver algum brinquedos por aqui que vocês possam ir que seja legal ou radical. - comentou Nayru**

**- O brinquedo mais radical para a nossa altura é o carrossel. - respondeu Souta**

**- Se não me engano, eu vi da roda gigante que tem carrinhos de bate-bate no parque. - comentou Kouga - Eles nunca tem limite para altura.**

**- Quem é você? - indagaram ambas as crianças, parecendo só agora perceber que Nayru estava acompanhada**

**- Esse é Kouga, ele me trouxe ao parque. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo**

**- Então é com ele que tinha o encontro? -indagou Rin olhando da cabeça aos pés de Kouga, o analisando**

**- Exatamente! - respondeu Kouga puxando Nayru para perto dele, beijando-lhe o rosto - Primeiro e único dessa noite.**

**- Esse é o Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Rin pegando na mão de Sesshoumaru**

**- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sesshoumaru. - falou Kouga estendendo a mão para o cumprimentar, mas Sesshoumaru o ignorou e continuou a olhar sério para Nayru - Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los mas agora eu vou levar minha acompanhante para...**

**- Não... - falaram ambas as crianças - Brinca com a gente no brinquedo, pelo menos um Nayru!**

**- Eu tenho companhia... - comentou Nayru - Eu não posso...**

**- Se quiser ir com eles tudo bem, mas só um brinquedo. - comentou Kouga dando uma piscadela para as crianças - Depois ela é toda minha, combinado?**

**- Certo! - responderam ambas as crianças, agarrando as mãos de Nayru e puxando para longe, procurando os carrinhos de bate-bate.**

**Como não sabiam em que direção se encontrava o carrinho de bate-bate, Nayru os levou, sendo seguidos pelos olhos atentos se Kouga e Sesshoumaru. No entanto ela podia sentir as energias sinistras se colidindo, estavam hostis um ao outro. Algo lhe dizia eles não seriam amigos como ela pensara , quanto ia a encontro de Kouga mais cedo. Tanta coisa em comum e ainda sim se estranhavam... Devia ser coisa de yokai da raça canina.**

**Em quanto Nayru, Rin e Souta ficavam brincando nos carrinhos de bate-bate, Kouga e Sesshoumaru estavam os observando. No entanto Nayru não percebeu, pois estava se divertindo, na brincadeira de Rin e Souta contra ela. **

**- Que isso Nayru, apanhando de duas crianças que não sabe nem dirigir?! - provocou Kouga encostado na grade de segurança, rindo ao ver ela ser atingida por ambos**

**- Aqui são dois contra um... - respondeu ela irritada - E cala a boca que eu me vingo de você no Kart depois!**

**- Já estou ficando ansioso! Se eu ganhar você já sabe o que vou pedir... - respondeu Kouga rindo. Mas olhou de relance para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru dar um olhar intenso para Nayru, e isso o irritou. - Porque a olha desse jeito Sr. Babá?**

**- Não é da sua conta. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- É da minha conta... Está interessado nela sarnento? - indagou Kouga encarando Sesshoumaru sem se intimidar - Vou lhe avisar, não chegue perto de minha mulher ou vai se arrepender.**

**- Sua mulher... Nayru não lhe pertence. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se irritando**

**- Muito menos a você, então fique com esse olhar de cachorrinho carente ou com ciúmes toda vez que olha pra ela. - comentou Kouga - Nada vai influenciar ela a ir pra seus braços, ela escolhe, e esse cara que ela vai escolher serei eu.**

**- Se tem tanta confiança que ela vai lhe escolher, porque se sente ameaçado por mim? - indagou Sesshoumaru sorrindo friamente. Nesse momento as energias sinistras ganham mais intensidade e ao se chocarem transmitia pequena corrente elétrica. As pessoas ao redor começaram a sentir arrepio e se afastar deles. O sinal tocou, indicando que o tempo do brinquedo havia acabado. Nayru tentou ajudar Rin e Souta saírem de seus respectivos carrinhos, em quanto pensava no que devia fazer. A situação estava estranha e quase fora de controle ali... Queria que Kouga a levasse embora dali.**

**- Eu disse que ele estava por aqui. - falou Inuyasha se aproximando de Sesshoumaru com os outros **

**- Só eu ou tem mais alguém sentindo arrepios aqui? - indagou Miroku passando as mãos nos braços**

**- Não é só você... - respondeu Sango olhando para Sesshoumaru e Kouga - O que deu neles?**

**- Não sei, mas energia sinistra estão colidindo. - comentou Inuyasha sem entender ao certo porque seu meio irmão estava ameaçando brigar com o outro yokai.**

**- Eh... Onde estão Rin e Souta, Sesshoumaru? - indagou Kagome olhando ao redor**

**- Estão aqui. - respondeu Nayru se aproximando com as duas crianças**

**- Nayru, não sabia que estava aqui. - comentou Kagome - Como veio parar aqui.**

**- Foi culpa do Kouga, ele me trouxe aqui. - respondeu nayru sorrindo - Não tive escolha. **

**- Kouga?! - indagaram os outros olhando para o yokai que encarava a pouco Sesshoumaru**

**- Desculpa, eu não o apresentei. - falou Nayru puxando o braço de Kouga, o entrelaçando com o seu. - Kouga esses são meus amigos. Essa é minha prima Kagome, o meio-yokai ao lado dela é Inuyasha, namorado dela. Essa é a Sango e o cara que tem uma marca vermelha de tapa do rosto é o Miroku. Pessoal, esse é o Kouga, e com ele que eu tinha o compromisso, por isso não vim com vocês.**

**- Podíamos ter combinado de irmos todos juntos. - comentou Kagome**

**- E dividir a atenção dela com vocês?! - indagou Kouga abraçando Nayru pela cintura - Sou muito possessivo com minha mulher.**

**- Sua mulher?! - indagaram Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo**

**- Vai com calma Don Juan... - comentou Nayru dando uma leve cotovelada na cintura dele, o afastando um pouco de si. Mas o tom da voz era humorado.**

**- Cara, eu lhe invejo. - falou Miroku apertando a mão de Kouga - O cara que sai com um avião desses merece no mínimo minha admiração.**

**- Sair com um avião não pode ser comparado ao paraíso que ela me mostrou agora pouco quando estávamos sozinhos. - comentou Kouga dando uma piscadela para Nayru, que sorriu meio encabulada. Ele devia estar se referindo quando ela o provocou e abriu a jaqueta, quando ele falara sobre a batata frita que ela comera no almoço.**

**- Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los, mas se nos der licença... - falou Kouga pegando na mão de Nayru - Estou tendo um encontro e sou egoísta, não quero a dividir com vocês.**

**- Mas Sr. Kouga... - falou Rin, quase choramingando**

**- Eu disse que deixava ela ir com vocês num brinquedo só, depois eu a tomaria de volta. - comentou Kouga**

**- Mas a gente mal se divertiu juntos... - se queixou Souta - Sou parente dela e tenho direitos também.**

**- Não resta duvidas que são parentes. - falou Kouga rindo olhando para Nayru e depois para Souta. Personalidade enérgica de ambos eram muito parecidas.**

**- O que você acha Kouga?? - indagou Nayru dando um grande suspiro**

**- Bom, eu não ligo de a dividir mais um pouco, desde que seja recompensado mais tarde.- falou Kouga, depois se aproximou do ouvido dela - Quando estivermos sozinhos...**

**- Combinado... - respondeu Nayru - Vou ficar com vocês mais um pouco.**

**- Viva! - gritaram ambas as crianças**

**- Muito bem, onde vamos agora? - indagou Kagome tentando olhar o mapa**

**- Eu escolho! - falou Nayru tirando o mapa de Kagome - Temos que procurar um brinquedo que possamos todos ir juntos, sem ser considerados retardados. Eu não quero ser vista num cavalinho no carrossel... Tenho uma reputação de bad girl para zelar. **

**- Se você dançar no poste do carrossel, duvido que achem algo infantil. - comentou Kouga malicioso, mas ao ver a cara de irritação dela, resolveu parar de a provocar e tentar ajudar numa solução - Que tal na casa mal-assombrada? - indagou Kouga apontando para o mapa - Aqui no Japão tem limite de idade para casa mal-assombrada?**

**- Não, nós usamos o bom senso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru cruzando os braços, encarando Nayru e Kouga**

**- Casa-assombrada parece ser uma boa opção. - respondeu Nayru sem dar a mínima para Sesshoumaru dissera - Segundo o mapa e a descrição do brinquedo, há um labirinto de espelhos e salas assombradas com muitos efeitos especiais que desafiam os cinco sentidos. Parece muito bom. Vamos encarar como um teste de coragem, o que acham?**

**- Eu quero ir... Não tenho medo de nada! - falou Souta valente**

**- Eu também vou! - respondeu Rin**

**- Todos concordam? - indagou Nayru**

**- Sim! - responderam todos, menos Sesshoumaru que apenas os acompanhou.**

**Quando chegaram na brinquedo, que estava praticamente vazio, pois quase não tinha fila começaram a se dividir. As mulheres, ou seja, Kagome, Sango, Nayru e Rin. E os "machos" que eram Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Mirou e Souta... As mulheres foram as primeiras a entrar no jogo, depois de 10 minutos entraram os outros... Quem chegaria primeiro no final daquele teste de coragem?**

**Nayru e Sango praticamente estavam empolgadas com as atrações dentro do casa assombrada, elas mal saiam e um sala que já entravam na seguinte. Cada sala dava uma ilusão diótica diferente, como a sala girando, fantasmas, pessoas degoladas, múmias... Tinham até cheiro de coisa velha. No entanto quando pegaram o elevador para subir para o segundo andar, ele ficou em pane, ou seja, parava, subia e descia repentinamente e as paredes e o vento que tinha lá dentro dava a impressão que tudo estava girando ou caindo. Entretanto Nayru e Sango estavam rindo, em quanto Rin e Kagome estavam entre assustadas e enjoadas. Depois que finalmente o elevador parou no segundo andar, e elas saíram, foi que perceberam e as outras não estavam se sentindo bem.**

**- Algum problema? - indagou Nayru - Vocês estão meio pálidas.**

**- Estou bem, só fiquei tonta. - comentou Kagome encostando a cabeça na parede - Só preciso de alguns minutos descansando que podemos continuar...**

**- Acho que Rin também não está bem Nayru. - falou Sango passando a mão na testa da menina - Ela ta suando frio e tremendo um pouco.**

**- Acho melhor vocês ficarem aqui. - respondeu Nayru depois de pensar um pouco. - Eu vou procurar ajuda com os funcionários daqui, Sango você procura os outros e os trás até aqui. Em quanto isso vocês duas ficam aqui e esperam sentadas naquele sarcófago egípcio, ok?**

**- mas... Mas... - falou Rin olhando assustada para o sarcófago**

**- Vou buscar ajuda, fiquem aqui. - falou Nayru calmamente - Estamos num brinquedo, não tem perigo aqui dentro. Tudo é de mentira e com efeitos visuais, mas não é perigoso. Esperem pela gente aqui, certo?**

**- Desculpa... - falou Kagome se sentando sobre o sarcófago com Rin**

**- Eu que devia pedir, não sabia que vocês poderiam ser tão sensitivas assim. - comentou Nayru dando um longo suspiro - Sango, você desde pelo elevador e eu vou pelas escadas, ok? Qualquer coisa nos encontramos lá fora.**

**- Certo! - falou Sango indo para o elevador, mandando o descer em quanto Nayru seguia pelo corredor mal iluminado, procurando as escadas.**

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, Nayru finalmente encontrou as escadas. Quando começou a descer, as escadas sumiram e virou uma rampa escorregadia e totalmente lisa, fazendo com que nayru deslizasse rapidamente para baixo, caindo em colchões. Ela começou a olhar em volta, viu que agora se encontrava na entrada para o labirinto de espelhos, com direito a uma iluminação meio fraca com muito neblina que saia do labirinto. **

**- Se a ocasião fosse outra eu teria adorado esse brinquedo. - comentou Nayru tentando ficar de pé naquele colchão. Quando o fez, olhou para as escadas, que ainda estavam na forma de rampa - Parece que não tem mais como subir... Ok, é melhor continuarem frente.**

**Em quanto Nayru se perdia dentro do labirinto de espelhos, Sango estava a procurar os outros. E entrou na sala dos manequins, onde havia esculturas de será de várias serial-killers e monstros, na qual alguns deles eram robôs e se mexiam e outros eram atores que saiam em perseguição dos visitantes. Ficou a o meio nervosa ao passar pelo corredor dos personagens de terror, afinal um deles era o ator... E Sango não sabia o que podia fazer caso se assustasse. No entanto tinha que encontrá-lo para pedir ajuda dele... Chegou perto da fita que separava o lugar onde os visitantes podiam passar, dos manequins e começou a chamar.**

**- Sr. Ator, preciso de sua ajuda. Minhas amigas não estão se sentindo bem, e preciso de ajuda. - falou Sango, mas não houve resposta ali e começou a seguir pelo corredor mal iluminado, repedindo a mesma coisa. Quando repetia pela terceira vez, Sango sentiu algo passar a mão nas pernas dela e sentiu um hálito quente perto do pescoço. Sango fez a única coisa racional que uma mulher poderia fazer naquela situação, espancar e gritar ao mesmo tempo... Perguntar depois. Sango deu uma "voadora" com as pernas no individuo que estava atrás dela que até mesmo Bruce Lee sentiria inveja de velocidade e graça que ela efetuou o golpe. Quando ia bater mais no nele, escutou a voz do homem...**

**- Calma Sango, sou eu Miroku. - falou ele colocando as mãos pra frente, tentando se defender - Não se assuste, sou eu.**

**- Miroku... É você?! - indagou Sango meio duvidosa, mas quando o reconheceu começou a o chutar mais ainda**

**- Para Sango... Já disse que sou eu. - falou Miroku tentando se defender**

**- É exatamente esse o motivo... Podia ter me matado do coração! - se queixou Sango ainda o agredindo**

**- Eles sempre são assim? - indagou Kouga olhando a cena meio intrigado**

**- Piores... - respondeu Inuyasha indo em direção deles, tentando salvar Miroku - Calma Sango, está tudo bem agora. Onde estão as outras? Se perdeu dela?**

**- Kagome e Rin passaram mal e estão esperando num sarcófago. - respondeu Sango dando um ultimo chute em Miroku - A gente se separou pra buscar ajuda, mas não tinha achado vocês e não encontrei nenhum funcionários...**

**- E eu duvido que ele apareça depois dessa demonstração de "carinho". - comentou Miroku massageando as partes atingidas pelos chutes de Sango**

**- Você vai sobreviver... - respondeu Inuyasha - Infelizmente...**

**- E você ainda se diz meu amigo... - falou Miroku chateado**

**- Parem de tagarelar. - os repreendeu Sesshoumaru - Sango, pode nos levar até onde elas estão?**

**- Sim, claro. É só me seguir... - respondeu Sango já mais calma.**

**Em alguns minutos, depois de passar pela terceira vez naquele elevador, Sango finalmente chego até onde Kagome e Rin ainda os aguardavam. No entanto parecia que havia se recuperado um pouco, pois Rin parara de suar e tremia bem menos em quanto Kagome estava menos pálida. Quando viram eles se aproximarem, Rin saiu correndo e abraçou Sesshoumaru, ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha ia em direção a Kagome.**

**- Como está se sentindo? - indagou Inuyasha a Kagome**

**- Estou melhor, só precisava me acalmar e ficar num lugar completamente parado e normal. - respondeu Kagome**

**- É por acaso é normal se acalmar sentada num caixão egípcio? - indagou Kouga sorrindo - Realmente é parente de minha mulher, falando nela... Onde ela está?**

**- Ela não voltou até agora. - comentou Rin**

**- Ela deve ter se perdido no labirinto dos espelhos. - comentou Sango - Parece que esse labirinto consegue até fazer yokais se perderem.**

**- Eu vou procurá-La, vocês podem esperar na saída, caso saiam primeiro. - comentou Kouga saindo na frente, indo atrás de Nayru**

**- Bom, vamos segui-lo, afinal a saída é naquela direção. - comentou Sango apontando para plaquinha luminosa vermelha, indicando a saída**

**Em quanto isso Nayru andava pelo os corredores do labirinto de espelhos, estava dando voltas e parava no mesmo lugar. Quando procurava uma saída, acabou encostando numa parede de espelho, e ela se moveu e Nayru caiu para dentro da parede de espelho falsa. Aquela era a parte central do labirinto, os vidros eram espelhados e a iluminação era fraca atrás deles. Quando se aproximava do vidro, batia tentando encontrar novamente a "passagem secreta"mas estava trancada ou travada, a iluminação fraca mais a neblina que havia a fazia parecer uma assombração dentro dos espelhos. Já perdera a conta de quantas pessoas se assustaram com ela batendo o vidro e falar "Me ajude, quero sair daqui.", alguns batiam no vidro achando que era ilusão, mas quando colocavam a mão onde nayru estava encostada no vidro e não sentiam calor nem nada, saiam correndo achando que era verdadeiramente uma assombração. Apesar dela correr e tentar fazer eles entende-La, o reflexo da luz em sua roupa em cabelo podia se visto para fora, dando a miragem dela saindo e entrando em outros espelhos. Homens e mulheres se assustavam e saiam correndo... Alguma hora alguém tinha que perceber que ela era real e que estava presa ali, não é? Se a ocasião fosse diferente, até riria e aproveitaria para assustar os outros... Mas ela estava preocupada demais com Rin e Kagome.**

**Em quanto esperava alguém passar por ali, Nayru sentiu a energia sinistra, era Kouga, e ele não estava sozinho. Pode sentir a energia de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha... Pouco tempo depois escutou um sonoro tapa, Sango e Miroku deviam estar junto. Isso indicava que os outros os haviam encontrado Rin e Kagome. Nayru correu perto dos vidros, tentando enxergar os outros para pedir ajuda, mas houve mais uma vez a ilusão dos espelhos e fez com que aparecessem várias dela correndo em direções diferentes, entrando em espelhos. Quando apareceu perto do vidro e o bateu, houve mais reflexos dela... Isso não ajudava em nada. teria que encontrar a saída daquela prisão de vidros sozinha, iria procurar a porta secreta daquilo novamente... Ou quebraria o vidro. Mas isso seria considerado vandalismo e poderia ser presa... Porque esse tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer com ela?**

**- Vocês viram o que eu vi? - indagou Kagome assustada **

**- Uma mulher correndo para dentro dos espelhos e desaparecendo... Claro! - respondeu Sango meio assustada - Parecia uma mulher...**

**- Era a Nayru, deve estar ter se perdido aqui. - comentou Miroku**

**- Como a reconheceu? - indagou Kouga**

**- Eu nunca esqueço as curvas de uma mulher. - respondeu Miroku meio orgulhoso, mas recebeu um olhar assustador de Sesshoumaru e Kouga, o fez praticamente se refugiar atrás de Sango - Sango, meu amor, me dá uma ajudinha.**

**- Vou traduzir para o nosso idioma o que ele disse... - falou Sango - As curvas que Miroku fala foi de dar uma boa olhada de como Nayru estava vestida. Pra ele é como uma digital, impossível ter igual...**

**- Obrigado Sango. - falou Miroku, vendo que não era mais visto pelo olhar assassino da Kouga e Sesshoumaru**

**- Vamos nos separar. Vocês vão até a saída em quanto eu vou a procurar, nos encontramos lá fora. - Ao falar aquilo Kouga saiu de perto deles entrando no labirinto, a procurar por nayru.**

**- Nós não devíamos a ajudar a procurar também? - indagou Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru **

**- Não, vocês só iriam se perder. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Eu vou a procurar, em quanto isso Rin você fica com Inuyasha e procura sair daqui. Não vou demorar.**

**Ao falar aquilo, Sesshoumaru entrou no labirinto por outra entrada que havia. Inuyasha e os outros fizeram a única coisa que lhes eram possível, procurar a saída através do labirinto e aguardar qual dos yokais que acharia e a levaria para fora.**

**Nayru ao ver os outros entrando no labirinto, ela tentou os ajudar a sair do labirinto, no entanto parecia mais os assustar e os fazer se perderem cada vez mais pois os espelhos a refletiam apontando várias direções diferente. Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin seguiram um caminho, Miroku Sango em outro. Mas havia uma questão que deixava Nayru intrigado.... Onde diabos estava Souta? Não o vira desde que o deixaram com no grupo dos "machos". Será que ele havia ser perdido entre as atrações? Como se não tivesse problemas o suficiente... Vira a todos, menos ele.**

**- Merda... - falou Nayru quase com um sussurro. Acompanhando os outros tentando sair, sem poder fazer nada. as vezes via Sesshoumaru ou Kouga, mas os reflexos dos espelhos não a deixavam saber se estavam perto ou longe dela. Aquele labirinto fora projetado para enganar com perfeição, pois os ventiladores, ar condicionado e o gelo seco faziam tanto a energia sinistra quanto o cheiros se espalharem por toda a extensão do labirinto. Ela já estava cansada ficar ali presa, se não tivesse o risco de ser processada por vandalismo, quebraria o vidros espelhados. **

**Em quanto Nayru estava distraída, vendo os outros se perderem ainda mais, não percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava tão perto. Nem sequer conseguiu sentir a energia sinistra... Ficou olhando para Inuyasha ajudando Kagome, meio chateada por continuar presa sem poder fazer nada.**

**- Era numa horas dessas quem vinha um herói ajudar a mulher em perigo... - comentou Nayru - A vida real é uma saco!**

**- O que faz aqui? - indagou Sesshoumaru já dentro do muro espelhado com nayru,a poucos metros de distancia dela, achando graça do que ela falara**

**- Como chegou até aqui? - indagou ela olhando repentinamente para ele**

**- Perguntei primeiro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - O que faz aqui?**

**- Compras! - respondeu nayru irritada - Estou presa aqui a mais de meia hora e não acho a saída desse treco. Me diz que você sabe como sair daqui...**

**- Sei... - respondeu Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela**

**- Aleluia... Onde fica a saída? - indagou Nayru**

**- Não vou dizer, antes precisamos conversar. - respondeu ele**

**- Quer dizer que eu vou ter que conversar contigo primeiro para você me mostrar a saída dessa porcaria?**

**- Sim... - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente se aproximando dela - É isso ou ser presa por danificar propriedade privada, e tenho certeza que tem câmeras aqui nos filmando e serão uma prova forte que você uma vândala.**

**- Ok... Escolho prisão. - respondeu nayru indo até perto do vidro, fechou o punho e ia bater quando Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela.**

**- Já avisei para parar de fazer essas brincadeirinhas. - comentou Sesshoumaru sério olhando nos olhos**

**- Você acha mesmo que eu iria escolher você a uma prisão? - indagou Nayru - Acorda Sesshoumaru, você não com essa "bola toda" não. **

**- Quer dizer que tudo aquilo que aconteceu aquela noite foi apenas uma reação natural, que não sentiu nada. - comentou Sesshoumaru num olhar sarcástico**

**- Admito que não a qualquer um eu reagiria daquela maneira... - respondeu Nayru o fazendo soltar seu braço - Mas não era em você que eu pensava ao reagir daquela maneira intensa... Era em outro. Podia ser você comigo fisicamente, mas eu estava pensando e desejando outro.**

**Sesshoumaru, ao escutar aquilo, teve uma reação quase que imediata. Com uma mão ele pegou rapidamente as mãos dela e as colocou sobre a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que a prensava contra o vidro, que por sinal era bem resistente.**

**- Está vendo, é um vidro temperado... Tecnicamente inquebrável. Poupei sua mão de se machucar. - comentou Sesshoumaru apertando a mão um pouco mais no pescoço dela, estava muito irritado com ela - Agora voltemos a nossos assuntos... Em quem pensava quando estava comigo na cama?**

**- Use a sua imaginação e advinha quem é ele. - respondeu Nayru sem te intimidar com ele, sorrindo de forma sarcástica**

**- Eu fiz uma pergunta humana, é melhor me responder agora. - respondeu ele libertando a mão do pescoço dela, a passando mão sobre o rosto dela, a provocando.- Em quem pensava? Seu amiguinho humano ou naquele yokai lobo sarnento?**

**- Ou quem sabe em ambos, afinal você nunca faria me sentir tão excitada ou fogosa. A mulher ou a yokai que fosse contigo para cama morreria congelada em seus braços... - continuou Nayru se mostrando muito mordas o desafiando no olhar. Algo naquele momento a fez perceber que aquela briga não iria terminar bem... Os olhos do dourados pareciam soltar faíscas, o boca dele estava comprimida numa linha reta com raiva e a energia sinistra dele estava maior.**

**- Vamos testar essa sua teoria. - falou Sesshoumaru segurando o queixo dela a ficando poucos centímetros de seu rosto, em ambos a raiva e ódio brilhavam no seu olhar. Sesshoumaru a beijou repentinamente, num beijo violento a forçando ao o aceitar e entreabrir a a boca, dando passagem para ele. Por algum motivo que Sesshoumaru não conseguiu controlar, sua energia yokai começava a manifestar... Da mesma forma que ela retribuía a ele na mesma intensidade seu beijo, com a mesma violência e através de seus poderes para igualar a ira yokai que estava sentindo.**

**Parecia ser irreal o que acontecia entre eles, pois o que começara como uma punição agora parecia ter se tornado uma armadilha para ambos, pois se tornara prazeroso e impossível de se dissipar. A mão que antes obrigava o rosto de Nayru ficar levantado para ele, agora escorregava para o zíper da jaqueta de Nayru, a abrindo. Queria a tocar, a sentir... Sem demora, ele soltou os braços dela e os passou pelas costas e cintura dela, a fazendo se apoiar no seu corpo, colocando uma perna entre as delas, a forçando se apoiar totalmente nele e lhe dar certo prazer. Ele a faria esquecer todos os que já estiveram com ela antes dele, mas nunca mais esqueceria dele, nem o confundiria. Se porventura ela fosse para os braços de outro, ela se lembraria dele e do que sentira em seus braços.**

**Sesshoumaru sentiu os braços dela deslizarem pelos seus ombros, em seguida circularem seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto. Aquele contato estava ficando intimo demais, mas não conseguia se controlar e muito menos parar.**

**A cena de Nayru e Sesshoumaru se beijando estava sendo refletidas pelos espelhos do labirinto, era praticamente um espetáculo que todos que se encontravam no labirinto podiam ver. Kagome tapou os olhos de Rin no momento que percebeu de quem eram os reflexos e o que estavam fazendo, Inuyasha estava convencido que aquilo era uma ilusão... Sesshoumaru nunca faria aquele tipo de coisa, muito menos com uma humana. No entanto podiam sentir a energias espiritual de Nayru e Sesshoumaru juntas, sendo espalhadas por todo o lugar. Miroku e Sango estavam praticamente em estado de choque, não podiam acreditar no que viam. **

**- Isso é real? - indagou Miroku num sussurro **

**- Não sei... - respondeu Sango, quando sentiu a mão de Miroku passando pelo seu traseiro, lhe deu um tapa que o fez cair no chão - Tarado!**

**- Ai! Essa doeu muito... - falou Miroku passando a mão sobre a marca vermelha que Sango fizera - Não estou sonhando, não é uma ilusão da minha cabeça. O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?!**

**Em quanto beijava nayru, Sesshoumaru olhou para o espelho que antes a prendera. Viu o reflexo de Kouga por todo o lugar, olhando para eles. Isso deu toque a mais para o ego de Sesshoumaru, que sorriu em quanto a beijava e olhava para frente, passando a mão nas costas de Nayru, insinuando mais ela a seu corpo. No entanto ao fazer aquilo, Nayru reagiu... Parecendo perceber só agora o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para os olhos de Sesshoumaru e pode ver o reflexo de Kouga, que os observava... Kouga?! Nayru passou a mão pelo abdômen de Sesshoumaru, pousando as mãos do peito dele e usou seus poderes nele, o repelindo e o queimando na área que tocava. Isso fez ele a soltar e se afastar 3 ou 4 passos dela. No entanto os poderes dela fizeram quebrar 3 dos vidros que estavam por perto, finalmente a libertando daquela labirinto. Eles ainda se encaravam meio ofegantes...**

**- Seu rosto está vermelho, seria frio ou febre? Talvez hipotermia... - indagou Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso sarcástico, se aproximando e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto - Parece que não morreu congelada em meus braços.**

**- Não me toque. - falou Nayru desviando a mão dele de si - Se ousar encostar sua mãos nojentas em mim novamente eu juro que o farei se arrepender amargamente.**

**- Não precisa me ameaçar assim, eu já me arrependo de me aproximar de algo tão repugnante como você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Agora eu irei lhe esquecer, ao contrario de você que vai passar o resto de sua vida pensando em mim o no prazer que lhe dei... Mas nunca saberá o que poderia compartilhar comigo em minha cama.**

**- Não perderia nem um segundo de minha vida pensando no que aconteceu aqui. - respondeu Nayru limpando a boba com a mão e cuspiu no chão, tentando tirar o gosto de Sesshoumaru da boca - Em quanto a compartilhar sua cama, nunca desejei fazer parte dela. Não precisa se preocupar, conheço o yokai perfeito que me fará esquecer completamente o que aconteceu essa noite.**

**Ao falar aquilo, Nayru tinha um brilho de ódio no olhar. Não restava duvida que aquilo não era apenas palavras ao vento, era algo muito mais ameaçador e concreto. Realmente ela iria com outro para a cama naquela noite... E só de pensar que outro yokai a teria nos braços para a satisfazer irritou Sesshoumaru. Quando ela se virou para sai dali, Sesshoumaru agarrou a mão dela e a fez se virar rapidamente para ele... Não iria a permitir que ela fosse para os braços de outro tento ele por perto.**

**- Afaste-se dela sarnento. - falou Kouga se colocando ao lado de Nayru, para a proteger, forçando Sesshoumaru a soltar a mão dela**

**- E se eu não o fizer, o que fará lobo nojento? - indagou Sesshoumaru encarando Kouga. As energias sinistras se chocavam e estavam cada vez mais hostis uma a outra. Graças ao ventiladores e ar-condicionado, as energias sinistras se colidindo podiam ser sentidas em toda a casa mal-assombrada, causando medo e arrepios em todos que se encontravam dentro do brinquedo.**

**- O que é isso agora? - indagou Kagome assustada olhando para todos os lados, mas agora poucos reflexos de Nayru e Sesshoumaru eram exibidos. **

**- Não sei que não quero que você esteja perto para descobrir. - falou Inuyasha achando a saída, levando Kagome e Rin para fora. Sabia que era Sesshoumaru, e também sabia que era provável que seu meio irmão estava a ponto de brigar e era terrivelmente perigoso quando estava assim. - Achei a saída! - gritou para os outros.**

**- A gente achou a saída! - gritou Rin para ajudar os outros a sair. No entanto quando olhou novamente nos espelhos, so pode ver poucos reflexos de Nayru, Sesshoumaru e Kouga juntos. Não podia saber o que estavam falando, mas pelo rosto deles, era algo sério. Era melhor não interferir e ficar ao lado de Inuyasha a Kagome. **

**- É impressão minha ou as coisas parecem ter ficado piores? - indagou Sango passando as mãos pelos braços, sentindo mais arrepios **

**- Não se preocupe Sango, estou aqui para lhe proteger. - falou Miroku puxando a cintura de Sango para mais perto de si. - Darei aminha vida se for preciso para defende-La. Não tenha medo...**

**- Miroku... - falou Sango admirada e meio envergonhada por declaração tão apaixonada. Mas isso foi segundo antes de sentir a mão de Miroku passeando pelo seu traseiro, a apalpando descaradamente. Como resposta imediata, Sango lhe deu um soco nos rosto que lhe fez cair no chão, quase quebrando a mão e a mandíbula de Miroku. - É bem mais assustador ficar com um pervertido, depravado e aproveitador como você!**

**Sango saiu praticamente marchando, tentando se acalmar, e tentar achar a saída. Miroku seguia logo atrás, implorando para que ela o perdoasse... Falando que a energia sinistra influenciara seu lado maligno e pervertido, na qual ele não tem controle.**

**Em quanto isso Kouga e Sesshoumaru ainda se enfrentavam com o olhar, energia sinistra manifestada, quase se transformando em yokais... E perto deles estava Nayru, uma descendente de sacerdotisas que não sabia exatamente o que fazer para acalmar a todos, principalmente ela.**

**- Parem com isso! - ordenou Nayru séria, olhando para ambos - Se não pararem daqui a pouco ira aparecer a policia de contenção yokai, e só kami-sama sabe o que teremos de fazer para nos liberarem. Vocês estão me entendendo?! Chega!**

**- Parece que sua amiguinha está preocupada com sua segurança. - comentou Sesshoumaru sarcástico - Pode ir embora, fuja com ela. Não me importo nem me interessa.**

**- Ora seu sarnento... - falou Kouga fechando os punhos, mas sentiu o toque das mãos de nayru, isso o deteve e o fez olhar para ela. Ela estava visivelmente irritada, mas também chateada... Dever de um amigo era ajudar e proteger. Esse era o melhor momento para mostrar a ela que havia mudado e ganhar sua confiança e lhe dar uma chance. Pegou a mão dela com delicadeza, lhe beijou a mão e a velou para longe se Sesshoumaru, que os olhou sair mais irritado que antes.**

**Agora sim tinha perdido total controle, o que dera nele para se comportar daquela maneira? O pior, a empurrou para os braços daquele outro yokai, certamente era aquele yokai que ela lhe falara. Sesshoumaru tinha uma imensa vontade de matar, mas também tinha de ir atrás dela e a roubar daquela yokai lobo fedido... E o pensamento mais absurdo ainda, lhe pedir perdão.**

**Nayru saiu do brinquedo ao lado de Kouga, encontrando os outros do lado de fora. Apesar dos olhares estranhos que eles davam, ninguém ousou lhe perguntar absolutamente mesma forma que Nayru não perguntou porque Miroku estava com o rosto inchado e vermelho, ou Sango estar com a mão avermelhada... Era melhor deixar o que ocorreu dentro na casa mal-assombrada dentro da mesma.**

**- Onde está o Souta? - indagou nayru depois de alguns segundos em silencio**

**- Estou aqui. - falou Souta sentado perto das cercas da casa mal-assombrada, tomando um refrigerante.**

**- Como você chegou até aqui antes da gente? - indagou Inuyasha percebendo agora que não o vira lá dentro desde a sala com de manequins de monstros e serial-killers. **

**- Achei uma passagem secreta. -respondeu ele calmamente - Me encostei na parede antes de entrar naquela sala cheia de bonecos, mas era falsa do tamanho de uma criança. Ela girou e eu cai dentro dela, tentei sair dela mas não consegui. Então segui em frente naquele corredor pequeno e estreito e cheguei aqui fora mais rápido que vocês.**

**- Passou a perna em todos nós, em garoto?! - falou Kouga passando a mão pelo cabelo de Souta o bagunçando - Você realmente é parente de Nayru.**

**- Encare isso como um elogio Souta. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo para o primo - Bem, onde vamos agora?**

**- Corrida de Kart. - falou Kouga sem dar chances dos outros proporem outra coisa. No entanto todos aceitaram a sugestão de Kouga e foram quase para o brinquedo. No entanto Sesshoumaru estava quieto e os seguia a distancia...**

**Após esperar numa longa fila, veio finalmente a vez deles. Mas como o grupo deles era grande, tiveram que dividir em dois turnos. Ficando as mulheres iriam disputar primeiro, depois os "machos" . Quem fizessem em menor tempo venceria a disputa e ficariam empatados com os outros, pois Souta havia ganhado a ultima competição na casa mal-assombrada. Em quando elas disputavam a corrida os outros assistiam pelo telão do jogo, Nayru e Sango estavam sendo terrivelmente competitivas uma com a outra pelo primeiro lugar, Rin vinha em terceiro um pouco cautelosa e Kagome parecia estar praticando direção defensiva, pois estava terrivelmente lenta.**

**Inuyasha e os outros assistiam a corrida, mas o clima estava estranhamente pesado. Kouga e Sesshoumaru se encaravam de vez em quando, e podiam sentir a energia sinistra de ambos de manifestando. Era mais seguro conversar e tentar distrair Kouga do que separar Sesshoumaru e ele numa briga yokai.**

**- Seu nome é Kouga, não é? - indagou Inuyasha - Você é amigo de Nayru desde os EUA ou a conheceu aqui?**

**- Desde os EUA, na faculdade nos conhecemos, somos... Amigos íntimos. - respondeu Kouga dando um leve sorriso. - Mas quem sabe não consigo evoluir para um outro estágio em breve...**

**- Mas Nayru já tem namorado. - comentou Souta - O nome dele é Jakotsu.**

**- Não, o namorado dela é Bakotsu. - corrigiu Miroku - Meu colega da escola trabalha no restaurante e disse que a viu com um tal de Bakotsu dando um amasso nas escadarias do restaurante.**

**- No way! - falou Kouga gargalhando - Bakotsu foi namorado dela, mas isso foi a muito tempo! No máximo eles ficam um com o outro, mas namorar nunca mais... Namorar não tem futuro para eles, são de personalidades muito parecidas, são como imas de mesma ficar em paralelos, mas nunca se atraem.**

**- mas e Jakotsu? - indagou Inuyasha**

**- Jakotsu menos ainda, ele a vê uma versão tipo "Barbie ambulante". - comentou kouga - Ela é a manequim dele. E ele adora desenhar vestidos, tipos de maquiagem, cabelo... Tudo para ela usar. Ele a venera, talvez a ame...**

**- Deve ser frustrante para ele fazer tudo isso e ela não perceber que ele a ama. - comentou Souta solidário**

**- Ela sabe, mas Jakotsu não tem esse tipo de sentimento de "amor" de homem para uma mulher. O dele é amor de "melhores amigAS". - respondeu Kouga sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Mirou e Inuyasha **

**- COMO É?! - indagou Miroku e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo**

**- Jakotsu é gay - respondeu Kouga - Não sabia? Jakotsu diz que tem alergia as mulheres em geral, menos a Nayru. Por isso são tão amigos. **

**- Mas naquela festa eles estavam tão... tão íntimos, e ele estava parecendo um homem normal... - comentou miroku**

**- Conseguem enganar qualquer um... - comentou Kouga - Em festas de empresas, jantares de negócio ou eventos da mídia na qual Jakotsu era mandando, nayru sempre estava com ele para o ajudar. Levam a sério a aparência de serem um casal...**

**- Representam muito bem. - comentou Inuyasha - A gente ficou olhando para eles e não percebemos nada de errado.**

**- Jakotsu é um perigo para homens, não para mulheres. - comentou kouga - Se ele percebe que estão olhando eles demais, começam a atuar mais e melhor, ele finge ser um Don Juan e Nayru finge uma mulher totalmente devotada a seu homem. Se ele notar que tem alguém especifico olhando demais para Nayru, ele vai o provocar e o irritar ao extremo.**

**- Mas tinham vários homens a desejando naquela noite. - comentou Miroku - Ele não foi hostil a nenhum, apenas demonstrava que ela já tinha companhia... Ciumenta companhia.**

**- Então você não percebeu. Jakotsu escolhe um cara em especial, um que não pare de olhar para ela e começa a fazer sua "mágica". - comentou Kouga - Jakotsu gosta de brincar com o perigo, acredito que seja masoquista. Ele provoca o seu alvo até que ele se manifeste...**

**-**_** aquele miserável me escolheu como alvo...**_** - pensou Sesshoumaru escutando toda aquela conversa e se irritou. Nayru era terrivelmente e completamente inocente em toda aquela história.**

**Kouga continuou a responder as perguntas de Inuyasha e Miroku sobre Nayru, mas não prestou mais atenção no que falavam. Agora estava sentindo um enorme sentimento de culpa, realmente tinha que lhe pedir perdão por tudo que fizera a ela. E era muito mais provável que ela não o perdoasse, e com razão.**

**A corrida acabou, as 3 voltas foram completas em 7 minutos e 52 segundos. Nayru e Sango praticamente empataram, pois a diferença era de um milésimo de segundo. Rin chegou logo e após e Kagome demorou praticamente 1 minuto para terminar. Como premio, Nayru ganhou um cavalo alado, em quanto Sango ganhou uma gatinha, Rin ganhou um dragãozinho e Kagome um cachorrinho... Todos de pelúcia e de tamanho mediano.**

**- Não se acha muito grande para brincar de ser princesa em um cavalo alado não? - indagou kouga a provocando em quanto colocava o capacete para ir para seu kart, disputar a próxima corrida**

**- Você só está com inveja porque ele pode dormir comigo toda a noite. - respondeu Nayru orgulhosa com seu prêmio**

**- Se eu ganhar, sabe o prêmio que eu vou querer, não é? - indagou kouga com um sorriso malicioso passando a mão sobre a cabeça da pelúcia - Esse cavalinho vai ter que esperar um bom tempo para ter a chance de dormir em sua cama.**

**- Se ganhar de mim no tempo, hoje mesmo me terá lá. - respondeu nayru**

**Aquela conversa podia parecer meio hentai, no entanto tinha significado diferente para nayru e Kouga. Eles sempre falavam aquele tipo de coisa para dar pressão e principalmente provocar um ao outro... Sempre existia alguém que prestasse atenção na conversa e os condenasse ou faria de tudo para ganhar a corrida. Isso faria a competição ficar mais acirrada... E desta vez não foi diferente. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku escutaram o que Kouga e Nayru haviam falado. Miroku prometeu a si mesmo que ganharia aquela corrida, Inuyasha que iria ganhar de todo mundo e pedir para Nayru trocar de lugar com Kagome e Sesshoumaru iria ganhar aquela corrida de qualquer maneira.**

**A corrida mal começou e começou a ficar violenta, em quanto Inuyasha e Miroku faziam uma corrida "limpa", Sesshoumaru e Kouga estavam numa disputa muito acirrada, violenta, sendo que um tentava colocar o outro para fora da pista.**

**- O que aqueles dois estão tentando fazer?! - indagou Sango irritada e assustada a ao mesmo tempo - Quebrar o Kart ou se matar? Isso não é uma corrida de demolição! **

**- Se matar... - respondeu Nayru olhando a corrida atentamente**

**- Parece estar disputando algo bem maior... - comentou Kagome olhando a prima com o canto os olhos **

**- E o que seria? - indagou Nayru olhando para Kagome com tamanha raiva que ela não completou a frase, ficou apenas olhando a corrida. "o olhar fatal", Kouga havia a ensinado a olhar daquela maneira expressiva para intimidar os outros... Um dia tinha que lhe agradecer, isso a salvava de ter que responder coisas inapropriadas. - Eu vou tomar um sorvete, alguém ta afim de ir comigo?**

**- Vou assistir a corrida. - respondeu Rin não desgrudando os olhos da tela, torcendo para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo**

**- Vou ficar. - respondeu Kagome ainda com medo do olhar "assassino" da Nayru**

**- Eu também. - respondeu Sango sem perceber o que ocorrera agora pouco**

**- Ótimo, então vocês podem ficar com Pegazu aqui. - respondeu Nayru deixando o cavalo alado de pelúcia com elas, em quanto saia dali.**

**Tinha que se acalmar, estava começando a manifestar seus poderes e isso era proibido num lugar publico. Tinha que relaxar, caso contrario se meteria numa enorme confusão. Depois de comprar o sorvete, decidiu se isolar num área remota do parque, as dos jardins, e se sentou e tentou curtir o sorvete, apreciar a passagem e tentar colocar os pensamentos e poderes sobre controle.**

**Na corrida, para a surpresa de todos, quem ganhou fora Souta com 7 minutos e 47 segundos fechados. Ele foi o único que não se desconcentrou na corrida, e tentou ganhar honestamente. Era irônico, até meio ridículo ver que um bando de homens perdera para um garoto que nem sabia dirigir ainda. Inuyasha chegou em seguida, depois Kouga e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo... O ultimo a chegar fora Miroku. O premio fora um taco de beisebol para o primeiro lugar, Inuyasha ganhou um colar tipo identificação de soldado, Kouga e Sesshoumaru ganharam bonés de time de beisebol e Miroku ganhou um chaveiro de beisebol. Não eram prêmios tão bons assim...**

**Após saírem do kart e pegar seus prêmios, aguardaram a impressão do placar do jogo. **

**- Meu premio foi um chaveiro... Um chaveiro... - comentou Miroku decepcionado **

**- Eu achei legal. - comentou Sango - Não tem porque ficar chateado, é muito Kawai. Eu penduraria no celular...**

**- Queria outro premio de consolação. - comentou Miroku abraçando Sango por trás, encostando a cabeça nos ombros dela - Quer ficar com o chaveiro? Eu queria ter conseguido um premio melhor para dar a você...**

**- Miroku?! - Sango ficou tanto comovida quanto assustada por aquela nova faceta de Miroku.**

**- Onde está Nayru? - indagou Souta olhando para todo o lado - Achei que ela estaria aqui pra me ver ganhar.**

**- Ela disse que foi tomar um sorvete, mas está demorando muito... - comentou Kagome - Será que se perdeu?**

**- Ela tem o mapa. - respondeu Kouga - Acho melhor a gente se separar agora, ok? Se não se importam, agora vou monopolizar o tempo dela comigo. Foi um prazer maioria de vocês e até breve.**

**Kouga saiu apressadamente, sem esperar a respostas ou protestos dos outros. Sesshoumaru falou uma desculpa qualquer e foi atrás de Nayru... Queria a encontrar antes do outro. Apesar de ser proibido, Sesshoumaru usou seus poderes e saltou, procurando Nayru. Havia 7 barraquinhas de sorvete naquele parque, ele resolveu perguntar a cada uma delas se tinham visto Nayru, fazendo uma descrição dela. Na quinta barraquinha, o vendedor disse que a viu indo para os jardins do parque. Em pouco tempo a encontrou sentada, provavelmente já havia tomado todo o sorvete. Ela estava de costas para ele, olhando a fonte iluminada com luzes coloridas na qual tinham um pequeno show pirotécnico. Sesshoumaru prendeu o cabelo para trás no boné, comprou 2 sorvetes e foi até nayru, se sentando ao lado dela.**

**- O que quer aqui Sesshoumaru? - indagou nayru dando um longo suspiro de desanimo - Ainda não cansou de me incomodar, ou virou um hobby pra você?**

**- Vim com uma oferta de paz. - respondeu Sesshoumaru lhe entregando o sorvete**

**- Está envenenado? - indagou ela calmamente olhando para o sorvete**

**- Quer que eu lamba para comprovar? - indagou Sesshoumaru num meio sorriso**

**- Se fizesse isso eu teria certeza que ficou mais envenenado. - respondeu ela **

**- Que tal uma trégua? - indagou Sesshoumaru a vendo tomar o sorvete com receio**

**- Ok... Trégua. - respondeu Nayru tomando o sorvete em silencio.**

**- Quer saber como acabou a corrida? - indagou Sesshoumaru quebrando o silencio**

**- Foi Kouga ou você? - indagou ela **

**- Seu primo Souta venceu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e nayru começou a rir**

**- Souta?! Meu primo Souta?! - indagou ela dando gargalhadas - Não acredito nisso. Ele nem sabe dirigir e ganhou de três 4 adultos?!**

**- Ele foi o honesto do corrida. - comentou Sesshoumaru esperando ela parar de gargalhar para voltar a falar - Desculpa...**

**- Pelo que, perdera corrida? Ta na cara que Souta é melhor que a gente, ele vive jogando vídeo game do quarto... Eu vou me preparar para a próxima disputa com ele. - respondeu Nayru**

**- Não é pela corrida, eu sinto muito pelo modo que a tratei desde de...**

**- Sempre?! - completou Nayru sarcasticamente**

**-De certa forma tem razão por me acusar assim...- comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- Acusar?! Eu tenho certeza que nunca foi com minha cara Sesshoumaru - respondeu nayru rapidamente - Quer saber, acho que já me acostumei. Deve ser algo em relação a rixa entre sacerdotes exterminadores de minha família contra yokais em geral. Pelo menos comigo parece acontecer com freqüência... Até pediria para meu avô me benzer para evitar essa "maldição" , mas do jeito que ele é... Atrairia a ira ou azar yokais para mim.**

**- Realmente eu lamento pelo modo que a tratei. - comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- Esquece Sesshoumaru, prefiro nem lembrar. - respondeu Nayru energicamente e fez respingar parte do sorvete na roupa. - Merda!**

**Em quanto Nayru se limpava distraída, Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Kouga, ele estava se aproximando. Se não fizesse algo rápido não teria mais ela por perto para conversar e para dar um ponto final naquela desavença entre eles. E principalmente manter aquele yokai bem longe de Nayry.**

**- Ainda está suja. - comentou Sesshoumaru lhe dando seu lenço de seu bolso**

**- Onde? - indagou Nayru passando o lenço na roupa de couro**

**- Aqui... - respondeu Sesshoumaru colocando a mão no queixo dela - Eu limpo. - falou Sesshoumaru e pegou o lenço e limpou cuidadosamente o rosto dela.**

**- Me sinto uma criança com você fazendo isso... - comentou Nayru quase rindo**

**- Pelo não se sente uma filhote yokai, seria mais estranho. - comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- porque é tão complicado assim me imaginar yokai?- indagou ela **

**- Não limpamos nossa cria com lenços. A limpamos assim... - comentou Sesshoumaru aproximando do rosto dela e lambeu onde ainda tinha sorvete, e por ultimo lhe lambeu os lábios. Percebeu que o corpo dela se retesar, mas não se importou porque aos poucos ela parecia relaxar. Só mais um pouco e ela esqueceria de todos ao redor...**

**- Largue minha mulher Sesshoumaru. - falou Kouga com uma raiva controlada ao perto deles.**

**- Não é sua mulher, ou não teria o esquecido tão fácil. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se afastando de Nayru com um brilho sarcástico no olhar**

**- Não vou permitir que brinque com ela. - respondeu Kouga puxando a mão de Nayru a fazendo se levantar e ficar ao lado dela - Vou lhe avisar mais uma vez, se afaste dela ou...**

**- Ou o que? Vai ficar me encarando em quanto ela estiver comigo? - indagou Sesshoumaru se levantando, ficando frente a frente com Kouga - Não tinha idéia que era tão pervertido assim...**

**- kouga! - gritou nayru ao mesmo tempo que ele fechava o punho para agredir Sesshoumaru. Ao escutá-La lhe chamando, ele parou imediatamente e a olhou com duvidoso. Não conseguiu ler as emoções no olhar dela... Isso o preocupou. - Vamos embora Kouga, me leve pra casa.**

**- Qual casa? - indagou Kouga bravo, tentando se controlar**

**- A sua... -respondeu Nayru calmamente. Tinha que acalmar o amigo, e tinha que dar um tempo a tudo que estava acontecendo. Não sabia mais pensar se Sesshoumaru estava apenas se vingando dela, provocando kouga ou ainda apenas brincando com ela e seus sentimentos confusos. Queria tempo para pensar em tudo.**

**- Ok, vamos. - respondeu Kouga segurando na mão dela**

**- Adeus Sesshoumaru. - respondeu nayru e foi embora com Kouga sem olhar para trás.**

**- Maldita... - comentou Sesshoumaru muito irritado. Nayru estava cada vez mais arisca a ele, parecia querer fugir dele nem que para isso se atirou nos braços de outro e pedindo proteção, sendo desta vez um yokai na qual não poderia saber o gral de envolvimento entre eles. Porque aquela mulher era tão difícil de entender?!**

**[autora da fic: Yo minna. Yoi otoshi o omukae kudasai! (para quem lê essa fic antes do ano novo) / Akemashite omedetoo gozaimasu! (para quem lê depois da chegada do ano novo) **

**Como foi pedido pelas minhas leitoras que comentam minha fic (uma indireta para os que não o fazem ainda _), estou postando 17 paginas nesse cap. Presente de fim de ano! ^^ espero que gostem! Comentem, ok?! Em especial agradeço minha filinha Mari-chan por me ajudar a bettar a fic. Arigato filha! Até o ano que vêem e aproveitem as férias! Até mais!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finalmente as férias estavam chegando, faltava pouco tempo para aquela doce liberdade de não ter obrigação de fazer absolutamente nada, a não ser se divertir, dormir e fazer boas lembranças de tão amada época. Para Nayru, as férias tinha uma conotação mais especial, poderia fugir da rotina, e principalmente fugir de Kouga e Sesshoumaru. Não era fácil conviver com eles desde o ocorrido no parque.**

**Apesar de ter explicado tudo sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Sesshoumaru a Kouga, mais de trinta vezes, ele nunca ficava convencido que era somente aquilo, acreditava que Nayru tinha uma queda por Sesshoumaru ou que o mesmo queria muito mais que a amizade dela. E pior, Kouga se tornava muito possessivo e de certa forma a sufocava, pois não deixava espaço para ela sair sozinha, muito menos com Kagome e seus amigos. Ele tentava monopolizar o tempo dela com a ajuda de seus irmãos Ginta Hagaku e Shipou, que chegaram no dia depois de Kouga. Eles tomavam o tempo de Nayru a ponto dela só ir para a casa da tia para dormir... Não que isso fosse totalmente ruim, adorava se divertir com eles, no entanto os meninos pareciam estar forçando a barra para ela ter algum relacionamento mais intimo com Kouga. Já não era bastante confiar nele e quase ser amiga? Sesshoumaru também parecia irritado com tudo que acontecia ou quando a via com Kouga... **

**Nayru precisava de tempo para pensar em tudo que houve e achar uma solução plausível de não virar inimiga de Kouga e Sesshoumaru ou mais uma amante deles, muito menos a corda daquele cabo-de-guerra. Praticamente os dois eram iguais para ela.... Precisava de um tempo sozinha, e isso era tudo que ela não tinha. **

**Kouga sempre a convidava para ir a cinemas, restaurantes e até festas de empresas com ele, e nunca aceitava um não como resposta. No entanto, normalmente onde havia essas festas sociais, acabava encontrando com Kagome e Inuyasha, e conseqüentemente os outros, incluindo Sesshoumaru e Kagura. Nayru tentava quase em vão ser o mais diplomática possível naquelas situações, no entanto era praticamente impossível impedir o atrito entre Kouga e Sesshoumaru, muito menos as crises de ciúmes de Kagura.**

**Quando a musica parava de tocar, e Kouga ia conversar com conhecidos, Nayru aproveitava e saia de perto dele numa tentativa de se refrescar tomando alguma bebida ou dando apenas uma volta, mas outros homens e yokais vinham e lhe convidava para dançar e a arrastavam para a pita de dança antes dela conseguir dizer não. Isso era extremamente irritante, pois alguns lhe pediam favores para persuadir Kouga a negociar com eles, ou buscavam informações sobre a empresa e situação financeira dele até que Sesshoumaru aparecia e a salvava deles... Ou pelo menos parecia isso, pois a monopolizava nas próximas musicas. Era como mudar de prisão, dos braços de Kouga, antes desconhecidos e agora nos de Sesshoumaru, apesar do ultimo era mais agradável de se dançar, mas causava um mal estar, pois percebia nitidamente os olhares assassinos de Kagura para si e de outras mulheres. Sesshoumaru dançara com as outras, mas só com Nayru ele repetia a dança mais de 2 vezes, no entanto não conversavam. As únicas palavras que ele dirigia a ela é a pedir para dançar, depois disso vinha o silencio... No entanto ficava a olhando o tempo todo.**

**- Você está me devendo. - comentou Sesshoumaru no ultimo baile que dançara com ela, acabando com aquele silencio que tinha até então**

**- Lhe devo? Pelo que? - indagou Nayru apreensiva quase errando o passo daquela valsa**

**- Você quebrou os vidros espelhados da casa mal-assombrada. - respondeu Sesshoumaru dando um sorriso sínico - Eu paguei pelo concerto deles... Ou você seria presa por vandalismo. As câmeras de vídeo amam você, pois lhe captaram com perfeição incluindo a quebra dos vidro. Em câmera lenta pode-se ver uma onda de impacto saindo de você... Realmente é muito interessante a cena.**

**- E acha que a culpa foi de quem eu fazer aquilo?! - indagou ela irritada, apertando a mão sobre o ombro dele - Você devia ter pago pelo estrago, pois o provocou. Não lhe devo nada Sesshoumaru.**

**- Me deve sim... Se seu amiguinho não tivesse aparecido e intrometido em nossos assuntos, as coisas poderiam ter acabado muito melhor entre nos aquela noite. - comentou Sesshoumaru a puxando para mais perto dele - Você usaria seu poder e força em algo muito mais prazeroso e útil do que quebrar vidros...**

**- Ir para a cama contigo não é um final feliz, é uma condenação ao inferno. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo friamente**

**- Não lembro de você reclamar quando eu a levei aquela noite de tempestade, parecia estar desejosa a esse sacrifício. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Foi tão fácil a levar para meu quarto e deitá-La na minha cama...**

**- Não sou hipócrita, admito que talvez tudo tivesse acabado de uma maneira melhor se você não abrisse sua boca maldita a falar besteiras ao meu respeito naquela noite. - respondeu nayru rapidamente - Mas isso são águas passadas, quem se importa com isso?**

**- Você se importa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente - Ou não estaria se escondendo atrás de seu amigo lobo fedorento, para se proteger de mim.**

**- Eu não faço isso Sesshoumaru, mas eu tenho minha vida. Aquela noite ei fiquei chateada pelo modo que acabou, mas não é a primeira vez que um cara e eu não nos demos bem na cama ou fora dela, e também creio que não é a ultima.**

**- Foi com muito? - indagou Sesshoumaru franzindo o rosto**

**- Não sou freira ou promiscua, Sesshoumaru. - comentou Nayru sorrindo - Posso contar os homens e yokais que tive comigo na cama nas mãos, o que eu duvido que você consiga fazer isso o mesmo com as mulheres e yokais que teve em seus braços.**

**- Não vou afirmar e nem negar. - comentou Sesshoumaru sério - Mas pra machos é diferente.**

**- Machista... - falou Nayru depois tentou controlar para não gargalhar. Quem imaginaria que ele seria assim?! Sesshoumaru era um mistério. - Ei, a gente não fez uma trégua? Se não pararmos eu vou achar que gosta discutir comigo.**

**- Interprete como desejar... - respondeu Sesshoumaru depois continuaram em silencio alguns momentos apenas se olhando em quanto dançavam, e Sesshoumaru quebrou o silencio novamente - Você está linda nesse vestido.**

**- Obrigada, você também não está nada mal. - respondeu Nayru e começou a rir **

**- O que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru intrigado com o riso repentino**

**- Acho que conversar casualidades não combina conosco. - respondeu Nayru - Só falta falarmos sobre o tempo ou de times esportivos... **

**- Realmente eu não gosto de conversar esse tipo de futilidade. - comentou Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso **

**- Eu também não gosto... - respondeu ela - Que tal simplesmente dançarmos? Ou prefere falar sobre política mundial?**

**- Dançar está ótimo pra mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru lhe brincando com mais um sorriso. **

**Depois da musica acabar, Nayru voltou para a companhia de Kouga que parecia nervoso em quanto Sesshoumaru pegava um copo de champanhe e olhava para nayru com o outro. Porque aquela mulher o fazia sorrir tanto?**

**A trégua ainda estava valendo, e de certa forma isso permitiu que ele se aproximasse dela sem ter acabado em briga, dançarem e conversarem de uma forma até agradável. Talvez pudessem ser amigos algum dia... no entanto nunca deixaria nas mãos de Kouga... Afinal sabia que o cara que havia ferido Nayru e a feito ir embora dos EUA era Kouga. Não queria permitir que ele a ferisse novamente...**

**Sesshoumaru tinha certeza, desde que conhecera Nayru, ela não havia ido para cama com Kouga desde que se reencontraram, pois ela não exalava nenhum cheiro em sua pele, nem apresentava a energia sinistra Kouga no corpo quando a tocava na hora de dançar. Nem ele nem Kouga haviam conseguido se aproximar intimamente dela aquele ponto, apesar de Sesshoumaru saber que estava em vantagem pois esteve muito perto de fazer nayru ser dele, muito mais que Kouga. No entanto se desse brecha, certamente Kouga a usaria para lhe roubar Nayru... Não que ela o pertencesse, mas Sesshoumaru se sentia meio que responsável por ela e não abriria mão disso a ninguém. Ele sabia que a responsabilidade que sentia por Nayru era distinta dele por Rin, disso ele tinha certeza absoluta.**

**Nayru estava já ao lado de Kouga, quando ele lhe pegou pela mão e pediu licença para os outros convidados e saiu, a levou consigo para os jardins iluminados da mansão que onde estava tendo o baile. Se sentaram num banco de jardim, que havia perto de um pequeno lago com carpas das mais diversas cores e tamanhos nadando e ambos ficaram as olhando. Kouga parecia nervoso ao olhar para Nayru e em seguida pras carpas...**

**- Eu só dancei com Sesshoumaru, Kouga. - comentou Nayru prevendo a irritação dele - Não foi nada demais. Em quanto você conversava com seus sócios, Sesshoumaru ajudou-me a evitar ter que dançar com aqueles outros caras irritantes e interesseiros. Não tem porque se irritar com isso...**

**- Hã?! Acha que é por isso que estou nervoso? - indagou kouga parecendo confuso**

**- E não é? - indagou ela o olhando nos olhos intrigada**

**- Não, é outra coisa. - respondeu ele dando um enorme suspiro depois voltou a olhar no rosto de Nayru - Eu comprei um presente para você a algum tempo e estava pensando no melhor momento de lhe dar. Mas não queria lhe ofender e parecer que fosse um suborno pela ou... Enfim, eu quero lhe dar.**

**Kouga tirou do bolso interno de seu fraque uma pulseira de tamanho mediano na qual era talhada na forma de dois dragões entrelaçados, talvez lutando. No entanto um dragão era de ouro amarelo com os olhos de rubi, o outro era de ouro branco com os olhos de safira. Os corpos dragões estavam entrelaçados, na qual um ia da direita para a esquerda, e o outro na direção oposta, mas as cabeças se encontravam no meio da pulseira, num formato circular que lembrava o ing e iang. Era uma peça muito bem trabalhada, dava a impressão que os dragões estavam vivos...**

**- Kouga, é lindo... Mas não posso aceitar. - respondeu Nayru analisando o presente**

**- Pode e deve. - respondeu Kouga pegando a mão dela, colocando a pulseira no pulso dela - Não é uma jóia comum, foi feita exatamente para você, fica linda em seu pulso... Fique com ela.**

**- Mais um motivo para não a aceitar. - respondeu ela - Se é exclusivamente para mim, significa que é muito cara. Não posso lhe reembolsar ou...**

**- Não quero pagamente em troca... Essa jóia foi feita e só pode ser usada por você. - respondeu Kouga sorrindo ajeitando a pulseira no pulso dela- Ela lhe ajudara a controlar seu poder, da mesma maneira que fará o mesmo com outros yokais que se aproximarem de você... É usada para igualar poderes.**

**- Porque a preocupação com isso? - indagou nayru - Já enfrentei yokais antes, não corri muito perigo. Tenho grandes poderes espirituais Kouga, sei me controlar e sei como lutar com yokais. Não há necessidade da pulseira para me igualar a eles.**

**- Não é por esse motivo... - respondeu Kouga a interrompendo e dando um longo suspiro - Quando você fica com raiva, seus poderes se manifestam. Eu vi várias vezes você quebrando vidros ao seu redor, e fico preocupado que os cacos lhe atinjam e você se machuque. **

**- Bom, isso você tem razão. Sou meio impulsiva quando irritada e nem percebo manifestar meus poderes as vezes... - comentou Nayru olhando para a pulseira no pulso - É linda Kouga, obrigada.**

**- Sabe, eu mandei fazerem essa pulseira antes de ficar noivo. - comentou Kouga - Para evitar que meus irmão lhe machucassem em uma brincadeira, pois as vezes eles não percebem que você é uma humana e é frágil em relação a um yokai. **

**- Você me achou frágil quando acabei com sua noiva? - indagou Nayru passando a mão sobre a pulseira**

**- Não, achei incrivelmente forte. - respondeu Kouga - Mas, fiquei com receio que ela lhe machucasse, você não é como nós.**

**- Olha que eu vou te acusar de preconceito. - brincou Nayru - Mas me diz, o que tem de mais nessa pulseira? Algum rastreador para você me achar com GPS?**

**- Não, nada disso. A única coisa distinta dessa pulseira é que só você pode usar ou tirar. - respondeu Kouga - Ninguém mais conseguirá a tirar de seu pulso.**

**- Adorei a notícia. - comentou Nayru e ambos ficaram em silencio. **

**Nayru aproveitou o momento para ficar olhando as capas na água a nadar, mas Kouga parecia ainda estar nervoso. Se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para outro atrás dela. Depois se aproximou dela, colocou as mãos no pescoço dela e se afastou. Nayru colocou a mão no pescoço e sentiu um colar, com um pingente. Kouga se sentou novamente ao lado dela, mas desta vez bem mais próximo, e mostrou o outro colar com pingente em sua mão.**

**- Lembra disso? - indagou ele mostrando o pingente - Era nosso colar da amizade, "ing e iang, você e eu". Quando foi embora você deixou isso na cabeceira do seu quarto, em minha casa.**

**- Você é muito sentimental. - comentou Nayru tocando no pingente - Achei que tinha jogado fora, vendido ou dado para alguém.**

**- Não podia fazer isso. - respondeu Kouga sério - É nosso colar da amizade, não posso simplesmente dar para outra pessoa usar. Além disso ele fica lindo eu seu pescoço.**

**- Ing e Iang Não a Bem que não tenha conseqüências e Mal que não se tenha benefícios, interligados eternamente". - comentou Nayru se lembrando do que o joalheiro havia explicado sobre aquele colar.**

**- Traduzindo, um depende do outro pra existir, ou seja, sua vida sem eu não faz sentido. - comentou Kouga a provocando**

**- Convencido! - criticou Nayru fingindo-se ofendida mas depois sorriu - Não vai colocar a sua metade do colar também?**

**- Poderia colocá-lo em mim? - indagou Kouga, lhe entregando o colar. Mas ele não se virou para ela colocar o colar, ficou frente para ela. Nayru entendeu o recado e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, com cada mão segurando uma ponta do colar, o prendeu no pescoço dele e lhe ajeitou, colocando o cordão por debaixo do cabelo, e soltou-lhe o cabelo presos num rabo-de-cavalo. **

**- Assim esta bem melhor. - comentou Nayru olhando para Kouga com o cabelo solto, balançando ao vento - Cara, eu te invejo. Como pode ter um cabelo tão bonito e liso sem necessidade de passar horas o tratando? Isso é injusto!**

**- Sempre implica com meu cabelo. - comentou Kouga passando a mão nos cabelos, os ajeitando e colocando para trás**

**- Eu adoro seu cabelo... - comentou ela passando a mão neles - Olhe só como é liso, escuro, mas tem um brilho lindo e saudável. Yokais só tem vantagens!**

**- Nem sempre yokais tem vantagem... - comentou Kouga - Yokais que se apaixonavam por sacerdotisas tinham um fim trágico. Ou sua amada o matava ou ele tinha que a matar. Ainda bem que os tempos mudaram...**

**- O que? Não teria coragem de me matar? - indagou ela ajeitando o pingente do colar distraidamente, o provocando**

**- Preferia ser morto... - respondeu Kouga lhe segurando a mão **

**- Ou poderíamos morrer juntos. - comentou ela rindo - Você sabe muito bem que eu não acredito nesse sentimentalismo todo, nunca acreditei num amor tipo Romeu e Julieta. Aquela história é mais ridícula e trágica do que romântica, usa a lógica e verá que tenho razão.**

**- Você é muito cética, não acha? - indagou ele**

**- Sou realista. Nunca lhe mataria, apesar de ter vezes que o desejei fazer mas consegui me controlar, no entanto também não permitiria que me matasse... Não é meu estilo.**

**- Tem certeza que não tem sangue yokai nas suas veias? - comentou Kouga - Você está muito fria comigo... Até quando vai me torturar assim? **

**- Você merece esse tratamento, mas para ser sincera não finjo estar fria, fiquei fria. Mas não se preocupe, com todos eu sou assim. - respondeu Nayru - Contente-se que tenhamos feito as pazes e voltamos a ser amigos Kouga, não force a barra. **

**- Não confia em mim ainda o suficiente... - falou Kouga num suspiro de desanimo**

**- Não é pessoal, só que não confio em yokais nesse ponto de relacionamento. - respondeu Nayru simplesmente**

**- Mas em Bakotsu e Jakotsu você confiou, e pelo que soube até permitiu que Bakotsu a beijasse nas escadas do restaurante. - respondeu Kouga contrariado**

**- Ele é tecnicamente um humano, você é um yokai. - respondeu Nayru - Chega dessa conversa ou vamos acabar nos digladiando verbalmente ou fisicamente em instantes.**

**- Tem razão, essa conversa ficou sem sentido. - respondeu Kouga se levantando e olhou para Nayru seriamente - Mas vou lhe avisar, eu nunca irei vou te perder para aquele cachorro velho e idiota. **

**- Acho que o cabelo dele é prateado, não branco. - comentou ela e viu Kouga se irritar ainda mais - Que foi? Eu sou mulher, noto esse tipo de coisa.**

**- Ele é melhor que eu? **

**- Não. - respondeu ela seria se levantando - Mas você não é melhor que ele.**

**Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru estava andando pelo jardim acompanhado de Kagura, que parecia estar com presa de o levar a algum lugar. Ela apontou para onde Kouga e Nayru estavam em pé, aparentemente abraçados de forma intima. Sesshoumaru ficou parado olhando a cena, ao seu lado estava Kagura que aparentava eufórica com a cena. **

**- Eu sei de uma coisa que eu sou muito melhor que ele... - comentou kouga sorrindo sinicamente, puxando Nayru para mais próximo dele. - Sei lhe beijar muito melhor, sei o que lhe agrada e sei como a excitar e deixar tão submissa como um cordeirinho.**

**Ao falar aquilo Kouga a beijou aproveitando o momento em que Nayru abria a boca para protestar. Nayru tentou o afastar, usando até mesmo seus poderes, mas a pulseira que Kouga lhe dera a impedia de manifestar assim. Belo presente, agora não conseguia se defender dele...**

**- Quem diria que eles eram tão íntimos? - comentou Kagura sorrindo sinicamente. Mas quando olhou para o lado, Sesshoumaru já tinha se virado, voltando para a festa. Kagura praticamente correu para o alcançar.**

**Nayru estava já começando a ceder perante aquele beijo de Kouga, mas sentiu a energia sinistra de alguém... Sesshoumaru?! Isso lhe deu força e raiva o suficiente para afastar Kouga com um empurrão, lhe dando um tapa no rosto.**

**- É por isso que não confio em yokais. - respondeu Nayru numa cólera de ira, tirando a pulseira com força, quebrando o fecho e a Kouga lhe dera e jogou no chão. - Vou embora, a noite já acabou para mim. Obrigado pela demonstração de amizade, agora sei com quem estou lidando. Adeus Kouga! **

**- Espera Nayru, eu sinto muito. Não sei o que deu em mim... - comentou Kouga tentando a fazer parar - Ciúmes talvez, mas perdão. Prometo nunca mais fazer isso, eu só não...**

**- Kouga, não piore a situação. - respondeu Nayru parando e olhando seriamente - Eu só perdôo três vezes alguém que comete um erro grave comigo, essa é a segunda vez que faz isso. A terceira, será fatal para nossa amizade. Sugiro ficar longe por um tempo e não me incomodar mais.**

**- Pelo menos me deixa te levar pra casa, por favor. - pediu Kouga - Eu entro, me despeço dos meus conhecidos, trago seu casaquinho e vamos embora.**

**- Certo, mas não quero que me toque. Te espero lá fora, perto das arvores, não demore ou vou a pé sozinha. - respondeu Nayru**

**- Vestida desse jeito, com salto e andando sozinha? Não acha que estaria dando sorte para o azar?**

**- Com o humor que estou, é um suicídio me incomodar, tanto humanos quanto yokais. - respondeu Nayru dando um sorriso sinistro, e fez Kouga recuar. Conhecia aquele sorriso dela, pois já a vira sorrir daquela maneira antes de quase exorcizar um yokai numa briga de rua. Nayru era terrivelmente perigosa quando estava irada, e agora estava extremamente irritada.**

**- Certo, eu já volto. - comentou Kouga saindo, voltando ao baile. Nayru viu a pulseira no chão, mas não a pegou. Aquela pulseira era perigosa, pois a deixava vulnerável como uma humana comum, e odiava esse tipo de sentimento. Saiu dali, arrodeando a mansão, esperando Kouga perto da entrada da mesma, entre as arvores.**

**Aquele lugar era bonito afinal, os jardins eram maravilhosos e muito românticos, mas para quem queria se acalmar e sentir paz, nada melhor do que admirar as arvores e o vento a soprar. Isso ela aprendera com os pais quando acampara quando criança no EUA. **

**Em quanto isso, Kouga estava se despedindo dos seus amigos e indo até a recepção para pegar seus pertences e chamar o manobrista, para pegar seu carro. Sesshoumaru olhou de longe Kouga, algo estava errado. Se aquele idiota deu um amasso em Nayru nos jardins, porque tinha a aparência melancólica? E onde estava Nayru? Sem que os outros percebessem, Sesshoumaru saiu da mansão e foi até os jardins, exatamente onde momentos antes Nayru e Kouga estavam. Achou a pulseira quebrada, mas não achou Nayru ali. Guardou a pulseira no bolso, e foi andar em volta a procura dela, seguindo seu cheiro. A encontrou na frente da mansão, encostada numa arvore com os olhos fechados, respirando devagar. Os cabelos estavam soltos agora, balançando ao vento. **

**- O que faz aqui? - indagou Nayru sem olhar para ele - Veio me repreender pela minha conduta ou quer brigar?**

**- Porque está tão irritada? - indagou Sesshoumaru com as mãos no bolso, apertando a pulseira na mão**

**- Você estava lá, você viu tudo. Não há necessidade de fingir que se importa com o que aconteceu ou que não sabe de nada. - respondeu Nayru - Em que está pensando agora?**

**- Estava me perguntando porque que estava tão contente por estar nos braços de seu amiguinho lobo? - indagou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela, tirando do bolso a pulseira e a colocando na frente do rosto de Nayru - Foi o presente que a fez ser tão receptiva a ele? Devia ter cuidado para não perder seus presentinhos...**

**- Acha que podem me comprar com jóias ou presentes caros? - indagou Nayru o olhando seria **

**- Qualquer mulher adoraria ganhar jóias genuínas, mesmo sabendo que tem um sentindo bem explicito sobre como o recompensar pelo gesto galante. - comentou Sesshoumaru guardando a pulseira no bolso**

**- Não sou mulher de programa, que aceita presentes por favores. - respondeu Nayru rapidamente**

**- Então porque aceitou o presente? - indagou ele serio**

**- Pode ficar com a pulseira se quiser, não me importo. - respondeu ela - Não significa nada para mim, faça o que desejar com ela.**

**- Qual a diferença dela para essa em seu pescoço? - indagou Sesshoumaru com um tom mais serio**

**- Está falando desse colar? - indagou ela tocando no colar da amizade - Esse colar é meu, quando fui embora eu o deixei nos EUA e esquecer de tudo e começar vida nova aqui. Mas agora que tudo se resolveu, Kouga me trouxe de volta...**

**- Ele tem um igual. - comentou Sesshoumaru se aproximando mais dela, olhando para o colar - A outra metade...**

**- É um colar da amizade... - comentou Nayru - É meio lógico que cada um tenha uma metade do pingente.**

**- Prefere ser chamada de ingênua ou de idiota? Não é apenas isso que esse colar representa, é um colar de propriedade. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Pra você pode parecer puramente de amizade, mas para ele e todos os outros yokais representa muito mais que isso. Esse colar tem o cheiro dele, e ele tem a outra metade que o completa, ele está dizendo a todos que você é dele, pertence a ela.**

**- Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu estou usando uma coleira. - respondeu Nayru apertando o pingente na mão, dando um sorriso irônico **

**- E está. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Tire-o... agora.**

**- Não se intrometa em meus assuntos Sesshoumaru. - falou Nayru - Você não é ninguém pra se intrometer no que faço ou deixo de fazer.**

**- Irei me intrometer. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e em fração de segundos arrancou o colar do pescoço de Nayru - É repugnante sentir o cheiro desse colar misturando em sua pele. Nunca mais ira colocar essa "coleira" em seu pescoço ou qualquer coisa que ele lhe dê.**

**- Me devolva... - falou nayru ao ver o colar na mão dele, se aproximou dele tentando pegar o colar, mas ele afastava a mão antes dela conseguir o tocar**

**- Não vou permitir que ele a use novamente. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Você não é propriedade dele, e nunca será.**

**- E desde quando você é meu tutor? - indagou Nayru - Sou bem grandinha para saber o que quero... Agora, me devolva esse maldito co... - Nayru não pode completar a frase, pois Sesshoumaru sorriu de leve e se inclinou em seguida, a beijando, lambendo rapidamente seus lábios e se afastou**

**- Você pertencerá somente mim... - falou Sesshoumaru, voltando para mansão sem olhar para trás, levando consigo o colar e a pulseira.**

**Nayru ficou parada, em meio que estado de choque. No entanto isso durou apenas poucos segundos, pois sua raiva voltou com força total, deixando seu corpo com uma espécie de energia estática e seu rosto estava sério. Quando deu por si, estava já no carro com kouga, indo para casa da tia. A ida foi em completo silencio, na qual só foi quebrado na hora de se despedirem a porta da casa dos Higurashis. Kouga não desceu do carro, apenas se desculpou, depois se despediu e foi embora. Nayru por sua vez entrou no templo, trocando de roupa, vestindo roupa de sacerdotisa, se sentando no chão e tentou meditar para se acalmar. Se entrasse em casa com raiva, poderia quebrar todos os vidros e espelhos da casa. O templo era apenas madeira e estátuas religiosas, não havia perigo de quebrar...**

**Mas isso não adiantou para ela se acalmar, pois acabou dormindo no templo, no chão frio. Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, descobriu que pegara um resfriado e estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Sua tia mandou dormir na cama de Kagome, que já estava acordada tomando o café da manhã, para se recuperar. No entanto Nayru não teve sossego ou paz para tentar se curar daquele resfriado, pois o medico que lhe examinara lhe mandou tomar remédios e descansar bastante, mas sua tia tentava a entupir de comidas saudáveis para fortalecer seu corpo e seu avô lhe fazia engolir remédios caseiros da família, que estavam guardados no balcão há sabe lá quanto tempo. A mistura disso tudo a fez se sentir pior, pois teve praticamente uma intoxicação, quase a fazendo parar no hospital. No entanto, para sua sorte, Sango, Kagome e Souta começaram a cuidar dela, a fazendo se recuperar aos poucos sema interferência dos outros familiares. Miroku fora proibido de ir para lá por não saber se comportar, e Inuyasha não conseguia ir a casa de Kagome. Mas isso não era restrito a Inuyasha, mas sim a todos os yokais, nenhum conseguia entrar no templo ou ir até a casa de Kagome, pois havia uma barreira poderosa ao redor deles, invisível a olho humanos, mas para um yokai tinha a colocarão preta. Mas ninguém sabia se aquela barreira fora feito devido a doença de Nayru ou havia um motivo oculto.**

**Após 4 dias de cama, Nayru havia se recuperado e já estava fora da cama, mas a barreira ao redor do templo não desapareceu. Por mais que tentassem acalmar Nayru, ela não desfez a barreira ao redor do templo, o que dificultava nos encontros de Kagome. Entretanto ela compreendeu o sentimento de Nayru e não contestou, pois sabia que sua prima estava evitando que Kouga e família e Sesshoumaru de se aproximarem dela novamente. Além disso Kagome não era masoquista ou louca o suficiente para tentar enfrentar nayru, seria um suicídio, pois não eram iguais.**

**Inuyasha por sua vez estava tendo mais dificuldades com Sesshoumaru, que estava se comportando de uma forma peculiar desde o ultimo baile, estava mais pensativo que o normal...**

**No templo higurashi as coisas não estavam indo bem, apesar de ter se passado mais 2 dias desde que um yokai tentou entrar no templo, aparentemente a barreira de Nayru parecia estava mais forte e agora impedindo as pessoas de entrarem no templo. Algumas diziam que estava assombrado, outras que um espírito maligno estava ali ou que uma sacerdotisa das sombras havia aparecido na área... Pois quem se aproximava do templo sentia arrepios, e o mal humor de Nayru só piorava as coisas. Vovô tinha que tomar alguma atitude ou essa situação iria prejudicar as finanças do templo.**

**- Mandou me chamar vovô? - indagou Nayru entrando no templo**

**- Sim, sente-se. -mandou ele, e Nayru o obedeceu. - Sabe, eu tentei usar meus poderes, fiz rituais mas não consegui enfraquecer essa aura negra, nem sua barreira um minuto sequer.**

**- Bom, isso explica a queima excessiva de incenso pelo templo, as oferendas ao fogo e outras coisas estranhas que vem aparecendo como "escamas de sereias de 1000 anos", "ossos de Nue" e outras quinquilharias no quarto de Kagome e no corredor. - comentou Nayru - Porque não me falou sobre isso antes?**

**- Porque, como sacerdote chefe da família Higurashi, sou o mais poderoso, mais antigo e sábio de todos. Eu tenho obrigação de desfazer essa barreira e trazer a paz e harmonia para o templo.. - comentou o avô**

**- Não quero te menosprezar vovô, mas a maioria de rituais que fez não era para quebrar a barreira, era para a fortalecer. - comentou Nayru**

**- QUE?! MAS EU LI NOS LIVROS ANTIGOS DO SOTÃO QUE...**

**- Vovô, aquilo é pra enfraquecer barreiras yokais, as feitas por humanos tendem a se fortalecer com aqueles rituais. - respondeu Nayru tentando não rir da cara do avô**

**- Bom, de qualquer forma eu quero que acabe com essa barreira logo, ou esse templo será transformado em um lugar para treinamento de sacerdotisas das sombras. - respondeu vovô um pouco mais sério - Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?**

**- Hai! Hai! - falou Nayru se levantando**

**- Nayru... - chamou vovô - Faça no jardim e... Use o violino.**

**- Claro. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo **

**- A propósito, deve se usar as roupas de sacerdotisa, uma das jóias de 4 almas e...**

**- Aquela roupa vai atrapalhar, e não quero usar suvenir do templo e nem fazer a propaganda deles quando a barreira sair e as pessoas entrarem no templo. - comentou Nayru rapidamente antes de sair e buscar o violino. Depois foi para o jardim do templo, ficando exatamente no meio dele e começou a tocar o violino. A medida que a melodia soava, a barreira começava a oscilar, a enfraquecendo aos poucos.**

**Naquele exato momento, Sango e Miroku estavam subindo as escadas do templo para buscarem Kagome para sair com eles, e Inuyasha os esperava perto do portal do templo pois não conseguia passar dali. Quando estavam perto do ultimo degrau, Kagome apareceu correndo.**

**- Desculpa, me atrasei um pouco. - falou Kagome - Eu estava distraída...**

**- Quem está tocando?- indagou Miroku**

**- Nayru... Não é lindo? - indagou Kagome**

**- Quem diria que uma humana estranha como ela poderia tocar algo tão bonito assim. - comentou Inuyasha **

**- COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU AQUI? - indagaram Sango e Miroku assustados com a aparição repentina de Inuyasha**

**- Subindo as escadas. - respondeu Inuyasha**

**- Mas... Mas... **

**- A barreira enfraqueceu. - comentou Inuyasha - A medida que a musica soa a barreira enfraquece.**

**- Mas que tipo de musica é essa que ela toca? - indagou Miroku**

**- Algo parecido com "as 4 estações". - falou a voz do recém chegado**

**- Kouga?! - indagaram todos virando para trás, vendo Kouga em pé no penúltimo degrau**

**- Como você chegou aqui em cima? **

**- Elevador. - respondeu Kouga sorrindo sarcasticamente - Lógico que pela escada, senti o cheiro de Nayru por causa da barreira enfraquecida e vim para cá. **

**- Já que estamos aqui, poderíamos espiar Nayru tocando violino. - propôs Miroku - Não me lembro de ter a visto tocar recentemente.**

**- Temos tempo. - comentou Sango olhando para o relógio **

**- Vamos então... - respondeu Kagome guiando os outros até o jardim, mas percebeu que Kouga se sentou nas escadas do templo. - Vão na frente, eu alcanço vocês.**

**Em quanto os outros iam para o jardim, Kagome se sentou ao lado de Kouga e o ficou observando por um tempo. Ele parecia estar mais magro, talvez abatido. Nayru não lhe disse o que havia acontecido naquela noite que houvera o baile, apenas que odiava yokais e os queria longe de si. **

**- Você não vai? - indagou Kagome**

**- Não, Nayru provavelmente saiba que estou aqui. - comentou Kouga - Não quero que ela volte a ficar brava, caso me veja. Ficarei aqui por um tempo...**

**- O que fez para ficar tão irritada? - indagou Kagome seria - Nunca vi nayru se comportar assim antes, nem quando chegou aqui depois de tudo que fez a ela.**

**- Ela lhe contou, é?! - falou Kouga meio surpreso - Meus ciúmes a fizeram ficar brava.**

**- Ciúmes?!**

**- Não desejo ser só amigo dela, quero mais que isso. - comentou Kouga - Mas eu aprecei as coisas e acabei a deixando brava. É melhor esperar que ela se acalme e venha me procurar... Se eu fizer isso ela tentara me matar.**

**- Nayru jamais faria isso! - repreendeu Kagome**

**- Faria quando está irritada. - comentou Kouga - Vá a assistir tocando violino, ficarei aqui. Não se preocupe, estou bem.**

**- Ok... Eu vou falar com ela. - respondeu Kagome se levantando dos degraus, indo até o jardim. Nayru estava tocando a musica de olhos fechados, parecia muito concentrada, a musica agora estava saindo mais frenética... A melodia lembrava uma tempestade, depois começou a oscilar entre calma e agitada. Sentados na grama estavam Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, que pareciam estar escutando atentamente a musica, e Kagome se juntou a eles. Após 10 minutos, nayru parou de tocar, a barreira ao redor do templo havia sumido por completo e a harmonia estava restabelecida. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu Kagome e os outros batendo palmas...**

**- Foi muito bom, não sabia que solo de violino poderia ser tão legal. - comentou Miroku - Eu normalmente durmo com musicas clássicas, mas a sua foi impossível dormir.**

**- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. - comentou Nayru sem entender ao certo o que Miroku queria dizer**

**- Realmente você é muito boa no violino Nayru, fiquei pasma. - comentou Sango - Porque não tocava antes?**

**- O incidente com Rin fez eu ficar longe do violino por um tempo. - comentou Nayru olhando para o braço que havia ferido, na qual agora estava uma fina cicatriz de cor clara - Tinha receio de ter prejudicado meu braço, e caso tentasse tocar piorasse.**

**- Seu medo era infundado, você parece estar ótima. - comentou Sango sorrindo**

**- Talvez tenha razão. - comentou Nayru - A barreira se desfez, já fiz meu trabalho.**

**- Se não tem mais nada pra fazer, sai com a gente. - propôs Miroku rapidamente **

**- Não estou com animo para sair... - respondeu Nayru**

**- A gente não está te convidando. - respondeu Sango segurando o braço de nayru - Você vai por livre e espontânea pressão.**

**- Quer que eu saia na rua com o violino na mão?! - indagou Nayru estranhando o comportamento de Sango**

**- Miroku, deixe o violino dela em casa. - falou Sango entregando o violino a Miroku, puxando nayru para as escadarias do templo. Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku seguiram elas, mas acho começarem a descer, nayru parou e ficou olhando para o primeiro degrau. - O que foi nayru?**

**- Quem estava ali? - indagou nayru**

**- Do que está falando? - indagou Kagome meio nervosa**

**- Quem estava sentado nos degraus? - indagou Nayru**

**- Eu e Inuyasha estávamos ai... - respondeu Kagome rapidamente**

**- A gente estava?! - indagou Inuyasha e levou uma cotovelada de Kagome - A - Ai... Sim, a gente tava ai antes.**

**- Hum... - foi o que Nayru respondeu, no entanto sabia que não era a energia de uma meio yokai, e sim um yokai completo. Mas por causa da que se desfez, não podia ter certeza de quem estivera ali.**

**Mais tarde, quando todos já tinham se divertido e já voltado pra suas casas, Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá quando o celular começa a tocar. Como a musica do identificador de chamadas do celular estava diferente, era um desconhecido. Atendeu com certo receio...**

**- Alô?**

**- Inuyasha, é você? - indagou a voz do outro lado da linha**

**- Kouga?! - indagou Inuyasha identificando a voz - Como arranjou meu telefone?**

**- Kagome me deu. - respondeu Kouga**

**- E desde quando você e ela são tão amigos para dar telefones um para o outro? - indagou Inuyasha irritando, pois sua imaginação começou a voar **

**- Deixemos a crise de ciúmes, quero conversar com você. É um assunto sério, mas como não dava pra falar pessoalmente, pedi pra Kagome me dar seu numero. - respondeu Kouga sem muita paciência**

**- O que é que quer falar comigo? - indagou Inuyasha suspirando, tentando se acalmar**

**- Quero saber o quanto de férias resta exatamente para vocês. - falou Kouga**

**- Umas 2 ou 3 semanas, mais ou menos. - comentou Inuyasha - Porque a pergunta?**

**- Queria propor a vocês irem viajar, ir para as montanhas esquiar. - respondeu Kouga - Seria bom aproveitar as férias com alguma agitação e longe de casa.**

**- É uma boa idéia, mas me fala o verdadeiro motivo. - falou Inuyasha sorrindo **

**- Quero evitar que Nayru se irrite tanto, e evite aquele yokai imbecil do seu irmão- respondeu Kouga sem rodeios**

**- Bom, de certa forma concordo com o que falou. - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas sejamos francos, você quer se encontrar com Nayru sem a interferência de Sesshoumaru ou que ela manifeste os poderes dela, não é?**

**- Basicamente é isso. - respondeu Kouga **

**- Ok, vou ver o que eu posso fazer. - respondeu Inuyasha**

**- Mais uma coisa Inuyasha, Nayru não pode saber que eu dei essa idéia para vocês, ou não ira. Tente parecer o mais sincero e inocente convite que vai fazer. - comentou Kouga apreensivo**

**- Não se incomode, sei exatamente como fazer isso. - respondeu Inuyasha desliga o celular. Se quisesse que o convite parecesse sem intenções ocultas, teria que o fazer sem o conhecimento de Kagome.**

**Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha telefonou para Miroku e Sango, deixando por ultimo Kagome. Como o esperado, Kagome ficou animada com o convite...**

**- Mamãe! - gritou Kagome ao telefone da sala - Inuyasha me convidou pra passar as férias com ele, Miroku e Sango nas montanhas esquiando. Posso ir? **

**- Eu não acho muito certo dois garotos com os hormônios a flor da pele sozinhas com duas garotas inocentes. - comentou o vovô**

**- Mas Kagome parece querer ir... - comentou a mãe de Kagome - Alguém responsável e mais velho ira junto?**

**- Não... Sesshoumaru não vai. - respondeu Inuyasha no celular**

**- Tecnicamente não. - respondeu Kagome**

**- Bom, se nayru fosse junto não teria problema. - comentou vovô - Ela é adulta e responsável o suficiente.**

**- Boa idéia! - respondeu a mãe de Kagome, indo para sala para falar com a filha - Se Nayru for, não tenho porque não deixar você ir. Mas tem que conversar e a convencer primeiro.**

**- Certo! - respondeu Kagome mais animada - Inuyasha, espera um pouquinho, ok?! - Kagome deixou o telefone fora do gancho e correu pela casa em busca de nayru, a encontrou no quarto de Souta, jogando vídeo game com ele. - Nayru você...**

**- Não. - respondeu Nayru concentrada no jogo**

**- mas eu ainda não falei nada... - respondeu Kagome**

**- mas a resposta já é não. - respondeu Nayru**

**- mas eu ainda... - começou a falar Kagome com a voz de choro e cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança**

**- Xiii! É melhor você falar com ela Nayru antes que ela tenha uma ataque de choro. - comentou Souta pausando o jogo - Eu salvo o jogo e a gente continua depois.**

**- Ok... O que foi? - indagou Nayru saindo do quarto de Souta, encarando Kagome**

**- Então, você poderia ir com agente? - indagou Kagome numa expressão quase infantil, e depois de insistir muito Nayru cedeu.**

**- Ok... Eu vou ser a babá de vocês.**

**- Obrigada nayru, eu sabia que poderia contar com você! - falou Kagome dando um abraço em nayru, depois desceu correndo as escadas e pegou o telefone**

**- Diz para o Snoppy falsificado que eu vou! - gritou Nayru das escadas antes que Kagome pudesse falar algo no telefone**

**- Snoppy é a mãe! - gritou Inuyasha irritado com o apelido**

**- Não grite no meu ouvido Inuyasha! - gritou Kagome ao telefone**

**- Desculpa, mas Nayru começou... - respondeu Inuyasha fazendo birra **

**- Deixa quieto, ela disse que vai com a gente é o que importa. - respondeu Kagome massageando o ouvido - Você tem que se comportar com ela ou eu não vou poder ir.**

**- Ok, eu entendi. - respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo, depois de acertar alguns detalhes sobra a viagem desligou o telefone. Tudo pareceu estar correndo muito bem... Naquela tarde Kagome, Sango e Nayru saíram para comprar as roupas de frio entre outras coisas. Na manhã seguinte estavam todos prontos para irem viajar, iriam no avião da companhia de Miroku, para não levantar suspeitas onde estavam indo para Sesshoumaru, no entanto Inuyasha ainda tinha que avisá-lo que iria viajar. Por isso ligou e deixou recado na secretária eletrônica da casa de Sesshoumaru antes de embarcas no avião.**

" _**Oi idiota narcisista, eu estou deixando essa mensagem porque não quero ter o desprazer de ver sua cara, vou passar o resto das minhas férias viajando, por isso não vou poder infelizmente cuidar da Rin. Agora te vira e cuide dela como um bom cão de guarda... Até a minha volta seu idiota metido a besta, egocêntrico, mimado..." **_**- nessa hora Sesshoumaru apagou os recados, pois Inuyasha provavelmente teria gastado toda a memória de 1 Giga da secretária eletrônica o xingando.**

**- Aquele idiota bastardo ... – comentou Sesshoumaru irritado – Bom, a idéia dele não é ruim, passar as férias em outro lugar. As aulas de Rin acabaram, e seria bom ela passear um pouco e ter ar puro...**

**[Palavras da autora: Yo minna! Desculpa por postar só agora, mas realmente não tive muito tempo. Essas 2 semanas do começo de janeiro foram muito calmas, aniver de meu pai, formatura de parentes e ainda meu aniversário dia 11. Começo do ano é normalmente agitado pra mim... Gomen. Mas agora estou postando 13 paginas pra compensar minhas "férias". espero que gostem e teh+ e sayonara!]**


	11. Chapter 11

A turma de Inuyasha e Nayru finalmente estavam chegando ao seu destino, a para uma pequena mansão rústica que a família de Inuyasha mantêm numa montanha, perto de uma estação de esqui. A viagem fora relativamente rápida, pois haviam pego uma carona no jatinho da empresa de Inuyasha até o aeroporto perto das montanhas, no entanto a viagem de carro do aeroporto até a mansão durou umas 3 horas de viajem chegaram ao destino.

Durante toda a viagem, Nayru ficou olhando a paisagem e meditando sobre o que estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa estava ali, apesar de todos estarem se comportando normalmente... Estava se sentindo deslocada, como se não devesse voltar para casa da tia. Inuyasha tinha Kagome, Sango tinha Miroku para esfolar vivo e Nayru? Tinha o que ali? Ser babá de um bando de colegiais... Não, provavelmente o trabalho que daria para cuidar deles seria muito pesado para ser apenas rotulado como babá, as palavras que provavelmente combinariam seria governanta, ou mãezona ou talvez tia.

A onda de pensamentos de Nayru foi quebrada pelo gritos eufóricos dos outros ao verem a mansão rústica da família de Inuyasha. Era realmente muito bonita, , provavelmente teria aparecido numa dessas revistas de famosos e suas mansões ou numa revista de arquitetura. Era toda de madeira escura, com janelões que por fora eram madeira, mas por dentro havia uma outra janela, de vidro... A janela de madeira por fora devia ser uma segurança, a de vidro era provavelmente para manter o calor dentro da casa mas ao mesmo tempo deixar a luminosidade entrar.

Depois de estacionarem o carro na frente da casa, Inuyasha saiu e abriu a porta, deixando os outros entrarem primeiro. Por dentro, a mansão era ainda mais impressionante, a mobilha era rústica e moderna, a lareira enorme já estava acessa. Tudo estava arrumado para os receber.

- Nossa... é lindo! – disse Kagome deslumbrada com o lugar - Tem mais gente aqui fora a gente?

- Não, eu liguei e pedi para arrumarem o lugar. Os empregados vieram fazer o serviço e quando aterrissamos no aeroporto, eles foram embora. Somos só nós 5 mesmo. - respondeu Inuyasha - Que tal as mulheres darem uma volta pela casa enquanto eu e Miroku descarregamos o carro?

- É uma boa idéia. - comentou Kagome morrendo de curiosidade para xeretar o resto da mansão

- Não concordo. - falou Miroku - É melhor Inuyasha fazer isso sozinho, não é bom deixar mulheres tão lindas assim vagando em uma casa tão solitária é sem a proteção de um homem e... – Antes de completar a frase, Miroku estava sendo arrastado pelo cabelo por Inuyasha

- Acho que é mais seguro elas ficarem vagando sem você! – fala Inuyasha o levando para fora

Em quanto eles traziam as malas do carro, Kagome, Sango ficam andando pela casa, olham as salas, a lareira, os quartos e a cozinha... Tudo estava em perfeito estado, ricamente arrumado. Mas Nayru foi para a cozinha e olhou a dispensas e a geladeira, estavam cheias de comida, até encontrou uma pequena adega de vinhos antigos e provavelmente muito caros. Se houvesse uma nevasca ou ainda um avalanche na qual ficassem presos na casa, não passariam fome. Quando Nayru voltou para a sala, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam trazendo as ultimas malas.

- Inuyasha, aqui tem quantos quartos? – pergunta Nayru

- Tem 3 quartos. Um quarto tem um beliche e uma cama extra, outro tem um beliche e a suíte tem uma cama de casal. – responde Inuyasha - Eu tirava férias aqui quando pequeno, é um refugio familiar, por isso não tem muitos quartos ou camas. Esse é um lugar somente para família e amigos muito próximos.

- É um lugar adorável Inuyasha. - comentou Kagome chegando na sala

- É melhor a gente arrumar e colocar as bagagens nos quartos. - comentou Sango - Já escolheram os quartos?

- O quarto com a cama de casal é meu e da Sango! – disse Miroku dando um pulo, ficando do lado de Sango passando a mão pela cintura dela e descendo

- Só se for pra você dormir no tapete! – disse Sango imobilizando o braço de Miroku

- Crianças, não briguem! – disse Nayru rindo da situação - Ok, como sou a mais velha e sou a responsável por vocês, tenho uma proposta. Inuyasha dorme na suíte, já que ele é praticamente o dono daqui. Kagome, Sango e eu dormimos no quarto que tem 3 camas, Miroku dorme sozinho no quarto que restou. Os que concordam, levantem a mão?

- A maioria vence, o plano ta valendo. - respondeu Kagome

- Eu preferia muito mais a minha idéia... – fala Miroku meio depressivo em um canto da sala, fazendo desenhos circulares no chão com os dedos – Eu vou ficar num quarto tão sozinho... tão frio...

- Não se preocupe com isso, tem bastante cobertores na casa, frio você não vai sentir. Bem... Que tal a gente dar uma passeada por ai? Querem ver a montanha? – pergunta Inuyasha

- Claro! – responderam Sango e Kagome juntas

- Antes levem as malas para os quartos. - falou Nayru se sentando no sofá

- Sim mamãe! - responderam os outros e levaram as malas todas para os respectivos quartos. Quando voltaram a sala, Nayru estava deitada no sofá...

– Nayru, você vai com a gente ver a montanha? - Indagou Sango

- Não obrigada, essa eu passo. Quero ficar aqui e descansar! – fala Nayru se espreguiçando no sofá – Vou relaxar um pouco.

- Não é muito responsável de sua parte "mamãe" deixar quatro jovens saindo sozinhos pela montanha. - comentou Inuyasha

- Só tem neve lá fora e eu duvido que tentem fazer algo pervertido sobre a neve. - comentou Nayru - Use a lógica Inuyasha... Mesmo que tentasse fazer sexo lá fora, a neve iria os fazer recuperar a consciência em segundos. Não há perigo algum deixar vocês sozinhos a passear pela montanha.

- Ela deu um bom argumento... - comentou Sango se controlando para não rir da cara de choque de Inuyasha a vermelhidão do rosto de Kagome

- Podem ir e divirtam-se. - comentou Nayru colocando as mãos debaixo da cabeça, fechando os olhos.

- Ok, estamos indo. - falou Inuyasha puxando a mão de Kagome. No entanto Miroku ficou parado na sala. - Você não vem Miroku?

- Não, como sou cavalheiro eu fico para fazer companhia para Nayru. Afinal não é bom que uma dama fique em casa sozinha e... –disse Miroku com um olhar muito suspeito, apesar de aparentar estar falando sério.

- Você ta mais pra o cavalo do cavaleiro... Acho que é mais seguro pra ela você ir com a gente! – fala Sango o puxando para fora da casa, pela orelha

- Não se preocupem comigo, vou ficar e dar uma cochilada... A noite eu saio com vocês. – disse Nayru, depois escutou a porta ser fechada, eles se foram.

Finalmente Nayru estava sozinha, o silencio era quebrado pelo barulho da lenha queimando, estava tão quentinho e aconchegante que seria um pecado não aproveitar aquele momento para dar um cochilo... Contudo Nayru não conseguia dormir de imediato, ela ficava pensando em tudo que ocorrera desde que viera para o Japão... Realmente devia ter alguma coisa no sangue dela para atraia yokais de má índole e possessivos. Porque eles se achavam no direito de manipular e dar ordens para ela? Preferia nunca os ter conhecido...

Se passam duas horas desde que Inuyasha e os outros saíram para passear na montanha, e agora Nayru finalmente conseguiu adormecer, no entanto seu sono foi leve, pois acordou ao escutar alguém abrir a porta. Ela imaginava que eram seus amigos e ficou ainda de olhos fechados, tentando voltar ao mundo dos sonhos quando é surpreendida por uma maleta de negócios que fora jogada em cima dela, no sofá.

- Ei, não jogue essa porcaria em cima de mim! – grita Nayru se levantando assustada, jogando a maleta no chão. Quando olhou para os intrusos, deu de cara com Sesshoumaru e Rin, que acabara de chegar. Ao vê-los, Nayru ficou quase num estado de choque... O que estava acontecendo? E porque eles estavam carregando malas?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sesshoumaru sério - Como chegou aqui?

- Voando... - respondeu Nayru, mas antes de completar a frase, Rin se jogou em cima dela a abraçando

- Nayru! Não sabia que estava aqui! Que surpresa boa! - falava Rin a abraçando - E eu tinha falado com Sesshoumaru como seria bom você ter vindo conosco e você está aqui. Que sorte!

- Ou azar... -comentou Nayru tentando afastar Rin de si - Eu não sabia que iriam vir aqui.

- Considere isso uma triste coincidência para ambos. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Eu devo ter feito algo terrível na outra vida pra Kami-sama me castigar desse jeito. - falou Nayru passando a mão pelos cabelos - Isso só pode ser um pesadelo...

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo... – fala Sesshoumaru friamente, olhando para os lado – Quantas pessoas há com vocês? Não estaria aqui sozinha, não é?

- Acha que arrombo as casas dos meus conhecidos por hobby? Não tem como eu chegar aqui sem ter sido convidada...- falou Nayru sarcasticamente - Vim com Inuyasha, somos ao todo 5 pessoas... Agora com vocês aqui, somos 7.

- Não há camas pra todos aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando o que Nayru falara. Nessa hora Inuyasha e os outros chegaram ali...

- Bem que eu senti um cheiro desagradável. - comentou Inuyasha ao entrar na mansão e ver Sesshoumaru na sala. - Isso não vai dar certo...

- O que afinal está acontecendo Inuyasha? - indagou Nayru irritada

- Nayru olha quem a gente achou pelo caminho... O... – disse Kagome feliz entrando na casa com Kouga, quando nota Sesshoumaru e Rin na sala – O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Surpresa?! – fala Nayru se levantando do sofá - Hoje é um dia de muitas coincidências... Vai ter mais alguém chegando de "surpresa" hoje?

- Isso significa que não sou bem vindo aqui Nayru? - indagou Kouga calmamente olhando para ela

- Não. - respondeu Nayru se levantando do sofá, indo em direção de Kouga - Você é o único que eu realmente gosto de passar as férias, não se pode mudar esse fato.

- Fico feliz com essa realidade. Esse ano não podia ser diferente, não é? - comentou Kouga sorrindo, pela entonação da conversa era mais que claro que Nayru não estava mais brava, pelo menos não com ele - Como nos velhos tempos?

- Exato! - respondeu Nayru e ambos começaram a rir, apesar dos outros presentes na sala não entenderem nada do que falavam.

- Eh... Sesshoumaru, ao que devemos a sua visita? - indagou Miroku

- Visita? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério - Não vim aqui para isso,vim para ficar.

- QUE?! - indagaram Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango ao mesmo tempo

- Creio que as malas não são decoração da sala. - comentou Kouga cutucando uma das malas com o pé

- Inuyasha! – falou Sesshoumaru irritado – Não tem camas o suficiente para todos aqui... Se tivesse avisado onde estava indo nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Nunca achei que você viria aqui... - comentou Inuyasha passando a mão nos cabelos, irritado com a situação - São 6 camas, e somos 7. Alguém vai ter que ficar no sofá...

- Rin, você pode ficar n... - falou Nayru, mais foi interrompida bruscamente por Sesshoumaru

- Rin não vai dormir no sofá! – falou Sesshoumaru cada vez mais irritado

- E quem disse que eu ia propor isso? - indagou Nayru rapidamente - Eu posso dormir no sofá, Rin fica no quarto com Kagome e Sango.

- Você não pode dormir no sofá, é desconfortável. - comentou Kouga

- Eu tenho alma de gato, esqueceu? - indagou Nayru dando um leve tapa no ombro de Kouga - Durmo em qualquer lugar e não me afeta em nada. problema resolvido, eu durmo na sala, no sofá.

- Ninguém vai dormir na sala. - respondeu Sesshoumaru som os olhos fixos em Nayru

- Tem idéia melhor?! - indagou Nayru rapidamente o encarando. Inuyasha e os outros assistiam aquela briga, não eram locos em intervir. Sesshoumaru e ela ficaram se encarando por mais alguns instantes, sem falar nada, no entanto a onda sinistra dele em atrito com a energia espiritual de Nayru fazia aparecer pequenas correntes elétricas e fazia cada vez mais os outros recuarem.

- Tenho uma solução... Que tal ficar comigo, na minha casa? - respondeu Kouga colocando a mão no ombro de Nayru, tentando a acalmar - Não estaremos totalmente sozinhos, meus irmãos estão lá também. Mas teremos de dividir a mesma cama... O que acha?

- Fechado! - respondeu Nayru apertando a mão de Kouga sem hesitar o que ele propôs - Vou pegar minhas malas no quarto e vou pra tua casa.

- Onde pensa que vai humana? - indagou Sesshoumaru segurando o braço de Nayru, quando ela tentava ir para o quarto pegar as malas

- Eu não vou falar duas vezes... - respondeu Nayru - Já decidi o que fazer, agora para de incomodar.

- Eu disse que não vai. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Quem é você para falar o que ela pode ou não fazer? - indagou Kouga entrando pra briga - Ela é maior de idade, solteira, livre e desimpedida. Onde ela quiser dormir ou com quem é problema exclusivo dela e meu. Não tem direito de falar nada pra ela!

- Cale a boca. - respondeu Sesshoumaru encarando Kouga

- O que eles podem fazer no mesmo quarto além de dormir? - indagou Rin inocentemente para o grupo de Inuyasha, que estavam perto da porta, com ela... Caso devessem fugir daquela briga de titãs.

- Deixe eu explicar, eles... - falava Miroku, mas antes de concluir o que falava Sesshoumaru estava na sua frente, com a mão no pescoço de Miroku o levantando e escorando na parede.

- Se falar uma palavra sobre esse assunto, te mato. - falou Sesshoumaru quase enforcando Miroku... Seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos, Sesshoumaru estava quase no limite da paciência.

- Vamos pegar as suas malas Nayru. - falou Kouga indo em direção ao corredor, para os quartos.

- Ela não vai. - falou Sesshoumaru, sem tirar a mão do pescoço de Miroku, que estava ficando vermelho pela falta de ar - A obrigação dela é dormir aqui.

- Não vou permitir que ela fique para dormir num sofá. - respondeu Kouga

- Vai dormir no meu quarto, eu fico na sala. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- A não... Sei o seu plano...

- CHEGA!!! - gritou Nayru - SESSHOUMARU, LARGUE MIROKU OU VAI O MATAR. KOUGA, FIQUE QUIETO! EU VOU FICAR E DORMIR NO SOFÁ E PONTO FINAL!

Sesshoumaru largou Miroku, que caiu sentando no chão tentando respirar as pressas e foi acudido por Kagome e Sango. Kouga ficou olhando irritado para Nayru e para Sesshoumaru...

- Achei que ia morrer... - falou Miroku baixinho

- Isso ta pior que drama de novela mexicana. - respondeu Kagome

- E pode piorar se não acalmarem. - continuou Sango - Parece até roteiro de filme...

- Eles estão me dando medo. - comentou Rin se escondendo atrás de Inuyasha

- Creio que não é a única. - disse Inuyasha

Ao escutar o que Rin falou, os ânimos dos de Nayru, Sesshoumaru e Kouga se amenizou um pouco.

- Acho melhor nos acalmarmos e sentar-nos no sofá. - comentou Nayru dando um pesado suspiro foi até Kouga, lhe puxando pela mãe para se sentar com ela. Era a única forma de evitar que eles brigassem, além disso tinha que acalmar Kouga e explicar a situação antes que ele usasse a imaginação ao invés da razão sobre o por que ela dormiria naquela casa.

Acabaram todos conversando animadamente na sala, exceto Sesshoumaru que parecia apenas escutar. Ele não estava gostando o clima que estava tendo ali, pois Nayru e Kouga estavam sempre conversando, falando do passado, de suas vidas e dos momentos que passavam junto rindo, brigando... Era algo muito irritante eles conversarem tão intimamente sobre coisas que ele desconhecia sobre Nayru. Normalmente com AS yokais que se envolvia, pouco lhe importava saber muito sobre ela ou sobre o passado delas... Mas aquela humana irritante lhe instigava sua curiosidade, queria saber mais sobre a personalidade dela. Tinha descoberto muito coisas ao respeito dela, mas queria saber muito mais...

Sem que percebessem, começa a anoitecer, e Kagome contou o que haviam planejado para se divertirem a noite da cidade ao pé da montanha, e que não tivesse problemas para Nayru, se Kouga e seus irmão poderiam se juntar a eles.

- O que acha Nayru? - indagou Kouga - Eu e meus irmão podemos nos juntar a vocês?

- Quanto mais melhor! - respondeu Nayru radiante a idéia de se divertir com todos eles novamente - Traga os selvagens!

- Falou a líder do bando... - comentou Kouga sorrindo ao se levantar do sofá - Encontro vocês na entrada da cidade. Se agasalhe bem, ok?

- Hai! - respondeu Nayru indo com ele até a porta

- Até mais tarde pessoal. - falou kouga se despedindo dos outros com um aceno, depois deu um beijo no rosto de Nayru - Até daqui a pouco.

- Até "Casanova". - respondeu Nayru rindo abrindo a porta par Kouga ir embora

- _Miserável!- _comentou Sesshoumaru para si ao ver aquela ceninha ridícula. No entanto, após Kouga ir embora, todos os outros vão para seus quartos e começam a se arrumar para sair. Nayru levou a mala de Rin para o quarto onde Kagome e Sango iria dormir. Era melhor as malas delas ficarem todas juntas no mesmo quarto, pois corria o risco de que se Nayru colocasse a mala dela na sala, ela ser vasculhava por Miroku... Além de ser meio estranho uma mala feminina no meio de uma sala.

Kouga por sua vez voltou rapidamente para casa, dando as boas notícias e os mandou se arrumar rapidamente para chegarem mais cedo que os outros a cidade ao pé da montanha.

Uma hora mais tarde, todo da casa de Inuyasha já estavam descendo a montanha, incluindo Sesshoumaru que dirigia carro com Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome. No outro carro que os seguia estavam Rin, Sango e Nayru que dirigia. Depois de chegarem a cidade e estacionar os carros, todos foram para a entrada da cidade, na qual já eram aguardados por Kouga e seus irmãos.

- Nayru-sama! - gritaram os três garotos yokais, irmão de Kouga, que saíram correndo para abraçar Nayru

- Yo! - respondeu Nayru passando a mão na cabeça de cada um - Ei, eu já disse pra não falar Nayru-sama, me faz sentir velha... Apenas, Nayru, ok?

- Hai! - responderam os três garotos ao mesmo tempo

- Bom, deixa eu os apresentar ao meu pessoal. - respondeu Nayru - Gente, esses aqui são Hagaku, Ginta e esse baixinho aqui é o Shipou. Esses são os irmãozinhos de Kouga.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. - responderam o grupo de Inuyasha

- Essa aqui é a sua prima, não é Nayru? - indagou Shipou apontando para Kagome

- Sim, sou... Como adivinhou? - indagou Kagome

- Seu cheiro, poder e sua beleza. - respondeu Hagaku - As mulheres do clã Hirugashi são muito bonitas e tem energia espiritual forte e o cheiro é parecido.

- A parte do cheiro, encare isso como um elogio Kagome. - comentou Nayru rindo da expressão confusa de Kagome - Ok, onde vamos agora?

- Eles eu não sei, mas você vêem com a gente! - respondeu Ginta pegando na mão de Nayru

- Vocês deviam perguntar para ela primeiro. - comentou Kouga se aproximando dos irmãos

- Ela quer! - respondeu Shipou dando um salto, se pendurando no ombro de Nayru, e Hagaku pegando a outra mão dela e começaram a puxá-La para longe do grupo de Inuyasha

- Não tem jeito... - respondeu Nayru cedendo, deixa eles a levarem - Vejo vocês depois!

- Mas... Nayru... - falou Rin, mas Nayru já estava longe deles - O que deu neles de a levarem assim?!

- Eles gostam muito dela, pois cuidava deles antes de vir para o Japão. - respondeu Kagome -Não se preocupe, Nayru vai voltar, enquanto isso vamos nos divertir, certo Rin?

- Ok... - respondeu Rin meio desanimada

- Vamos Rin, anime-se! - falou Sango - Quer ir com a gente?

- Posso? - indagou Rin a Sesshoumaru

- Claro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru e deu meia volta e começou a caminhar

- Não vai conosco? - indagou Inuyasha o vendo se distanciar

- Não, vou dar uma volta sozinho. Cuidem de Rin... - respondeu Sesshoumaru e se afastou

- Vamos indo então. - respondeu Miroku vendo algumas moças entrando mula lojinha - Casal de um lado, os solteiros fica cada um por si... Eu vou por ali, encontro vocês...

- Você vêem com agente! - respondeu Sango, pegando Miroku pela orelha, seguidos por Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome.

Aquela cidade ao pé da montanha era basicamente uma cidade turística, havia várias restaurantes, lanchonetes mas também havia lojas de conveniência, roupas e algumas eram salões de jogos, bares e até tinha palcos para apresentações. Tudo que poderia entreter podia ser encontrado nas ruas daquele lugar...

Sango e Miroku escolheram a casa de jogos para ficarem, disputando um contra o outro na qual Rin ficara com o cargo de juíza da disputa. Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram num barzinho a luz de velas, o clima romântico era mais de acordo com o casal. Sesshoumaru ficou andando pelo a cidadezinha, tomando um chocolate quente, olhando as lojas e as vezes se deparava com Nayru ser arrastada de uma loja para outra pelos irmãos de Kouga. Ele havia a visto no boliche, disputando no "braço de ferro" (ou queda de braço) com uma maquina, arco e fecha... Uma diversidade de brinquedos, ganhando brindes nas quais estavam sendo levados por Kouga. No entanto Sesshoumaru notou que Nayru estava ficando tensa, como se estivesse cansado ou machucado os braços com aquele exercício todo. Averiguaria quando ela estivesse descansando e sozinha ...

- Chega, não agüento mais. - falou Nayru meia hora depois, se sentando num dos bancos da praça

- Mas a gente nem foi na pista de esqui! - se queixou Hagaku

- Meus braços e pernas não agüentam mais correr de uma lado para outro. - comentou Nayru massageando o próprio ombro - Sou humana, dêem um desconto.

- Mas...

- Deixem-na descansar ou ela vai acabar desmaiando. - falou Kouga colocando a sacola de brindes de Nayru no banco, ao lado dela

- Depois de descansar um pouco você vai com a gente. - falou Shipou

- Farei o possível. - comentou Nayru

- Ok, vão para um brinquedo que eu vou ficar aqui com ela. - falou Kouga, mas antes de conseguisse sentar, Nayru colocou as pernas no banco

- Não vou conseguir descansar com ele aqui, meninos levem Kouga e o torturem também. - falou Nayru deitando no banco, usando a sacola de brindes como travesseiro

- Hai! - gritaram os três garotos puxando Kouga para longe de Nayru

- Nayru!!! - gritou Kouga em quanto era levado pelos irmãos

- Bye bye! - falou Nayru sem dar importância por ele a chamar, se espreguiçando no banco, tentando relaxar. Como a iluminação ali estava um pouco fraca, era perfeita para ficar olhando as estrelas e a montanha coberta de gelo, mas isso a fez sentir frio e começar a espirar.

- Atchim! Atchim! Atchim! - espirava Nayru - Ele deve estar falando mal de mim...

- Ele quem? - indagou Sesshoumaru em pé, ao lado do banco onde Nayru estava com dois copos de chocolate quente.

- Sesshoumaru?! - indagou Nayru se sentando no banco

- Não, sou uma miragem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Posso me sentar?

- Claro, desculpa. -respondeu Nayru tirando as pernas do banco, se sentando corretamente

- Pegue, isso vai lhe aquecer. - falou Sesshoumaru ao se sentar, dando um dos copos de chocolate quente para ela - Vai ficar doente se dormir ao relento.

- Não estava dormindo... - respondeu Nayru

- Ok, estava sonhando acordada. - comentou Sesshoumaru, mas quando viu a cara de protesto de Nayru, ele logo intervir - Antes de tentar me contradizer, tome logo o chocolate em quanto ainda está quente.

- Hai! Hai! - comentou Nayru e tomou aos goles o chocolate - Hum, está muito bom. Obrigado!

- Como estão os ombros? - indagou ele olhando para a montanha - Eu vi que machucou no boliche...

- Está dolorido, mas não chega a ser insuportável. - comentou Nayru

- Humanas são tão frágeis... - comentou Sesshoumaru, só para a provocar

- Não começa! - respondeu Nayru - Declaro trégua, pelo menos até a hora de chegarmos em casa, ok?

- Aceito desde que me trate igual aos outros. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Como assim?

- Você trata todos amigavelmente, mas parece estar sempre apreensiva ou irritada comigo. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Bom, você me deu motivos de sobra pra pensar assim. - comentou nayru, mas ao ver a cara indecifrável de Sesshoumaru, desistiu de argumentar mais naquela linha de pensamento - Ok, trégua!

Nayru e Sesshoumaru apertaram as mãos, selando o acordo, e começaram a conversar normalmente, ele até ajudou a relaxar os ombros tensos. Estavam tendo uma conversa muito agradável, quando alguém veio correndo a direção deles, fingindo escorregar e "caiu" nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Oh... Sesshy, que surpresa encontrar por aqui... - falou ela se agarrando em Sesshoumaru

- Kagura?! - indagaram ambos ao ver a repentina chegada dela

- Meu querido, se soubesse que estaria aqui eu teria o convidado para ficar no meu quarto no hotel nos divertindo como nos velhos tempos. - falou Kagura sem fazer qualquer movimento para sair dos braços de Sesshoumaru, que ainda a segurava

- Seria mais tedioso. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Oi querida, não tinha visto você aqui. - comentou Kagura se agarrando cada vez mais em sesshoumaru

- Então você deve ter problemas sérios de visão. Deve ser coisa da idade... - respondeu Nayru, fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir e kagura ficar rubra de raiva

- Como ousa sua...

- Kagura... - falou Sesshoumaru sério - Se desgrude de mim, você não é nenhuma pena.

- Desculpe, eu nem tinha percebido que...

- saia. - falou Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, e pela entonação irritada, Kagura logo o obedeceu, se levantando. Notando que Sesshoumaru e Nayru estavam num clima amigável demais, Kagura tentou interferir, se sentando no meio do branco, se rapando-os. Mas não ficado contente por estar sendo ignorada por ambos, Kagura entrevia nas conversas deles falando coisas sem nexo. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Kouga chegou sozinho e viu os três conversando... Ou pelo menos aparentavam estar fazendo isso.

- Estou interferindo? - indagou Kouga ao se aproximar deles

- Não... Onde estão os meninos? - indagou nayru

- Queriam dar uma volta sozinhos, e eu achei melhor te levar pra algum lugar quente antes que fique doente. - respondeu Kouga, fazendo Nayru se levantar e pegou a sacola de brindes de Nayru.

- Boa idéia... -comentou Nayru - Obrigado pela companhia e pelo chocolate quente Sesshoumaru. A gente se vê por ai...

Kouga literalmente arrastou Nayru para longe de Sesshoumaru, que achou interessante tamanha reação possessiva... Ou talvez insegurança por ele e Nayru estarem juntos conversando.

- Sabe... Eles fazem um belo casal. Não concorda? - indagou Kagura puxando assunto ao ver Sesshoumaru em silencio.

- Kagura... - falou Sesshoumaru se levantando do banco - Só abra a boca para falar algo util. Guarde exclusivamente suas besteiras para você mesma.

Ao falar aquilo Sesshoumaru saiu dali, mas Kagura ficou o seguindo para todo o lado, o irritando.

Ao mesmo tempo, Nayru e Kouga entraram numa lanchonete, onde ele ficou de encontrar os irmãos, e pediu batata frita em quanto esperavam por eles. Se sentaram numa mesa perto da vidraça da lanchonete... Podia-se ver do lado de fora as demonstrações de carinhos e intimidade que um tinha pelo outro, o que desagradou Sesshoumaru que os observava da loja da frente. Eles pareciam estar fazendo uma ceninha de casal apaixonado...

Depois da segunda rodada de batata frita, Ginta Hakaku e Shipou chegaram e se sentaram com os outros, dividindo as batatas fritas.

- Nayru, temos uma surpresa pra você. - falou shipou

- Que tipo de surpresa? - indagou Nayru desconfiada

- A gente te inscreveu no concurso de karaokê que vai ter num casa de show. - respondeu Ginta

- Não é casa de show... É bar restaurante que tem um palco montado. -falou Hagaku

- A gente inscreveu Kouga também. - falou Shipou - Tem um monte de prêmios, mas o primeiro lugar é surpresa. Mas se vocês passarem pra semi-final e final já ganham prêmios pela classificação.

- Boa piada... - comentou nayru - Não podem inscrever ninguém sem identidade ou...

- Tá falando disso aqui? - indagou Shipou mostrando a identidade de nayru - Eu peguei em quanto você estava distraída.

- Aqui está a sua Kouga. - falou Ginta entregando a identidade - A propósito, peguei o dinheiro da sua carteira para pagar a inscrição. Aqui está o troco...

- Não acredito que fizeram isso... - comentou Nayru passando a mão nos cabelos - Com quem vocês aprenderam isso?

- Televisão. - responderam os três ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir

- Não se preocupem, vocês vão ganhar. Não tem ninguém que cante melhor que vocês aqui. - falou Shipou orgulhoso

- Isso é muito repentino, não sabemos o que cantar ou... - falou Kouga

- É um karaokê, é só escolher a musica que ele temo o arranjo instrumental da musica. - falou Hagaku

- Se não sabem o que cantar... Que tal cantar Titanic? - indagou Shipou

- Boa... Já estou numa maré de azar mesmo. - comentou Nayru meio irritada

- Não... Tudo menos Titanic! - falaram Hagaku, Ginta e Kouga

- Concordo. - comentou Nayru - Ok, eu penso em algo na hora. Quanto tempo temos?

- Na verdade... - comentou Ginta quando se começou a chamar as pessoas que participariam do concurso para o local. - Boa sorte! - falaram os meninos e saíram correndo

- Me lembra de me vingar deles depois. - comentou Nayru se levantando da mesa

- Farei questão de lembrá-La. - falou Kouga deixando dinheiro em cima da mesa para pagar a conta, depois saiu com Nayru em direção para o local do evento de karaokê.

Chegando lá, conseguiram mais informações sobre o concurso, que estava dividido na eliminatória por gênero, ou seja, masculino e feminino. Quem passasse nessa eliminatória, iriam formar duplas e para semifinal... A final estava ainda em discussão. Em quanto ainda decidiam o que iriam cantar, e tiravam a sorte de quem iria entrar e apresentar no palco primeiro... Do lado de fora estavam chamando o publico, e falando os nomes dos participantes, na qual o ultimo a serem falados foram os nomes de Nayru e Kouga.

Ao escutar o nome de Nayru como participante, os outros foram para o restaurante para ver a competição. Como chegaram em diferentes tempos, ficaram divididos em mesas. Sesshoumaru e kagura, que o seguiu, ficaram na mesa numero 5, Inuyasha e Kagome na mesa 3, Miroku Sango e Rin na numero 12 e Hagaku, Ginta e Shipou na mesa 14. Aquelas mesas eram reservadas para amigos e conhecidos dos participantes, graças aos garotos que haviam reservados 4 mesas quando inscreveram Nayru e Kouga. No entanto as mesas 3 e 5 eram as mais próximas do palco, em quanto as 12 e 14 estavam praticamente perto da parede, mas relativamente ainda próximos ao palco.

A primeira eliminatória foi a feminina, e como foram sorteados por números de inscrição. Fora muita sorte, mas nayru era a ultima para se apresentar, o que deu tempo o suficiente para escolher a musica e ainda a achar no karaokê. A musica que ela cantou foi "Because of you - Kelly Clarkson", e apesar de não ter uma voz tão bonita como a da cantora, conseguiu hipnotizar e agradar bastante o publico e os jurados. Em quanto ela cantava, ela parecia estar interpretando o sentimento da musica pois emocionou alguns idosos presentes... No entanto de vez em quando Nayru olhava para os amigos e para Sesshoumaru. Mas algo naquela canção o fez desconfiar do que levou Nayru a cantar aquela musica, seria por causa do amiguinho lobo ou talvez ele mesmo? Como Nayru as vezes olhava para as cortinas, na qual Kouga estava escondido do publico, a assistindo... Não teve como Sesshoumaru ter certeza absoluta para quem ela cantava a musica. Ela por acaso estava fazendo um jogo duplo com eles? Ou apenas cantava a canção sem motivo aparente? Talvez conseguisse descobrir com ela depois...

Quando chegou finalmente a rodada masculina da competição, Kouga fora o antepenúltimo a cantar. No entanto todos estranharam que, quando ele entrou no palco, a canção não começou a tocar...

- Desculpe sair do ritmo da competição, mas antes de mais nada eu queria dizer que dedico essa musica a uma pessoa muito especial na vida da minha família, e conseqüentemente na minha também. No entanto eu não vou cantar com o karaokê, irei tocar no violão a musica para ela. Essa canção é pra você Nayru. - falou Kouga pegando o violão, em quanto o contra-regra instalava o violão na caixa de som e colocava um banquinho e um o microfone na altura de Kouga. As pessoas que assistiam apoiaram aquela conduta de kouga e o aplaudiram e gritavam para Nayru entrar no palco e o assistir com eles. Apesar de relutar em não o fazer, o contra-regra literalmente a arrastou para o palco... As luzes se apagaram e colocaram 2 holofotes acesos, um em Kouga e outro em Nayru. Kouga começou a cantar e tocar a musica "The Reason - Hoobastank", na qual ele desviava os olhos somente para olhar para nayru em quanto cantava. Nayru estava sorrindo, mas estava morrendo de vergonha e raiva pelo mico que Kouga estava a fazendo pagar ali, fora energia negativa que ela recebia de algumas pessoas da platéia, em especial as mulheres e talvez até de Sesshoumaru. Mas que escolha Nayru tinha, alem de ficar ali em pé sorrindo e olhando para kouga? O pior foi quando ele acabou de cantar, o publico vibrou e começou a gritar "beija", mas é lógico que do grupo de Inuyasha todos ficaram quieto... Apenas olhando tudo em quase estado de choque. Kouga e Nayru acabaram trocando um beijo no palco que faria qualquer filme romântico parecer amador. Entre os gritos de entusiasmos do publico, o que mais assustou Nayru foi a energia sinistra que sentiu.. Foi muito rápida, questão de segundos desapareceu, mas fora muito tensa e ameaçadora.... Não conseguiria distinguir exatamente se era aquela energia, pois durou muito pouco tempo para ela saber a procedência... Mas já a deixou em estado de alerta.

Kouga e Nayru estavam classificados para a semi-final da próxima semana, na qual iriam competir em duplas. Apesar de tudo, todos os amigos de Nayru parabenizaram pelo êxito de passar para a próxima etapa.

- Vocês foram fantásticos! – Falou Sango animada – Não imaginava que cantavam tão bem assim.

- Realmente incríveis! – Falou Kagome - Eu quero ver a da semana que vêem que cantarão em duplas, deve ser melhor ainda.

- Não exagera. - comentou Nayru rindo ao ver

- Por um minuto eu achei que era uma das ninfas gregas que cantavam aos deuses houvesse encarnado. – falou Miroku poeticamente

- Obrigado... Eu acho. -respondeu Nayru sem entender ao certo o comentário de Miroku

- Concordo com o humano tarado. - falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela - Realmente cantaste muito bem Nayru. Dou meus parabéns!

- Nossa, esse foi o um dia muito estranho. - comentou Nayru - Cada vez mais estranho...

- Porque? - indagou Kouga se aproximando dela junto com os irmãos

- Se eu explicar, você não vai entender. - respondeu Nayru dando um suspiro pesado

- Bom, o que vamos fazer agora? - indagou Shipou

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu estou com fome. Vou atrás de uma pizzaria e devorar no mínimo 3 pizzas extra-grandes. - comentou Nayru - Quem topa?

- Eu vou! - gritou Rin antes de todos

- Iremos com você. - falou Inuyasha

- Nós também. - falou Kouga

- Já vou avisando, sou egoísta em relação a pizzas. - falou nayru sorrindo, e todos saem do restaurante e vão para a pizzaria, guiados por Nayru e Rin, que não soltava a mão de Nayru, disputando o monopólio dela com os outros irmãos de Kouga. Realmente, aquele dia não era normal... E por alguma razão Nayru pressentia que muito mais estaria por vir ainda aquela noite.

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Mais um poste pra vocês dessa fic, com 12 paginas. Desculpa por atrasar, mas estava meio sem idéias... Hehe. Espero que gostem! Até mais e comentem.

*obs: tentei corrigir, mas meu PC corrigia também e bom... Deu no que deu.]


	12. Chapter 12

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Gomenasai por demorar a postar essa fic, mas eu tive crise de "escrever e apagar" nessa fic. Hehe...espero que gostem desse cap. Mandem rewins, se quiserem. Teh+]

Apesar do clima meio hostil, todos foram juntos a pizzaria, incluindo Kagura que não queria sair do lado de Sesshoumaru por nada. Como o grupo era grande, tiveram que juntar as mesas para comportar todos eles. No entanto o clima de hostilidade continuava a predominar ali, pois quando Nayru escolheu o local onde iria sentar, Kouga imediatamente sentou ao seu lado, e seus irmão no outro. Sesshoumaru se sentou do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Nayru, e sentadas ao seu lado estavam Kagura, que ficou de frente de Kouga, e Rin que ficou de frente com Hagaku. Nunca antes Nayru sentiu sua vida estar em perigo como agora... Rin e os irmãos de Kouga estavam se encarando, da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru encarava a ela e Kouga, e vice-versa... A novidade que agora Kagura estava a mesa, e a olhava com um olhar assassino. O que mais faltava para Nayru se sentir "totalmente amada", pra não falar o contrário?!

- Uau! O rodízio daqui tem 80 sabores que considero comestíveis. - comentou Miroku, tentando quebrar o clima hostil - E tem uns tantos que nem conheço...

- É verdade... Ué? Realmente existe alguém que come pizza de banana com catchup? - indagou Sango olhando o menu de pizzas

- Tem um mais estranho... - comentou Kagome - Queijo com chocolate. Nossa, esse é esquisito.

- Tem também pizzas de nacionalidades. - comentou Inuyasha - Tem americana, mexicana, cubana, brasileira, argentina, grega, italiana... Nossa, tem até marroquina e francesa.

- Não como pizza com caracol! - protestou energicamente Rin

- Não a caracol, é escargot. - corrigiu Kagura - Deve ser muito boa, afinal é francesa.

- Tá mais pra "pizza estragou" pra mi. - comentou Rin, causando risos em geral

- Vamos pegar rodízio e a gente escolhe o que vamos comer, ok? - comentou Nayru percebendo o olhar irritado do dono do estabelecimento, pelos comentários dos outros sobre os as pizzas.

- Eu topo. - respondeu Kouga - Estou morrendo de fome...

- Eu também, comeria até chumbo derretido. - falou Nayru rindo

- Será que tem isso no cardápio? - indagou Rin olhando atentamente para os nomes no cardápio

- Isso foi uma força de expressão Rin, não existe pizza de chumbo. - falou Sesshoumaru

- Tem sim, olha aqui! - falou Rin apontando o nome - Pizza Chumbo.

- Está escrito "pizza Dumbo", não chumbo. - respondeu Kagome

- É uma pizza de elefante?! - indagou shipou assustado - Mataram o Dumbo?!

- Não... É apenas um nome e...- falou Kouga, tentando tranqüilizar as crianças, que estavam assustadas, e Shipou começou a chorar

- Se continuar assim, não vou comer pizza nessa vida. - comentou Nayru, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, tentando se controlar para não rir da situação

- Garçom, todos queremos rodízio. - falou Sesshoumaru, decidindo por todos, que estavam numa discussão meio energética sobre o significado de "dumbo" do cardápio. - Traga as bebidas depois, creio que todos irão querer refrigerantes.

- Certo Senhor. -falou o garçom saindo de perto deles.

Depois de uma longa conversa sobre o significado de Dumbo, que era apenas para indicar o tamanho da pizza, todos se tranqüilizaram e começaram a comer a medida que as pizzas iam chegando e os garçons ofereciam os pedaços. Graças a rapidez de Sesshoumaru, Nayru finalmente comeria a tão desejada pizza.

No entanto o clima de alegria e descontração não durou muito tempo, pois Sesshoumaru ficava encarando Nayru e Kouga, na qual Kouga insistia em fazer uma brincadeira infantil de "aviãozinho" para Nayru provar algum pedaço da pizza que ele escolheu. Kagome e os outros notaram o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre Nayru e ficaram curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo realmente ali. Como o esperado, Inuyasha não entendeu do que estavam falando, mas Miroku Sango e Kagome sim e começaram a tentar colocar mais lenha na fogueira, provocando Sesshoumaru para ver como ele reagiria. No entanto, antes deles falarem qualquer coisa, Kagura se manifestou

- Nayru, está gostando das suas férias? - indagou kagura - Afinal, você está longe de seu namorado... Vocês brigaram?

- Que namorado?! - perguntaram unânimes Kouga, os irmãos dele e Rin. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para Nayru, aguardando uma resposta

- A quem se refere Kagura? - perguntou Nayru meio distraída com a pizza

- Aquele cara que estava nos bailes com você. - comentou Kagura

- Jakotsu? - indagou Nayru

- Jakotsu é gay! - respondeu Ginta prestando atenção na conversa

- Não, o outro cara... - falou Kagura

- Bakotsu? - indagou mais uma vez Nayru, tentando entender de quem Kagura falava

- Ele é "ex" dela. - respondeu Hagaku - São só amigos agora.

- O outro! - falou Kagura energicamente, pois não estava tendo mais opções de homens que poderia insinuar que eram casos de Nayru, já que o irmão de Kouga derrubava todas suas tentativas

- Ok, ou é o Kouga ou o homem-invisível. - comentou Nayru

- Não, era um outro que sempre dançava com você nos bailes quando se encontravam, mas acho que você não lembra. -falou Kagura desistindo daquela tática, mudando de plano - Deixa pra lá, se você não lembra deve ser porque é irrelevante. Mudemos de assunto, onde você gostaria de estar agora?

- Em nenhum lugar especial, acho que aqui já está bom. - respondeu nayru

- E se fosse com alguém em especial? - insistiu Kagura

- Não sou egoísta assim... Gosto de estar com meus amigos, todos juntos. É mais divertido que estar com alguém sozinha em algum lugar...- respondeu Nayru honestamente, sem perceber um certo alivio que Kouga e Sesshoumaru pareceram expressar ao mesmo tempo. - Mas, talvez eu trocasse esse frio por uma praia paradisíaca e uns atores famosos. Mas acho que só seria possível a praia mesmo...

- Boa, gostei da idéia da praia. - falou Sango - Um lugar quentinho, pegando um sol...

- Biquínis, topless... - falou Miroku com a imaginação a mil, e o nariz começando a sangrar

- Estamos perdendo Miroku, alguém o faça voltar do mundo da imaginação por favor. - falou Nayru

- Eu faço! - falou Rin pegando gelo, foi até miroku e colocou o gelo dentro da camisa dele. Ao sentir o gelo, Miroku deu um pulo e efetuou uma dança ridícula, tentando tirar o gelo das costas, causando risos em geral de todos da mesa

- God job Rin! - Falou Nayru gargalhando

- Isso foi maldade... - falou Miroku após conseguir tirar o gelo das costas - Estou com frio... Sango, me esquenta!

- Por mim você vai morrer de frio! - falou Sango se esquivando do abraço de Miroku, e principalmente da mão boba dele.

- Alguém aqui além de Miroku não gosta do frio? - indagou nayru tentando se controlar para não rir novamente

- Eu gosto... - falou Kagome - Tem o chocolate quente, as noites em frente a fogueira com um cobertor.... Acho o frio romântico.

- Alguém tem outra opinião? - indagou Nayru

- O frio é muito bom quando se tem alguém para lhe aquecer. - comentou Miroku um pouco mais sério

- Nossa, essa foi boa. - comentou Kouga - Derrube esse argumento agora Nayru!

- Pra que, eu concordo. - respondeu Nayru - O frio é bom para ser compartilhado o calor corporal, quando se está sozinho no frio, parece melancólico. Quase depressivo...

- Nunca vamos te deixar sentir esse tipo de frio! - gritaram os irmão de Kouga a abraçando

- Se vocês não deixarem respirar, eu não vou sentir mais nada! - falou Nayru tentando os fazer lhe soltar

- Sabe, pensando bem a idéia da praia não é ruim. - comentou Sango - Seria legal a gente ir nas próximas férias...

- Porque não agora? - indagou Kouga

- Não tem como irmos agora, ta muito encima da hora. Perder tempo em vôo onde poderíamos estar nos divertindo não faz sentido algum. - respondeu Sango

- Talvez eu tenha a solução. - comentou Kouga - Minha empresa comprou a pouco tempo um parque aquático coberto, praticamente pode se dizer que é uma praia paradisíaca na neve. Ainda não inaugurada, mas podemos ir lá a hora que quisermos. Só preciso dar um telefonema...

- Sei... Eu lembro que você falou algo do tipo a algum tempo. - comentou Nayru - É aquele que lembra uma estufa, não é? Por fora da redoma de vidro é frio... Por dentro, um calor tropical.

- Exatamente! - respondeu kouga - Podemos ir se você quiser Nayru.

- O contive é só para ela? - indagou Kagura, com interesse aguçado

- Todos são meus convidados. - respondeu Kouga dando um sorriso amarelo, deixando claro que não era o que desejava companhia dos outros

- Um problema, ninguém tem roupa de banho. - comentou Nayru pensativa - A gente só trouxe roupa de frio.

- E que precisa disso? - indagou Miroku - Podemos fazer de lá o nosso jardim do Eden! Sabe, todos nus andando pelos lugar e...

- Crianças, mais gelo nele! - Falou Nayru e tanto os irmãos de Kouga quanto Rin pegaram gelo e foram na direção de Miroku, que deu um pulo da cadeira e fugiu do ataque, mas as crianças ainda o perseguiram, correndo pela pizzaria. - Ok, isso nos dá tempo para planejar sem o tarado de plantão ou das crianças.

- Bom, em relação a roupa de banho, tem tudo lá. O lugar não foi inaugurado, mas já está totalmente pronto. Tem tudo que precisam lá. - respondeu Kouga - Podemos ir amanhã, de helicóptero será mais rápido.

- Boa, to dentro então. - respondeu nayru

- Nos também! - responderam Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha

- Irei com Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente

- Desculpe... - falou o garçom se aproximando da mesa deles - Poderiam fazer seu amigo e os garotos pararem de correr aqui, é perigoso.

- Claro... - falou Nayru se levantando da mesa - Meninos, podem parar.

- Ahhhh! - se queixaram as crianças, que estavam gostando da brincadeira

- Obrigado pela consideração e ajuda nayru. -comentou Miroku meio sem fôlego

- Sem problemas Miroku. - respondeu Nayru sorrindo - Crianças, não fiquem assim, a gente enterra o Miroku na neve mais tarde.

- O que? - indagou Mrioku, achando que escutou mal o que ela dissera

- Certo! - responderam os meninos e voltaram a se sentar a mesa nos seus devidos lugares

- Bom, amanhã a gente vai pra a "praia de Kouga". - comentou nayru - Então se comportem bem para merecerem ir, isso inclui você Miroku.

- Sim mamãe. - respondeu Miroku irritado pela comparação dele com as crianças a mesa. Mas em poucos segundos todos começaram a gargalhar da situação.

Enquanto eles ainda comiam pizza e conversavam alegremente se distraindo, o fotografo da pizzaria chegou e começou a tirar foto das mesas na qual os integrantes lhe chamavam e pediam. Em pouco tempo o fotografo chegou a mesa conte a turma que estava com nayru para tirar as fotos de todos. Kagome tirou uma foto com Inuyasha, bem próximos um do outro. Miroku tentou tirar com sango, no entanto a mão boba dele entrou em cena e Sango se defendeu no momento que o fotografo tirava a foto. Fora uma foto realmente inusitada, pois a câmera captou com detalhes a mão de Sango sobre o rosto de Miroku, que fez uma careta ao receber o golpe. Nayru tirou uma foto com a família de Kouga, sendo que ela e kouga estavam sentados e os meninos em pé, atrás deles. E outra sozinha com Kouga, na qual Kagome fez um sinal com as mãos de "paz e amor" e Kouga fez um estilo rock. Depois foi a fato de Sesshoumaru com kagura do lado, na qual ele estava sério e kagura sorria e inclinava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, que irritou extremamente Rin. Quando chegou a vez dela tirar a foto com Sesshouamru, ela se vingou.

- Não quero tirar foto com ela, quero com a Nayru! - falou decididamente Rin, quando Kagura tentava tirar mais uma foto com Sesshoumaru.

- Mas ela está do outro lado da mesa, não vai ficar bem. - falou kagura tentando persuadir Rin.

- Não tem problema, eu me levanto e vou até ai. - respondeu Nayru se levantando da sua cadeira. Nayru ficou um pouco agachada entre as cadeiras de Sesshoumaru e Rin, no entanto a foto apareceu com Sesshoumaru sério em quando elas duas sorriam.

- Tire mais uma... Perdão Sesshoumaru - falou Nayru, em seguida colocou as mãos no rosto dele, com os dedos puxou os cantos da boca dele, forçando algo parecido com um sorriso nele. Rin olhou aquilo e começou a rir e apontou para ele, ao mesmo tempo que Nayru e Sesshoumaru olhavam para câmera... A foto foi tirada, ficou perfeita. - Eu vou querer uma copia dessa foto!

- Sim senhora! - respondeu prontamente o fotografo

- Nos queremos mais fotos Nayru com!- falaram os irmão de Kouga queixosos

- Eu sei, todos me amam aqui. - comentou Nayru sorrindo voltando para seu lugar se sentando. Os meninos ficaram ao lado dela e todos fizeram caretas para a foto... Depois de mais uma rodada de pizzas e refrigerantes, finalmente eles iriam fechar a conta.

- mas porque, agora que tava ficando divertido. - se queixou Shipou

- Se a gente não dormir cedo, a gente vai acabar não saindo amanhã. - respondeu Nayru

- Já são 22:00h, mais que na hora de vocês estarem na cama. -comentou Kouga olhando para seu relógio - Vamos pagar a conta e ir embora. Esposa ideal, quer fazer na honras?

- O que ele quer dizer? - indagou Rin sem entender olhando para os irmão de Kouga

- Nayru sempre fez os cálculos dos gastos com o lanche da gente de cabeça... - respondeu Hagaku - Desde então a gente a gente fala que ela é a esposa ideal. Pra a provocar.

- Deixa eu pensar... - falou nayru - Somos 8 adultos, 2 adolescentes e 2 crianças. Fica $15.00 pra cada adulto e menores de 10 anos pagam $10.00. Da uns $150.00 no total do rodízio. Somando os refrigerantes dá uns $20, e todas as fotos $55.00.

- Então o total de tudo é $250.00 - falou Kagura

- Tá contando juros de que pra dar isso?! - indagou nayru rapidamente - O total dá $225.00 fechados. É talvez uns $18.75 para cada um... Eu acho.

- Ela acertou. - comentou Sango, que fez o calculo pelo celular - Exatamente como disse, $18.75 pra cada um.

- Nossa, uma calculadora ambulante. - falou kagura fazendo chacota de Nayru - Que coisa mais nerd.

- Antes calculadora do que cabeça de vento. - respondeu Nayru mordaz, a ser fazendo um trocadilho por Kagura ser uma yokai manipuladora de vento.

- Ok, as mulheres e crianças podem esperar lá fora em quanto nós pagamos a conta. - falou Inuyasha se levantando da cadeira tentando esfrias ao ânimos de Kagura e Nayru, antes que ela começassem a mostrar cada vez mais as garras e brigassem.

Após saírem todos, vestindo rigorosamente seus casacos, pois o frio parecia estar cada vez maior.

- Nossa, dá pra ver a fumaça da respiração. - comentou Rin em quanto sobrava nas mãos, afim de se aquecer

- Até parece que todos nós estamos fumando, não é? - comentou Shipou - Pra onde vamos agora?

- Ok, agora é oficial o toque de recolher. - falou nayru - Está muito frio aqui fora, acho melhor nos despedirmos agora. Até amanhã meninos.

- Como assim até amanhã? - indagou Ginta - Você vai com a gente pra casa não?

- Eu não...

- Não vai! - falou Rin energicamente, pegando na mão de Nayru - Ela vai com a gente!

- Mas... Mas... Eu quero que Nayru fique conosco! - protestou Shipou, começando a encenar um choro

- Ela não vai com vocês. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente ao se aproximar deles - Ela tem responsabilidades em minha casa, por isso ficará conosco. Chorar não mudara isso.

- Então eu vou pra casa de vocês pra ficar com nayru! - respondeu Shipou rapidamente

- Não. - respondeu Nayru - Seu lugar é em sua casa, com sua família. Uma noite sem eu não fará falta, pois iremos passar o dia todo juntos amanhã. Seja bonzinho e compreenda.

- Não é justo. - se queixou Shipou

- É mais que justo, adeus! - falou Rin fazendo uma careta para Shipou

- Ela ta fazendo careta pra mim! - falou Shipou, apontando para Rin, que se escondeu atrás de Nayru

- Não estou não! - respondeu Rin, se defendendo

- Fez sim! - falou mais energicamente Shipou

- Não fiz!

- Fez!

- Já tiveram a sensação de ser a bolinha numa partida de ping-pong?! - ironizo Nayru, dando um longo suspiro.

- Bom, vamos indo. Até amanhã meninos. - falou Kagome

- Até Kagome ane-chan; - falaram os três garotos num uníssono

- Rin, espera a gente! - gritou Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo que Rin puxava Nayru para onde o carro havia sido estacionado - Essa menina...

- Meu carro está naquela direção também, vamos acompanhar vocês. - comentou Kouga dando os ombros. Todos foram juntos até o estacionamento, exceto Nayru e Rin que chegaram poucos minutos antes deles, pois Rin praticamente fez nayru voar na neve.

- Porque viemos correndo? - indagou Nayru meio ofegante

- Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem. - respondeu Rin prontamente - Você vai dormir na minha casa! Ponto final!

- Eu vou acabar é dormindo na neve ou no carro se me fizer correr novamente. - comentou Nayru - Quero ver você me carregar pra dentro de casa se isso acontecer.

- Eu não, mas Sesshoumaru pode. - respondeu Rin prontamente

- É mais provável que ele me deixe morrer congelada dentro do carro a ter que carregar nos braços uma humana - comentou Nayru brincando

- Não fale besteira.. - falou Sesshoumaru, chegando em seguida - Eu te levaria para dentro de casa, caso adormecesse no carro.

- Seria um desperdício de oportunidade, quando se pode a levar para... - comentou Kouga, chagando com os outros

- Não ouse completar essa frase! - falou Nayru o repreendendo

- Sempre carinhosa. - ironizou Kouga se aproximando dela, dando um beijo no rosto - Boa noite, durma bem. Sonhe comigo...

- Vou ter pesadelos. - respondeu Nayru brincou Nayru

- Não duvido. - comentou Sesshoumaru irritado com aquela ceninha

- Até amanhã Sesshoumaru-sama. - se despediu Kagura, indo até ele e se pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Se a gente continuar a se despedir uns dos outros assim vamos acabar morrendo congelados. - comentou Nayru ao ver Kagura não se desgrudar de Sesshoumaru, que estava tentando a afastar. - Vamos resumir, até amanhã pra os que ficam!

Em pouco tempo praticamente todos estavam em seus respectivos carros. Rin fez com que Nayru pegasse uma carona no carro de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, poderia me levar até meu hotel? - indagou Kagura ao ver Nayru dentro do carro dele com Rin

- Você é uma yokai Kagura, pode ir voando. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Minha prioridade são as humanas que me esperam no carro.

- Então você as leva pra casa e depois me leva para o hotel. - respondeu Kagura oferecidamente

- Tive uma idéia melhor, eu deixo vocês aqui e vou com Rin pra casa de carro. - respondeu Nayru

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria dirigir meu carro nessas montanhas? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Mesmo se num momento de insanidade eu o fizesse, como acha que eu conseguiria voltar para minha casa antes da tempestade de neve?

- Poderia ir até usando poderes yokais ou pegando uma carona na vassoura dela. - respondeu Nayru calmamente

- Ora sua... - bracejou Kagura, mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu antes de terminar o que tinha em mente

- Kagura, minha responsabilidade é para com elas, você está aqui independente de minha vontade. Não posso me responsabilizar por algo que não está subordinado a mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru entrando no carro - Vá para seu hotel da mesma forma que veio para cá. Adeus...

---xxx---

Todos voltaram pra casa da família Taisho, indo para seus respectivos quartos. Como era de se esperar, Sesshoumaru teve de levar Rin no colo para o quarto de Kagome e Sango, pois ela dormiu encostada em Nayru no caminho de volta. Nayru vai junto com ele, e ela troca de roupa de Rin e a coloca na cama. Espera Sesshoumaru sair e se troca também colocando seu pijama e indo em seguida para sala, na qual dormiria no sofá.... Mas ao chegar lá, encontra Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá a esperando.

- Deseja alguma coisa? - indagou Nayru desconfiada

- Você tem certeza que não quer dormir no meu quarto e deixar que eu durma aqui no sofá? – pergunta Sesshoumaru – Afinal você é a uma das musas gregas. não deve ficar dormindo em um simples sofá...

- Tenho certeza Sesshy. – responde ela rindo, e ele por sua vez limitou em apenas levantar sua sobrancelha – Estarei bem, é serio. Pode ir...

- Se mudar de idéia, apenas bata na porta do meu quarto e eu troco contigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, se levantando do sofá.

- Ok... - respondeu Nayru - Boa noite Sesshoumaru!

---xxx---

Sesshoumaru sai da sala, indo diretamente para seu quarto trocar de roupa. colocando seu pijama (que era apenas a parte de baixo de um abrigo), em seguida pega em seu armário um lençol, um travesseiro e uma colcha de frio e as leva para a sala.

- Toma, aqui nessa região as noites são frias. Vai precisa disso, ira lhe aquecer bem... – disse ele entregando as roupas de cama para Nayru – Quer que eu acenda a lareira ou isso é o suficiente?

- Não obrigado, está tudo ok! – responde Nayru olhando para Sesshoumaru e como ele estava vestido, e realmente era uma tentação áqüea visão. Será que Kagura tive a mesma visão que ela estava tendo ou... – V-você não vai sentir frio assim?

- Não, esqueceu que eu sou um yokai?! – pergunta Sesshoumaru ajeitando o cabelo dele - Não preciso de nada nem ninguém para me aquecer...

- Por isso que dorme sozinho naquela cama... - comentou Nayru enquanto arrumava o sofá para ela dormir, tentando ocupar as mãos para não acabar as colocando no abdômen dele. - Pode ir agora, vou ficar bem.

- Quer me fazer companhia? - indagou Sesshoumaru a provocando

- Iriam acabar me encontrando morta lá, congelada. - comentou Nayru retribuindo a brincadeira

- Nunca ira descobrir se não tentar. - comentou ele batendo a mão de leve no ombro dela - Boa noite, qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar.

- Valeu Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Nayru lhe dando um meio abraço, ou algo que parecia um...

---xxx---

Sesshoumaru se retirando da sala e indo para o seu quarto. Contudo ele não dormiu imediatamente, ele ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite, e principalmente em Nayru. Quando ela tecnicamente o abraçou, ele quase não pode evitar querer aprisionar em seus braços e beijá-La vorazmente. Queria a assustar por punição de o provocar tanto aquela noite... Mas conseguiu se conter, se vingaria dela depois... Aos poucos Sesshoumaru começou a cochilar.

Por volta das 2:30h da madrugada, Sesshoumaru escutando alguém andar pelo corredor e decide ver quem era. Quando Sesshoumaru vai pra sala, encontra Miroku olhando Nayru, que estava dormindo tranquilamente. Sesshoumaru não confiou muito na hipótese se Miroku iria apenas ficar a olhando, pois sabia que aquela amigo de seu irmão era um pervertido de plantão e isso era um pouco perigoso, principalmente para Nayru que estava dormindo sem saber do perigo que corria.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Miroku silenciosamente, lhe aplica uma chave de braço, e tampa a boca dele com a outra mão e o arrasta até o quarto de Inuyasha, que se encontrava dormindo até então.

- Inuyasha, cuide desse seu amigo pervertido! – disse Sesshoumaru, o empurrando para dentro do quarto. No entanto Miroku não se equilibrou muito bem e acabou caindo na cama de Inuyasha, que acordou irritado e assutado

- O que.... Sesshoumaru, o que faz no meu quarto?! – indaga Inuyasha, meio sonolento

- Tranque a porta do quarto e certifique-se que a chave está com você o tempo todo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Encontrei seu amigo pervertido na sala, olhando fixamente Nayru dormindo. Se eu o encontrar ele de novo fazendo isso eu irei o matar pela sua falta de respeito. – disse Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto e voltando para sua cama.

- O que você aprontou em Miroku? – pergunta Inuyasha bravo e desconfiado

- Nada, dessa vez eu sou totalmente inocente. - respondeu Miroku - Eu só estava vendo Nayru dormindo. Ela fica tão linda e sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo parece ser tão inocente... Tem que ver!

- eu tenho namorada, e além disso, ela é mais velha que nós dois. Devia começar a mudar essa idéia de querer conquistar todas as mulheres que vê Miroku... E a Sango não significa nada pra você? – argumenta Inuyasha

- é claro que sim... Mas se eu escolher só uma ,serei injusto com todas as outras mulheres do mundo. E mais uma coisa, eu só estava a vendo ela dormir, não é nada de errado nisso. Mas parece que seu irmão teve uma crise de ciúmes com isso. – responde Miroku

- Bom, ele deve estar ficando afim de Nayru. Ou apenas está tentando proteger ela de você e Kouga...– responde Inuyasha – É melhor nos voltarmos a dormir, mas desta vez eu acho que vou ter que trancar a porta pra você não sair daqui. Nunca se sabe o que Sesshoumaru pode fazer com você se o pegar zanzando por ai novamente...

Sesshoumaru acorda mais uma vez às 4h da madrugada, e vai para a cozinha tomar um copo de água e aproveita pra olhar Nayru dormindo. O cobertor dela tinha caído no chão, e ela estava encolhida com frio. Era meio cômica a cena... então ele decide pegar novamente o cobertor, o limpa e coloca sobre Nayru para lhe aquecer. Ao se inclinar para colocar-lhe o cobertor até a altura dos ombros, ele acaba a tocando e fica poucos centímetros dos lábios dela... Seus lábios estavam muito convidativos aquela hora, e ele não pode resiste. Ele se inclinou e deu um leve beijo em sua boca, contudo ele não contava que ela corresponderia a isso instantaneamente, mesmo estando dormindo.

No entanto, para Nayru, ela estava ainda dormindo e sonhando que beijava alguém, mas não podia cogitar a hipótese de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com ela na vida real. Aquele beijo durou mais ou menos uns 3 minutos, mas para Sesshoumaru parecia ter durado muito mais que isso... o fato que ele queria que durasse mais tempo. Se não fosse pelo fato que, caso prolonga-se ela acabaria sem ar e acabaria acordando.

- Que tipo de sonhos estás tendo? Quem é que beijas? – indagou Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto dela e em seguida sai, voltando para o seu quarto, esquecendo de vez o que ia fazer na cozinha. Quando ele se deita na cama, adormece logo em seguida.

---xxx----

Naquela manhã, Nayru acorda e sem entender ao certo entende o sonho que tivera aquela noite... Fora muito real para ser simplesmente um sonho, nele ela estava dançando com Kouga num baile, estavam dançando uma musica romântica... Mas depois de um tempo, eles se beijam, e quando ela volta a olhar para Kouga, ele havia se transformado em Sesshoumaru, e continuaram a dançar... depois ele falava estranho sobre quem ela estava beijando.... Pra ela era realmente mui esquisito, pois já tinha tirado da cabeça aquela noite de tempestade que havia ficado no apartamento de Sesshoumaru esperando a chuva passar e quando rolou aquele beijo e tudo mais... Aquilo tudo estava realmente a deixava cada vez mais confusa, pois não sabia se estava ficando apaixonada realmente por Sesshoumaru, ou Kouga ou ainda estava ficando louca. Seria bem mais provável e bem vinda a loucura do que as outras duas hipóteses...

- O que está acontecendo comigo? - indagou Nayru num sussurra se sentando no sofá, colocando a mão nos lábios – Por que tenho a sensação de ser tão real o beijo ... que loucura. Ta na cara que foi apenas um sonho... mas, foi um bom sonho... Mas apenas um sonho!


	13. Chapter 13

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Nossa, são exatamente 3:40 da madrugada e eu finalmente terminei de re-escrever esse cap do fic. To cansada, mas acho que valeu a pena, são 15 paginas ao total. Espero que gostem e desculpem pelo atraso. Hehe... E mais uma vez vou os lembra, se eu demorar pra postar um novo cap, podem mandar rewins cobrando, ok? Sayonara!]

Pela manhã, Nayru acordou mais cedo que os outros e resolveu fazer um café da manhã, afinal não devia estar passando nada de bom da televisão aquela hora. Seu planejamento foi de fazer um café da manhã super reforçado pra seus amigos, com todo tipo de quitutes que conseguiria fazer com os ingredientes que achou na cozinha, na qual ela estava acostumada a comer quando morava no exterior... Foi procurando tudo nos armários e gavetas, deixando tudo que iria precisar e o que achava que iria em cima da mesa, o que fez a cozinha parecer sido alvo de algum treinamento militar pelo tamanho da bagunça que ficou. Começou a preparar a desejum, fez panquecas (isso é comum nos EUA), bacon, ovos estrelados, torradas, sanduíches, suco de laranja, chocolate quente, bolo e café e até um bolo de cenoura... A medida que terminava de cozinhar, colocava o que sujara na pia... Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a acordar atraído pelo cheiro da comida. Ao chegar à cozinha, deu de cara com Nayru.

- Bom dia Nay... O que houve aqui? - indagou Sesshoumaru olhando para a bagunça que estava a cozinha

- Não sei... Quando chequei aqui de manhãzinha era uma cozinha... Agora parece uma mistura de "guerra de comida" com uma homenagem a "Torre de Pisa" na pia. - respondeu Nayru com humor, em quanto se concentrava em terminar de fritar o bacon e os ovos. - Dormiu bem?

- Sim, e você? - indagou Sesshoumaru procurando uma cadeira limpa para se sentar

- Muito bem, tive um sonho estranho... Meio realista demais. - comentou Nayru - Sesshoumaru, se importa em me ajudar?

- O que quer?

- Pratos... - respondeu Nayru - Cada um tem que ter sua porção individual de ovos estrelados e bacon no prato... Se eu deixar que cada um se sirva, Inuyasha ira comer tudo sozinho.

- Parece o conhecer bem... - comentou Sesshoumaru pegando os pratos no armário e os colocando na banqueta, que ficava ao lado do fogão. Entretanto não voltou a se sentar, ficou ali ao seu lado, a olhando cozinhar - Você dizia que teve um sonho estranho...

- Não vale a pena falar nele, eu nem me lembro direito dele. - comentou Nayru sem dar muita importância - Foi apenas a sensação que eu tive no sonho que estranhei... Sabe, aqueles sonhos malucos em que a gente acorda e pensa que foi real. Eu tive a sensação que fui beijada. Já teve algum sonho desse tipo?

- Nunca sonho. - respondeu ele - Eu simplesmente durmo, não tenho sonhos.

- Nem quando era criança... Nada? nadinha?

- Nunca sonhei em toda minha vida. - respondeu ele sério

- Uau! Incrível, eu achava que todo mundo sonhava quando dormia... Nem que fosse uma vez ou outra. - respondeu Nayru - Tem certeza que você não é parente do Chuck Norris?

- Ele é um humano, eu sou um yokai.

- É isso que querem que você pense! - respondeu Nayru com a espátula na mão, apontando para o rosto dele, na qual continuou sério - Cara, isso foi uma brincadeira. Pode rir agora...

- Não entendo seu senso de humor

- E eu não entendo a sua falta dele. - comentou Nayru - Rir não dói, sabia?

- Concentre-se no que está fazendo ou vai queimar o café da manhã. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela, aparentemente cheirando o aroma que saia da frigideira - O cheiro está bom.

- Sério, que bom. Achava que não iria gostar. - falou ela colocando a comida no prato e, em seguida, começou a fritar as outras porções de bacon e ovos para os outros - Como é um yokai, achava que não iria gostar do que eu estava preparando por café da manhã. Achava que iria ser tradicionalista e comer um café tradicional do Japão.

- Eu não estava me referindo a comida. - respondeu ele e se afastou dela - Vou acordar os outros.

- Certo, e eu vou terminando aqui... E obrigado Sesshy pela ajuda. - falou Nayru, mas ele já tinha saído da cozinha.

Quase dez minutos depois, todos estavam na sala tomando o café da manhã. Nayru arrumara tudo para que comecem na mesa da sala, afinal a cozinha estava interditada por ela. Todos aprovaram e aproveitaram o desejum que ela fizera, afinal o friozinho daquela manhã pedia uma comida daquelas.

Ficaram a mesa conversando até dar 8 da manhã, quando o celular de nayru começou a tocar, a fazendo sair da mesa e ir o atender; apesar do barulho e conversas paralelas na mesa, Sesshoumaru conseguiu ouvir claramente a conversa dela. Era Kouga com quem falava, pedindo para todos já irem se arrumar e ir para casa dele em seguida, pois o helicóptero já estaria os aguardando até lá. Apesar dele insistir em mandar seu motorista ir os buscar, mas Nayru preferiu que fossem nos carros da família Taisho. Em poucos minutos a conversa foi finalizada, com tudo combinado.

- Ei, gente! - falou Nayru quase gritando, para chamar a atenção dos outros - Bom, tudo está pronto. O helicóptero espera pela gente na casa de Kouga, então é melhor já irem se arrumar e irmos.

- E a bagunça na cozinha? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente enquanto tomava o café

- Na volta eu juro que irei arrumar. - respondeu Nayru fazendo o sinal de juramento dos escoteiros

- Os ratos irão fazer a festa... - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Encare isso como uma contribuição social ou ajuda ao meio ambiente. Ratos magros não alimentam seus predadores... Estou ajudando a salvar o planeta. - respondeu ela sarcasticamente

- Nayru, Kouga confirmou que tem roupas de banho por lá? - indagou Sango

- Sim, pelo que entendi lá tem "paraíso" de roupas de banho. Tem muitos biquínis e maiôs de diversos modelos e estilos. - respondeu ela

- Vai ser só a gente lá? - indagou Inuyasha

- Digamos que seremos cobaias, vamos estrear o lugar. - respondeu Nayru - Mais alguma pergunta? Miroku? Rin? Sesshoumaru?

- Não, nenhuma mais. - respondeu Inuyasha ao ver o silencio dos outros

- Ok, mulheres se aprontam primeiro. - respondeu Nayru fazendo Kagome, Sango e Rin se levantarem da mesa. - Façam o favor de depois de terminarem guardar e colocar a louça suja na cozinha.

- Não vou lavar. - respondeu Inuyasha de imediato

- Idem! - falou Miroku levantando a mão, aparentando um sinal de voto

- E isso sustenta a dito popular "homens bonitos não se ferem com água" - falou Nayru saindo da sala - Se ferem é com sabão!

Miroku e Inuyasha não entenderam ao certo o que significava o que ela disse, mas Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso.

- Rin! - chamou Sesshoumaru - Quero que se abrigue bem, pois no helicóptero você sentirá mais frio quando decolarmos. Não quero que volte doente das férias...

- Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama! - respondeu Rin alegremente, agarrando a mão de Nayru - Você vai me ajudar!

Nayru foi literalmente arrastada até o quarto por Rin, chegando lá abriram os armários e as malas a procura de roupas mais quentes. Nayru foi se arrumar primeiro antes de ajudar Rin a se vestir, como Sango e Kagome eram mais independentes, não iriam necessitar de sua ajuda. Rin ficou sentada na cama, esperando por Nayru.

Nesse meio tempo, os rapazes estavam terminando de se arrumarem e esperando por elas no sofá. Sesshoumaru terminou de se aprontar primeiro, pois como yokai completo, dificilmente sentia frio ou ficaria doente caso pegasse alguma friagem. Em alguns minutos todos estavam na sala, exceto Nayru e Rin que ainda estavam no quarto. Sesshoumaru resolveu ir ao quarto delas e as chamar... Mas ao chegar na porta notou que elas estavam conversando e ele resolveu não interferir e ficar encostado na parede perto da porta, as escutando.

- E essa roupa Rin? Acho que ira lhe abrigar muito bem... - respondeu Nayru mostrando a roupa a menina - Apesar deu odiar a cor.

- Não gosta de rosa?- indagou Rin pegando a roupa

- Gosto, mas não desse rosa. - respondeu Nayru - Gosto dos tons de rosa mais avermelhados. Rosa claro é para mulheres delicadas e passivas, e eu definitivamente não sou uma delas.

- Eu tenho uma dessas de cor laranja... - comentou Rin

- Use o eu quiser Rin, não se importe com minha opinião sobre cor. Isso varia de pessoa pra pessoa. - comentou Nayru

- Mas se você não gosta eu acho melhor não usar... - respondeu Rin indo ao guarda-roupa procurar aquela roupa de cor laranja

- Sesshoumaru tem razão... - comentou Nayru - Eu posso acabar te influenciando para o lado negro da força.

- Ele falou isso?

- Não com essas palavras... - respondeu Nayru rindo da cara duvidosa de Rin - Eu traduzi para a linguagem Star Wars.

- Achei... Pode ajudar a me vestir? - indagou Rin saindo com o achado nos braços. Nayru rapidamente começou a lhe vestir, colocando todas as roupas que Rin iria usar para lhe abrigar do frio... O que a fez ficar meio espantada com o numero de peças de roupa que a menina teve de vestir, mas era melhor passar calor do que frio...

-Nayru, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - indagou Rin ao mesmo tempo que Nayru lhe fazia vestir a segunda calça

- Claro, desde que não seja a pergunta "de onde vem os bebês". - comentou Nayru meio distraída

- Você gosta do Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Vejamos... É, acho que sim. - respondeu Nayru - Como não poderia gostar de um amigo?

- Não estou falando nesse sentido, perguntei se você "gosta mesmo" do Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Ahhh... Está se referindo a "amor". - comentou Nayru pegando o moletom, fazendo rin o vestir - A resposta é não, amor é um sentimento muito mais profundo e complexo para surgir assim de repente Rin. Leva tempo... E eu conheço ele a pouco tempo. Impossível sentimento profundo brote do nada...

- Entendi... Mas você ainda pode se apaixonar por ele, não é?

- Da mesma forma que posso me apaixonar por Kouga... - comentou Nayru sem ligar muito para tal possibilidade

- Quer dizer que prefere Kouga a Sesshoumaru-sama? - indagou Rin quase gritando

- Não disse isso... - respondeu Nayru a fazendo colocar o casaco - Diga

Os que pra mim, eles estão no mesmo nível. Tem diferentes personalidades, mas eu gosto de ambos igualmente. Eventualmente poderia me apaixonar, mas paixão é algo que passa rapidamente com o tempo. Amor a primeira vista só acontece em contos de fada e novelas mexicanas. Vamos indo?

- posso te pedir um favor antes da gente sair? - indagou Rin relutando a sair do quarto?

- Depende do favor... -comentou Nayru passando a mão nos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. Aquelas perguntas estavam a deixando nervosa...

- É um bem pequeno e simples. - respondeu Rin pegando na mão de Nayru - Poderia se casar com Sesshoumaru? Assim eu finalmente teria uma mãe e formaríamos uma família completa e eu não me sentiria mais tão sozinha.

- Tenho a impressão que é crime pedir em casamento alguém sem o consentimento da outra parte, Rin. - comentou Nayru tentando não rir da idéia absurda da menina - A melhor deixarmos essa conversa pra depois, todos já devem estar nos esperando.

- Você não gostaria de ser minha mãe Nayru? - insistiu Rin

- Não é que eu não gostaria Rin... Mas não há necessidade de tomar medida tão drástica como casamento. Vou estar ao seu lado não importa a circunstância, de uma forma ou de outra... Estarei por perto sempre que necessite de mim. - respondeu Nayru colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz de Rin - Não preciso ser sua mãe para me importar com você...

- Mas eu quero ter uma mãe... Eu nem me lembro de minha família antes de ir morar com Sesshoumaru-sama. Quero ter uma família completa novamente, e você daria uma ótima mãe pra mim! - falou Rin tentando fazer uma chantagem emocional

- Ei, não seja injusta com Sesshy, ele anda fazendo um ótimo trabalho sendo seu pai e uma mãe agora só iria atrapalhar. - respondeu Nayru colocando a mão na maçaneta, abrindo a porta - Além disso, você acha mesmo que Sesshoumaru iria se casar com uma humana?

- Bom... se for você ele pode... - tentou argumentar Rin

- Sou o ultimo ser vivo do planeta que ele escolheria para isso. Além disso ele não faz meu tipo! - respondeu Nayru saindo do quarto, mas não deu mais nenhum passo... Sesshoumaru estava ao lado da porta, a olhando. Ela ficou branca, não sabia ao certo desde quando estava ali escutando a conversa absurda...

- Mas eu quero mãe e irmãos... - continuou Rin saindo do quarto, quando viu Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente Nayru. Algo fez sentir arrepios naquele momento... Iriam brigar?

- Estavam demorando... - falou Sesshoumaru sério, mas a energia sinistra que manifestava era um sinal de irritação. No entanto por que estava irritado? Ou melhor, quando ficou assim?

- Já íamos descer. - respondeu Nayru com um tom calmo, apensar de estar nervosa

- Coloque mais um casaco Rin. - falou Sesshoumaru olhando a menina

- Se colocar mais alguma outra roupa de frio eu duvido que ela consiga se movimentar sozinha. - comentou Nayru olhando para Rin, tentado mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível - Ela parece mais um urso que um ser humano com toda essa roupa.

- Estou sentindo calor... - comentou Rin

- Eu disse para colocar outro casaco, Rin. - falou novamente Sesshoumaru, deixando claro que era uma ordem

- Eu levo no braço... - falou Nayru rapidamente, voltando ao quarto pegando outro casaco para a menina - Se ela sentir frio eu a faço colocar, certo?

- Muito bem,os outros já nos esperam no carro, Vamos indo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, começando a andar no corredor, com Rin ao seu lado e Nayru alguns passos atrás deles.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, posso lhe pedir um favor? - falou Rin enquanto desciam as escadas, em direção a sala

- Não... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Vai nos atrasar de continuar a falar e fazer perguntas.

- É só um favor, eu juro. - respondeu Rin

- Peça... - respondeu ele no ultimo degrau da escada

- Poderia se casar com Nayru? - indagou Rin pulando dois degraus no termino da escada, caindo em pé e olhou para Nayru que ainda descia as escadas e depois para Sesshoumaru - Se você se casar com ela, eu finalmente teria uma família completa com um pai, uma mãe e irmãos. A propósito, quero 4 ou 5 irmãos!

Nayru se concentrou ao máximo em descer as escadas sem tropeçar ou cair, mas aquele pedido de Rin a estava fazer perder toda seu alto controle. Estava sentindo vergonha, afinal ele podia interpretar que ela havia influenciado Rin a falar aquilo. Como ela desejou que a terra se abrisse exatamente onde estava e a engolisse para não ter que passar mais vergonha com a idéia absurda de Rin. Podia sentir a energia sinistra de Sesshoumaru, devia estar furioso... O que fez Nayru começar a orar para Kami-sama pela sua vida. Podia sentir ele a encarando... Céus! Desta vez Nayru sentia que esse era o ultimo dia de sua curta vida.

- A idéia não é má... - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Notou que Nayru arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, tentou continuar a descer as escadas mas tropeçou. Antes que caísse sentiu como estivesse flutuando... Abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava com ela no colo, a olhando com ironia.

- Acho que tive uma "queda" por você... - falou Nayru meio sem graça

- Diria que foi quase um tombo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a colocando no chão, com cuidado - Se machucou?

- Só meu orgulho... - respondeu Nayru apressadamente, tentando se afastar dele, mas ele continuou a manter perto dele com a mão em sua cintura. - Sesshoumaru?

- Teríamos muito mais que 5 filhos, se casássemos. - falou Sesshoumaru olhando nos olhos de Nayru, em seguida para Rin, que estava totalmente imóvel os observando, mas o brilho no olhar não restava duvida que tinha mais do que esperança que isso iria acontecer.

Agora Nayru tinha certeza que tinha metido os pés pelas mãos, agora rin tinha falsas esperanças sobre algo que nunca iria acontecer e que Sesshoumaru estava se divertindo a suas custas... Não podia imaginar que ele fosse tão sádico. Porque afinal ela nunca conseguia ter uma vida normal? Porque sempre se metia naquele tipo de confusão?

Saíram da casa e começaram a descer as escadas, que estavam com uma camada de neve. Sesshoumaru desceu na frente, ajudando Nayru a descer e em seguida ajudava Rin... No entanto a menina resolver dar uma "mãozinha", esperou Sesshoumaru acabar de descer as escadas, e quando Nayru estava descendo o degrau com ajuda dele, Rin fingiu escorregar e a empurrou para Sesshoumaru, que a segurou numa espécie de abraço. Para ela, aquilo lhe lembrava a cena de um filme romântico que assistiu na televisão... Só faltava o beijo e...

- Ei, vocês vão ir ou resolveram... - falou Miroku se aproximando deles, mas quando viu os dois e a posição que estavam, parou. - Desculpe, estou interrompendo algo?

- Na...Não, eu escorreguei por causa do gelo na escada e Sesshoumaru me segurou. - respondeu Nayru nervosa - Foi só isso...

- Ok, a gente ta no carro esperando vocês. - respondeu Miroku saindo quase correndo. O que fez pensar se Sesshoumaru o intimidou ou ele iria fofocar o que viu para os outros... Esse era um daqueles dias que devia ter ficado dormindo no sofá...

Sua suspeita de Nayru foi confirmada ao chegar perto dos carros, na qual um carro seria dirigido por Inuyasha e o outro por Sesshoumaru. Como de se esperar, Inuyasha levaria os amigos no carro dele, mas o inusitado foi Rin também ir com eles, fazendo que Nayru tivesse que ir no outro carro com Sesshoumaru. A desculpa disso foi que Nayru sabia o caminho para casa de Kouga, e então ela os guiaria... E Rin ar ou poderia atrapalhar ou distrair pelo caminho.

Durante todo o trajeto a casa de Kouga, Nayru não tirou os olhos da janela... Estava um pouco constrangida pelos acontecimentos naquela manhã. Parecia que Sesshoumaru não se importava se ela falasse com ele ou não, mas ela podia jurar que viu o reflexo de Sesshoumaru no vidro, na qual ele sorrio por alguns segundos. Bom, isso era extremamente raro, de acordo com Inuyasha. Bom, o dia não poderia ficar mais estranho do já estava sendo... Ou poderia?

Essa duvida foi respondida quando chegaram na casa de Kouga, ao irem para o helicóptero. Antes que se acomodassem, os irmãos de Kouga e Rin estavam disputando quem iria sentar ao lado de Nayru e como os bancos do helicóptero estavam divididos em 4 bancos virados de costas pra a cabine do piloto, na qual eram separados pela porta, ficando dois de cada lado. E os outros estavam divididos em mais dois bancos com 3 lugares e o ultimo com 4 lugares... O que fazia Nayru ficar num cabo-de-guerra, entre o ultimo banco e o outro de três lugares. A discussão foi resolvida por Kouga, na qual todas as crianças se sentarem no mesmo banco do helicóptero, e Nayru se sentou ao lado dele.

Sango e Kagome sentaram num dos bancos ao lado da cabine do piloto, Nayru e Kouga se sentaram nas outras, do lado oposto delas. Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se sentaram na primeira fileira, que ficava de frente dos outros e as crianças na ultima, a mais espaçosa.

Quando todos estavam devidamente prontos, o helicóptero começou a levantar vôo. Nayrua agarrou a mão de Kouga e segurou firmemente. Tal imagem surpreendeu a todos, e irritou Sesshoumaru.

- O que houve Nayru? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Medo de altura?

- Não, ela tem medo de voar de helicóptero. - respondeu Kouga tentando acalmar Nayru, que estava ficando pálida, e começou a acariciar a mão dela - Se acalme baby, eu estou aqui...

- Mais um motivo pra ficar apavorada... Valeu! - comentou Nayru respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não poderia ter um ataque de pânico ali...

- Vamos conversar, assim você se distrai. - falou Kouga, ignorando o que ela falara antes - Que tal falarmos dos tempos da faculdade? Lembra da nossa turma e as vezes que saímos

- Infelizmente eu lembro ainda... - respondeu Nayru dando um meio sorriso - Eu parecia ser uma líder de gangue com vocês ao meu redor.

- Achava que só andava com Kouga... - comentou Kagome

- Não eu tinha uma turma comigo. - respondeu Nayru - Tinha Jakotsu, Bakotsu, Kouga e eu... Isso quando os outros irmãos de Jakotsu não apareciam. Eles haviam se formado antes da gente, mas isso não evitou de nos encontrarmos no campus. Normalmente saiamos por ai, apostando uma corrida de moto, e quando íamos pra a fazendo de alguém da turma, apostávamos corrida de cavalo. Estipulávamos de quem perdesse teria que obedecer a ordem/desejo feito pelo vencedor... E normalmente eram coisas doidas que mandava/pedia. Eu acabei indo pro lado negro da força por culpa deles, eram uma má influencia.

- Como assim? - indagou Sango curiosa - Nayru não era exatamente como é hoje?

- Fisicamente sim, mas o temperamento dela era completamente oposto ao atual. - respondeu Kouga - Antes ela era parecia uma nerd... Não, pior, era uma santa! Toda certinha, quieta, discreta e vivia lendo. Você dificilmente a encontrava sem um livro nas mãos. A primeira vez que a vi eu pensei que era "mais uma nerd meia japa" que nem sabia falar inglês... Eu até a evitava. Mas quando Jakotsu a viu, deu um grito e disse que ela seria sua modelo, depois disso viraram amigos. Em pouco tempo depois a gente virou amigo e começamos viver a vida de uma forma mais intensa do que antes.

- Intensa? - indagou Miroku olhando diretamente para Nayru e depois para Kouga.

- Não ouse pensar coisas pervertidas... - falou Nayru irritada - Não nada disso que está pensando!

- Não é? - indagou Miroku meio surpreso

- Eu posso jogar esse pervertido daqui? - indagou Nayru

- Não, ele não é um yokai e morrera com a queda. - respondeu Kouga

- Vaso ruim não quebra. - falou Sango, entrando na conversa

- Vamos testar a teoria... - Falou Inuyasha soltando cinto de segurança

- Coloque o cinto Inuyasha. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru e depois olhou sério para Miroku - Não quero sua voz mais durante todo o trajeto, fui claro?

- Como cristal. - falou Miroku sentindo arrepios, afinal Sesshoumaru não era um ser que tolerava ser desafiado. Mas naquele momento a atmosfera dentro na aeronave ficou pesado... Dando a impressão que estava mais frio ali do que lá fora.

- O que vocês faziam? - indagou Kagome, tentando fazer o clima ficar mais ameno.

- Começamos a praticar esportes, tipo vôlei e basquete. Depois de conversarmos e começou a se soltar mais um pouco. Com o tempo começamos a sair de moto e viajar com nossa turma, e depois a gente ficou meio que inseparável. Fizemos se mudar para nosso dormitório...

- Mas depois ela se mudou lá pra casa. - falou Shipou, entrando na conversa - Ela é praticamente alguém da nossa família!

- Porque será que me deu a impressão que entrei pra máfia... - comentou nayru

- Porque, _Cara mia___nos a fizemos entrar para o mundo dos jogos e apostas. - respondeu Kouga, imitando os gestos do "poderoso chefão" - Nos ensinamos a jogar e em pouco tempo ela ficou uma "ninja" em jogos de carta. Foram poucas vezes que a víamos perder...

- Qual era a punição dela quando perdia? - indagou Inuyasha

- Na vez que ela perdeu para Jakotsu, ela teve de ser sua modelo e desfilar com as roupas que ele fazia pelo campus. Com Bakotsu teve de ser escrava dele por uma semana, sendo parceira dele nas competições de esporte mistas. Mas a melhor de todas foi quando ela perdeu pra mim... - falava Kouga

- O que ela fez? - indagou Sango muito curiosa

- Posso contar Nayru? - indagou Kouga sorrindo maliciosamente

- Conte... - respondeu Nayru - Eu irei contar as suas depois mesmo.

- Ok... - respondeu Kouga - Quando ela perdeu pra mim, eu a mandei correr de biquíni pelo campus no inverno, gritando que me amava e que "O verão vêem ai". foi muito engraçado aquilo, quando ela terminou de correr pelo campus ela tava toda azul e tremendo, mas ela foi firme e nunca andou pra trás numa aposta.

- Ela poderia ter morrido de hipotermia. - falou Sesshoumaru

- Bom, eu tinha dado escolhas. - respondeu Kouga

- Mas a melhor escolha era correr de biquíni. - interrompeu Nayru antes que ela falasse as opções que ela tinha lhe dado naquela época.

_- _A gente bem que podia jogar cartas... - comentou Kagome

- Com Nayru por perto, impossível. - respondeu Kouga - Em todo esse tempo que a conheço, eu só a vi perder 6 vezes. E as prendas que ela fazia a gente passar era muito piores...

- Piores e isso? - indagou Inuyasha

- Sim... - respondeu Nayru - Uma foi na mesma época que ele me fez correr de biquíni pelo campus.

- Essa eu sei! - respondeu Kagome já começando a rir - Ela mandou Jakotsu, Bakotsu e Kouga se vestirem de bailarinas e patinar num lago congelado, com o tema "Barbie e o lago dos cisnes".

- Quem deles foi a Barbie? - indagou Inuyasha as gargalhadas. Todos estavam rindo, incluindo o próprio Kouga. Sesshoumaru sorriu ao imaginar a cena...

- Essa eu queria ter visto... -comentou Sango

- A gente tem isso filmado em casa! - respondeu Ginta - Foi a coisa mas engraçada que a gente viu na vida, eles estavam maquiados e tudo mais... Foi cada tombo que eles levaram.

- Essa deve ter sido a pior... - comentou Inuyasha

- Na verdade não. - respondeu Nayru - Acho que as piores foram quando eu mandei e mandei Kouga correr nu pelo campus cantando "deus salve a rainha", no dias das bruxas se vestirem igual ao grupo Village People, danças e cantar "Macho men" e "YMCA", e teve também a outra que eu mandei...

- Aquela do Village People foi terrível... -falou Kouga passando a mãos nos cabelos, tentando não rir ao se relembrar da cena.

- Foi ótima... Eu faturei uma boa grana pra permitir as outras garotas do campus verem eles como Village People. Praticamente todo o fã clube deles estava lá gritando por eles... Parecia até que eles estavam fazendo um Streep do jeito que dançavam. Eu chorei de rir com aquilo! - falou Nayru segurando o riso

- Foi muito embaraçoso. - comentou Kouga, abaixando a cabeça, ocultando o rosto

- Nem vêem falar isso agora, na hora você adorou se exibir para elas. - respondeu Nayru -Todas aquelas garotas gritando, mandando tirar aquela fantasia de "bad boy" de couro preto que estava usando. Pena que eu não filmei aquilo...

- Pena? Minha vida ficou um inferno depois daquilo! - respondeu Kouga voltando o rosto para Nayru - Elas ligavam direto pra meu celular e minha casa, pedindo apresentações particulares. Eu tive que trocar meu celular a cada 2 meses durante 2 anos!

- mas aquilo foi muito divertido. - insistiu Nayru

- Se quer diversão eu posso repetir a façanha num show particular só pra você. - respondeu Kouga irritado

- Perfeito, posso filmar? - indagou Nayru

- Pra que se posso fazer o show ao vivo quantas vezes quiser? - indagou Kouga

- Uma vez é o bastante... Eu fazia copias em DVD e venderia. - respondeu Nayru, quando viu que o rosto de Kouga ficava vermelho, resolveu parar de o provocar. - Calma, estava zoando. Eu queria ter filmado aquela vez porque foi muito engraçado, iria guardar pra mim a gravação.

- Fazer eu dançar e fazer um Strip-tease foi cruel! -falou Kouga num suspiro

- Nem vêem passar a bola pra mim querido, a minha idéia era apenas fazer vocês dançarem. O resto foi por conta de vocês! - se defendeu Nayru.

- Mas você gostou também... - respondeu Kouga

- Como assim? - indagou Sango, até então todos estavam calados escutando a conversa e tentando imaginar a cena. Ate então todos apenas estavam prestando atenção no que diziam...

- Eu a puxei para o palco ao mesmo tempo que Bakotsu pegava uma cadeira e a fazia se sentar. - respondeu Kouga

- E ficaram dançando a musica "I'm too sexy" ao meu redor, tirando devagar as camisas e dançando de uma forma que superava qualquer sonho erótico feminino. - respondeu Nayru - As outras que estavam vendo gritaram tanto que quase fiquei surda.

- Deixa ver se entendi... Nayru ficou sentada ali no meio do palco quietinha enquanto vocês dançavam ao redor dela? - indagou Sango com o rosto vermelho

- Quieta nada, ela teve uma participação importante ali. - respondeu Kouga antes que Nayru o pudesse parar - Ela ficava tocando nos braços e peitoral e até nos abraçou...

- Correção, eu estava tentando em empurrar e tirar do palco antes que aquelas doidas histéricas não agüentassem mais e subissem no palco e acontecesse coisa pior! - respondeu nayru, no entanto não convenceu muito. - Mas esse malucos tentavam me fazer pagar pelo que tinha mandado eles fazer. No final, quando tentei fugir dali, Jakotsu se ajoelhou no chão e segurou minha perna direita. Bakotsu ficou de costas para o publico com o braço ao redor da minha cintura pela frente e o Kouga com a mão a redor das minhas costas e ambos morderam minhas orelhas... Essa parte sim foi horrível!

- Horrivel? - indagou Kouga com um sorriso malicioso - Isso seria o paraíso na terra pra qualquer outra ali. E não adianta disfarçar, pois sei que adorou se sentir tão poderosa ali...

- Claro, tanto como ser ameaçada por seu fã clube por causa daquilo. - Respondeu nayru - Depois veio a fama deu conseguir seduzir 3 caras ao mesmo tempo e os fazer me desejar a ponto de puderem de dividir sem ter ciúmes.

- Aconteceu isso? - indagou Kagome - Nossa, isso deve ter sido muito sinistro...

- Não, a parte desses três manes se juntarem e ficarem intimidando todos os caras que eu conversava era o pior. - respondeu Nayru - Ficavam me mandando beijinho, mandando bilhetinhos falando que sentiam minha falta na noite anterior... E ainda quando a gente se encontrava pelo campus esses tapados viviam me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço... Eu recebia no mínimo 15 ameaças de morte por dia por causa disso.

- Uau! - comentou Inuyasha passando a mão na testa - Deve ter sido complicado pra você, afinal não tem poderes yokai e nem poderia sair correndo e fugir delas, não é?

- Nunca deixei que tocassem num fio de cabelo dela. - respondeu Kouga - Afinal ela é a nossa caçulinha.

- Caçula?- indagou Kagome

- É a mais nova da nossa turma. - respondeu Kouga - Para Jakotsu e Bakotsu, ela era uma quase uma irmã. O problema era que quando a provocávamos com esse tipo de brincadeira, ela ficava vermelhinha e tão "Kawai" que a gente não podia resistir em querer monopolizá-La.

- Porque será que de repente me senti um animal de estimação? - comentou nayru, causando riso geral.

- Você é mais que isso, é uma amiga, uma companheira, uma amante, uma... - Discursava Kouga, quando as crianças o interromperam e gritaram

- CHEGAMOS!

- Senhoras e Senhores, iremos pousar agora. Por favor, apertem os cintos. - falou o piloto antes de começar a descer com o helicóptero. Nesse momento Nayru agradecia a Kami-sama por ter sobrevivido pelo trajeto e principalmente pela interrupção no discurso de Kouga. Tinha coisas no seu passado que preferia que ninguém mais soubesse... Principalmente Sesshoumaru. Tinha a nítida impressão que ele estava irritado com o que ouvira.

Após entrarem naquele "hotel estufa" de Kouga, se separaram em dois grupos. O grupo feminino iria primeiro a loja escolher as roupas de banho e iriam se trocar na cabine, em quanto o masculino esperava sua vez e vigiavam Miroku.

Kagome usava um maiô branco e Sango preferiu um biquíni normal de cor vermelha, mas ambos eram um tanto ousados. Rim escolheu um maiô tipo escolar e Nayru optou por um biquine preto comportado com uma camisa por cima. A desculpa que deu foi que iria brincar com as crianças e não queria que nenhuma parte de seu corpo fosse exposta acidentalmente.

No grupo masculino, Sesshoumaru colocou uma camisa regata branca com uma bermuda azul estampada. Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku usavam um calção estilo havaiano e os irmãos de Kouga usavam sungas infantis. No entanto, quando Inuyasha viu Kagome de biquíni, buscou rapidamente uma canga e a amarrar na cintura dela... Queria a proteger de olhares indiscretos. Miroku havia se transformado em um cachorrinho ao ver Sango, pois ficava perto dela o tempo todo perguntando se podia fazer algo por ela. Nayru não teve muito tempo para ser avaliada como se vestira, pois fora rapidamente arrastada pelas crianças que exigiram toda sua atenção.

A temperatura na estufa estava em torno de 38 graus Celsius, uma temperatura agradável mas obrigava a todos irem na água se refrescar um pouco, exceto Sesshoumaru que preferiu ar a sombra de um coqueiro lendo um livro. Mas o fato era não gostava de ver Nayru ser monopolizada por Kouga e Cia. Mas nayru estava tentando dedicar sua atenção a todos, principalmente a Rin que não saia de perto dela. Ele percebeu que a menina estava feliz com aquela experiência, o que o tranqüilizava. Ele a viu levar até o tanque que simulava ondas, a fazendo surfar, no tubo-água e até tentou a ensinou a boiar. Pouco tempo depois todos estava indo se divertir na praia artificial, exceto Sesshoumaru que continuava lendo o livro...

-Você não vai entrar? - indagou nayru ao se aproximar dele

- Não... - respondeu ele sem desviar a do livro - Não gosto nada que seja artificial, muito menos praias artificiais.

- Quer que lhe faça companhia? - insistiu Nayru se ajoelhando ao lado dele

- Não, vá se divertir com seus amiguinhos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- A diversão não é completa sem você. - comentou Nayru se levantando, estava pensando em sair quando teve uma idéia um pouco maldosa. Ela ainda estava molhava, e a camisa estava pingando água... Tirou a camisa e a colocou no braço. - Então, tem certeza que não quer entrar na água?

- Absoluta, agora vá e não me atrapalhe. - respondeu Sesshoumaru irritado, ela por acaso estava tentando o induzir a ir com ela para água?

- Ok, entendi... - respondeu ela fingindo não ligar. - Mas sabe, existe um ditado que fala " Se a montanha não vêm a mim, vamos a ela"!

Nesse momento ela jogou a camisa molhada em Sesshoumaru e saiu correndo. Ele conseguiu pegar a camisa a tempo, mas a água da camisa acabou respingando leve e o molhando, principalmente o livro.

- Você vai me pagar por isso. - falou Sesshoumaru dando um leve olhando ao redor, tentando a achar... Mas quando a viu com Kouga, voltou a ficar sério. Kouga pegou ela no colo e a jogou na água, e foi seguido pelos seus irmãos que queriam participar... Nayru estava tentando correr e escapar dele, mas eles estavam a perseguindo. A intimidade que eles demonstravam o irritava muito... Em contra partida, Kouga fazia tudo aquilo para irrita a Sesshoumaru. Ele também teve ciúmes quando Nayru falava em Sesshoumaru enquanto estava com eles. Na verdade, se irritou muito quando a viu tirar a camisa e jogar nele, poderia ser uma simples brincadeira ou algo muito mais...

Inuyasha sentiu uma enorme onda sinistra crescendo no local, que estava causando arrepios nos outros. Percebeu que parte dela provinha de Sesshoumaru, o que obrigou a ir até seu irmão. Chegando perto dele notou que as unhas de Sesshoumaru estavam perfurando a capa dura do livro... Realmente ele estava bastante alterado.

- O que houve? - indagou Inuyasha se sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru

- Não sei do que se refere. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Está irritado...

- Não estou, me deixe em paz lendo meu livro.

- Você não está lendo, está trucidando o livro. - comentou Inuyasha olhando a capa do livro - Está irritado com ela?

- Ela quem?

- Com a chapeuzinho vermelho... - respondeu Inuyasha inclinando a cabeça na direção que Nayru estava

- Não...

- Então é com o grau de amizade dela com Kouga?

- Pare de tentar me aborrecer e saia daqui! - falou Sesshoumaru irritado

- Sabe, não sei se devia te contar mas... Kouga vai pedir ela em namoro e, caso aceite, ela ira ficar na casa dele essa noite. - comentou Inuyasha, "jogando verde"...

- Esse bastardo que não ouse propor isso ou o farei se arrepender. - comentou Sesshoumaru praticamente rosnando

- Nossa... Eu nunca achei que reagiria assim alguma vez na vida. - comentou Inuyasha se levantando - Fique frio, eu estava mentindo. Mas vou lhe avisar, do jeito que ele gosta dela, em breve ela pode propor algo dou tipo. Se ela aceitar, seria questão de tempo dela se apaixonar por ele e ai será tarde demais.

- Suma daqui Inuyasha! - ordenou Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha resolveu o obedecer, pois ele não era burro o suficiente para o desafiar quando estava tão irritado.

Quando voltou a ficar sozinho, Sesshoumaru ficou a pensar no que Inuyasha falou, e tinha que admitir que havia certa lógica seu argumento. E tinha que admitir que a idéia de Nayru e Kouga juntos o irritava mais que qualquer coisa... Mas o que poderia fazer? Não queria demonstrar seu interesse, mas também não desejava deixar Kouga ganhar terreno. Pensar numa solução o fez começar a ter dor de cabeça.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? - chamou Rin em pé, ao lado dele

- Parece que hoje todos resolveram conversar comigo... - comentou ele

- O que? - indagou a menina confusa

- Nada, o que quer? - indagou Sesshoumaru voltando a atenção para ela

- Quer ir nadar comigo na piscina adulta? - indagou ela alegre - É muito funda e tenho medo de me afogar.

- Se tem medo, não entre. - respondeu ele - Além disso é uma piscina para adultos, porque você estaria lá? Vá brincar na infantil...

- Mas se for comigo, eu não teria como me...

- Eu não vou... - respondeu ele sério - Não quero me molhar, e você deve ficar bem longe de piscinas fundas, fui claro?

- Sim... - respondeu Rin desanimada, indo para a praia, onde Nayru estava. No entanto e menina se sentou na areia e cobriu o rosto, parecia deprimida.

- O que foi Rin? Está doendo alguma coisa? Se machucou? - indagou nayru saindo da água, indo até ela

- Não...

- Então porque está tão triste?

- Sesshoumaru disse que não vai entrar na água porque não quer se molhar. - respondeu Rin quase a ponto de chorar

- Hum... Quer dizer que não quer se molhar é? - falou Nayru sorrido - Tive uma idéia, vêem comigo!

Nayru correu com ela para a loja, pegando pistolas d'água e as abasteceu. Depois ensinou Rin como disparar com ela e contou sem plano. Rin se aproximou de Sesshoumaru novamente, mas exibindo a arma, ao mesmo que Nayru se ia sorrateiramente pela mata que havia por trás do coqueiro. Rin tentou disparar a arma d'água em Sesshoumaru, mas ele conseguiu segurar a mão dela, que mudou a trajetória. Quando ia começar a brigar com a menina, ele acabou se distraindo e acabou sendo molhado pelas costas. Quando olhou pra trás irritado viu Nayru rindo dele, saindo do esconderijo e correndo para a praia, ao mesmo tempo que Rin saia correndo atrás dela rindo. Nesse momento ele se acalmou, o que ela estava fazendo exigia retaliação... Sem demonstrar irritação ou que ligava para o que elas fizeram, Sesshoumaru tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos e voltou a ler o livro. Percebeu que elas o olhavam e pareciam estar decepcionados com ele, no entanto o que elas não suspeitavam era que ele planejava friamente sua vingança.

As horas passara, rapidamente, com elas veio o almoço, descanso e conseqüentemente a hora de irem embora. No entanto, as crianças insistiram em uma ultima brincadeira, na qual teoricamente todos participariam.

- Esconde-esconde! – gritaram as crianças depois de uma breve reunião entre si

- Não... Somos muito velhos pra esse tipo de coisa. – falou Inuyasha

- Deu pra perceber, olhe todos seus cabelos brancos! – falou Ginta irônico

- Pense em algo mais divertido e maduro que isso pirralho! – falou Inuyasha irritado

- Eu sei de outra ótima e adulta... – falou Miroku com um sorriso que revelava seu pensamento – A gente se senta no chão em circulo, pega uma garrafa e...

- Pensando melhor, a brincadeira das crianças é mais plausível. – falou Sango

- Todos tem que brincar! – gritou Rin - Fica mais divertido!

- Não... o Sesshoumaru não iria querer. – falou Inuyasha

- Talvez ele brinque, se a Nayru o convidar. – falou Kagome dando uma piscada pra prima, e fazendo Kouga ficar sério. Kouga a queria evitar que ela se aproximasse de Sesshoumaru, mas ninguém se propôs ao o chamar para a brincadeira... Então gostasse ou não, ela iria falar com ele.

- Ok, vou falar com ele. Em quanto isso decidam quem vai contar.– falou Nayru. Quando chegou perto de Sesshoumaru, ele parecia normal e estava na mesma posição de antes, lendo seu precioso livro... ou aparentemente lia, ela percebeu um detalhe muito distinto e começou a rir.

- O que quer aqui? – indagou Sesshoumaru sério, sem desviar o olhar das paginas do livro

- Calma Sesshy! Vim em missão de paz! Eu... nós queríamos convidá-lo pra se divertir com a gente. As crianças escolheram brincar de esconde-esconde e... O que acha? Quer participar?

- Não estou interessado em brincadeiras humanas, além disso sou muito velho pra brincar de algo tão infantil. – respondeu ele virando mais uma pagina do livro

- Qual é Sesshy?esse livro não pode ser mais interessante ou divertido do que estar com a gente... - falou Nayru tentando o convencer

- Não vou participar! – respondeu ele automaticamente

- Prefere mesmo ficar lendo um livro do que nossa companhia? – indagou ela olhando pra capa do livro mais uma vez – Deve ser um livro muito interessante e certamente um desafio para o ler... Parece alemão.

- Sei ler em 8 idiomas diferentes, ler não é problema ou desafio pra mim. Esse livro é muito simples... E é em alemão. – falou Sesshoumaru desviando o olhar, e viu que Nayru ainda estava segurando o riso – O que foi?

- Nada, mas... falei que esse livro deve ser um desafio, não foi por causa da língua que está escrito, e sim da forma que estás lendo. – disse ela pegando o livro, e o virou – Sempre lê os livros de cabeça pra baixo ou...

- Talvez eu goste de ler assim. – falou Sesshoumaru

- Não gosta em admitir que está errado, não é? - comentou Nayru – Bem, se quiser se divertir, pode se juntar a nós.

Nayru voltou para a companhia dos outros, afinal estava se sentindo meio estranha e de certa forma em perigo perto dele. Era algo instintivo, mas a mandava sair perto dele imediatamente. Quando se aproximou dos outros, começaram a organizar a brincadeira.

Quem iria contar era Sango, todos saíram correndo procurando um local para se esconder. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando de longe os outros correrem e se esconderem rapidamente. Depois de terminar de contar até 100, Sango começou sua busca. Um a um estavam sendo encontrados, no entanto Nayru havia sumido. Como regra da brincadeira, quem foi achado devia ajudar a procurar o restante... Moral que todos encabaram tendo que procurar Nayru, mas não encontravam.

Sesshoumaru achou uma ótima desculpa e ir atrás dela e a fazer pagar pelas brincadeiras que ela fizera mais cedo. Pegou a camisa que ela tinha jogado nele mais cedo, e agora estava seca, mas conseguiu sentir o cheiro dela... e com isso foi a procurar. Quando ele estava ainda a procurando perto do "tubo-água" escutou um riso fraco... Nayru havia se escondido no inicio do tubo do tubo-água, Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor para ver se tinha alguém o observando e deu um salto usando seu poder yokai e alcançou o topo. Viu Nayru deitada no chão, olhando pra baixo entre as pilastras de proteção, rindo por ver os outros correndo de um lado para o outro a procurando em vão.

- Será que ninguém pensou procurara aqui em cima? – indagava Nayru – Acho que ninguém vir aqui... vou ficar aqui em cima pra sempre pelo jeito. ¬ ¬

- Olá! – falou Sesshoumaru, fazendo Nayru dar um pulo do chão – Desculpe, não tinha intenção de assustá-la, só vim lhe dar sua camiseta. Está ficando tarde e pode ficar resfriada andando só de biquíni por aqui.

- Shisss! Abaixa se não alguém pode nos ver aqui. – falou ela puxando ele pra longe da beirada de proteção, ficando perto no escorregador do "tubo-água". – Obrigado por ter trazido minha camiseta, mas poderia ter feito isso antes não?

- Poderia, mas ai não teria como ficar sozinho com você agora. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se aproximando mais dela - Acabei de me lembrar que você me molhou duas a algumas horas atrás...

- E se vingar agora... Ok, o que pode fazer? me dedurar pra eles? - indagou ela

- Não... Penso em algo muito mais agradável para mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, puxou-a pela cintura para perto de seu corpo. Com o braço livre, levantou o rosto dela ao encontro do seu, se inclinando e colocou a cabeça próximo ao pescoço dela, pode perceber todas as emoções que ela sentia naquele momento... Voltou seu rosto para o dela, passando mão no seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos em submissão a ela, provavelmente acreditava que ele iria beijá-La... Foi neste momento de total inércia dela que ele a empurrou para o escorregador. Pode ver a cara de surpresa dela ao ser empurrada, e a careta que fazia. Teve vontade de rir, mas seu triunfo sobre ela não durou por muito tempo, pois ela consegui puxar a mão dele junto... Resultado; os dois escorregaram e desceram o "tubo-água" praticamente abraçados. Todos escutaram o grito de Nayru ao escorregar e o barulho que fez ao cair na piscina com Sesshoumaru... Os outros ficaram preocupados e saíram correndo em direção da piscina. Para o espanto geral, ela e Sesshoumaru estavam saindo da água.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou Kagome

- Ehh... O Sesshoumaru me achou... - respondeu Nayru tentando colocar em ordem seus pensamentos

- Mas ele não estava na brincadeira... ou estava? - indagou Ginta

- Eu achei o Sesshoumaru... - falou Rin - E ele achou a Nayru...

- Mas, isso não explica o como vocês caíram no "tubo-água"... - comentou Miroku

- Bem.. Sabe, é que... - falou Nayru, tentando achar uma explicação plausível.

- Não é da sua conta! - falou Sesshoumaru olhando sério pra Miroku, que se escondeu atrás de Sango. - A brincadeira acabou, todos foram encontrados.

- É... tá ficando tarde. É melhor mesmo voltarmos pra casa, não é Inuyasha? - falou Kagome, tentando contornar a situação incomoda que se instalou ali.

- Hã? É... é sim, concordo com Kagome. - respondeu Inuyasha percebendo a situação

- Nayru, antes que eu acabe me esquecendo, nos não tínhamos que começar a treinar pra o concurso? - indagou Kouga - A final é em duplas, e não acho que teremos muito tempo para ensaiar... A não ser que vá dormir na minha casa, o que acha?

- É uma boa idéia. - respondeu Nayru torcendo os cabelos, pra tirar o excesso de água. No entanto percebeu o olhar de desaprovação e irritação de Sesshoumaru e preferiu não arriscar sua vida nem a dos outros em os deixar com ele. Mas tinha que pensar numa forma de contornar a situação rapidamente...

Durante o trajeto de volta pra casa de Kouga, nayru ficou em silencio, apesar das tentativas dos outros de a fazer entrar na conversa. Por mais que ela pensasse, não encontrava uma solução para seu dilema.

- Rin... você quer brincar com a gente amanhã? - indagou Shippou - Pode ir na nossa casa?

- Eu posso ir Sesshoumaru? - indagou Rin animada.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Rin... - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Eu posso a levar comigo, quando for treinar pro concurso na casa de Kouga... - falou Nayru – Pronto, fica assim. Eu fico ainda hospedada na casa de da família de Inuyasha, e quando for ir pra casa de Kouga treinar, eu levo Rin comigo para se distrair e brincar com os irmãozinhos de Kouga.

- Ótima idéia! – falou Kouga depois de um tempo.

- Talvez eu a deixe, se Rin prometer se comportar. - comentou Sesshoumaru, já começando a planejar seu esquema. Kouga estava usando o concurso pra se aproximar mais de Nayru, mas ele não era idiota pra acreditar naquele argumento tão fajuto, Kouga iria aprender com a quem estava a provocando... e que esse mesmo truque poderia ser usado por dois.


End file.
